<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intocável by lucasdias960</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507150">Intocável</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960'>lucasdias960</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Developing Relationship, F, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Chase/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 1<br/>(Uma tempestade está chegando)</p>
<p>House sentiu como se seus pés subissem os degraus da guilhotina que cortaria sua cabeça, como se ele estivesse em uma marcha mortal para os portões do inferno. Ele manteve os olhos no chão, odiando tudo o que passava por sua mente. Ele odiava toda essa situação com uma fúria tão repugnante que não conseguia enxergar direito. Havia certos padrões, certos paralelos que o mundo tinha que seguir, porque quando eles falhavam nessa merda, isso acontecia. Tudo em sua vida dependia daqueles diretores solitários. Você não porra mexer com eles.</p>
<p>"Faz uma semana", disse Cuddy em uma voz controlada enquanto entrava pela porta. Suas palavras foram tão cuidadosamente pronunciadas que House percebeu que ela odiava isso tanto quanto ele - Cuddy simplesmente não tinha coragem de se levantar e fazer algo a respeito. Ele estava sozinho nessa luta.</p>
<p>"Na verdade, já faz mais de uma semana", ele respondeu, seu primeiro instinto de dizer algo espirituoso. "Onde vocês estiveram?" House ergueu os olhos do chão para encarar as duas pessoas atrás de sua mesa. Seus olhos evitavam a massa volumosa que era a força motriz por trás de tudo isso, aquele que brincava de marionetes nos bastidores e arrancava os próprios fundamentos de sua vida. Em vez disso, ele encarou Cuddy e silenciosamente implorou por um alívio. Só por essa vez, deixe-a se destacar contra o mundo e fazer o que é certo, em vez do que traria dinheiro.</p>
<p>Cuddy desviou o olhar. "Quem é esse?" ela perguntou, olhando para o local à direita dele com determinação.</p>
<p>House olhou de volta para o chão. Ele estava deserto. "Cameron", ele murmurou.</p>
<p>Cuddy abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas uma voz mais profunda a interrompeu antes que um som pudesse sair de sua garganta.</p>
<p>"Não ... Cameron fica. Escolha outra pessoa", disse Vogler, falando pela primeira vez.</p>
<p>House olhou para ele, incrédulo. Ele tinha acabado de tirar o tapete debaixo de seus pés novamente. Desesperado para recuperar seu terreno, ele disputou, carrancudo. "O acordo foi-"</p>
<p>"O negócio mudou", disse Vogler friamente. "Escolha outra pessoa."</p>
<p>"Não", House disse teimosamente, recusando-se a perder esta batalha. Droga, era sua vez de conseguir o que queria.</p>
<p>"Escolha outra pessoa", disse Vogler devagar, deliberadamente, "ou será todo o departamento". Então ele saiu da sala, lançando uma sombra escura sobre o rosto de House quando ele passou. No fundo, Cuddy parecia confusa, mas a mente de House já estava virando e torcendo esse quebra-cabeça. As peças estavam adicionando algo que ele não queria considerar.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>"Linfonodo ligeiramente aumentado na axila esquerda", observou Wilson, encarando os filmes com um olhar resignadamente estudioso. Ele odiava analisar exames de corpo inteiro quase tanto quanto House.</p>
<p>"Quão levemente?" House perguntou, sem se dar ao trabalho de examinar os resultados da verificação. Se sua equipe não entendesse nada, ele dava uma olhada, mas na maioria das vezes alguém entendia antes que House realmente precisasse descer e fazer o trabalho sujo.</p>
<p>Wilson apertou os olhos levemente. "Quarto mil."</p>
<p>"Linfoma?" A voz de Cuddy subitamente sugeriu, e House olhou para cima.</p>
<p>"Claro", ele disse ironicamente, "ou ele teve um resfriado nos últimos seis meses". Por que diabos Cuddy estava aqui? Ele olhou para Cameron, e amanheceu. "O que, você a colocou na discagem rápida?" ele perguntou.</p>
<p>Cameron apenas o encarou confuso.</p>
<p>"Eu apenas sigo o cheiro de arrogância", disse Cuddy secamente, dando alguns passos mais perto dos resultados da varredura de corpo inteiro, para que ela pudesse ver melhor e sentir completamente a falta do rosto que House estava puxando.</p>
<p>Chase falou de repente, como se quisesse desviar uma discussão. "Outro nó ligeiramente aumentado por aqui", disse ele, apontando com o dedo. "Mais dois no pescoço e um na virilha."</p>
<p>"E há um cisto no fígado", acrescentou Wilson, franzindo a testa.</p>
<p>"Parece complexo", disse Cameron, olhando através dos óculos. "Necrose central?"</p>
<p>House revirou os olhos. "Sangramento espontâneo; é benigno. Eu estava torcendo por um tumor muito legal - em vez disso, estamos presos a essa porcaria."</p>
<p>"Não importa", disse Cuddy. "Depois de encontrá-los, você precisa verificá-los."</p>
<p>"Bem, batam neles", House disse, dando de ombros. Ele certamente não se incomodaria com biópsias de tumores minúsculos e benignos que nada lhe diziam. Vendo que sua equipe não estava fazendo nenhum movimento rápido para sair da sala, ele abriu a boca e estava prestes a mandá-los enxotar quando seus olhos avistaram Vogler parado na porta. Ele fez uma careta. O que ele queria agora ?</p>
<p>"Acabei de ver o senador Wright", começou Vogler, inclinando-se contra o batente da porta casualmente.</p>
<p>Bem, merda , pensou House.</p>
<p>"Ele parece um inferno. Esse sushi deve ter sido muito pior do que você pensava", disse Vogler com um traço de presunção, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.</p>
<p>"Sr. Vogler, você gostaria de fazer uma varredura livre de corpo inteiro?" House perguntou agradavelmente, estreitando os olhos. "Um homem da sua estatura deve ser examinado pelo menos três vezes por ano."</p>
<p>Vogler ignorou seu comentário e se aventurou na sala, passando pelos outros como se eles não existissem. "Aqui estão alguns pontos-chave que eu quero que você trate durante o seu discurso." Ele colocou uma pasta nas mãos de House.</p>
<p>House abriu o arquivo, folheou-o por um segundo e depois olhou para Vogler, incrédulo. "Quatorze páginas", disse ele, incrédulo. "O público ficará em coma pelo segundo parágrafo."</p>
<p>Vogler deu de ombros e disse: "Jogue uma piada". E então ele se foi, deixando a porta se fechar e deixando House sentindo como se tivesse acabado de ser amarrado a uma árvore pelos tornozelos.</p>
<p>Lutando para ganhar alguma aparência de controle sobre a situação, ele rapidamente olhou para sua equipe e se concentrou em Cameron. "Dr. Cameron. Precisamos conversar."</p>
<p>"O que?" Cameron disse, olhando para ele confuso. Ela desenhou o lábio inferior para poder mordê-lo, e House se perguntou se ela estava tentando parecer patética.</p>
<p>"Você. Eu. Conversando. Agora ", House disse brevemente, levantando-se e mancando até a porta. "O resto de vocês entra naqueles linfonodos fascinantes."</p>
<p>Cameron o seguiu, seus calcanhares estalando rapidamente e ela correu para alcançá-lo. House esperou até que ela estivesse andando ao lado dele e depois espirrou alto. Alguém passando por ele murmurou um "abençoe", mas Cameron não se deixou enganar por seu espirro falso.</p>
<p>"Para o que foi aquilo?" ela perguntou. Talvez Cameron estivesse percebendo o fato de que ele não era um ser piedoso que realmente se importava, no fundo, com a raça humana.</p>
<p>"Desculpe", ele disse. "Sou alérgico a besteiras."</p>
<p>"Do que você está falando?" Cameron perguntou. "Você está insinuando que eu ..."</p>
<p>"Essas não são insinuações", House interrompeu. "São fatos."</p>
<p>"Não faço ideia do que você está falando", disse Cameron.</p>
<p>House não se impressionou com o quanto ela estava tentando mentir para escapar disso. "Como você vê esse final?" ele disse, avançando e esperando pegar Cameron desprevenido.</p>
<p>"Como vejo o final?" Cameron perguntou furiosamente.</p>
<p>"Você e Vogler", disse House, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Começando o ritmo."</p>
<p>"Não vou fazer sexo com Vogler", disse Cameron, revoltado. "Casa-"</p>
<p>"Bem, é claro que você não é", House respondeu. "Por que você faria isso? Quero dizer, não é como se você estivesse dando informações a ele sobre o que estamos fazendo, mantendo controle sobre todos nós por ele."</p>
<p>Cameron olhou para ele. "Porque eu faria isso?" ela perguntou. "De todas as pessoas, House, acho que seria o último da sua lista a suspeitar!"</p>
<p>"Certo. E você não está dando informações a ele? Sobre mulher bulímica? Sobre o senador?" House bufou. "Eu ouvi melhores mentiras de Chase."</p>
<p>"Eu não tenho!" Cameron protestou. "Isso é ridículo. Eu nunca faria isso!"</p>
<p>"Então por que eu não tinha permissão para despedir você?" House perguntou, observando o queixo de Cameron cair e sua boca trabalhar silenciosamente.</p>
<p>"Você - eu fui quem você escolheu?" ela finalmente disse, parecendo completamente atordoada. "Você ia me despedir ? Por quê?"</p>
<p>House encolheu os ombros. "Quem você achou que eu escolheria? Não vejo por que você se importa. Obviamente, você está segura, não importa para quem eu queira dar o saco".</p>
<p>"Não troquei informações com a Vogler!" Cameron protestou. "Honesto, por que eu mentiria?"</p>
<p>"Porque você tem medo do que eu farei quando você admitir", House disse sem rodeios. - E não vejo o porquê. Não posso demiti-lo, então você não tem motivos para me temer e, portanto, não tem motivos para mentir para mim. Você disse a Cuddy onde eu estava.</p>
<p>"Não, eu não fiz!" Cameron chorou. "Casa-"</p>
<p>"Salve", House a interrompeu, abruptamente decidindo que ele havia terminado com ela. "Vá dar um boquete em Vogler e saia da minha vista."</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>"Ela poderia estar dizendo a verdade."</p>
<p>House bufou e colocou outra pilha de jornais JAMA antigos em sua mesa para serem guardados em seu armário. Eles estavam alojando sua coleção de DVDs e videogames por muito tempo, e um dos dois teria que partir. A idéia da longa caminhada até os vestiários seria suficiente para convencê-lo de que ele tinha coisas melhores para fazer do que ler revistas médicas.</p>
<p>"Tudo bem", disse Wilson lentamente, interpretando corretamente o silêncio de House. "Bem, ainda é uma possibilidade. E Vogler pode estar tentando mexer com sua cabeça."</p>
<p>House franziu a testa, entretendo a possibilidade por um breve segundo. "Não. Não faz nenhum sentido - o que Vogler tem a ganhar? Tudo o que isso significa é que eu tenho que escolher outra pessoa."</p>
<p>"E ele tem o prazer de vê-lo interrogar sua equipe e olhar por cima do ombro a cada dois minutos", acrescentou Wilson, pegando o diário que House colocara e franzindo a testa para a capa, confuso. "O que você não precisaria fazer se fizesse tudo da maneira legal para variar. Por que há revistas aqui de três anos atrás?"</p>
<p>"Não se trata de legal e ilegal", disse House, pegando o diário das mãos de Wilson antes que ele pudesse abri-lo e recolocar a pilha cada vez maior em sua mesa. "É sobre o que vai me dar respostas."</p>
<p>"Ou o que vai manter você empregado", Wilson lembrou-o com uma reprovação cuidadosa. Ele olhou para a bola vermelha de House, se perguntando se ele poderia pegá-la e brincar com ela. A julgar pelo humor de House e pela maneira como ele acabara de tirar o diário tão rudemente, provavelmente não o faria. Então, em vez disso, ele pegou um clipe de papel embaixo de uma pilha aleatória de papéis e começou a desenroscá-lo.</p>
<p>"Estou dando aquele discurso estúpido, não estou?" House choramingou, estendendo a mão sobre a mesa e roubando o clipe dos dedos de Wilson e jogando-o no lixo. "Estou vendendo minha alma."</p>
<p>Wilson recostou-se na cadeira e suspirou exasperado, lançando os olhos para o teto. "Apenas um pedacinho. E você está recebendo algo em troca."</p>
<p>"Eu disse que estava vendendo; não disse que estava entregando", House disse a ele com um rolar de olhos. "Isso seria imoral. E estúpido. Tudo o que eles fizeram foi adicionar um antiácido." Ele olhou para a pasta de arquivos que Vogler lhe entregara mais cedo, contendo todas as catorze páginas de 'pontos' que ele deveria estar cobrindo e pegou. Então ele o largou de volta na mesa.</p>
<p>"Funciona?" Wilson perguntou, sabendo agora que, se ele pegasse o arquivo, ele seria espancado.</p>
<p>"Esse não é o ponto", disse House, irritado por Wilson ter um raciocínio válido.</p>
<p>"Claro que é o ponto!" Wilson disse, sua voz constantemente paciente, como se soubesse o tempo todo que estaria tendo essa conversa. "Ele não está pedindo para você mentir, ele não está pedindo para você fazer algo ilegal-"</p>
<p>"Ele não está me pedindo para fazer nada", House apontou com uma careta.</p>
<p>"Ele não está ordenando você", Wilson refutou, ainda mantendo a voz calma. Era uma discussão volátil e poderia se transformar em uma discussão a qualquer momento. "Ele lhe deu uma escolha. Você escolheu sua equipe. Eu sei que isso não é fácil para você - você sofrerá, as vendas da Vicodin em Nova Jersey triplicarão ... Mas você está fazendo uma coisa boa."</p>
<p>House fez uma careta para ele, e Wilson revirou os olhos.</p>
<p>"Só você pode se sentir um lixo por fazer algo bom", suspirou Wilson.</p>
<p>House abriu a boca, provavelmente para fazer um comentário espirituoso que jogou tudo o que Wilson acabara de dizer de volta em seu rosto, mas naquele momento Chase e Foreman entraram, o último carregando os resultados do teste na mão. Eles foram seguidos de perto por Cuddy, que não chegou nem dez passos atrás deles.</p>
<p>"Os cistos nos rins e no fígado são benignos e todos os linfonodos voltaram limpos", disse Foreman, aproximando-se da mesa de House.</p>
<p>Ele pegou uma das imagens das mãos de Foreman. "O nó da axila esquerda tem anticorpos para o CB 11", disse House.</p>
<p>Wilson rapidamente pulou para a sessão de diagnóstico. "Não é suficiente para indicar linfoma."</p>
<p>"Nós nunca testamos a leucemia de células cabeludas", House meditou enquanto olhava para os filmes, seus olhos viajando pelo sistema digestivo e aterrissando no baço. Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto ele estudava ainda mais intensamente.</p>
<p>"Não, mas teríamos apanhado em algum lugar além de um linfonodo", disse Wilson sem sentido, porque House estava preso à sua teoria e não se mexia até que tivesse uma prova sólida de que estava errado.</p>
<p>"E o baço dele não está aumentado", argumentou Chase. "E se-"</p>
<p>"Tamanho não é tudo", disse House. Wilson poderia jurar que viu Chase reprimir um bufo. "O baço é o filão mãe das células cabeludas. Vamos abri-lo."</p>
<p>"Você não pode biópsia do baço", Chase protestou imediatamente. "Vai sangrar como-"</p>
<p>"Na condição do senador, uma biópsia do baço poderia facilmente causar sepse e matá-lo!" Cuddy interrompeu, escandalizada.</p>
<p>House gemeu dramaticamente. "Por que você faz isso comigo?" ele perguntou em um tom de sofrimento. "Agora, se eu o matar, não posso dizer ao juiz que não tinha idéia dos riscos envolvidos!" Ele empurrou os filmes de volta para Foreman e começou a voltar para sua mesa.</p>
<p>"O cérebro dele está se transformando e ele corre o risco de ter mais infecções", Foreman falou, fazendo House parar no meio do caminho e se virar, sua curiosidade aguçada. "Então nós temos que fazer isso."</p>
<p>House sorriu largamente e Wilson suspirou.</p>
<p>"Veja, isso vai soar melhor no tribunal", disse House, recostando-se na cadeira e estendendo a mão para ligar o iPod. "Ok, vá dizer a nossa almofada de alfinetes humana que vamos enfiá-lo mais uma vez."</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>Sentado diante dessa platéia, House sentiu os olhos fixos nele. Seus ouvidos zumbiam com os sussurros de pessoas que estavam completamente atônitas ao saber que o drogado Dr. House estava fazendo algo pelo novo presidente do Conselho. Suas mãos estavam suadas. Isso não estava nos termos dele. Ele não queria estar aqui; ele não queria ser o cãozinho de Vogler e proferir um discurso maldito sobre alguma droga supervalorizada e pouco eficiente e, acima de tudo, ele não queria ver o rosto de sua equipe enquanto fazia seu discurso. Apesar de tudo, havia algo para liderá-los e mostrar-lhes como era não ter medo de fazer do seu jeito. Isso estava destruindo tudo o que ele havia construído.</p>
<p>A multidão subitamente riu de gargalhadas, e a próxima coisa que House soube foi que Vogler estava se virando com um gesto abrangente e apresentando-o à platéia. House levantou-se e caminhou lentamente para o pódio, virando Vogler, enquanto pendurava a bengala na lateral do pódio.</p>
<p>Os aplausos que surgiram pela primeira vez morreram rapidamente, e House parou por um tempo ajustando o microfone. Seus olhos varreram a sala e procuraram sua equipe, por algum motivo, e ele encontrou Chase e Cameron sentados juntos com Wilson e Cuddy. A uma certa distância, Foreman estava encostado a uma porta, tentando parecer casual. Mas em cada um de seus rostos estavam tensos com antecipação mal contida.</p>
<p>Atrás dele, Vogler silenciosamente pigarreou para que apenas House pudesse ouvi-lo.</p>
<p>House respirou fundo e, nessa fração de segundo, sua decisão foi tomada. "O extraordinário compromisso da Eastbrook Pharmaceuticals com a excelência em pesquisa é exemplificado por seu novo inibidor da ECA, uma abordagem médica inovadora que protegerá milhões de doenças cardíacas". E então ele se virou, pegou sua bengala e saiu do palco.</p>
<p>"Isso não é um discurso", disse Vogler em uma voz suave e mortal.</p>
<p>"Eu pensei que era conciso", respondeu House, sem se mexer para voltar. "Você tem o suficiente para um comunicado de imprensa, de qualquer maneira."</p>
<p>"Capataz ou Chase?" Vogler lembrou-o com uma sobrancelha levantada.</p>
<p>Fervendo por dentro, House deu um sorriso tenso e voltou ao pódio. Praticamente tremendo com fúria contida, ele olhou para a platéia e de repente, sua boca se abriu e as palavras começaram a sair. "Algumas coisas que esqueci de mencionar - Ed Vogler é um brilhante empresário. Um brilhante juiz de pessoas e um homem que nunca perdeu uma luta. Você sabe como eu sei que o novo inibidor da ECA é bom? Porque o antigo era bom O novo é realmente o mesmo, é apenas mais caro. Muito mais caro. Veja, esse é outro exemplo do brilhantismo de Ed. Sempre que um de seus medicamentos está prestes a perder sua patente, ele faz com que seus meninos e meninas o alterem apenas um pouco. um pouquinho e patentear tudo de novo, fazendo não apenas uma nova pílula sem sentido, mas milhões e milhões de dólares.Que é bom para todos, certo? Os pacientes? Psht. Quem se importa, eles são tão malditamente doentes! Deus obviamente nunca gostou deles de qualquer maneira. Todas as pessoas saudáveis na sala, vamos dar uma grande salva de palmas para Ed Vogler! "</p>
<p>A sala ficou em silêncio quando House deu uma salva de palmas sarcástica. Ele avistou o rosto furioso de Cuddy, Wilson sentado com o rosto nas mãos, Chase derrubando uma taça de champanhe e Cameron olhando com determinação para a toalha de mesa diante dela. Antes que ele pudesse encontrar Foreman, ele se virou e estava entregando a Vogler suas catorze páginas de "pontos a cobrir".</p>
<p>"Eu joguei uma piada", disse ele, sorrindo, apesar de seu cérebro girar com as ramificações do que ele acabara de fazer. E então ele saiu do palco, sabendo que amanhã iria acordar para um mundo muito diferente.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>Os banheiros masculinos cheiravam a urina e poderiam ter usado uma boa limpeza, mas provavelmente era o lugar mais seguro que eles poderiam estar. Chase desejou que Vogler não fosse tão esperto quando se encostou a uma porta do box, apenas para recuar rapidamente quando percebeu que estava molhada com alguma coisa.</p>
<p>"Esse não era o acordo original", ele respondeu, dando um pequeno passo para trás e olhando Vogler cautelosamente. "Você não pode mudar isso."</p>
<p>"Você veio até mim porque queria manter seu emprego", disse Vogler calmamente, com os olhos tão frios quanto um tigre que sabe que enganou sua presa em um canto. "Isso mudou?"</p>
<p>"House escolheu Cameron", disse Chase. Seus olhos dispararam para a porta enquanto ele desejava neuroticamente que House passasse pela porta. "Não eu. Ele não quer me demitir. Meu trabalho é seguro."</p>
<p>"Eu posso facilmente demiti-lo", disse Vogler em uma voz uniforme.</p>
<p>"Você não pode - Cuddy não permitirá que você tenha reinado livre sobre demitir médicos", argumentou Chase, o pensamento de fazer ... isso fazendo seu estômago revirar desagradável. "Se ela tivesse, House teria feito as malas na terça-feira passada."</p>
<p>As narinas de Vogler se alargaram e um músculo em sua mandíbula se contraiu, e Chase inconscientemente deu outro passo para trás. "Você", disse Vogler em uma voz pouco controlada, "não é chefe de um departamento. Demitir você seria como atirar uma formiga de uma mesa".</p>
<p>Chase engoliu. "Mas eu não tenho ideia do que-"</p>
<p>"Confie em mim", disse Vogler, colocando um arquivo em suas mãos. "Você encontrará o caminho. Você não tem mais escolha." Ele deixou Chase parado no banheiro, sozinho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (Entre no circo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vogler não estava sentado na mesa de House na manhã seguinte com os documentos de rescisão na mão.</p><p>Isso por si só foi suficiente para colocar House em paranóia. Ele fez Cameron abrir a porta para ele, para o caso de haver algum tipo de balde de água (ou, como era mais provável quando se tratava de Vogler, um balde de nitrogênio líquido) logo atrás da porta. Verificou três vezes a bengala para ter certeza de que não havia sido adulterada, e Foreman teve que balançar vigorosamente em sua cadeira até House ficar convencido de que ela também não estava presa durante a noite. Ele ficou quase desapontado quando Cameron não tombou e morreu depois de tomar um gole de café.</p><p>“House, você acha mesmo que ele teria envenenado seu café? ” Cameron perguntou enquanto lhe entregava a xícara de café da qual acabara de tomar um gole. "Seria óbvio demais se todos nós tombássemos e morrêssemos com nossas xícaras de café".</p><p>"Você pega seu café da Starbucks", ressaltou House. "Ele não se importa com o resto de nós." Mas, mesmo assim, ele pegou seu café e sentou-se atrás de sua mesa. "Cadê o Chase?"</p><p>Foreman deu de ombros. "Talvez Vogler o tenha demitido."</p><p>"Que tal, Cameron? Quer nos informar?" House perguntou, ganhando uma careta de Cameron. Ele revirou os olhos.</p><p>De repente, a porta se abriu e Chase entrou parecendo atormentado. Seu cabelo estava despenteado e ele manteve a cabeça baixa enquanto atravessava a sala rapidamente, empurrando uma pasta em House e depois puxando uma cadeira para trás e sentando-se. Ele largou a bolsa no chão e olhou furiosamente para a mesa enquanto sua respiração ecoava nas paredes da sala silenciosa.</p><p>House olhou para o arquivo em suas mãos, notou que era um arquivo paciente, mas se viu mais interessado na chegada de Chase e no subsequente silêncio constrangedor enquanto Cameron e Foreman tentavam não olhá-lo de perto.</p><p>"Bem", ele disse alto, afastando a atenção de Chase por um minuto. "Temos um caso, aparentemente. Quem te pegou?"</p><p>"Vogler", Chase murmurou, quase ininteligível.</p><p>House fez uma careta quando ele abriu a pasta. "Goody. Mulher grávida, 39 anos, três abortos. Os sintomas são: estado mental alterado e perda de coordenação. O exame toxicológico é limpo, exceto a oxibutinina".</p><p>"Ela estava levando para incontinência?" Perguntou Foreman.</p><p>House se levantou e mancou até o quadro branco. "Sim", ele disse, destampando um marcador roxo e começando a escrever os sintomas. "Provavelmente algo subjacente - algo fácil, como uma doença auto-imune."</p><p>"Vou checar o sangue dela", Cameron ofereceu, afastando a cadeira e se levantando.</p><p>"Faça um MRA para vasculite também", disse House. "Todos vocês."</p><p>"Não são necessárias três pessoas para realizar exames de sangue e realizar um exame de ressonância magnética", protestou Foreman, sem se levantar.</p><p>"Um ultrassom? Excelente pensamento!" House disse, fingindo não ter ouvido Foreman. "E coloque-a em magnésio para o caso de ser algo chato como pré-eclâmpsia."</p><p>Uma rodada de suspiros veio de sua equipe, Foreman resmungou algo ininteligível quando se levantou, e House observava enquanto eles saíam da sala como um grupo de soldados acabados de enviar para a luta nas linhas de frente. Ele revirou os olhos e começou a procurar seu GameBoy.</p><p>Não estava em sua mesa, onde ele costumava guardá-lo, o que significava que ele provavelmente o colocara em seu escritório e o deixara para coletar poeira. Onde ele esteve em seu escritório ontem à noite? Ele estava andando, encarando o discurso que deveria dar. Na verdade, ele não havia tocado no GameBoy o dia todo ontem. O que significava que ele tinha que pensar em dois dias ... E ele não conseguia se lembrar. House pensou em destruir seu escritório em busca do brinquedinho, mas, em vez disso, pegou seu iPod e colocou os botões nos ouvidos. Ligando-o, ele começou a percorrer a lista de artistas quando tomou conhecimento de outra presença na sala.</p><p>Olhando para cima, não havia outro senão Edward Vogler parado na porta.</p><p>"Dr. House", Vogler cumprimentou cordialmente, oferecendo um sorriso fino. "Como você está nesta manhã?"</p><p>"Simples", disse House, olhando para Vogler com uma leve apreensão. "O que posso fazer para você?"</p><p>"Eu acredito que você se lembra da nossa conversa sobre sua faculdade", disse Vogler, pegando a bola de tênis de House e rolando-a na palma da mão.</p><p>"Sim", disse House, arrancando os fones dos ouvidos. Ele os enfiou na palma da mão e depois os enfiou de volta no bolso. "Você está aqui para adicionar mais impressões? Chase foi o próximo na minha lista, caso você estivesse se perguntando."</p><p>"Na verdade", disse Vogler calmamente, imperturbável como um gato malhado, "eu queria que você soubesse que não é mais necessário que você demitir qualquer um de seus funcionários. Uma recente contribuição de doadores nos permitiu manter seu departamento atual do jeito que está. foi."</p><p>House piscou.</p><p>"Você disse que não se tratava de dinheiro", disse ele lentamente, olhando para Vogler enquanto processava essa nova informação. Não fazia nenhum sentido.</p><p>"Eu pisaria com cuidado." Vogler continuou como se não tivesse falado. "Esse dinheiro pode não durar para sempre. Aproveite o tempo que você tem com sua equipe, Dr. House." Um sorriso frio curvou seus lábios.</p><p>Obviamente, Vogler não estava cedendo por livre-arbítrio, decidiu House. Talvez Cuddy finalmente tivesse se manifestado e dito algo em seu nome, feito algumas ameaças e feito Vogler recuar por um tempo. Mas não teria sido como Cuddy arriscar perder dinheiro para o hospital, e não teria sido como Vogler recuar e ouvi-la, a menos que Cuddy tivesse cagado alguma coisa séria nele. A menos que Vogler estivesse planejando algum novo jogo para jogar com ele, algo pior do que escolher qual de sua equipe demitir - House certamente poderia pensar em uma dúzia de coisas piores que isso.</p><p>Quando Vogler saiu da sala, House enfiou o iPod de volta no bolso para juntar os fones de ouvido, sua mente já fervilhando de perguntas sem resposta e tramas meio-formadas.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Cuddy almoçou cedo naquele dia, e House ficou muito desapontado ao descobrir que ela não estava em seu escritório quando ele entrou. Depois de provar a si mesmo que ele poderia invadir seu computador facilmente e navegar pelos arquivos dela (não que houvesse realmente algo interessante) e não abrir a gaveta superior direita com um clipe de papel, House se viu entediado o suficiente para começar a mexer nos objetos na mesa de Cuddy. Ele mudou a data para daqui a uma semana, organizou duas pequenas vacas empalhadas para que parecessem uma posição muito inadequada e estava escrevendo 'Botox Much?' Com marcador mágico na frente de sua mesa quando Cuddy entrou. .</p><p>"O que você está fazendo agora?" Cuddy perguntou cautelosamente, desabando em uma das cadeiras na frente da mesa dela.</p><p>"Nada", respondeu House, terminando o C e passando para o H. "Bom almoço?"</p><p>“Você - diz Botox? ” Cuddy exigiu, inclinando-se para a frente quando House começou a colorir o H que ele desenhara. "Pare de colorir na minha mesa!"</p><p>"Pare de mexer com minha cabeça", House disse uniformemente, continuando a colorir sem se preocupar em olhar para cima.</p><p>"Mexendo com sua cabeça?" Cuddy repetiu inexpressivamente.</p><p>"Por mais agradável que seja alguém entrar em meu nome, é irritante como o inferno quando você não me avisa com antecedência", disse House, ainda colorindo diligentemente. O marcador estava começando a ficar sem tinta - ele deveria ter diminuído as letras - mas ele apenas pressionou com mais força.</p><p>"Não faço ideia do que você está falando", disse Cuddy. "Mas uma explicação seria legal."</p><p>House parou quando o marcador finalmente ficou muito baixo para colorir e virou-se para olhar para Cuddy, estudando-a com olhos atentos. Ela estava relaxada de volta na cadeira, a mão direita estava puxando a orelha e o rosto estava ansioso.</p><p>"Você não está mentindo", ele decidiu.</p><p>"Sobre o que?" ela perguntou, franzindo a testa. "House, o que está acontecendo?"</p><p>"Nada", House murmurou, pulando de seu lugar e pegou sua bengala. Ele largou o marcador morto na lata de lixo enquanto se afastava.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Casa!"</p><p>House levantou a cabeça e ele se viu cara a cara com Foreman e Cameron. Sua mão tremeu com o mouse, quase clicando pela janela em que ele estava reflexivamente antes de lembrar que seus patinhos, se fossem espertos o suficiente para perceber, não se importariam se ele tivesse invadido o banco de dados do hospital e estivesse varrendo seus recursos financeiros. registros. Então ele voltou ao seu computador, percorrendo a lista.</p><p>"O que é agora?" ele perguntou, bufando baixinho ao ver o nome de Cameron na lista de pessoas que haviam doado dinheiro para a nova ala de geriatria. Isso iria figurar. Vogler provavelmente lhe dera um aumento secreto como parte de sua pequena barganha, porque não havia como ela doar tanto com o salário que ele estava lhe dando.</p><p>"É Naomi", disse Cameron. "Ela entrou em trabalho de parto durante o MRA."</p><p>"Pré-eclâmpsia", disse House em tom entediado, abrindo outra janela e fazendo referência cruzada. "Coloque-a na maternidade."</p><p>"Não pode ser pré-eclâmpsia", disse Foreman imediatamente. "Ela está mostrando sinais de miastenia. Não se encaixa."</p><p>"O que, ela caiu da cadeira de rodas?" House perguntou, demorando um segundo para desviar o olhar da tela do computador e olhar para Foreman. "E cadê o Chase?"</p><p>"Ele está tomando banho", disse Cameron. "Disse que ele teve um incidente com um paciente esta manhã e não conseguiu tirar o cheiro do cabelo".</p><p>House teria feito um comentário sobre Chase, mas sua mente estava distraída quando ele percebeu que havia chegado ao fim da lista de doadores, sem sucesso. O que significava que Vogler estava mesmo de saco cheio esta manhã quando disse que o hospital havia recebido uma nova doação. Ele teria que começar a ficar deprimido se quisesse descobrir a verdadeira razão por trás dessa suspensão repentina.</p><p>Com uma careta, ele fechou a tela e lembrou-se do paciente com nova clareza. "O que há com a suposta miastenia?"</p><p>"Ela engasgou", disse Cameron. "Mas as pessoas engasgam o tempo todo - isso não significa nada."</p><p>"No que ela se engasgou?" House perguntou, pegando sua bengala. Ao encontrá-lo, ele o plantou com firmeza e se levantou da cadeira, depois começou a se encaminhar para a sala de conferências, para o caso de esse debate acontecer a favor de Foreman. Os passos de Cameron e Foreman ecoaram atrás dele, seguindo o chefe deles obedientemente.</p><p>"Alguma pera cozida", disse Foreman, impaciente, com uma expiração frustrada. "Não importa! A fraqueza muscular não é um sinal de pré-eclâmpsia."</p><p>"Ela engasgou com uma pêra macia e molhada. Esqueceu de tirar os ossos? Isso já passou da fraqueza muscular - você fez uma endoscopia digestiva alta?" ele perguntou, observando a boca de Cameron se abrir, sem dúvida para protestar contra sua pré-eclâmpsia, mas Foreman falou antes que ela pudesse falar.</p><p>"Não, nós não fizemos", disse Foreman, balançando a cabeça.</p><p>"Bem, vá arrastar Chase para fora dos chuveiros e vá em frente!" House estalou, vendo Cameron e Foreman saírem do escritório com satisfação.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Wilson olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Você só pode estar brincando."</p><p>"Não, é verdade", disse House. "As pessoas são realmente tão estúpidas."</p><p>"Não é isso", disse Wilson, irritado, acenando com a mão impaciente. "Não acredito que você não teria chamado os serviços sociais! Eu teria feito a mesma coisa! O abuso não precisa ser consciente, você sabe."</p><p>House fez uma careta quando percebeu que Wilson estava do lado de Cuddy. "Minha paciente, minha ligação", ele disse teimosamente. "Tudo o que eles precisavam era de uma educação adequada sobre cuidados com os bebês, e o caso seria ótimo". Seus dedos pegaram uma marionete que um dos pacientes de Wilson deve ter feito para ele e começaram a brincar com ela.</p><p>"Você precisa ter cuidado", disse Wilson, abaixando a voz e inclinando-se para a frente sobre a mesa. Ele estendeu a mão e arrancou o boneco do dedo de House, fazendo House olhar para ele e encará-lo. Colocando o boneco no chão agora que tinha a atenção de House, ele continuou sotto voce. - Vogler está apenas esperando uma desculpa para derrubá-lo. Tudo o que você precisa é de uma greve - uma coisinha que não está de acordo com os regulamentos - e você se foi! Ele está apenas esperando por você, House.</p><p>House abriu a boca para dar um comentário irreverente em resposta, quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu e ele rapidamente mudou de direção. "Ele está conseguindo o que quer - eu ainda preciso demitir Foreman ou Chase."</p><p>"Você deveria estar agradecido por não ser pior, considerando o seu golpe ontem à noite", Wilson lembrou. "Eu meio que esperava vê-lo arrumando seu escritório esta manhã."</p><p>House balançou a cabeça. "Não. Ainda aqui. Não sei quem eu vou escolher, no entanto." Ele pegou o boneco de dedo e o colocou de volta no dedo indicador. "Eu gosto disso. Diga a Dorothy para me fazer um pouco de aniversário."</p><p>"O nome dela é Danielle, e ela não estará presente no seu aniversário", informou Wilson, recostando-se na cadeira com um suspiro resignado.</p><p>Secretamente, House ficou ao mesmo tempo aliviado e decepcionado. Wilson não foi quem puxou as cordas de Vogler para tirá-lo das costas de House por enquanto, o que era uma boa notícia, mas também significava que ele não estava mais perto de descobrir quem estava brincando de marionetista com Vogler. Tentando esconder sua frustração, ele tirou a marionete e disse: "Meu paciente tem câncer".</p><p>"Você quer que eu dê uma olhada nisso?" Wilson perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado um pouco.</p><p>"Os testes ainda não voltaram", disse House. "Mas eles devem estar aqui em breve." Ele se levantou, pegando sua bengala para poder voltar ao seu escritório, onde seus patinhos o procurariam e lhe diriam que o paciente deles tinha síndrome paraneoplásica, além de um tumor em alguma área dos pulmões. "Voltarei em breve. Não deixe ninguém tomar minha cadeira."</p><p>Ele mancou até a porta e girou a maçaneta bruscamente e abriu a porta. Ele entrou no corredor, deixando a porta se fechar atrás dele e deu os cinco passos necessários para entrar em seu escritório. Mas ele parou diante dela, olhando através das janelas de vidro porque seu escritório não era o jeito que ele deixara. As cortinas estavam fechadas.</p><p>Quem sabia? Talvez Chase e Cameron estivessem lá fazendo sexo excêntrico em sua mesa.</p><p>House colocou a mão na porta e a abriu com uma mão, e ele foi imediatamente mergulhado na escuridão. Seu escritório estava escuro como breu com as persianas fechadas e, de alguma forma, nem os poucos raios de luz do sol poente estavam fazendo as rachaduras entre as persianas brilharem com luz. Seus ouvidos zumbiram com o silêncio repentino e a escuridão pressionou contra seus olhos como se estivesse se afogando em uma poça de tinta. Por um segundo, ele não conseguia nem respirar. Era como se o tempo tivesse se suspenso e o tornado sem sentido, incapaz de pensar. Seu corpo estava congelado, e o único pensamento que passava por sua cabeça era Vogler. Isso tinha que ser algo que ele montou, algum tipo de conspiração para fazê-lo tropeçar no escuro, fazer sua morte parecer um acidente.</p><p>Sua mão foi para o interruptor, mas não estava lá. Ele estendeu a mão, passando os dedos pela parede e procurando, procurando o pequeno invólucro de plástico.</p><p>Uma mão tocou suas costas.</p><p>"Porra!" House gritou, quase pulando fora de sua pele. Ele virou-se imediatamente, mas seus olhos só viram as extensões negras do nada. Mas seus ouvidos, ficando sintonizados com o silêncio, captaram a respiração leve de outra pessoa. Em algum lugar nesta sala, alguém estava brincando com ele.</p><p>Revirando os olhos para si mesmo por ser tão nervoso, ele começou a mancar de volta para a porta para ligar o interruptor, para poder mastigar quem havia inventado essa pequena brincadeira. Mas ele não deu dois passos quando uma mão o pegou pelo pulso.</p><p>"Solte", House disse exasperadamente, puxando. Quando a mão não soltou, ele puxou com mais força. "Eu vou bater em você com minha bengala, se você não me soltar."</p><p>Lentamente, um corpo pressionou contra o dele e ele sentiu um hálito quente no ouvido. "Não, você não vai."</p><p>Seu coração começou a acelerar um pouco quando o medo tomou conta de sua mente. Quem era essa pessoa e o que diabos eles pensavam que estavam fazendo? Isso não parecia mais uma brincadeira inocente. Era Vogler, ele sabia disso. O bastardo estava aqui, na sala, prestes a se vingar. E ele estava preso como um animal, a mão ainda segurando firmemente seu pulso. Algo estava batendo contra seu peito, mas levou um minuto para perceber que não era seu próprio coração tão descontroladamente batendo, mas o coração da outra pessoa. Eles foram pressionados um contra o outro.</p><p>Vogler era tão magro?</p><p>"O que você quer?" ele sussurrou, com medo de tomar um tom mais alto por medo do que poderia trair.</p><p>"Nada", disse a pessoa, mas uma pitada de australiano vazou nos tons sussurrados e House reconheceu instantaneamente quem era.</p><p>Suas mãos chegaram aos ombros da outra pessoa, tentando empurrá-lo para longe. "Que diabos, Chase?"</p><p>Um dedo que não era dele chegou aos seus lábios. "Shh", Chase sussurrou.</p><p>House abriu a boca para responder, mas engasgou quando os dedos roçaram sua orelha, como se estivessem penteando os cabelos inexistentes. Ele teve uma fração de segundo para respirar, e então sua mente explodiu quando sentiu os lábios de Chase se fixarem nos dele. Foda-se, foda-se, foda-se, isso não está acontecendo, não estou beijando meu empregado, saia, saia—</p><p>As emoções inundaram seu corpo rápido demais para ele analisar, disparando como fogo ardente e explodindo como fogos de artifício. Suas mãos estavam sentindo tecido, sentindo a pele esticada e os padrões ásperos de barba por fazer e as fendas vazias entre os ossos, mas ele estava empurrando ou puxando? O mundo estava girando e girando até que não existia mais, porque ele não podia sentir o chão, ele nem sabia se havia um piso e ele não se importava mais. Essa paixão, essa pura adrenalina era dirigida a ele , e era dele. Ele era o dono.</p><p>O poder que o atravessava era inebriante e ele queria mais. Mais, mais para ele assumir, possuir e controlar, e quando começou a escorregar, ele agarrou ainda mais forte e atacou com raiva. Era dele, e ninguém tiraria isso dele. Ele nunca deixaria ir, nunca deixaria isso sair de seu controle, porque então o poder iria embora. Ele não conseguia sentir nada além de controle, poder e energia branca quente, mantendo-o de pé e ele nunca iria deixar de lado essa coisa que lhe pertencia. Mais, ele precisava ter mais disso ...</p><p>De repente, a parede estava atrás dele e ele foi pressionado contra ela, beijando Chase furiosamente.</p><p>Correr atrás.</p><p>Ele estava beijando Chase .</p><p>E por um instante, ele estava gostando.</p><p>"Chase", ele ofegou, sem fôlego enquanto rasgava a boca por uma fração de segundo.</p><p>A voz de Chase saiu em um rosnado baixo. "Cale-se."</p><p>"Eu não ..." Sua boca parou de funcionar e ele se pressionou contra a parede, assobiando enquanto abafava um grito de prazer. Porra, Chase foi bom.</p><p>"Você quer isso", disse Chase em voz baixa, as mãos se movendo sobre o peito de House e trabalhando os botões habilmente.</p><p>"Eu não", ele disse o mais alto que pôde, mas estava ofegante e era muito arejado e macio.</p><p>"Sim, você sabe", Chase disse calmamente, suas mãos parando quando entraram em contato com o peito nu de House.</p><p>O tempo foi suspenso enquanto eles estavam lá no escuro. Ele não conseguia ver nada. A respiração alta e pesada ressoava nas paredes, mas ele não sabia se era dele ou de Chase. Ele não se importou. Seu coração estava batendo tão rápido que parecia estourar em seu peito e seus lábios estavam inchados e molhados.</p><p>"Eu desafio você a jogar Dare Chess", Chase respirou, suas mãos saindo do peito de House.</p><p>"O que?" House perguntou atordoado, sua mente girando e vazia ao mesmo tempo. Chase se foi, ele não estava mais se tocando, o calor e a paixão haviam desaparecido e ele foi deixado no quarto escuro.</p><p>"Peão para a G3", disse Chase, e as luzes se acenderam.</p><p>"Merda!"</p><p>Os olhos de House ardiam de dor e ele se encolheu, curvando-se para fugir da luz. Distante, o som da porta se abrindo e passos rápidos ecoando pelo corredor chegou aos seus ouvidos, mas não se registrou. Seus olhos ardiam, pulsavam com dor como se tivessem sido fisicamente queimados com uma tocha. Foda-se Chase, bastardo, essa dor .</p><p>Quando seus olhos se recuperaram da mudança chocante da luz, House olhou para cima e percebeu que Chase havia saído da sala. O garoto usara as luzes como ferramenta, seu carro de fuga, e House caíra direto nele.</p><p>Jurando, House desabou no assento mais próximo e fechou os olhos, tentando desesperadamente pensar em qualquer coisa, exceto Chase.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Vomitar.</p><p>Sua pele estava suada e suas mãos tremiam enquanto sua visão embaçava com lágrimas que ele se recusava a deixar cair. Diante dele, o banheiro fedia. Ele se sentiu nojento. O que ele não daria para ser mais alguém agora, alguém que não tinha acabado de foder o chefe em seu escritório. O chefe deles. Sua macho chefe.</p><p>Não valeu a pena.</p><p>Inferno, não estava certo . Ele não deveria beijar outros homens. Ele não deveria seduzir outros homens, tocá- los e então ofegar por ar. Mas ele tinha. Ele precisava, e teria que fazê-lo novamente. Seus lábios tocavam a pele nua daquele bastardo, sua voz escorria seu nome em sussurros amorosos, suas mãos tocavam ... Eles o tocavam . Ele tocaria o pênis de House. Com toda a probabilidade, o pênis de House seria empurrado por sua bunda e ele teria que ficar lá e não apenas suportá-lo, mas fingir que o amava.</p><p>Estupro. Ele se permitiria ser estuprado para salvar seu emprego.</p><p>Seu estômago torceu ao pensar em deitar na cama com House, os lençóis cheirando a sêmen e suor, seu corpo nu tocando o desagradável, velho, peludo, nojento de House.</p><p>Ele vomitou novamente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (Romeu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando chegou ao escritório na manhã seguinte, House já havia descoberto.</p><p>Ele esperava ver Chase lá na porta, pronto para pegar seu casaco e puxar sua cadeira para ele. Para sua surpresa, Chase não estava em seu escritório quando entrou. House ficou ainda mais surpreso quando um olhar para a sala de conferências revelou que Chase estava sentado com Cameron e Foreman, bebendo uma xícara de café. Por que o pequeno não foi sugado aqui?</p><p>House deu de ombros e se virou, colocou a bengala ao lado da mesa e estava prestes a jogar uma pilha de papéis que estava carregando quando notou que havia algo em sua mesa.</p><p>Era um tabuleiro de xadrez. Um tabuleiro de xadrez simples e simples, feito de uma tábua fina de madeira (talvez balsa), manchado com manchas escuras, e no alto havia peças de xadrez mal feitas. Parecia um projeto de loja do ensino médio que alguém havia terminado no último minuto. Seus dedos roçaram as peças com cuidado, bordo claro e cereja rosa, e ele provavelmente teria começado a derrubá-las, uma a uma, quando percebeu que não era apenas um tabuleiro de xadrez definido - uma das peças havia sido movida.</p><p>Claro, era um peão.</p><p>Penhor para G3.</p><p>"Australianos do caralho", ele murmurou, fazendo uma careta para o quadro, mas deixou as peças por enquanto. Por mais que ele odiasse admitir, parte dele estava interessada nesse jogo bizarro que Chase estava jogando com ele. E parte dele queria vencer qualquer jogo bizarro que Chase estivesse jogando com ele, apenas para provar que ele estava errado.</p><p>House soltou um suspiro e tirou o casaco, jogou-o na cadeira e depois foi para a sala de conferências. Chase, Cameron e Foreman estavam todos bebendo xícaras de café, sentados à mesa e esperando que algo acontecesse. Ele abriu a porta e imediatamente sentiu a atmosfera mudar quando as cabeças de Cameron e Foreman se levantaram e o encararam.</p><p>"O que você está olhando?" ele latiu, entrando na sala com uma careta.</p><p>- Você ainda está aqui - disse Cameron, surpresa, com a voz quase como se estivesse falando mais consigo mesma do que com House.</p><p>"Muito bem, dê à menina um adesivo de ouro", House disse, impaciente. "O que há com ..." Ele parou, tentando inutilmente lembrar o nome do paciente.</p><p>"Naomi", Chase forneceu prestativamente.</p><p>"Sim, ela. O que está acontecendo com ela?" House perguntou, indo até a máquina de café e puxando sua caneca do balcão. A cafeteira ainda estava fervendo, então ele não podia ter chegado tão tarde.</p><p>"Mandamos o relatório do laboratório ontem à noite", disse Foreman.</p><p>"Na verdade, você enviou Chase", House disse enquanto se servia de uma xícara de café. Cheirava engraçado. Ele tomou um gole e imediatamente o reconheceu como um dos cafés com sabor InstaMug que Cameron às vezes fazia, mas não era tão ruim quanto costumava ser. "Quem não me deu nenhum relatório de laboratório. Então me diga o que você fez."</p><p>Ele viu Cameron e Foreman se virarem para olhar Chase, que deu de ombros sem se comprometer.</p><p>"Nós não fizemos nada", disse Cameron. "Chase deveria voltar e nos dizer o que fazer, mas ele nunca o fez. Foreman e eu fomos ao seu escritório, mas nenhum de vocês estava lá. Nós apenas assumimos ..." Ela parou e olhou. nas mãos dela.</p><p>"Não, não demitido", disse House alegremente. "O fantasma do natal ainda por vir deu uma visita a Vogler - estamos todos fora do gancho. Vocês idiotas ainda precisam manter seus empregos." Ele notou que alguém apagou o quadro branco da noite para o dia, o que significava que ele estava certo e ... Natalie ou o que quer que tivesse algum tipo de tumor. "Onde estava o tumor?"</p><p>Foreman falou depois de um momento de pausa. "Era câncer de pulmão de pequenas células".</p><p>"Você fez-"</p><p>"Conversei com Naomi, e ela decidiu continuar o tratamento com radiação, começando esta noite", disse Chase, tomando um gole de café. "Ela tem uma cesariana marcada para esta tarde."</p><p>Houve uma batida de silêncio surpreso.</p><p>"Bem", finalmente House. "Três felicidades para o wombat." Seu cérebro virou isso furiosamente enquanto observava Chase se sentar na cadeira e levantar a caneca da mesa.</p><p>oOo</p><p>House ficou surpreso com a falta de Vogler. Ele teria pelo menos esperado um show de fogos de artifício quando Vogler descobrisse que House havia mentido para levar Naomi para um programa de testes de drogas (tudo bem, então Chase mentiu, mas a culpa, independentemente, cairia sobre ele) logo após a cesariana . Mas não havia nada - Vogler obviamente não tinha ouvido falar sobre seu truque no Prather, porque House sabia que violava muitos protocolos para contar e poderia arruinar todo o estudo se algo desse errado.</p><p>A pilha considerável de revistas médicas antigas que ele montou ontem ainda estava sentada ao lado de sua mesa, imóvel. A caixa que ele roubou de um dos armários de limpeza estava em cima. Na lateral, lia Maçãs do Inferno em letras azuis escuras. House estava pensando em começar a colocá-los na caixa, mas isso envolveria ficar de joelhos ou fazer a coisa toda da cadeira, e nenhum deles parecia especialmente indolor. Onde estavam seus patinhos? Ele deveria ir buscar um deles para fazer isso por ele.</p><p>"A cesariana foi adiada."</p><p>House olhou para cima e viu Cameron parado na porta. Ele levou um momento para processar o que ela disse e depois fez uma careta. "Vogler".</p><p>"Ela, na verdade, tinha uma embolia pulmonar", disse Cameron docilmente. "Prather diz que você, hum, prometeu a ele um paciente esta tarde?"</p><p>House pressionou o rosto nas mãos, tentando pensar nessa saída. Isso estava dando errado. Não sabia dizer a Prather que a cesariana de Naomi havia sido adiada, mas não havia mentiras imediatas que lhe vieram à mente. "Tarde é um termo muito relativo", disse ele depois de um momento, olhando para Cameron. "Diz-lhe isso." Ele lidaria com Prather mais tarde.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Ei Wilson!"</p><p>A cabeça de Wilson nem se levantou. Ele continuou digitando em seu laptop, o fato de se recostar levemente na única indicação de que ouvira House. Seu escritório cheirava a rosquinhas, o que significava que ele esteve no posto de enfermagem nos últimos quinze minutos. House viu os dois guardanapos no lixo, confirmando suas suspeitas.</p><p>"Entendi sua cota diária de McLovin '", comentou enquanto cutucava os guardanapos com a bengala.</p><p>Wilson não mordeu a isca. "Conseguir sua cota diária de Estou entediado, então eu vou irritar o tempo de gente decente, entendi."</p><p>"Chase é gay", disse House, sentando-se em uma cadeira.</p><p>"Foi o cabelo que te deu uma dica?" Wilson perguntou secamente, ainda batendo no teclado.</p><p>House esticou o braço e fechou a tampa do laptop. Wilson desviou os dedos bem a tempo. "Ele me beijou."</p><p>"Casa!" Wilson cuspiu, olhando consternado para o laptop fechado. Ele parecia totalmente despreocupado com o que House acabara de dizer. "Isso é devido em uma hora!"</p><p>"Oh, relaxe. Eu sei que você guarda suas coisas pelo menos três vezes por minuto", House disse, revirando os olhos. "Ele me beijou . Com a língua."</p><p>"Eu aposto que sim", Wilson murmurou, reabrindo seu laptop com uma careta. Ele não olhou para cima, concentrando-se na tela do computador enquanto a máquina reiniciava. "Ele te arrastou para um armário e te ferrou também?"</p><p>"Sim, certo", House disse com um bufo. Ele franziu a testa e depois fechou o laptop novamente.</p><p>"Casa!" Wilson chorou, lutando para reabri-lo. "Não podemos falar sobre sua crise de sexualidade na meia-idade mais tarde? Tipo, quando não estou trabalhando?"</p><p>"Ele me beijou !" House reclamou alto. "E você nem se importa!"</p><p>"Sim", disse Wilson, soltando um pequeno suspiro de alívio quando o documento apareceu. "Eu sou uma péssima amiga. Vá derramar seu coração conturbado para Cameron."</p><p>"Ela sufocaria isso com seus pequenos tentáculos viscosos", disse House, franzindo o nariz com o pensamento.</p><p>"Você poderia tentar o Foreman", sugeriu Wilson, começando a digitar novamente.</p><p>"Ele comeria."</p><p>Wilson parou de digitar por um momento. "Ele te beijou seriamente?" ele perguntou, recostando-se na cadeira enquanto examinava House. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, e House sabia que se ele tivesse uma caneta na mão, estaria mastigando a ponta. "Seriamente?"</p><p>House se levantou e desligou o laptop novamente. "Não."</p><p>Wilson gemeu alto quando House saiu pela porta e voltou ao seu escritório.</p><p>Ele esperava ficar sozinho em seu consultório por um tempo, esperando que um dos patinhos aparecesse para dar a ele a atualização mais recente sobre o paciente. Ele não havia verificado seu e-mail hoje e esperava uma mensagem do eBay sobre os registros que havia ganho na semana passada. Sua coleção de futebol de papel estava um pouco danificada. O jogo de xadrez em sua mesa precisava ser mais minuciosamente inspecionado. E ele precisava sincronizar seu iPod com o computador novamente, porque havia comprado um novo CD há alguns dias.</p><p>Mas seus patinhos já estavam no escritório, amontoados para resistir à tempestade. Espetacular.</p><p>"Estou ocupado", disse ele, passando por eles e sentando-se à sua mesa. Ele ligou o computador sem olhar para eles. "Pegue um número."</p><p>"Naomi morreu", disse Foreman, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Ficamos com o coágulo, mas ela começou a sangrar no abdômen."</p><p>Surpresa, House olhou para eles. Cameron estava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e estava olhando para o chão. Chase estava passando a mão pelos cabelos e olhando para Foreman com uma expressão cansada no rosto. E Foreman estava esperando que House dissesse alguma coisa.</p><p>"E Junior?" House perguntou, recostando-se na cadeira.</p><p>Ninguém falou por um minuto. Então Chase suspirou. "O marido não nos deixou fazer uma cesariana a tempo. Quando entramos, Naomi estava morta e o bebê morreu alguns minutos depois."</p><p>House assentiu lentamente, processando as notícias. Cameron, essa foi a idéia do seu cafetão papai - vá cuidar da papelada. Foreman, você pode negociar com o marido. Não deixe ele chegar perto de nada com arestas afiadas. Chase, fique aqui.</p><p>Foreman e Cameron saíram da sala, Cameron dando um tapinha desajeitado no ombro de Chase antes de ela sair. Chase acenou com a cabeça em sua direção, mas sua expressão não mudou. Foreman segurou a porta para Cameron e depois foi na direção oposta. House esperou até que ele contasse até dez, apenas para esticar o silêncio até algo desconfortável, e então ele falou.</p><p>"Então", ele disse, pegando sua bola vermelha e girando-a entre os dedos. Ele assistiu Chase cruzar e descruzar os braços. "Entendi o que você estava fazendo ontem à noite. E tenho certeza de que ouviu o que eu disse hoje de manhã, para que você possa levar isso para casa." Ele cutucou o tabuleiro de xadrez, não vacilando quando o peão que Chase havia movido balançou, caiu e rolou em círculo até atingir a torre próxima.</p><p>Chase levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você acha que eu ia começar a dormir com você para garantir que meu trabalho estivesse seguro?"</p><p>"Existe outro motivo?" House perguntou. Ele jogou a bola no ar, pegando-a na outra mão.</p><p>"Comecei o jogo", disse Chase, pegando o peão e colocando-o na vertical, de volta à sua praça. "Ainda não acabou."</p><p>"Eu nunca disse que estava tocando", respondeu House. Ele parou de jogar a bola e segurou-a entre as mãos contemplativamente por um momento, e depois jogou-o para Chase.</p><p>Chase pegou, mas apenas por pouco. Ele olhou para House, segurando a bola com as duas mãos. "Você perde, então. E o vencedor leva tudo."</p><p>"Você não pode vencer. Eu nunca joguei", disse House, assistindo a bola nas mãos de Chase, pronta para se esquivar se ela voltasse voando de volta para ele.</p><p>"Este é Dare Chess", disse Chase com um sorriso levemente divertido. "Não importa."</p><p>"Desafie o xadrez", House repetiu duvidosamente. Ele considerou pegar a bola das mãos de Chase e mandá-lo voltar ao trabalho, ir e cobrir o horário da clínica. Suas mãos tremeram, mas ... Que diabos foi Dare Chess?</p><p>"Sim", Chase disse com um aceno de cabeça, imperturbável. "Desafie o xadrez."</p><p>"Eu quero saber que jogos estranhos você joga em Oz?" House perguntou finalmente, ganhando curiosidade.</p><p>Chase colocou a bola em cima da mesa. "Jogamos xadrez", disse ele, indicando o tabuleiro com uma mão. "Para cada jogada que você faz no tabuleiro, você faz uma jogada no seu oponente. Você não pode recusar uma jogada. Se o fizer, perde."</p><p>"Então, o que é uma jogada?" House disse, mais interessado do que gostaria. "Um trabalho manual contaria?"</p><p>Chase assentiu novamente. "Isso funciona. Você pode fazer uma pergunta, dizer alguma coisa ou fazer um movimento físico. Nada mais é permitido."</p><p>House fez uma careta. "Isso soa feminino. Tocamos isso antes ou depois da Verdade ou Desafio?"</p><p>"Não importa", disse Chase, dando de ombros. Ele passou o dedo pela borda do tabuleiro de xadrez, sem olhar para House. "Você não pode contar a ninguém que estamos jogando. Ou qualquer coisa que eu digo."</p><p>"E se eu disser que desisti?" House desafiado. "O que eu perco?"</p><p>Chase olhou para ele com um sorriso perverso. "Eu chego ao topo."</p><p>House ergueu as sobrancelhas, decidindo brincar por um momento. "Tudo bem. Peão para E5. Por que diabos você está fazendo isso?"</p><p>"Às vezes ..." Chase hesitou. Ele olhou para o quadro por um momento, depois estendeu a mão e moveu o peão de House. "Esta é a única maneira que eu poderia pensar para você se interessar. Se é isso que é necessário para conseguir o que eu quero, então eu o farei."</p><p>"Você está dizendo que está apaixonado por mim?" House bufou. "Oh, garoto. Espere até Radiologia colocar as patas nisso."</p><p>Chase balançou a cabeça. "Você não pode contar a ninguém, lembra?"</p><p>House fez uma careta. "Essa é uma regra idiota."</p><p>"Quebre e você perde", Chase lembrou. "Bispo do G2. Você já fez sexo com um homem antes?"</p><p>"O que você acha que eu e Wilson fazemos todas as noites?" House disse, assistindo Chase mover o bispo para a direita. "Kinky amando homens todas as noites."</p><p>"Você tem que dizer a verdade", disse Chase firmemente, olhando House nos olhos.</p><p>House sorriu e apontou para ele. "Você", disse ele, "está totalmente inventando isso à medida que avança. Eu sei que você pode mentir melhor que isso."</p><p>"Você vai responder à pergunta ou desistir?" Chase perguntou, inclinando a cabeça levemente, completamente inalterado pelas acusações de House.</p><p>"Você faz disso um drama", disse House, revirando os olhos. "Jesus. Claro que sim . Você não foi para a faculdade?"</p><p>Chase assentiu lentamente, olhando para a mesa de House, sem foco. "Tudo bem", ele disse para si mesmo. Ele olhou de volta para House e assentiu novamente. "Ok. Bom."</p><p>"Peão para E4", disse House. "Vá embora."</p><p>oOo</p><p>Chase fechou a porta atrás dele. Ele se virou, andando pelo corredor rapidamente, com a mente fixada em chegar ao banheiro. Seu coração estava batendo forte e sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir se ele tivesse que manter a fachada por mais um momento.</p><p>Ele abriu a porta e caminhou até a primeira cabine, fechando a porta e trancando-a atrás dele. Chase desabou contra a porta, respirando fundo e concentrando-se em não hiperventilar. Ele estava tremendo o tempo todo, com tanta força que teve dificuldade em respirar, de pé, até pensando. Ele precisava se acalmar. Respire fundo. Respire fundo. Nada aconteceu. Tudo o que eles fizeram foi conversar, fazer algumas perguntas. Ele não teria que ...</p><p>Pare.</p><p>Respirar.</p><p>Cristo, isso estava realmente acontecendo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (não eu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Houve uma batida na porta.</p><p>House fez uma careta para a porta de onde ele estava sentado em frente ao piano e no meio de uma versão improvisada de Honky Tonk Woman, de Emerson Lake &amp; Palmer . Seria Wilson, quem tinha uma chave que ele se recusou a usar. Então ele continuou tocando, sem se importar em dizer a Wilson para entrar.</p><p>Outra batida, e House balançou a cabeça e se inclinou para a música, aumentando o volume enquanto ele acompanhava a música. Outras vinte medidas passaram antes que ele visse a maçaneta da porta girar, e Wilson entrou com uma bolsa na mão. House cheirou o ar timidamente, imaginando se Wilson o havia levado para viagem hoje à noite, mas não conseguiu detectar nada. Levemente desapontado com a idéia de que ele iria tomar a última lata de Spaghetti O's para jantar hoje à noite, House decidiu terminar a música mais cedo e tocou alguns últimos acordes e diminuiu o ritmo para uma parada.</p><p>"Trouxe cerveja", disse Wilson por meio de uma oferta. Ele colocou a bolsa no sofá e tirou o casaco, jogando-o nas costas do sofá.</p><p>"Mas sem comida", House rebateu, pegando sua bengala e se levantando. Ele começou a migrar para a cozinha, com a intenção de encontrar o abridor de latas.</p><p>"Não estou com fome", disse Wilson.</p><p>House bufou. "Bem, isso é egoísta da sua parte. Você não acha que seu amigo pobre e aleijado pode querer comer alguma coisa? Eu não vou exatamente às compras. O todo empurrando o carrinho ..." Ele abriu uma gaveta, o apenas um que ele tinha cheio de coisas de cozinha (espátulas, pinças, tesouras, um termômetro, uma colher de melão?) e puxou o abridor de latas.</p><p>"Você pode pedir suas compras online hoje em dia", comentou Wilson. "Eles os entregam em sua casa."</p><p>House olhou por cima do ombro e olhou para Wilson. "Eu teria que dar gorjeta ao entregador." Ele girou a maçaneta do abridor de latas, rolando pelas laterais da lata.</p><p>"Que horror", disse Wilson secamente.</p><p>"Seria", disse House. "Especialmente desde que eu tenho você - você vai pegar minhas compras, cozinhar minhas refeições, lavar minha louça e eu não preciso dar gorjeta a você. Você não pode vencer isso."</p><p>“Você está usando O-espaguete? ” Wilson perguntou, o olhar incrédulo que House conhecia tão bem que ele podia imaginar em sua mente enquanto jogava o conteúdo da lata em uma tigela. "Você conhece a porcaria que entra nessas coisas?"</p><p>House enfiou a tigela no microondas. "O gosto é bom para mim, então não, não me diga. Prefiro não saber qual país está usando gatos em vez de vacas para fazer almôndegas."</p><p>Wilson suspirou. "Isso é nojento."</p><p>"Diz o homem que faz sexo com pessoas que estão morrendo", disse House. Ele observou os números verdes mudarem no microondas, contando os segundos até o jantar. "Eu acho que eles chamam isso de subnecrofilia."</p><p>"Você estava realmente mentindo esta tarde, sobre Chase te beijando?" Perguntou Wilson.</p><p>House fingiu tropeçar para trás, colocando a mão em seu coração. "Whoa! Wilson, não mude de assunto assim! Faça isso de novo, e eu acho que você estava tentando evitar falar sobre alguma coisa."</p><p>"Como você está fazendo agora?" Wilson sugeriu, impressionado com o drama de House.</p><p>"Quem morreu hoje?" House atirou de volta, abrindo a porta do microondas e pegando sua tigela. Ele segurou-o firmemente em uma mão, com muito cuidado para não derramar uma onça, e mancou até a mesa sem cana.</p><p>Wilson, ele ficou surpreso ao ver, estava com a cabeça nas mãos.</p><p>"Se você vai começar a chorar, a porta está três metros à sua esquerda", disse House, mancando de volta ao balcão para pegar sua bengala e uma colher.</p><p>"Quatro", disse Wilson, cansado. "Quatro pessoas morreram hoje."</p><p>"Você tem certeza que foi isso?" House perguntou. "Vem em três e setes."</p><p>"Cale a boca", disse Wilson, levantando a cabeça para olhar para House. Seus olhos estavam um pouco injetados de sangue. "Vamos conversar sobre Chase."</p><p>House revirou os olhos, tomando uma colher de espaguete. "Nada para falar. Eu menti."</p><p>"Por que você entrou no meu escritório, exigindo atenção?" Wilson perguntou, sua expressão claramente tentando segurar nojo no jantar de House.</p><p>"Para te irritar", disse House. "Vamos ficar bêbados com essa merda hoje à noite, ou você só trouxe as coisas de maricas porque quer algo diferente de rum e uísque?"</p><p>"Tanto faz", Wilson murmurou, esfregando a mão com o rosto. "Vamos até que eu esqueça esses quatro corpos."</p><p>House assentiu.</p><p>OoO</p><p>O jogo de xadrez ainda estava lá na manhã seguinte, apesar de House ter bebido o suficiente na noite anterior para se fazer acreditar que tudo aquilo havia sido uma alucinação. Mas não era, e como ele pensou sobre isso, ele fez uma careta. As peças ainda foram removidas de ontem, o pequeno bispo rosa ligeiramente descentralizado de seu quadrado escuro. Quanto tempo isso duraria?</p><p>Lançando um olhar para a sala de conferências, ele viu Cameron entrar na sala e pendurar o casaco na prateleira na parede.</p><p>"Bom dia", ele ouviu Foreman dizer a ela.</p><p>"Sim", respondeu Cameron, indo até a máquina de café. "Obrigado por começar o café - minha vizinha perdeu o cachorro e não me deixou em paz até eu ajudá-la a encontrá-lo."</p><p>Chase, que estava sentado à mesa com o jornal e uma caneta atrás da orelha, disse sem erguer os olhos: "Eu iria ao café tomar café se fosse você".</p><p>Foreman olhou furioso. "O café está bom", disse ele, irritado.</p><p>Chase deu de ombros.</p><p>Foreman tomou outro gole de café.</p><p>"Você não se deu ao trabalho de vasculhar os arquivos do caso no pronto-socorro, não é?" Cameron perguntou, mexendo o creme em seu café. Ela jogou o agitador na lata de lixo e caminhou até a mesa.</p><p>"Não. Cameron, você parece uma porcaria", disse Chase, franzindo a testa em preocupação quando ele olhou para ela. "Algo errado?"</p><p>Cameron olhou para ele. "Eu não dormi bem - o cachorro ... Por quê?"</p><p>"Nada", Chase murmurou, corando e olhando para as palavras cruzadas. Ele pegou sua caneta e rapidamente escreveu uma resposta.</p><p>Dando-lhe um olhar final e desconfiado por cima da borda de sua xícara de café, Cameron tomou um gole de café e sentou-se.</p><p>House bufou. Chase obviamente não tinha ideia de como manter uma conversa diplomática com alguém, porque ele havia falhado miseravelmente duas vezes em um minuto. Talvez ele fosse apenas um caso sem esperança por toda parte. Mas isso o manteria divertido, ele supôs, assistindo Chase tentar ser amigável. Ele precisava de algo para fazer sem um caso.</p><p>Ele abriu a porta da sala de conferências, sem se preocupar com uma saudação matinal.</p><p>"Nós temos um caso?" Cameron perguntou esperançosamente.</p><p>"Não", disse House. Ele olhou para o café, e então decidiu que Chase estava apenas sendo um idiota sobre Foreman e se serviu de uma xícara. "Nada para fazer."</p><p>Foreman revirou os olhos. "Está certo. Resolvemos um caso, preenchemos nossa cota semanal, não é?"</p><p>"Na verdade, nós fomos", disse House, pegando a desnatadeira e olhando o rótulo por um momento antes de colocá-lo de volta no balcão. Café preto esta manhã. "Resolveu o senador na segunda-feira."</p><p>"Algo que você quer que façamos?" Cameron perguntou.</p><p>House franziu o cenho, olhando para ela. "Deus, você parece uma merda hoje."</p><p>Cameron exalou impaciente. "Eu não dormi muito bem", disse ela, parecendo irritada. "Existe algo que você queira que façamos?"</p><p>"Papelada. Clínica. Metade da UTI está com gripe. Divirta-se", disse House. Ele tomou um gole de café, apenas como um teste, e descobriu que estava um pouco aguado, mas de outra forma tudo bem. Chase deve ser muito exigente quanto ao café. Apocalipse</p><p>Foreman suspirou pesadamente, resignou-se a outro dia sentado em suas mãos.</p><p>"Mas eu preciso de um voluntário", acrescentou House.</p><p>A cabeça de Cameron se levantou.</p><p>"Chase! Obrigado por ser voluntário!" ele disse rapidamente. "No meu escritório, agora."</p><p>Chase, parecendo um pouco descontente, dobrou o jornal e se levantou. Ele deu de ombros em resposta ao olhar interrogativo de Cameron e depois seguiu House até seu escritório. Atrás dele, Foreman disse algo sobre fazer o horário da clínica de Cameron se ela terminasse a papelada do último paciente. Pacientes mortos sempre trabalhavam mais do que aqueles que voltavam para casa saudáveis.</p><p>House cutucou a caixa de papelão com a bengala quando ele passou por ela, derrubando-a no chão com um baque suave. "Comece a colocar esses diários na caixa."</p><p>"Você está jogando fora?" Chase perguntou, ajoelhando-se e colocando a caixa na posição vertical.</p><p>House sentou-se em sua cadeira. "Certo."</p><p>"Por que você quer que eu o ajude? Foreman teria feito isso sem fazer perguntas", disse Chase quando começou a colocar pilhas de revistas médicas antigas na caixa. Pilhas e pilhas e pilhas .</p><p>"Diga-me uma coisa", House ordenou.</p><p>Chase colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, olhando para House com um leve sorriso no rosto. "Você queria me perguntar uma coisa e esperava que eu fizesse um movimento para que você pudesse neutralizá-lo."</p><p>"Tudo bem", disse House. "Não faça nada. Eu posso esperar."</p><p>Chase revirou os olhos. "Peão para D4. Encontre-me na sala de exames 4 hoje na clínica. Cerca das três."</p><p>"Estou ocupado", disse House imediatamente.</p><p>"Vai valer a pena", disse Chase, olhando para cima do chão, com o rosto definido. "Promessa."</p><p>"Uh-huh", disse House. Ele moveu o peão de Chase para frente dois quadrados. "Minha vez. Bispo para B4, e você está em xeque. Conte-me sobre o dia em que sua mãe morreu."</p><p>Chase congelou. Suas mãos, que estavam prestes a pegar a última pilha de diários, pararam logo acima deles, pairando. House o ouviu inalar muito, muito devagar.</p><p>"Continue", ele solicitou.</p><p>"House", Chase disse em voz baixa. "Por favor."</p><p>"Resposta. Ou você perde", House lembrou. "Nós não queremos isso, queremos?"</p><p>Os ombros de Chase caíram. Ele ficou calado.</p><p>" Cha-ase ", House disse com uma voz cantada.</p><p>"Não é nada emocionante", disse ele, balançando a cabeça levemente. "Ela estava no hospital. Alguém a agrediu nas ruas, espancou-a e seus pulmões foram infectados. Eles sabiam que ela era DOA quando entrou pela porta."</p><p>"E, estranhamente, você é um intensivista", disse House, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ele olhou para Chase, que ainda estava sentado de joelhos e olhando para o chão. "Engraçado como isso funcionou."</p><p>"Sim", disse Chase bruscamente, finalmente se movendo para colocar a última pilha de diários na caixa. Ele levantou do chão e o encarou calmamente. "Muito engraçado."</p><p>House o viu sair do escritório, inclinou a cabeça e depois moveu o bispo para o outro lado do quadro. Verifica.</p><p>OoO</p><p>"Boa tarde, Dr. Cuddy", disse Vogler ao entrar no escritório. Ele lançou um olhar para a janela, para os vasos de plantas no peitoril da janela de Cuddy e depois sorriu. "Como você está?"</p><p>Cuddy parou de digitar para lhe dar um sorriso pálido. "Estou administrando um hospital, Sr. Vogler. Como você está?"</p><p>Vogler mostrou os dentes enquanto ria. "Estou indo bem, obrigado. Só posso imaginar as pressões de ser uma das três chefes de departamento do país. Você precisaria de alguns grandes ombros para isso."</p><p>Cuddy recostou-se na cadeira, assentindo levemente, como se não tivesse certeza se aquilo era um elogio ou um insulto. "Posso ajudar?"</p><p>Vogler balançou a cabeça. "Eu só queria lhe dar uma visão geral da reunião do conselho de hoje à noite. Assunto muito importante chegando hoje à noite - achei que você merecia algum aviso." Ele colocou a pasta de papel pardo na mesa dela, um pedaço de espaço livre no apagador da mesa dela. "Espero ver você lá."</p><p>"Claro", disse Cuddy, pegando a pasta e virando-a. "Eu não sinto falta de mais de três anos."</p><p>"Minhas desculpas", disse Vogler, erguendo as mãos para cima e inclinando a cabeça um pouco para a frente.</p><p>Cuddy não percebeu. Ela abriu a pasta e estava olhando surpresa para a primeira página. Ela tomou um gole para engolir e olhou para Vogler com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Você quer fechar a clínica gratuita?" Sua voz era educadamente incrédula.</p><p>Vogler sorriu tranquilizadoramente. "Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que podemos resolver algo. Vamos discutir isso hoje à noite, quando todos estiverem lá para dar uma opinião."</p><p>"Tudo bem", disse Cuddy lentamente, balançando a cabeça. Ela colocou a pasta sobre a mesa, as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto olhava para Vogler. "Tenho certeza de que será uma discussão interessante."</p><p>Vogler deu outro sorriso, assentiu, e depois saiu.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Wilson sabia que estava com problemas quando House não veio encontrá-lo para o almoço. House adorava usar a carteira para comprar o almoço - era uma tradição. E se House não estava no escritório de Wilson às duas horas, ele estava consumido com o caso e não iria comer até que fosse resolvido, ou Wilson havia feito algo errado para irritar House. Ele tinha certeza de que não era o último, mas também sabia que House não tinha pacientes no momento. Após um breve debate, um olhar ansioso para o almoço que ele trouxera e um suspiro pesado, Wilson levantou-se e resignou-se a procurar House.</p><p>Não em seu escritório ou na sala de conferências (e Cameron, quando perguntada, disse que não o via desde aquela manhã). O consultório de Cuddy, a clínica, o posto de enfermagem, o telhado, a sala das caldeiras no porão e os quartos de pacientes com coma aleatório tiveram resultados semelhantes. Wilson estava começando a se perguntar se House tinha acabado de voltar para casa quando encontrou Cuddy no corredor.</p><p>"Wilson!" ela disse, um sorriso se espalhando por seu rosto quando ela parou. A mão dela segurava uma pilha de gráficos. "Você viu o House?"</p><p>"Não", disse Wilson, balançando a cabeça. "Na verdade, eu estava apenas procurando por ele."</p><p>Cuddy tirou o cabelo dos olhos. "Oh. Bem, deixe-me saber se você o encontrar, ok? E não esqueça a reunião hoje à noite!"</p><p>"Não vou", prometeu Wilson, e Cuddy assentiu antes de continuar a andar pelo corredor. Ele suspirou, correndo pelos esconderijos de House novamente e mentalmente riscando todos eles. Ah bem. Ele almoçava sozinho em seu escritório, então.</p><p>Mas quando ele abriu a porta do escritório, encontrou House sentado em sua cadeira.</p><p>"Casa!" ele disse, vendo House digitar em seu laptop. "O que você está fazendo?"</p><p>"Sentado aqui", respondeu House. Seus dedos tocaram mais algumas teclas e, em seguida, seu dedo mindinho apertou o botão Enter. Houve um silêncio suspenso.</p><p>"O que você acabou de fazer?" Wilson exigiu, dando a volta para o outro lado da mesa e puxando seu laptop para longe de House. Ele olhou para a tela, seus olhos disparando pelas janelas no monitor e juntando os danos que House havia causado.</p><p>"Estou com fome", disse House.</p><p>Wilson ainda estava olhando para o laptop, incrédulo. "Casa", ele disse. "Você - você apenas ... acabei de fazer as pazes com Julie esta manhã!"</p><p>"Opa. Desculpe", House disse, não parecendo arrependido. "Continuo com fome."</p><p>Expirando devagar, Wilson pressionou a mão na testa e tentou evitar pensamentos sobre como seria voltar para casa hoje à noite. Ele lidaria com isso então. "Você é um bastardo", Wilson murmurou enquanto fechava o laptop.</p><p>"Sim, sim, sim", disse House, levantando-se e pegando sua bengala. "Malvado, complicado e falso. Vamos indo."</p><p>"Qual é a grande pressa? Você tem um encontro quente?" Wilson perguntou quando eles deixaram seu escritório.</p><p>House sorriu. "Você não tem ideia."</p><p>OoO</p><p>A sala de exames quatro ficava na clínica, um dos lugares menos favoritos de House no hospital. Ele mancou pela sala de espera ao som de crianças chorando e pacientes mal-intencionados que foram forçados a esperar vinte minutos inteiros para ver um médico e revirou os olhos. Se ele não tivesse sido prometido sexo livre, estaria de volta ao seu escritório com seu GameBoy agora. Ou assistindo o Hospital Geral. Se Chase iria continuar com isso, House teria que treiná-lo para não agendar as coisas durante suas novelas.</p><p>Ele abriu a porta e ficou surpreso ao encontrar as luzes acesas. Ele meio que esperava uma repetição da primeira noite.</p><p>"Você está atrasado", disse Chase, inclinando-se contra o balcão com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. "São três e meia."</p><p>House fechou a porta atrás dele. "Eu estava almoçando." Com um clique, a porta foi fechada e trancada.</p><p>"Claro", Chase suspirou.</p><p>"Nós fazemos sexo agora?" House perguntou. "Como o Hospital Geral está funcionando, e nesta semana, Amy deve decidir entre o pai de seus trigêmeos e o padrasto. Muito emocionante."</p><p>"Não", Chase disse categoricamente. "Nós não vamos fazer sexo. Você estava atrasado."</p><p>House bufou. "Você escolheu o cara errado para seduzir, se você está procurando pontualidade. Eu não estou nem na hora das pessoas que eu gosto."</p><p>"Que pena", disse Chase. "Se você quer sexo, terá que chegar a tempo."</p><p>"Isso não quebra uma das suas regras?" House perguntou. "Aquele sobre recusar uma jogada?"</p><p>"Não", disse Chase. "Esta é uma nova jogada - peão para C3. Estou cancelando."</p><p>House abriu a boca para ir em frente, pegar o peão de Chase e colocá-lo em xeque novamente, mas então ele percebeu que o cavaleiro de Chase estava esperando para levá-lo se ele se mudasse para lá. Merda. Bispo para um peão não foi uma boa jogada. Se ele não movesse o bispo, esse peão seria o próximo passo. Ele teria que voltar para D6 para escapar da série de peões que Chase havia criado. E um de seus peões estava prestes a ser levado. Merda. Agora ele teria que começar a jogar na defensiva. Um peão não era ...</p><p>Ele pulou ao som da porta batendo e de repente descobriu que a sala estava vazia. Chase foi embora. House fez uma careta quando percebeu que estava realmente desapontado por ter que esperar para dar o próximo passo.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Chase fechou a porta atrás de si e sentiu um grande peso levantar do peito. Graças a Deus.</p><p>Isso estava ficando mais fácil a cada movimento que ele fazia. Ele pode passar por isso. Ele certamente atraiu o interesse de House, que era metade do obstáculo, e a única coisa que restou a fazer não foi estragar completamente o sexo. O que não aconteceria hoje. Ele não faria sexo com House hoje. Talvez amanhã, talvez no dia seguinte, mas não hoje. Isso era tudo o que importava. Um dia de cada vez, as coisas dariam certo.</p><p>Eles tiveram que.</p><p>House não conseguiu descobrir.</p><p>Mas se tudo o que House se importava era sexo, não seria um problema. Chase poderia fazer isso. Talvez fosse mais fácil a cada vez, um pouco menos embaraçoso. Um pouco menos nojento. E se ele conseguisse lidar com isso, seu emprego estaria seguro, Vogler ficaria feliz e House nunca seria mais sábio. Apenas mantenha o foco no sexo. Concentre-se no sexo.</p><p>Mas não hoje.</p><p>Graças a Deus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (Vamos começar)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"O que é isso? "</p><p>Wilson olhou para cima, quase temendo o que House tinha a dizer desta vez, mas ficou surpreso ao ver que era apenas um panfleto para uma conferência. Após uma inspeção mais minuciosa, foi na conferência de oncologistas que ele foi convidado a falar na próxima semana. Isso seria o motivo de House estar chateado - Deus não permita que Wilson vá a qualquer lugar sem primeiro obter o consentimento de House. Ele fez uma careta.</p><p>"Sim, eu estou indo para uma conferência", disse Wilson, pegando o panfleto da mão de House. "Eu não sabia que você tinha que assinar minha permissão."</p><p>House pegou de volta. "São duas semanas", disse ele. "Quem devo consultar sobre os casos? Quem vai comprar minhas compras?"</p><p>"Você pode consultar um dos outros oncologistas deste hospital", disse Wilson. Ele tentou pegar o panfleto de volta de House, mas House foi rápido demais para ele. "Tenho certeza que todos estarão dispostos a ajudá-lo."</p><p>"Eles são idiotas", disse House, guardando o panfleto no bolso para uma revisão mais aprofundada.</p><p>Wilson parou e franziu a testa. "Você acabou de me dar um elogio?"</p><p>"Porque eu te disse que você é o melhor oncologista deste hospital?" House perguntou. "Claro. Se você nunca conheceu outros oncologistas neste hospital. E as minhas compras?"</p><p>"Lembra daquela coisa sobre a qual conversamos ontem à noite? Compras on-line?" Wilson disse. "Tente isso. Basta pedir uma caixa de tamanho industrial de Spaghetti O's e uma caixa de jantares de TV. Você ficará pronto por três semanas." Wilson olhou para o relógio. "Por que você está aqui tão tarde?"</p><p>"Você tem uma reunião com o conselho hoje à noite", disse House. "E depois, você vai me dar os detalhes suculentos. Ao me dar uma carona para casa."</p><p>Wilson fechou o laptop, preparando-se para fazer as malas para a noite. "Eu te dei uma carona hoje de manhã, não foi?" ele falou pra si próprio. "Vou tentar ser rápido na reunião para que você não precise esperar muito. Desculpe."</p><p>"Você deveria me deixar entrar com você", sugeriu House.</p><p>Wilson bufou. "Sim. Ótima idéia. Aposto que Vogler adoraria isso."</p><p>House concordou mal-humorado em esperar do lado de fora da sala de reuniões até Wilson terminar - mas ele não fez promessas sobre escutar. Wilson decidiu deixar para lá, imaginando que Vogler estaria discutindo mais questões de financiamento, já que o fim do ano fiscal estava chegando e Vogler queria causar uma boa impressão. House ficaria entediado depois de quinze minutos e pegaria seu iPod, seu GameBoy ou algo assim.</p><p>Wilson sentou-se em uma cadeira, ao lado de Brown e diretamente oposto a Cuddy. Ele deu um sorriso breve para os dois e colocou sua bolsa no chão. A sala cheirava a café, mas, olhando em volta, Wilson viu apenas uma cafeteira não utilizada no canto - deve ter sido na reunião anterior, então. Droga. Ele estava começando a sentir a tensão do seu longo dia.</p><p>"Boa noite", disse Vogler, levantando-se da cadeira no final da mesa. As poucas conversas que estavam acontecendo desapareceram quando todos se viraram para olhar para Vogler. "Espero que a reunião desta noite não dure muito; sei que todos queremos estar em casa e na cama."</p><p>Houve um coro geral de concordância e acenos de cabeça cansados.</p><p>Vogler assentiu e as conversas cessaram. "Eu tenho apenas um ponto a fazer hoje à noite e discutiremos o assunto nas próximas três reuniões antes de tomarmos uma decisão". Ele pegou uma pasta de papel pardo.</p><p>Do outro lado da mesa, Cuddy suspirou. Wilson olhou para ela confuso. Era incomum que Cuddy desse pistas óbvias ao estado mental dela, e até Hernandez se absteve de esfregar a testa com exaustão. Um período de deliberação de quatro dias significou que era algo importante e controverso. A última vez que eles tiveram um deles foi há mais de um ano, quando os funcionários da lanchonete entraram em greve. Se Cuddy estava suspirando, isso significava que ela já sabia o que estava por vir - e que era algo realmente grande.</p><p>"Acredito que algo precisa ser feito em nossa clínica gratuita", disse Vogler.</p><p>Ao lado dele, Brown perguntou: "Você quer renovar?"</p><p>"In a matter of speaking," Vogler said. "I have seen countless free clinics across the nation shut down, because the funding bottoms out. People are not generous with their money, and least of all to an inner-city free clinic. I don't want to gamble with something this large—either people pay to use the clinic, or we close it."</p><p>The stunned silence in the room was profound.</p><p>Cuddy spoke up this time. "We're not an inner-city free clinic. That clinic is a part of our hospital, funded by the donations of our patients and their families. It is in no danger of closing down."</p><p>A murmur of consent went around the room, Wilson one of them. House was probably outside having a field day.</p><p>But Vogler shook his head. "But if we started charging, even at a discounted price, think of how much money we could save. We could buy three new MRI machines, renovate every single locker room in this hospital, and still have money left over."</p><p>"There is another free clinic two blocks away from here," Nguyen admitted from further down the table.</p><p>Hernandez grunted. "Yeah, but their x-ray machine's broken. That clinic may be open now, but in five years..."</p><p>"This is a major city," Vogler pointed out. "There are plenty of free clinics in the area."</p><p>"E fechamos, o que faríamos com a ala hospitalar extra?" Wilson perguntou, ciente do fato de que ele estava abrindo uma lata de vermes que provavelmente deveria ter esperado até amanhã para ser discutida. "Seria uma fortuna demolir."</p><p>"Poderíamos renová-lo", disse Vogler. "Tenho certeza de que existem muitos departamentos que poderiam usar o espaço extra".</p><p>Nguyen balançou a cabeça. "É uma localização inconveniente. O único departamento que poderia usá-lo é a Patologia, e eles já têm mais espaço do que precisam."</p><p>"A UTI pode usar algumas salas de transbordamento", disse Kline, franzindo a testa para Nguyen. "Ficaríamos felizes em aceitá-lo."</p><p>"O mesmo aconteceu com a pediatria", disse Finnegan. "As crianças adorariam as vistas."</p><p>"A clínica fica perto dos jardins", disse Hernandez, olhando ao redor da sala. "Eu sei que dezenas de meus pacientes gostariam de visitá-los sem o incômodo da escada rolante".</p><p>"A geriatria tem mais espaço do que eles sabem o que fazer", disse Nguyen, revirando os olhos.</p><p>Wilson sentou-se e fechou os olhos, tentando abafar a discussão que estava começando. Ele realmente deveria ter esperado a noite de amanhã para salientar isso.</p><p>OoO</p><p>"Casa!" Cuddy ligou.</p><p>House, que estava saindo da clínica depois de roubar um grande número de pirulitos do posto de enfermagem, acelerou e correu para alcançar o elevador. Cuddy o alcançou rapidamente.</p><p>"House, precisamos de você aqui", disse Cuddy, franzindo a testa para ele. Nas mãos, ela segurava um maço de tiras azuis e uma tiras de tiras amarelas. "Um juiz do centro de piscina do campus entrou em colapso, LP revelou uma forma virulenta de meningite bacteriana".</p><p>"Bem, você o diagnosticou. Não precisa de mim", disse House. Ele tentou se afastar, mas Cuddy agarrou seu braço.</p><p>"Mil e quinhentas pessoas no centro da piscina foram expostas", disse Cuddy, dando-lhe um olhar de aviso. "Eles estão sendo transportados para hospitais vizinhos".</p><p>House mudou para o outro pé. "E isso é um problema de recursos, não de diagnóstico. Eu tenho um paciente."</p><p>"Não, não precisa", disse Cuddy. "Você é médico neste hospital - aja como um. E tome essas pílulas." Ela entregou a ele um copo pequeno com duas pílulas.</p><p>House olhou para as duas pílulas e depois as engoliu em seco. No alto, um alto-falante tocou. "Você está em uma área em quarentena. Por favor, mantenha a calma e fique na fila. Um médico o verá em breve. Quando você consultar um médico, receberá um deslizamento azul ou um formulário amarelo. Pacientes com formulários azuis devem entrar imediatamente no estacionamento ... "</p><p>Ele viu sua equipe trabalhando diligentemente com várias pessoas, e Wilson em um canto com uma pilha de tiras nas duas mãos e um sorriso no rosto. Idiota. Ele estaria sorrindo durante uma pandemia de meningite.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Meia hora depois, House teve um paciente. Ele reuniu Chase, Cameron e Foreman e os levou de volta à sala de conferências para discutir o que poderia estar por trás de febre, erupção cutânea e dores no pescoço, além de meningite. Ele ganhou uma hora para descobrir com Cuddy, mas não tinha dúvida de que, se continuasse com sua equipe fazendo testes e geralmente correndo pelo hospital, seria capaz de espremer mais três dela.</p><p>"É meningite", disse Foreman previsivelmente. "Isso é uma perda de tempo."</p><p>"Errado", disse House. "Próximo?"</p><p>"Faça um LP para infecções no cérebro", sugeriu Cameron.</p><p>House quase disse que sim, mas um pensamento lhe ocorreu. "Má ideia", ele decidiu. "Nós nunca vamos dormir nessa bagunça. Algo que não requer implorar às enfermeiras."</p><p>"Podemos pegar uma maca", disse Chase. "O laboratório não será superado e não deve ser muito difícil conseguir o equipamento".</p><p>"Você viu a fila no posto de enfermagem?" Perguntou Foreman. "Vamos usar a nossa hora inteira apenas esperando na fila."</p><p>"Eu vou esperar", Cameron ofereceu. "Você não precisa de uma maca para obter sangue, e podemos obter uma boa história enquanto isso."</p><p>"Faça", disse House. "E dê a ela um pouco de rifampicina, só por precaução."</p><p>Ele observou os três se levantarem, trocando olhares exasperados. House pensou por uma fração de segundo, revendo o que ele havia acabado de enviar seus patinhos para fazer, e então ele tomou uma decisão. Chegando atrás dele e pegando sua bola de tênis vermelho, House a jogou e viu quando ela bateu na parte de trás da cabeça de Chase. Chase virou-se, agarrando a parte de trás da cabeça e procurando a fonte do problema. House contava até três antes que os olhos de Chase pousassem na bola, e foi uma fração de segundo depois que seus olhos estavam fixos em House.</p><p>"Fique", disse House.</p><p>Cameron e Foreman deram a Chase olhares estranhos quando saíram, e Chase os evitou curvando-se e pegando a bola. Quando a porta se fechou e a sala ficou em silêncio com o barulho do corredor, Chase olhou para cima e jogou a bola de volta para House.</p><p>"Você não pode continuar me segurando", disse Chase quando House pegou a bola na mão estendida. "Parece suspeito."</p><p>House bufou. "O que eles vão suspeitar?"</p><p>"Não importa", Chase suspirou. "O que você quer?"</p><p>"Bispo da E2", disse House. "Seu pai está morrendo. Ele me disse para não contar, mas ..." Ele deu de ombros frouxamente. "Você me conhece. Não posso me ajudar."</p><p>Chase levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sem mentir, lembra? Essa é ruim, até para você. Meu pai—"</p><p>"Nem estava registrado para a conferência do SLE - ele estava aqui para ver Wilson", disse House.</p><p>"Por que ele veio ver Wilson?" Chase perguntou. "Um de seus antigos amigos do poker era oncologista. Seria um desperdício de dinheiro voar até os Estados Unidos. E há vários oncologistas nos Estados Unidos que são melhores que Wilson. Isso nem faz sentido. . "</p><p>House balançou a bengala, os olhos fixos em Chase. "Você notou o que ele comeu quando esteve aqui? Dieta macrobiótica."</p><p>"Muitas pessoas estão fazendo isso", disse Chase, balançando a cabeça. "É saudável, e ele não está ficando mais jovem."</p><p>"Sim", disse House, revirando os olhos. "E é muita raiva nas casas de repouso tatuar um ponto azul na sua clavícula. Harrison Ford ganhou a última semana."</p><p>"Você está mentindo", disse Chase firmemente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.</p><p>"Não", disse House. "Não posso fazer. Contra as regras, lembra?"</p><p>"Então por que você me contou agora?" Chase perguntou. "Algo tão suculento, você teria me dito um dia depois que meu pai foi embora. Você não tem esse tipo de autocontrole."</p><p>House parou de balançar a bengala. - Ligue para sua madrasta. Pergunte a ela. Ou, melhor ainda, vá ao site do Centro de Reumatologia de Melbourne - você não verá mais seu pai listado como um dos médicos. Ele saiu de licença há um mês.</p><p>"Eu não acredito em você", disse Chase, cada sílaba cuidadosamente pronunciada.</p><p>"Que pena", respondeu House.</p><p>Chase olhou para ele. "Isso foi tudo? Ou você quer tentar me dizer que Cameron também é minha meia-irmã?"</p><p>House revirou os olhos. "Rainha do drama. Vá brincar de médico, ligue para sua madrasta no seu intervalo de cigarro."</p><p>Se fosse possível, Chase teria batido a porta atrás dele quando ele saiu.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Passou uma hora e meia antes de House ter todo o seu time de volta em seu escritório. Desconfiado, Cuddy não tinha sido avistado em nenhum lugar nas proximidades de seu escritório e House foi rápido em fechar as persianas e desligar as luzes, como se isso a impediria de verificar a sala. Quando Foreman entrou na sala, seguido por Cameron e Chase, House estava sentado em sua cadeira atrás da mesa com os pés apoiados. Ele esperou pacientemente que eles se reunissem antes de perguntar.</p><p>"Bem?" ele disse com um olhar expectante.</p><p>Cameron falou. "O LP voltou negativo, mas ela começou a tossir sangue, então lhe demos uma pílula para a câmera. As imagens acabaram de voltar."</p><p>"Achamos que você gostaria de assistir, independentemente do que dissemos que havíamos encontrado", interveio Foreman, parecendo um pouco ressentido com isso. Ele levantou um DVD na mão direita.</p><p>Chase mudou seu peso e não disse nada.</p><p>"Excelente", disse House, estendendo a mão.</p><p>Ele ligou o computador, colocou o DVD e, enquanto estava carregado, vasculhou a mesa até encontrar uma sacola de Reese's Pieces e rasgá-la. O silêncio desceu sobre seu escritório quando o vídeo começou a tocar. Primeiro veio a língua, o esôfago, para o estômago, o pâncreas, o intestino delgado ...</p><p>"Ali!" ele disse, inclinando-se para a frente e fazendo uma pausa. "Espere." Voltar alguns quadros. "É isso aí. Aí está a nossa chance."</p><p>"Não vejo nada", disse Foreman. Ele estava em pé atrás de House, uma mão na cadeira de House (que House ia bater a qualquer momento), e ele se inclinou um pouco mais para ver a tela.</p><p>"Se você tiver que apertar os olhos para ver aquela coisa gigantesca no lado direito do intestino, precisará pegar alguns copos", disse House, comendo um punhado de doces antes de continuar. "Ou isso, ou você precisa obter um novo diploma em medicina."</p><p>"Eu vejo isso!" Cameron disse. "Aquele Dieulafoy?"</p><p>"Podemos queimar", disse Chase, falando pela primeira vez. "Mas isso não está relacionado aos outros sintomas dela, a menos que seja um precursor de outra coisa."</p><p>"Podem ser intussuscepção intestinal", sugeriu Foreman.</p><p>"Isso não se encaixa", disse Cameron. "E o câncer de estômago?"</p><p>"Sem dor abdominal", respondeu Chase. "E teríamos visto algo no vídeo, com sintomas como os dela".</p><p>"Câncer ósseo", disse House de repente.</p><p>Sua equipe olhou para ele por um segundo, enquanto todos pensavam sobre a idéia.</p><p>Foreman assentiu devagar. "Trabalha com os sintomas meníngicos - erupção cutânea, febre, dor no pescoço ..."</p><p>"Vocês dois preparam a sereia", disse House, apontando para Chase e Cameron. "E Foreman fica na fila por um quarto."</p><p>Três cabeças acenaram em torno dele e, uma a uma, elas se levantaram. Foreman saiu primeiro, sem dúvida ansioso para conseguir seu lugar na fila para evitar esperar mais tempo do que ele precisava. Cameron caminhou até a porta logo depois, e Chase puxou algo do seu bolso, largou-o na mesa de House e depois seguiu Cameron. A porta se fechou atrás dele e Chase não olhou para trás.</p><p>House franziu o cenho para o pedaço de papel dobrado em sua mesa. Ele pegou, desdobrou e viu que era uma impressão da lista dos médicos-chefes do Centro de Reumatologia Alice Springs, sem Rowan Chase. No topo do jornal, em caneta vermelha, Chase escrevera: "Penhor para E5. Foda-se, House".</p><p>House moveu o peão na diagonal e retirou seu próprio peão do tabuleiro.</p><p>OoO</p><p>O capataz alcançara finalmente a frente da fila. Os corredores eram um caos absoluto, cheio de pacientes errantes e enfermeiras e médicos que disputavam o próximo lugar na fila. Loucura. Mas aqui estava ele, na frente da fila, depois de esperar pacientemente por sua vez, e tudo foi por nada.</p><p>"Vamos lá", ele implorou, sabendo que a mulher atrás dele estava ficando impaciente com o pedido dele. "Você sabe que eu não posso fazer uma aspiração de medula óssea no corredor!"</p><p>"E eu não posso lhe dar uma sala de procedimentos", disse Brenda em tom cortante.</p><p>"Por favor. Só preciso de algo pelo menos próximo a um ambiente estéril", tentou Foreman, sabendo o que House diria se ele voltasse e tentasse dizer a ele que não havia quartos disponíveis.</p><p>"Eu preciso de mais dez enfermeiras", Brenda retrucou. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, parecendo ainda mais irritada do que o habitual. Sua boca se abriu para chamar a próxima pessoa, mas Foreman a interrompeu.</p><p>"Brenda, ouça!" ele disse, esperando que usar o nome dela pudesse fazer algo de bom. "Escute. Ela vai morrer."</p><p>Brenda olhou para ele e ficou claro que ela terminou com ele. "Pelo menos ela vai dormir, então", disse ela. "Próximo!"</p><p>Foreman estava prestes a protestar novamente, mas uma idéia o atingiu e ele calou a boca. O necrotério .</p><p>OoO</p><p>Chase estava caminhando para o seu destino. O terror o percorreu como uma má infusão de sangue, atingindo cada centímetro de seu corpo e correndo através dele. Suas mãos tremiam. PENHA PARA H5 - MORGUE D AGORA , a página estava lida. Já era tempo. E ele não estava pronto.</p><p>Seus pés estavam traçando os corredores automaticamente, correndo sobre diferentes cores do azulejo sem ver. Seu estômago era uma tigela de gelatina que estava prestes a derramar, rasgando-se a qualquer segundo. Mas Chase disse a si mesmo que estaria tudo bem, que você não podia atrapalhar o sexo. Sexo era simples. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era fechar os olhos, entrar e sair e fingir que estava em outro lugar, em qualquer outro lugar, e depois esperar que terminasse.</p><p>Mas quando ele abriu a porta do necrotério, não parecia tão simples. E se ele ...</p><p>"Já era hora de você chegar aqui", disse House, ao lado de uma parede de armários. Armários de pessoas mortas.</p><p>Chase agarrou seus ombros e o empurrou contra a parede. "Cale-se."</p><p>E então tudo se tornou muito, muito simples.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (Eu Odeio Tudo Sobre Você)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O necrotério (necrotério C, para ser exato) estava escuro e frio, e Foreman teve que admitir que era bastante assustador. Quem gostava de estar em uma sala cheia de cadáveres? Até Cameron estava um pouco nervoso. Mas Mary, sua paciente de doze anos, não parecia afetada por isso. Foreman pensou que talvez ela estivesse apenas tentando esquecer o fato de que eles iriam trabalhar nela na mesma mesa em que os corpos eram processados. A única coisa que ela disse sobre o necrotério foi: "Existem pessoas mortas naqueles armários?"</p><p>Ao qual Foreman respondeu: "Espero que seja quem está lá". Isso lhe valeu um olhar de Cameron.</p><p>"Apenas fique calmo", disse Cameron enquanto limpava a perna de Mary com uma compressa embebida em álcool. "Relaxar."</p><p>"Tudo bem", disse Mary, respirando fundo.</p><p>O silêncio desceu sobre o necrotério enquanto Foreman preparava a agulha. Cameron esperou um momento e então percebeu que estava ouvindo alguma coisa. Algo rítmico, algo batendo. Ela franziu a testa e tentou ouvir mais. Soou ... como ...</p><p>"Oh meu Deus", ela sussurrou, percebendo o que estava ouvindo.</p><p>"O que?" Mary perguntou. "Ei, você ouviu isso?"</p><p>Foreman trocou um olhar rápido com Cameron. "Não é nada. Estamos ao lado da lavanderia - são apenas os secadores funcionando".</p><p>"São duas pessoas fazendo sexo", disse Mary, revirando os olhos. "Não se preocupe, eu não direi ao seu chefe."</p><p>Cameron suspirou, imaginando quais estúpidos estagiários estavam no necrotério D. Eles poderiam perder o emprego, se alguém os encontrasse. E essa foi a metade da razão pela qual as salas de plantão foram construídas, para que estagiários rebeldes pudessem se ferrar com segurança atrás do conforto de uma porta trancada. Ela tinha a mente de ir até lá e abrir a porta, conduzi-los de volta ao andar principal e fazer uma palestra sobre propriedade.</p><p>Mas à medida que o volume aumentava, Cameron decidiu que eles provavelmente estariam ocupados demais para perceber que ela estava na sala e não queria ver pessoas nuas agora. Ela tentou falar sobre o barulho.</p><p>"Então, quando você começou a mergulhar, Mary?" ela perguntou.</p><p>Foreman revirou os olhos.</p><p>Mas Maria respondeu. "Eu tinha sete anos e estava em uma piscina local. Meu pai me ensinou a fazer um mergulho básico, e eu era tão boa que ele me matriculou nas aulas. Acabei de sair de lá."</p><p>"Uau", disse Cameron. "São cinco anos de prática - você deve ser muito, muito bom agora."</p><p>Mary deu de ombros. "Eu acho."</p><p>"Tente não se mexer, ok?" Foreman disse, colocando a mão em seus ombros. "Vou colocar a agulha. Vai beliscar um pouco, mas vou tentar ser o mais rápido possível."</p><p>"Tudo bem", disse Mary. Ela respirou fundo.</p><p>"Todo mundo na sua equipe de mergulho tem a mesma idade que você?" Cameron perguntou quando Foreman colocou a agulha.</p><p>"Ai! Ai, ai, ai", disse Mary, seu corpo endurecendo quando a agulha entrou.</p><p>"Espere", disse Foreman, aprofundando a agulha.</p><p>"Mary, conte-me sobre sua equipe de mergulho", Cameron tentou novamente quando as batidas começaram a acelerar.</p><p>Mary cerrou os dentes ao responder. "Eles são todos - ai - mais velhos que eu. Ow. Isso está quase acabando?"</p><p>"Quase", prometeu Foreman.</p><p>"Existem garotos fofos?" Cameron perguntou, tentando manter Mary falando enquanto ouvia alguém gemer, e ela rezou para que nenhum deles fosse um gritador. "Eu tive a maior queda por Jared, aos dezessete anos, quando eu estava no ensino médio".</p><p>OoO</p><p>Chase estava se vestindo silenciosamente no canto, sem dizer uma palavra ou olhando para onde House estava sentado. As luzes no necrotério eram fracas o suficiente para que ele não pudesse dizer qual era a expressão de Chase, mas ele podia ver bem o suficiente para perceber que as mãos de Chase estavam tremendo quando deslizadas em um conjunto de calças. Sua respiração, irregular e superficial, ecoou nas paredes do necrotério, e House se perguntou se Chase havia percebido. A única coisa que Chase parecia querer era sair daqui o mais rápido possível, o que era um quebra-cabeça para House. Chase estava fugindo depois de fazer sexo em vez de se deliciar com o brilho pós-coito - e ele estava nisso porque estava "secretamente apaixonado" por House for God sabia quanto tempo.</p><p>Estranho.</p><p>"Você está fugindo", disse House, assistindo Chase calçar o tênis.</p><p>Chase não disse nada, mas suas mãos escorregaram nos cadarços enquanto ele tentava amarrar os sapatos. Duas tentativas depois, ele os amarrou e estava caminhando em direção à porta.</p><p>"E você está prestes a deixar suas roupas para trás", House o chamou.</p><p>Parando, Chase murmurou uma maldição. Ele se virou e pegou sua camisa e calça (uma delas tinha perdido - House tinha certeza de que tinha sido Chase - e a camisa teria que ser lavada antes de ser usada novamente) do chão do necrotério. Então ele voltou para a porta, abriu-a e deixou House sozinho.</p><p>Depois de parar para considerar por um minuto, House decidiu que Chase provavelmente ainda estava muito chateado por ouvir que seu pai estava morrendo e não se incomodou em contar a ele. Felizmente, amanhã, Chase estaria se sentindo melhor, e não pareceria que ele estava tentando matá-lo quando eles estavam fazendo sexo.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Sua equipe estava esperando por ele quando House voltou ao seu escritório, e com impaciência.</p><p>"Onde você estava?" Foreman perguntou assim que House entrou pela porta.</p><p>House olhou para ele por um segundo e estava prestes a dar uma resposta espirituosa quando percebeu que Foreman tinha um arquivo na mão. Ignorando a pergunta de Foreman, ele pegou o arquivo e o abriu, examinando-o até encontrar o que estava procurando. "Isso foi rápido", disse ele. Ele devolveu o arquivo para Foreman. "Você praticou roubar camas antes de decidir mudar para carros?"</p><p>"Não esperamos na fila por uma cama - fomos até o necrotério", disse Cameron com uma careta. Ela estava alheia ao fato de que a cabeça de Chase disparou com horror e<br/>os olhos de House se arregalaram um pouco. "Havia alguns estúpidos estagiários lá embaixo."</p><p>House se recuperou e revirou os olhos. "O que, eles estavam fazendo o desagradável em cantos escuros?"</p><p>"Sim, legal e barulhento", disse Foreman. "Você teria amado."</p><p>"Realmente?" House perguntou. "Eles disseram algo interessante?"</p><p>"Não", disse Cameron, parecendo exasperado. "Apenas muitos grunhidos, batidas e gemidos."</p><p>"Sem gritos?" House pressionou, ignorando o fato de que Chase estava olhando para ele com espanto.</p><p>Foreman parecia farto. "Não, não havia gritadores", ele retrucou. "Podemos chegar ao remédio?"</p><p>"Você acha que todas as salas de atendimento foram ocupadas?" House se perguntou, apreciando a frustração que ele estava fazendo com o maxilar de Foreman apertar. "Mas o necrotério pode ser interessante. Quem sabe que estranhas torções essas coisas jovens têm?" House disse, chamando a atenção de Chase por uma fração de segundo.</p><p>Chase não parecia ser muito ator. Ele ficou rosa e desviou o olhar.</p><p>"Casa!"</p><p>Quatro cabeças se viraram para ver Cuddy parada na porta com as mãos nos quadris. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado com um elástico, e ela parecia muito mais incomodada do que naquela manhã. Ela também estava olhando para House como se não tivesse certeza se queria abraçá-lo ou socá-lo - mas Cuddy sendo Cuddy, também não.</p><p>"Eu te dei uma hora para trabalhar com sua paciente", disse ela, olhando para a pasta acusadoramente. "Você tem quatro. E a menos que você possa me dizer que o cérebro do seu paciente vai explodir em dez segundos, todos os quatro estão voltando ao lobby com todos os outros médicos deste hospital."</p><p>Houve um momento de silêncio, e House percebeu que Chase, Cameron e Foreman estavam esperando que ele dissesse algo espetacularmente falso, mas crível, que lhes daria um pouco mais de tempo para trabalhar em seu paciente.</p><p>"Ela não tem câncer", House ofereceu, segurando a pasta como prova.</p><p>Cuddy apontou para a porta. "Desça lá. Agora."</p><p>Foi nesse momento, logo depois que Cuddy terminou de falar e pouco antes de House colocar outro comentário frágil na tentativa de parar, que três pagers dispararam. O braço de Cuddy caiu e House fechou a boca quando sua equipe pegou os pagers em uníssono. Ele esperou um segundo para eles lerem a mensagem.</p><p>"É Mary", disse Cameron.</p><p>Três cabeças olharam de House, para Cuddy, e depois de volta para House.</p><p>House revirou os olhos. "Continue", ele disse, apontando para a porta com a mão, impaciente. "Vá salvar a vida dela."</p><p>Cuddy parecia irritado, mas deu um passo atrás e permitiu que Cameron, Chase e Foreman saíssem da sala. Ela deu a House um olhar aguçado.</p><p>"Ah, vamos lá, Cuddy", implorou. "Eu tenho que esperar eles voltarem!"</p><p>Cuddy olhou para ele. "Lobby. Agora. "</p><p>"Mas a cabeça dela pode estar explodindo!" House protestou. "E ela estava sangrando como louca há um tempo atrás."</p><p>"E isso foi provavelmente porque você lhe deu um coquetel de drogas para se certificar de que não precisava ajudar no saguão", disse Cuddy com uma careta.</p><p>House revirou os olhos e pôde vê-la sorrindo no reflexo do vidro quando ele abriu a porta do escritório e começou a caminhar em direção ao saguão. Ele olhou para o reflexo, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-lo, e esperava que sua equipe lhe trouxesse algo interessante sobre o paciente.</p><p>OoO</p><p>O saguão era monótono e monótono, mas House avistara Cuddy fazendo cheques clandestinos a cada quinze minutos, para garantir que House passasse obedientemente a passar notas amarelas e azuis. A três metros à direita, Wilson ainda estava forte com o sorriso e a prancheta. Inacreditavelmente, depois do que tinha sido pelo menos cinco horas depois do incidente na piscina, havia centenas de pessoas ainda circulando pelo saguão. Aqui e ali, House podia ver tentativas nas filas, mas principalmente, as pessoas formavam uma bolha em torno de um médico, disputando atenção como se fossem corretoras na bolsa de valores.</p><p>"Ei Wilson!" House gritou sobre o barulho e Wilson olhou para a mulher que ele estava entregando um copo de comprimidos. "Por aqui!" House acenou e seu filhote obediente assentiu.</p><p>"Cuddy fez você começar a trabalhar", disse Wilson, conversando, depois de abrir caminho entre as multidões. Depois que ele chegou ao lado de House, ele estendeu a mão e puxou um homem em sua direção e começou a instruí-lo a mover a cabeça para cima e para baixo.</p><p>"Tenho um paciente", disse House. "Erupção cutânea, dor no pescoço, febre."</p><p>Wilson arrancou uma tira azul. "Pegue isso e você pode ir. Eu não vou nem me perguntar se foi meningite. Quem já ouviu falar de um caso de meningite em que os sintomas eram exatamente os mesmos que os descritos nos livros?"</p><p>"A dor no pescoço era de um lado para o outro, não de cima para baixo", disse House, terminando o exame de uma adolescente alegre e entregando a ela um copo de comprimidos. "Vá, fique livre. E o LP confirmou que não era meningite. Ela também tinha um vaso sanguíneo inchado."</p><p>"Você está procurando um diferencial?" Perguntou Wilson. Ele arrancou um pedaço de papel amarelo. "Os elevadores estão lá - vá para o segundo andar para uma tomografia computadorizada".</p><p>"Sim", disse House. Ele esperou a mulher à sua frente tirar o termômetro da boca dela. "Os patinhos foram chamados mais cedo, não voltaram para me dizer o que há de errado."</p><p>"Você procura câncer?" Perguntou Wilson.</p><p>House assentiu. "Sim - nada. Você vai com o desfile até o segundo andar", disse ele à mulher pesada diante dele. "Tenha uma boa viagem. Próximo!"</p><p>"Casa?"</p><p>Virando-se, House encontrou sua equipe atrás dele.</p><p>- Excelente. Tempo de pausa - disse House, lançando um olhar a Wilson. "Chegando?"</p><p>Wilson balançou a cabeça. "Você descartou o câncer. Eu ficarei aqui e te cobrirei quando Cuddy vier procurar."</p><p>"Aqui", disse House, dando a almofada azul para um paciente aleatório. Então ele se virou para sua equipe, que o seguiu enquanto se afastava do caos do saguão e por um corredor mais silencioso. "Então, o que há com Marge? Ela faz algo emocionante?"</p><p>"Ela teve uma convulsão de ausência", disse Foreman.</p><p>House assentiu e virou à esquerda, aumentando o ritmo e se inclinando ainda mais contra a coxa ao fazê-lo. "Isso é interessante o suficiente. Você tem certeza de que foi um ataque de ausência?"</p><p>"Absolutamente", disse Foreman, e House sabia sem olhar que estava assentindo. "Ela não respondeu e não sabia o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor."</p><p>"Você faz um EEG?" House perguntou quando ele finalmente chegou ao seu destino. Ele parou por um minuto, lançou um olhar furtivo ao redor e depois abriu a porta.</p><p>"Vou, hum, esperar lá fora", disse Cameron, olhando para a placa que dizia Men .</p><p>House revirou os olhos e enfiou a cabeça pela porta. "Entre aqui. Confie em mim, ninguém vai reclamar. De pé lá fora, você é praticamente um farol de referência para Cuddy."</p><p>Cameron suspirou e entrou no banheiro masculino. Olhando em volta desconfortavelmente, ela cruzou os braços sobre o estômago.</p><p>"A frequência das crises está aumentando. Agora estão quase constantes", disse Chase. "Ela teve cinco na última meia hora."</p><p>"O que nos diz ..." House parou, esperando alguém terminar sua frase. Verifique se todos estavam na mesma página antes de ele começar a procurar um diferencial.</p><p>"Está definitivamente no cérebro", disse Cameron, ainda desconfortável. Ela continuou mudando seu peso para frente e para trás, e parecia estar se impedindo de olhar para a porta. "E está ficando pior."</p><p>"Pode ser uma retirada barbitúrica", sugeriu Chase.</p><p>"Não", disse Foreman, encostando-se a um dispensador de papel toalha. "Não pode ser drogas. Ela é testada em todos os encontros em que compete".</p><p>"Um sangramento no cérebro pode causar convulsões ..." House alertou.</p><p>"Veneno de rato", disse Chase. "Pode causar dor no pescoço também."</p><p>Foreman bufou. "Você acha que ela está comendo no chão da garagem de seus pais?"</p><p>"Não precisa ser", disse House. "Pode ser intencional."</p><p>"Quem envenenaria uma criança de doze anos?" Cameron perguntou incrédulo.</p><p>"Bem, vamos ver agora", disse House, fingindo pensar sobre isso. "Há a garota de dezoito anos que ela bateu para formar o National, os pais da ex-namorada, irmãos ciumentos, fã de natação sociopata, e então há o seu velho trabalho de varrer a horta."</p><p>"Você quer que verifiquemos sangramento intracraniano?" Chase perguntou.</p><p>"Com o que, uma tomografia computadorizada?" Foreman disse. "Sem chance - a radiologia está cheia."</p><p>"Se ela está sangrando em seu cérebro, ela estará morta em oito horas", disse Cameron.</p><p>"Sim, mas o mesmo acontece com um paciente com meningite sem tomografia computadorizada", respondeu House. "Não vamos vencer essa."</p><p>Chase franziu a testa. "Quando eu estava na faculdade de medicina, tive um antigo professor que-"</p><p>"Tocou você no lugar travesso?" House interrompeu, inclinando-se para zombar de Chase.</p><p>Balançando a cabeça, Chase continuou. "Antes da introdução da tomografia, ele se especializou em ultra-som transcraniano".</p><p>House realmente parou e pensou um pouco. Foi uma boa ideia. "Antigo", ele declarou, "mas se houver sangramento suficiente, pode funcionar. Vá fazer o que o cara que não se especializou em neurologia disse."</p><p>"Foi minha ideia!" Chase protestou quando Foreman e Cameron foram embora.</p><p>House encolheu os ombros. "Grande grito. Você tem outro trabalho a fazer."</p><p>"Você sabe que não pode continuar me destacando assim", Chase lembrou, seguindo House quando ele saiu do banheiro. "Apesar do que você possa pensar, Cameron e Foreman não são idiotas completos. Eles começarão a fazer perguntas."</p><p>"Sim, você me disse esta manhã", disse House, descartando.</p><p>Chase deu alguns passos largos e rapidamente se adaptou a andar ao lado de House em vez de atrás dele. "Cavaleiro da F3. Nunca mais teremos relações sexuais no necrotério. E usaremos preservativos na próxima vez."</p><p>"Se você os trouxer", House disse alegremente. "Peão para B6. Você sempre faz sexo como se estivesse tentando matar alguém?"</p><p>Chase engasgou. " O que? "</p><p>House parou diante do elevador e apertou o botão para cima. Ele se virou para encarar Chase. "Você. Fazendo sexo com raiva com alguém que você supostamente está apaixonado ."</p><p>"Bem, pode ter sido o fato de eu descobrir que meu pai estava morrendo hoje", disse Chase calmamente.</p><p>As portas do elevador se abriram e os dois entraram. Outro homem e duas enfermeiras entraram atrás deles, e as portas se fecharam antes que um adolescente com uma mochila pudesse entrar.</p><p>"Eca", disse House depois de um minuto. "Você pensa em seu pai quando está transando?"</p><p>O cavalheiro na frente de House olhou por cima do ombro.</p><p>"Eu estava conversando com ele", disse House, apontando o polegar em direção a Chase, cujos olhos dispararam para os sapatos. Ele deu a Chase uma palmada viril no ombro. "Ele fez muito progresso."</p><p>As portas do elevador se abriram e as duas enfermeiras se derramaram na frente de House e Chase, correndo pelo corredor. House esperava enfrentar outro discurso de Chase, mas quando ele se virou para olhar, Chase estava olhando para ele estranhamente.</p><p>"Sim?" House perguntou.</p><p>"Esse homem é meu vizinho ", disse Chase, sua voz um pouco estrangulada.</p><p>House parou, embora fosse para enfatizar seu argumento ou porque eles haviam chegado ao escritório dele, ele não tinha certeza. "Seriamente?"</p><p>"Sério", disse Chase. "Rudy. Ele trabalha no RH."</p><p>House abriu a porta de seu escritório e entrou. "Bem, você vai ser fofoqueira pelo bairro por um tempo."</p><p>Chase o seguiu. "Obrigado por isso."</p><p>"De nada. Lembra disso?" House perguntou, parando diante da caixa de papelão que estava no chão. Ele balançou a bengala no ar, deixando-a atingir o lado da caixa repetidamente. "Você vai transportá-lo."</p><p>"Para onde?" Chase perguntou, aproximando-se da caixa.</p><p>"Na verdade, mantenha esse pensamento", disse House, estendendo a bengala para ficar a centímetros de Chase no peito.</p><p>Chase parou, olhando para a ponta da bengala de House. Ele levantou os olhos para encontrar os de House. "Sim?"</p><p>"Vou esperar alguns dias", disse House, abaixando a bengala e se virando para a janela. Ele andou por trás da mesa e olhou para o tabuleiro de xadrez.</p><p>Chase estava olhando para ele desconfiado. "Por quê?"</p><p>"Porque Wilson está indo para uma conferência", disse House.</p><p>"Oh", Chase disse, isso obviamente não fazia sentido para ele. Então ele se virou e começou a caminhar em direção à porta.</p><p>"Ei! Eu não disse que você poderia ir!" House chamou Chase.</p><p>Mas Chase não foi pela porta - sua mão foi em direção às cortinas. Com um movimento do pulso, o corredor além da parede de vidro do escritório de House desapareceu, e a sala ficou subitamente um pouco mais escura. A luz do sol ainda passava pela janela de trás de House, e era quase o suficiente para manter a sala iluminada.</p><p>"Estou jogando boliche, torre do rei", disse Chase enquanto voltava para a mesa de House.</p><p>House pegou o rei rosa e o moveu por dois quadrados, e depois colocou a torre à esquerda. Ele podia ouvir Chase chegando para se juntar a ele atrás da mesa. "Vamos fazer sexo no escritório? Porque Wilson tem uma fechadura na porta e ele tem paredes de verdade."</p><p>"Não", disse Chase. "Não sexo. Só isso."</p><p>House olhou para cima e encontrou Chase ao lado dele. Antes que ele pudesse entrar em uma palavra, a mão de Chase estava em seus ombros e teve sua boca em um beijo.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Chase estava beijando House. Ele estava ficando duro, ganancioso, e House estava dando a ele. Seu cérebro estava se movendo analiticamente da única maneira que Chase sabia, tentando impedir que qualquer emoção real chegasse. Ele pensou em como beijar House era muito diferente de qualquer outro que ele já havia beijado antes, e que provavelmente era porque ele estava beijando um homem. Ele pensou no fato de que sua perna estava em uma posição embaraçosa. Ele se perguntou se Foreman e Cameron haviam terminado o ultrassom da cabeça de Mary. Ele pensou que ... Porra, ele pensou que - concentre-se - ele pensou que tinha que trocar as pilhas do seu ... dele ... O quê? Ele estava pensando ... não pensando ... não ...</p><p>Seu cérebro falhou. De repente, sua mente explodiu em uma fúria de paixão, desejo e raiva - tanta raiva - e - e ele nem se importava. Cada fibra de seu corpo estava esticada, formigando com a necessidade de ser tocada, de sentir a pele e ele se permitiu cavar mais fundo. Ele não queria nada mais do que ter isso sem fim, essa onda de intensidade que parecia rasgá-lo e juntá-lo novamente. As coisas estavam girando, girando, mergulhando e correndo insanamente - e isso não importava, nada importava mais. Nada além de carne, carne quente que ele podia sentir com as mãos e ...</p><p>"Whoa, fácil júnior."</p><p>A voz de House caiu sobre sua cabeça como uma barra de ferro.</p><p>Chase percebeu que ele estava lá com uma casa sem roupa, que suas mãos estavam em volta do pescoço de House, que as mãos de House estavam nas costas dele.</p><p>"Merda", ele murmurou, antes que pudesse se conter.</p><p>E quando House simplesmente revirou os olhos e disse-lhe para obter algum autocontrole, Chase ficou incrivelmente aliviado por House ter tido o bom senso de detê-lo antes que as coisas piorassem. Ele foi até as máquinas de venda automática e comeu duas sacolas de M&amp;M antes de ter certeza de que seu açúcar no sangue não estava baixo o suficiente para tirar seus hormônios do controle assim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (Há uma linha fina e fina)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>House estava estudando o tabuleiro de xadrez. Chase, ele tinha que admitir, não era um jogador meio ruim. O que lhe faltava sutil e delicadamente, ele mais do que compensou com a capacidade de sair de situações ruins e de alguma forma sair por cima. Dificilmente era uma habilidade - House culpou a pura sorte. Chase apenas conseguiu se desviar da defesa e se atrapalhar com o ataque até marcar em algum lugar. No entanto, ele estudou o tabuleiro e notou como Chase rapidamente desfez sua linha de torre, bispo e cavaleiro com que o roque, sentindo a sombra ameaçadora do seu bispo (que casa realmente tinha a intenção de usar para bater para fora, pelo menos uma das peças de perseguição) . Mas agora, se ele pegasse o cavaleiro, havia um bispo esperando para levá-lo. Bispo de cavaleiro dificilmente era um acordo.</p><p>Ele teria que pensar em outra peça agora.</p><p>House estava estudando o canto esquerdo intocado das peças de Chase quando o som da porta se abrindo o fez olhar para cima.</p><p>"Você estava certo", disse Foreman ao entrar. "Há um sangramento significativo no lobo temporal dela."</p><p>"Sem envenenamento?" House perguntou enquanto pegava sua bengala, preparando-se para se levantar.</p><p>Cameron balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu fiz um exame toxicológico em seu sangue, cabelo e urina, e estava limpo. Onde está o Chase?"</p><p>"Lobby", House disse, pois foi de fato para onde ele o enviou uma vez que Chase voltou para seu escritório com metade de um saco de M &amp; M na mão. Depois que ele roubou os M &amp; M's, é claro.</p><p>"Nós nunca vamos conseguir um cirurgião nessa bagunça", disse Foreman.</p><p>House se levantou. "Oh, você de pouca fé. Você esquece o quanto Cuddy me ama."</p><p>OoO</p><p>A pandemia acabou. Por fim, as pontuações dos pacientes foram diagnosticadas e estavam no segundo andar (onde estavam lidando com uma grave escassez de camas e remédios) ou no estacionamento. Os zeladores estavam ocupados trabalhando no saguão, que havia sido deixado em ruínas na sequência das mil e quinhentas pessoas que o aglomeraram por quase sete horas. Papéis, garrafas de água, casacos, embalagens de doces, uma poça solitária em que um garoto não tinha conseguido chegar ao banheiro a tempo ...</p><p>House examinou-o com olhos aguçados.</p><p>"Site de desastre, não é?" Wilson, que estava ao lado dele, murmurou com um suspiro. "Isso só vai dar a Vogler mais munição para fechar a clínica."</p><p>House se virou e começou a caminhada de volta à sua sala de conferências, onde sua equipe esperava, com a notícia de que a cirurgia de Mary havia terminado. Wilson juntou-se a ele um segundo depois, caminhando com a manca.</p><p>"Quando você concordou em ir a esta conferência?" House perguntou.</p><p>Wilson pareceu abruptamente desconfortável. "Dois dias atrás. Vogler, uh, conseguiu uma vaga para mim como um dos oradores principais."</p><p>"Aqui, buceta, buceta", House chamou.</p><p>"Ele está me enviando para uma conferência - eu não vendi para ele meu primeiro filho!" Wilson protestou. "O que eu deveria dizer?"</p><p>"Não?" House sugeriu.</p><p>"Por quê? É uma grande oportunidade, House", disse Wilson. "Isso é política. Você nunca chegará a lugar algum com o diretor".</p><p>"Eu tenho", disse House presunçosamente.</p><p>Wilson revirou os olhos. "É uma conferência . Você está brava porque eu não vou ficar aqui por duas semanas e não se dignou a perguntar sobre isso primeiro."</p><p>"É em Ohio ", disse House com ar irônico. "O que diabos está em Ohio? "</p><p>"É na Universidade Estadual de Ohio", Wilson disse-lhe primordialmente.</p><p>House bufou. "Que fica no meio de um campo de milho. Eles poderiam pelo menos ter na Case Western Reserve".</p><p>"Por que importa onde está?" Wilson perguntou, parecendo irritado. "Você certamente não iria acompanhar. Talvez você não tenha lido o panfleto, mas é para oncologistas, não nefrologistas."</p><p>"Sim, sim", House disse, acenando com a mão. "Só não espere um escritório limpo quando voltar."</p><p>Tendo chegado ao seu escritório e Wilson ao seu, houve um momento de breve silêncio. Então Wilson murmurou algo sobre a necessidade de trocar as fechaduras de suas portas e desapareceu em seu escritório, e House abriu a própria porta. Virando-se para olhar para dentro, viu Chase, Cameron e Foreman todos sentados ao redor da mesa de conferência. No quadro, Cameron havia escrito os sintomas de Mary no quadro, em preparação de outro diferencial.</p><p>"Cirurgia feita?" ele perguntou enquanto passava pelo quadro branco em sua busca pela máquina de café.</p><p>"Sim", disse Foreman. "Os pais dela também estão aqui."</p><p>House jogou um filtro de café usado na lata de lixo e pegou um novo. Colocou uma colher de café em pó e começou a encher a panela com água. "Então, o que poderia ser?"</p><p>Chase suspirou. "Sem toxinas, sem tumor, sem câncer ósseo."</p><p>"A insuficiência adrenal pode causar erupção cutânea, febre e dores musculares", disse Foreman. "Talvez seja algum tipo de distúrbio genético nos rins."</p><p>"Sem histórico familiar", disse Cameron depois de um segundo. "E nenhum sangue na urina dela ou—"</p><p>"Ainda não", Foreman interrompeu.</p><p>"Você quer que façamos um diferencial com base nos sintomas que podem acontecer?" Chase perguntou.</p><p>"Tem uma ideia melhor?" Foreman perguntou, seu tom desafiador e pronto para uma luta.</p><p>"Pare com isso", disse House, cansado, ligando a cafeteira. Saber que haveria café em suas mãos logo o fez se sentir aliviado e impaciente ao mesmo tempo. "Pare de olhar para as coisas que não sabemos e foco no que nós não sabemos. O que realmente sabemos além do que está lá em cima?" Ele usou a bengala para apontar para o quadro branco, onde os sintomas estavam listados em preto e branco.</p><p>A sala estava silenciosa.</p><p>"Vamos!" House estalou. "Quão difícil pode ser me dizer o que você já sabe?"</p><p>"Ela tem doze anos", disse Chase, hesitante.</p><p>Cameron pulou rapidamente. "Ela passa muito tempo na piscina, então há exposição a produtos químicos".</p><p>"Ela viaja muito", continuou Chase, apressando-se em não permitir um espaço de silêncio.</p><p>"Mas nunca fora do país", acrescentou Foreman.</p><p>House balançou a cabeça, sabendo que era inútil. Eles não estavam listando os fatores certos. "O quê mais?"</p><p>"Ela viaja em equipe", disse Cameron. "Muita exposição para as pessoas."</p><p>"Outra pessoa em sua equipe estaria doente - não é viral", disse House. "Algo mais."</p><p>"Ela tem um tutor", disse Foreman. "Muitos contatos individuais com uma pessoa idosa em particular."</p><p>"Você está sugerindo que ela tem uma DST?" Cameron zombou. "Isso é ridículo ..." Então ela parou quando a realização ocorreu.</p><p>House assentiu devagar. "Sim", ele disse, balançando a cabeça.</p><p>Demorou um minuto para Chase e Foreman alcançarem.</p><p>"Isso é realmente ..." Chase fez uma careta. "Perturbador. Ela tem doze anos ."</p><p>Em resposta, ele recebeu um encolher de ombros. "Quem sabe que coisas estranhas essas jovens têm?"</p><p>OoO</p><p>House não tinha percebido que o sol havia se posto até que ele estava entrando pelas portas duplas em frente ao escritório de Cuddy. Ele abriu as portas e abriu a boca para fazer algum comentário quando as luzes apagadas e o céu escuro além da janela de Cuddy chamaram sua atenção. Merda, já era tarde, não era? Está quase na hora de ele ir para casa.</p><p>"O que você quer?" Cuddy perguntou cautelosamente de sua mesa. Ela estava digitando em seu computador, mas, ao contrário do laptop de Wilson, House não a incomodava desligando-o com o apertar da mão dele. Embora, se ele pudesse ficar atrás da mesa dela, ele poderia acidentalmente derrubar o cabo de força.</p><p>Mas ele não iria ficar atrás da mesa dela. Aquele era território de Cuddy, sua pequena fortaleza que era quase inexpugnável enquanto ela estava sentada atrás dela.</p><p>- Você conseguiu que os zeladores limpassem sua mesa - disse House, indicando a frente da mesa com a bengala.</p><p>Cuddy olhou furiosa. "Sim."</p><p>"Você ainda pode ver," House disse a ela. Ele inclinou a cabeça e olhou para a mesa. "Da próxima vez vou usar algo mais permanente."</p><p>"Você faz isso", disse Cuddy, suspirando. "Isso foi tudo?"</p><p>House se sentou no sofá, aproveitando a oportunidade para pegar sua garrafa de Vicodin. "Diagnosticou nossa pequena sereia - noite difícil com os meninos, e ela tem TTP. Não queria que mamãe e papai soubessem que ela tinha que fazer um aborto. Hoje em dia, crescemos doze anos de idade."</p><p>"Bem, parabéns", disse Cuddy secamente. "Você quer que eu lhe compre uma bebida da vitória?"</p><p>"Você tem uma reunião." House rolou o pescoço, resultando em uma série satisfatória de rachaduras. "Grande debate em andamento."</p><p>Cuddy parecia exasperado. "Não há nada em segredo neste hospital?"</p><p>"Você esquece com quem está falando", House disse com um leve sorriso. Ele pegou um Vicodin, engolindo-o habilmente em segundos. "Eu sei tudo o que acontece neste hospital."</p><p>"Você ficaria surpreso com o que você não sabe", disse Cuddy suavemente, recostando-se na cadeira e esticando os braços para cima. Em cumprimento a House, suas costas estalaram em uma série rápida de uma dúzia de rachaduras, e então deixaram seus braços caírem para os lados e ela suspirou. "Há muita coisa que acontece por aqui."</p><p>"Wilson está indo a uma conferência", disse House, estreitando os olhos enquanto ele a examinava e aguardava a reação dela.</p><p>Cuddy assentiu. "Eu sei. Acredite ou não, eu tenho algum tipo de poder reinante sobre meus chefes de departamento." Antes que House pudesse abrir a boca para se pronunciar sobre essa frase, Cuddy fechou os olhos e o interrompeu. "Ah, cala a boca."</p><p>House sorriu.</p><p>"Eu sei que Vogler está fazendo um favor para ele", disse Cuddy, abrindo os olhos. "Acostume-se. Ele fará muitas pessoas favorecer - isso é política, House. Ou você joga ou perde."</p><p>"Isso é o que todo mundo continua dizendo, e ainda estou aqui", disse House, seu tom mais contemplativo do que se gabar.</p><p>Cuddy balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei por que você está subitamente fora da agenda dele. Eu não confio em Vogler mais do que eu poderia jogar nesta mesa, mas se ele decidiu demitir você por um tempo, apenas cale a boca e fique agradecido pela primeira vez." . "</p><p>"Mas isso não seria divertido ", disse House com um olhar encantado. "Se ele está me dando um tempo, significa que ele está esperando por alguma coisa ou alguém está forçando sua mão. E ele não pode me tocar por enquanto."</p><p>Cuddy não disse nada e começou a arrumar suas coisas.</p><p>"Ah. Hora da reunião?" House perguntou.</p><p>Assentindo, Cuddy começou a desligar o computador, juntar alguns papéis perdidos sobre a mesa e colocá-los em uma pilha. "Vá para casa, House", disse ela. "Vá fazer o que for para se divertir - não, eu não quero saber - e dar um descanso a Vogler. Ele não vai a lugar nenhum tão cedo."</p><p>House gemeu teatralmente quando ele se levantou, sabendo que não havia como Cuddy confiar nele para ficar em seu escritório depois que ela partisse. Ela também se levantou, uma pasta na mão para a reunião para a qual estava indo, e deu a House um olhar aguçado.</p><p>"Eu vou, eu vou", ele murmurou. "Há uma razão pela qual o aleijado nunca vence a corrida".</p><p>OoO</p><p>Pela segunda noite consecutiva, Wilson se viu sentado a uma mesa ao lado de Brown e em frente a Cuddy. Vogler encabeçou a mesa e hoje à noite não houve conversas misturadas sobre a mesa. Todo mundo parecia sombrio e cansado, totalmente preparado para outra discussão colossal como a noite passada. Wilson lançou um olhar desesperado para a cafeteira não utilizada, pensando em como teria sido muito bom se alguém tivesse chegado cedo e a iniciado. Talvez ele faça isso amanhã à noite.</p><p>"Boa noite", disse Vogler, e as cabeças se viraram para ele, cansadas. "Espero que vocês não estejam muito cansados depois dos eventos de hoje. Sei que muitos de nós trabalharam mais do que o normal para garantir que essa crise passasse de maneira rápida e segura, e agradeço."</p><p>Wilson teve que se abster de revirar os olhos. Todos na sala sabiam que coisas assim aconteciam pelo menos uma vez por semana, e não era nada fora do comum ou digno de agradecimento. Mas Vogler já estava aqui há algumas semanas e provavelmente não havia percebido isso ainda. Vogler estava acostumado a administrar uma empresa, não um hospital.</p><p>"Em alguns segundos, vou abrir a palavra para quem quiser falar sobre a clínica gratuita e seu futuro neste hospital, mas primeiro deixe-me dizer tudo o que você decidir, fechar a clínica totalmente ou mantenha-o aberto a um preço com desconto, esse comitê também será responsável pela distribuição do dinheiro que economizarmos ", Vogler</p><p>disse, seu olhar percorrendo a sala para olhar cada pessoa nos olhos enquanto ele falava.</p><p>Em sua declaração, um murmúrio irrompeu pela sala como uma aula de jardim de infância. Wilson teve que admitir que a perspectiva parecia emocionante e, ao mesmo tempo, agourenta. As pessoas se tornaram cruéis quando se tratava de disputar dinheiro para seus próprios departamentos. Ele podia ver o caos que resultaria disso .</p><p>Cuddy levantou-se. "Se isso é tudo ..." ela disse, sua pergunta falando por si mesma enquanto virava o olhar para Vogler.</p><p>Vogler assentiu e sentou-se na cadeira, dando-lhe toda a atenção.</p><p>Cuddy respirou fundo. "Acho que ontem à noite", ela começou, "foi um exemplo suficiente dos problemas que o fechamento da clínica gratuita causaria".</p><p>A rodada de risadas que percorreram a sala foi suficiente para quebrar a tensão que Vogler impusera sem querer.</p><p>"Então", Cuddy continuou, sorrindo levemente, "Eu acredito que a nossa única opção é começar a cobrar os nossos pacientes a uma taxa reduzida. Embora certamente não são a clínica só é livre na cidade, ou nas proximidades de Princeton, que são sem dúvida o melhor. As pessoas ainda virão, porque pagarão pelo que querem ".</p><p>Wilson notou, com uma pequena irritação, que Cuddy a havia formulado como "sua única opção". Não que eles realmente tivessem a opção de enfrentar Vogler, especialmente em algo que era, reconhecidamente, mesquinho, mas isolar uma única opção não era maneira de obter apoio. A menos que, ele pensou pela primeira vez, Cuddy tivesse dito isso de propósito. Pode ser que isso tenha sido sutilmente manipulá-los para que se lembrem de que Vogler não era o cara legal com quem se apresentava.</p><p>Nguyen se levantou, as pontas dos dedos equilibradas na borda da mesa, em preparação para a batalha. "As pessoas podem pagar pelo que querem", disse ela, "mas isso é realmente aplicável às pessoas que não podem pagar pelo que querem? Ao cobrar que as pessoas usem nossa clínica, sentenciamos as pessoas que essa clínica era originalmente destina-se a cuidados abaixo do aceitável. Esta clínica não foi aberta para aqueles que podem pagar as taxas normais de hospitais ".</p><p>"O que você está sugerindo?" Brown perguntou, embora toda a sala soubesse.</p><p>"Sugiro que encontremos dinheiro em outro lugar", disse Nguyen, confiante. "E continue a manter a clínica como um local livre."</p><p>O silêncio que encontrou essa afirmação foi tão profundo que Wilson pensou que se Cuddy não tivesse apenas orquestrado essa coisa, ele comeria sua própria pasta.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Gotas de água escorreram por seu corpo, milhares delas absorvendo o frio de sua pele e dando-lhe calor. O som da água corrente, que parecia tão distante, talvez do vizinho, ecoou em seus ouvidos como chuva em um telhado de zinco. Cabelos molhados estavam grudados no crânio, a espuma de xampu havia sido lavada há muito tempo e seus olhos ainda ardiam de onde escorriam pelo rosto. Ele não conseguia ver nada - era o vapor do chuveiro, a geada do copo, disse a si mesmo.</p><p>Chase não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ele estava sentado em seu chuveiro, e ele não se importava. Fazia um tempo antes que ele percebesse que estava tomando banho de camisa e boxer, e mesmo quando ele olhou para baixo e encontrou um pano encharcado grudado em seu corpo, ele não tinha a intenção de tirá-lo. O que isso importa? Houve movimentos rítmicos de lavar o cabelo, a sensação de ser golpeado por milhões de minúsculas gotas de água, o som de líquido espirrando no chão, e então ele estava no chão. Ele não se sentiu tonto, apenas cansado. E oco. Ele se perguntou como iria trabalhar amanhã e se importaria em cuidar de outras pessoas.</p><p>Era estranho considerar a diferença entre autoproclamado e realidade. No primeiro, você tinha uma escolha no assunto. E se você cresceu e percebeu que estava errado, que talvez o que realmente queria não fosse, poderia voltar e consertar. Mas quando o martelo frio da realidade bateu e bateu na cabeça, foi isso. Não há como voltar atrás, não importa o quanto você tivesse crescido.</p><p>Ele não estava triste por seu pai estar morrendo. Foi apenas uma sensação estranha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. (Aguarde)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era domingo. E neste domingo, em cerca de quatro horas, Wilson estava entrando em um avião para Ohio e não voltaria por duas semanas. O que você poderia discutir sobre oncologia por catorze dias seguidos, House realmente não sabia, mas quando ele tentou perguntar isso a Wilson, ele ficou impressionado. E aquele panfleto estúpido que ele roubou não tinha feito nada até como fornecer um itinerário, e o link do site que ele forneceu apenas forneceu mais instruções sobre como chegar ao campus e como se manobrar. Então, escusado será dizer que House era ...</p><p>"Infeliz", proclamou enquanto entrava na sala de conferências. "Eu estou muito infeliz."</p><p>Foreman tomou um gole de café, nem um pouco curioso.</p><p>"Extremamente chateado", continuou House, quando nem Cameron nem Chase perguntaram o porquê. "Sobrecarregado e perturbado. Entre o diabo e o azul profundo do mar. Suba em uma árvore. Suba o riacho sem remo. Muito aflito em um-"</p><p>"Casa!" Chase finalmente estalou. "Diga-nos ou cale a boca."</p><p>Revirando os olhos, House começou a se aventurar em direção ao café. "Meu querido amigo partiu deste mundo. Ele fará falta."</p><p>"Quem morreu?" Cameron perguntou, pousando a xícara e olhando para ele. "Casa?"</p><p>"Wilson", House disse tragicamente.</p><p>Foreman bufou. "Ele está em uma conferência, House. Tenho certeza que você pode sobreviver sem ele por duas semanas."</p><p>"Wilson está em uma conferência?" Cameron perguntou.</p><p>"Sim", Chase e Foreman responderam ao mesmo tempo. Eles se entreolharam, surpresos, e então Foreman olhou furioso e Chase voltou ao seu jogo de palavras cruzadas.</p><p>House sorriu.</p><p>A testa de Cameron enrugou em uma careta. Parecia que ela queria dizer algo, mas apenas suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Nenhum novo caso?" ela perguntou a House.</p><p>"Hah", disse House. "Fizemos três nesta semana. Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, Cuddy pode começar a pensar que gosto do meu trabalho ou algo assim." Ele fez uma demonstração lateral de derramar seu café, segurando a xícara em uma mão e levantando a panela pelo menos um pé e meio acima da xícara enquanto ele servia, trazendo-a de volta a tempo de derrubá-la e cortar o fluxo. . Colocando a panela de volta no queimador, House pegou o creme e sacudiu-o frouxamente sobre a caneca em sua mão, e depois usou um agitador para girá-lo.</p><p>Café. Celestial.</p><p>"Não que você se importe", disse Cameron, "mas a equipe de mergulho de Mary enviou balões e um cartão de agradecimento".</p><p>"Eu não", disse House. Ele tomou outro gole de café. "Quem vai fazer o meu serviço clínico hoje?"</p><p>Houve um debate relutante sobre isso. No final, House nomeou Foreman para fazê-lo e Foreman, parcialmente cansado de discutir e parcialmente querendo algo para fazer, finalmente concordou. E com isso resolvido, House se retirou para seu escritório e Cameron e Chase começaram a fazer ... o que quer. House não se importou particularmente, até que ele terminou seu café e estava procurando algo para fazer, porque então ele começaria a procurar Chase. Ele precisava de alguém para carregar esses arquivos no escritório de Wilson, e isso também proporcionaria uma grande oportunidade para prender Chase em uma sala com uma fechadura e quatro paredes sólidas e opacas. Quando ele terminou o café, é claro.</p><p>Ele ficou entediado rápido. não havia nada para fazer. A presença de Wilson estava faltando, e mesmo que House nem o visse a essa hora da manhã, espreitava em sua mente desagradável. Só o fato de saber que ele não podia ir ao lado e iniciar uma conversa ou jogar futebol de papel era suficiente para deixá-lo agitado, mesmo que ele não estivesse com vontade de conversar ou jogar no momento. E faltavam mais treze dias, pensou ele, resignado. Ele precisava de um novo projeto. Algo para mantê-lo entretido enquanto Wilson estava fora - além de descobrir o que Vogler estava fazendo.</p><p>House sentou-se abruptamente em sua cadeira, colocando sua xícara de café quase drenada em sua mesa. Na sequência de Chase e seu jogo estúpido de Dare Chess, ele havia esquecido completamente sua missão de descobrir o que Vogler estava fazendo. Isso seria suficiente para mantê-lo ocupado durante o dia.</p><p>Ele se levantou e mancou na sala de conferência para derramar os restos de seu café, e quase perguntou a Chase o que estava fazendo quando o viu ainda sentado na mesa de conferência ainda trabalhando em suas palavras cruzadas, mas pensou melhor. Em vez disso, ele passou sem dizer uma palavra e começou a despejar o conteúdo de sua caneca, enxaguá-lo na pia e depois colocá-lo de volta no armário. E perturbadoramente, ao sair da sala, sentiu-se orgulhoso por não ter dito nada a Chase.</p><p>OoO</p><p>A melhor maneira de descobrir o que Vogler estava fazendo era entrar no escritório e bisbilhotar um pouco. Infelizmente, House sabia que, diferentemente de Cuddy, haveria sérias conseqüências se Vogler o visse - ele estava se aproveitando desse pequeno alívio, e não queria estragar tudo até que pelo menos descobrisse o razão pela qual ele estava recebendo. Então ele adoraria ser pego vasculhando as gavetas de Vogler.</p><p>Mas ele teria que se contentar com o segundo melhor até então. Foi por isso que ele estava em pé na frente do posto de enfermagem com a mão no bolso, pronto para tirar a carteira como um policial preparado para arrancar o escudo.</p><p>"Brenda", ele chamou, desnecessariamente alto, pois Brenda estava apenas a um metro de distância, dando instruções a uma das outras enfermeiras. Ela olhou por cima do ombro, impaciente, e fez uma careta para ele, e depois voltou à sua conversa.</p><p>House esperou pacientemente que ela terminasse.</p><p>Ela veio cinco minutos depois e sentou-se sem olhar para ele. Ela começou a digitar algo no computador e, em seguida, puxou uma pasta para fazer referência.</p><p>"Querida, querida Breanda", House encerou, sua voz quase melódica enquanto ele falava. "Que aflições lhe aconteceram hoje? Que problemas endureceram sua sobrancelha e murcharam suas pétalas como o último suspiro de um longo dia de morte?"</p><p>"O que você quer?" Brenda retrucou, olhando para ele irritada finalmente.</p><p>House sorriu agradavelmente. "Quero que você me fale de fofocas. Informação. Qualquer coisa que você possa descobrir sobre uma determinada pessoa."</p><p>Brenda cruzou os braços sobre o peito e recostou-se na cadeira, um sorriso curvando as pontas do sorriso. "E o que há para mim?"</p><p>Se sua carteira tivesse sido capaz de emitir um som trêmulo quando fosse tirada do bolso, House teria feito isso. Infelizmente, não aconteceu, então ele teve que se contentar em sacá-lo e usar um movimento sofisticado do pulso para exibi-lo.</p><p>"Seu cartão de crédito será aceitável", disse Brenda, estendendo a mão.</p><p>House abriu a carteira. "Continue sonhando, mulher. Eu te darei ..." Ele colocou cinco notas de cem dólares no balcão. "Este."</p><p>Brenda olhou as contas com um leve interesse por um momento e depois olhou para House com uma expressão avaliadora. "Mais. Eu não quero dinheiro, quero trabalho manual - e fazer com que seus médicos façam mais tarefas clínicas não vai funcionar."</p><p>Casa encolheu-se. "Você não pode pegar seiscentos? Setecentos? Vou deixar você ficar no estacionamento do Cameron."</p><p>"Dê-me sua vaga de estacionamento", disse Brenda. "Durante um mês. E seiscentos pelo problema."</p><p>"Estou aleijado!" House protestou. "Você não teve sua perna esmagada salvando filhotes de prédios em chamas!"</p><p>Brenda olhou para ele estoicamente. "E você também não. Local de estacionamento e seiscentos."</p><p>"Mas você estaciona no lado errado do hospital", lamentou-se House, fazendo uma última aposta. Os dois sabiam que ele só estava parado, que queria essa informação o suficiente para desistir de sua vaga de estacionamento, mas ele descobriu que o fazia se sentir um pouco menos chicoteado se ele pelo menos lutasse um pouco.</p><p>"Então por que você não pede à Radiologia que o espie?" Brenda perguntou, sabendo que ela o tinha.</p><p>House fez uma careta. Ele tirou uma centena extra da carteira e colocou no balcão. "Quero tudo e qualquer coisa que você ouvir sobre Vogler e Cameron. E é melhor que valha a pena."</p><p>Brenda recolheu o dinheiro alegremente. "Confie em mim", disse ela, dobrando o dinheiro e colocando-o sob um peso de papel. "Nós, enfermeiras, ouvimos muito . E eu espero que o seu estacionamento passe no final do dia, caso contrário eu mantenho os seiscentos e você não recebe nada."</p><p>"Você vai conseguir. Quero relatórios diários", ordenou House, o sorriso de Brenda fazendo parecer que ele tinha saído do pior lado do acordo.</p><p>Feito isso, House revisou suas opções restantes. Ele sabia que não era Wilson ou alguém de sua equipe - com exceção de Cameron, mas ele não chegaria a lugar algum para interrogá-la até que tivesse alguma sujeira nela. A pessoa que mais se destacou em sua mente foi Cuddy, especialmente com o comentário dela na noite passada sobre muito dos acontecimentos no hospital que ele não conhecia, mas ... Cuddy não foi capaz de mentir para ele por anos. Certo?</p><p>Quem mais gostava dele? Ou, melhor dizendo, quem mais tinha algum tipo de motivo para ajudar ele e seu departamento? Tanto quanto ele sabia, nenhum de seus patinhos tinha amigos no hospital, se eles tinham algum. Foreman poderia - ele crescera em um subúrbio de Princeton. E talvez ele estivesse namorando alguém ... Chase provavelmente tinha alguns amigos em Oz, mas House duvidava que ele estivesse aqui há tempo suficiente para fazer amigos. Sem mencionar, Chase não parecia o tipo de fazer amigos. E ele não se importava com Cameron, porque não havia razão para alguém salvá-la. Ela fez isso sozinha.</p><p>Seu único outro amigo era o zelador noturno que se recusava firmemente a acreditar que usar as calças para trás não era a última tendência da cultura pop. Mas considerando o fato de que ocasionalmente passava horas limpando o mesmo quarto, apenas circulando círculo após círculo, House duvidava que ele tivesse ido a Vogler.</p><p>Sempre havia a possibilidade de alguém estar fazendo isso por razões conhecidas apenas por eles mesmos, e que era uma pessoa que nunca havia conhecido House e nunca esteve no PPTH. Mas House não gostava de pensar nisso, porque isso significaria que toda essa pesquisa não fazia sentido - e que ele acabara de gastar seiscentos dólares e um mês de estacionamento na frente por nada; ele empurrou essa idéia para o fundo da mente.</p><p>Ele não podia fazer nada sobre Cuddy. Ainda. Ela era intocável, a menos que uma das enfermeiras de Brenda descobrisse algo que House pudesse usar como alavanca. Wilson se foi - não que House suspeitasse dele, mas ele poderia ter sido uma ferramenta útil em sua busca. Se nada mais, uma boa caixa de ressonância. Cameron, por outro lado, estava bem ao seu alcance. Ele poderia facilmente empurrá-la até que ela quebrasse, e ele sabia que ela era muito ... Cameron-ish para desistir ou brincar com Cuddy. Então esse era um plano. Mas, fora isso, ele teria que sentar e esperar.</p><p>Ele odiava sentar e esperar.</p><p>OoO</p><p>House estava sentado em seu escritório, novamente, quando Chase entrou. House se animou.</p><p>"Oi", disse Chase, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para a frente.</p><p>House apontou para o quadro. "Estou me perguntando se você está escondendo algumas habilidades reais aqui, ou se é realmente tão ruim assim no xadrez."</p><p>"Estou me escondendo muito mais do que você imagina", disse Chase, seu tom em algum lugar entre misterioso e franco. Provavelmente mais perto do frank.</p><p>House franziu a testa. O que havia com as pessoas fazendo comentários enigmáticos sobre tudo o que ele não sabia?</p><p>"Enfim", continuou Chase, "Cuddy me pediu para trazer isso para você." Ele estendeu um arquivo e, quando House simplesmente o encarou e não levantou a mão para pegar a pasta, Chase suspirou e simplesmente a colocou na mesa, ao lado do tabuleiro de xadrez. "Foreman deu um derrame nesta manhã na clínica."</p><p>"Eu continuo dizendo ao Foreman para suavizar sua louca gangsta skillz", disse House com tristeza.</p><p>Um fantasma de um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Chase.</p><p>House pegou o arquivo, mas não o abriu. "E você ainda está chateado com seu pai, sem dúvida."</p><p>O sorriso foi embora. "Sim", disse Chase. "Mas não se preocupe, você ainda fará seu sexo. Eu vou procurar Cameron e Foreman."</p><p>"Você vai fazer isso", disse House, levantando-se e levando o arquivo com ele para a sala de conferências.</p><p>Abrindo o arquivo, ele vasculhou as páginas e não encontrou nada de particularmente interessante. Guy rangeu os dentes e teve um derrame - provavelmente era história familiar e alguma paranóia sobre sua saúde. Mas não havia como discutir com Cuddy, depois do paciente, que ele havia se retirado ontem para evitar trabalhar no saguão. Então, ele colocou seus patinhos para trabalhar por algumas horas, talvez faça alguns testes desnecessários apenas para aumentar as contas médicas do cara e depois o mandou a caminho.</p><p>House estava prestes a esquecer completamente o caso e o diferencial, quando viu as tomografias. E então as coisas ficaram um pouco mais interessantes.</p><p>Chase conseguiu levar Foreman e Cameron para a sala de conferências relativamente rápido, e House mal havia terminado de escrever os dois sintomas isolados no quadro quando os três ocuparam seus respectivos lugares.</p><p>"Homem de 21 anos", anunciou House. "Ranger os dentes e acariciar. Vá."</p><p>"Ele estava rangendo os dentes antes ou depois do derrame?" Cameron perguntou.</p><p>"Antes", disse Foreman. "Ele estava na clínica com a queixa. Eu estava examinando-o quando ele teve um derrame, sua pupila direita soprou."</p><p>"E ele foi fazer uma tomografia computadorizada, certo?" Chase perguntou.</p><p>"Duh", disse House. Ele removeu os poucos filmes escolhidos e os colocou no quadro de luz na parede, apertando o botão. "A TC nos mostra duas coisas."</p><p>"Isquemia", Foreman disse prontamente. "Morte de tecido cerebral. Significa que houve algum dano - espero que não seja permanente."</p><p>"E?" House solicitado.</p><p>Parece em branco.</p><p>"É isso aí", disse Foreman. "Não há nada que nos diga qual é a causa subjacente. Temos que fazer uma ressonância magnética".</p><p>House suspirou profundamente. "Você está olhando para a parte errada da digitalização ."</p><p>"Estou olhando para o cérebro. O que mais há?" Perguntou Foreman.</p><p>"A mandíbula", disse Cameron, percebendo o rosto dela.</p><p>Chase franziu o cenho em concentração. "A mandíbula nos diz por que ele teve um derrame?"</p><p>"Não, a mandíbula nos diz por que não podemos fazer uma ressonância magnética", disse Cameron. "A menos que desejemos que o maxilar dele voe pela sala."</p><p>House assentiu. "Placa de metal. Ele teve uma grande reconstrução e não há como removê-la, então somos forçados a ser espertos. Angiograma para vasculite, eletromiografia para neuropatia periférica, exame toxicológico para eliminar drogas e um eco para descartar uma doença cardíaca embolia ".</p><p>Eles se levantaram, preparados para sair e fazer exatamente como seu chefe havia dito, mas House ainda não havia terminado.</p><p>"Oh, não", ele disse, apontando o dedo para Cameron. "Você não vai a lugar nenhum."</p><p>Cameron olhou para ele confuso. "Por que não?"</p><p>"Você", disse House, "vai pesquisar todas as causas no universo do afago".</p><p>"O que?" Cameron disse, com a boca aberta de surpresa. "Isso é completamente inútil."</p><p>House encolheu os ombros. "Você queria salvar seu emprego - agora pode considerar se valeu ou não a pena."</p><p>"A lista terá oito quilômetros de extensão!" Cameron protestou.</p><p>House sorriu. "E é por isso que você começará com A. O computador está lá, os livros estão nas estantes. Use o Google e eu vou fazer você escrever à mão."</p><p>"Mas - isso é sobre Vogler?" Cameron disse, incrédulo. "Você está me punindo ?"</p><p>House não disse nada, mas começou a caminhar em direção a seu escritório. Ao sair, ele girou a cadeira em frente ao computador da sala de conferências, de forma que girava em círculos, girando e girando, e observou Cameron caminhar lentamente até o computador, refletindo o vidro. House abriu a porta do escritório e começou a listar mentalmente todas as coisas que ele poderia fazer para se divertir antes que Foreman e Chase retornassem com os resultados dos testes.</p><p>Assim que ele se sentou na cadeira, Chase entrou. E garoto, ele parecia chateado .</p><p>"Sim?" House perguntou calmamente, observando Chase se aproximar de sua mesa, claramente tentando manter suas emoções sob controle.</p><p>"Por que você está punindo Cameron?" Chase exigiu.</p><p>"Porque ela era má", disse ele, perplexo.</p><p>"Como você sabe?" Chase perguntou, seus olhos brilhando com algo que House nunca tinha visto antes. "Como você tem tanta certeza de que ela correu para Vogler?"</p><p>"Por que de repente você está tão preocupado?" House revidou, seu tom muito mais relaxado que o de Chase.</p><p>"Porque ..." Chase parou e engoliu, balançando a cabeça. "Porque e se você está punindo a pessoa errada? O que ela é inocente?"</p><p>"Ela não é", House disse categoricamente.</p><p>"Você a viu conversando com Vogler?" Chase perguntou. "Você ouviu dar informações a Vogler, viu-a entrar em seu escritório depois de horas? Qual é a sua prova? "</p><p>House ficou sinceramente surpreso com a exibição de Chase. Ele o observou com olhos afiados. "Ela está dando informações a Vogler. Como eu sei, não importa."</p><p>Chase abriu a boca para atirar em algo de volta, mas então ele parou de repente. Ele esvaziou, os ombros caídos enquanto exalava e a boca se fechou lentamente. "Tudo bem", ele murmurou.</p><p>"Ei", disse House, capturando a atenção de Chase antes que ele se virasse e saísse da sala. "Penhor para B5. Sala de exames quatro, esta tarde."</p><p>"Que horas?" Chase perguntou resignado.</p><p>House pensou por um momento. "Não sei. Mantenha seu planejador aberto - eu ligo para você quando eu quiser."</p><p>"Ótimo", disse Chase, claramente sem pensar que era.</p><p>House assentiu, indicando com a mão que Chase estava livre para fazer os testes que ele havia designado. Mas Chase não foi embora, e House percebeu isso um minuto depois. Ele olhou surpreso.</p><p>"Bispo para H3." Chase disse. "Quero que você saiba que o que quer que esteja fazendo nos últimos dois dias - perguntando sobre minha mãe, falando sobre meu pai - não importa para mim. Entendi. Você está tentando me empurrar longe, para que você possa perder por desistência. Mas você pode tirar qualquer esqueleto que quiser do meu armário, porque você não vai me assustar fora do jogo. Então, sim, pergunte-me sobre minha mãe. Invadir meu computador , entre em contato com alguns de meus amigos na Austrália, pergunte nos bares locais - garanto que você encontrará algo. Mas não pretendo perder esse jogo. " Chase olhou para ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, desafiadoramente.</p><p>House deixou o silêncio tocar por um segundo, depois que Chase terminou.</p><p>"Você ensaiou isso?" ele perguntou finalmente.</p><p>Por um segundo, Chase parecia que ele poderia estrangular House, mas então seu rosto quebrou e ele apenas suspirou.</p><p>"Adeus, House", disse Chase, e ele se virou e saiu do escritório.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Infelizmente, o plano de House de relaxar em seu escritório enquanto seus patinhos corriam pelo hospital foi frustrado quase imediatamente por Cuddy, que sem dúvida marchou para o escritório de House assim que ela sentiu o cheiro das notícias de que ele estava relaxando em seu escritório. . Ela praticamente o acompanhou até a clínica, apesar das insistências de House de que Foreman já havia cumprido o horário da clínica, e informou à enfermeira Brenda que House não sairia até que tivesse visto um mínimo de vinte e cinco pacientes. E Brenda era imperturbável, recusando-se a se render nem um centímetro ao gemido e lamento de House. Ela apenas estendeu o arquivo, sua expressão expectante, como um pai esperando um filho parar a birra.</p><p>House olhou furioso e latiu, latindo o nome de sua primeira vítima, que precisava de um exame pélvico. Depois que as enfermeiras a organizaram, House olhou de má vontade para a mulher que ele estava examinando.</p><p>"Oi", ela disse. A mulher tinha que ter oitenta anos. "Estou com dor vaginal."</p><p>House pegou seu frasco de comprimidos. "Prazer em conhecê-lo."</p><p>"Meu ginecologista / obstetra morreu recentemente", disse a mulher quando House desceu e colocou um Vicodin em sua boca. "Ele é um homem legal. Mãos quentes."</p><p>"Não é mais", disse House. Ele colocou um par de luvas de borracha. "Então, dói quando você mexe?"</p><p>A mulher assentiu vigorosamente. "Sim, é quando é pior."</p><p>"Okey-doke", disse House, e começou a inspecionar. Ele cutucou e cutucou o caminho, movendo-se rápido e esperando evitar prolongar o exame por mais um segundo do que o necessário. Quatro anos de faculdade de medicina e mais de vinte de médico, e ainda era muito, muito nojento. "Você tem lacrimejamento vaginal", disse ele. "Não há sinais de machucados, nenhuma indicação de trauma ou entrada forçada ... Ramona. Sua garota travessa. Você conseguiu um namorado de dezoito anos ou um oitavo com algumas pílulas azuis."</p><p>"Myron só queria experimentá-los!" ela reclamou, parecendo indignada com toda a situação.</p><p>- Sorte sua - disse House, tirando as luvas e jogando-as na lixeira.</p><p>Ramona parecia descontente. "Eu acho."</p><p>"Prefere se Myron fosse um pouco mais babado?" House perguntou com simpatia.</p><p>"Talvez um pouco", admitiu Ramona. "Costumávamos dar as mãos, ler juntos ou assistir ao Jeopardy! Eu não vejo o Jeopardy há quase um mês!"</p><p>"Você falou com ele sobre isso?" House perguntou, interessado apesar de si mesmo.</p><p>Ramona bufou. " Você tenta convencer um garoto de setenta e três anos de sexo. Com todas essas melhorias masculinas, a pressão para fazer isso é incrível! É pior do que o ensino médio. Se ele não consegue o que quer de mim, ele ' Vou conseguir com Connie no condomínio da esquina. Ela está pintando os cabelos de vermelho - disse Ramona, inclinando-se para sussurrar algo. "Vadia da liga principal."</p><p>House rabiscou algumas coisas em seu bloco de scripts e arrancou o papel. "Aqui está uma receita para supositórios de estrogênio vaginal. Isso ajudará na lubrificação".</p><p>"Obrigado." Ramona pegou o papel, franzindo o cenho. Ela olhou para House, esperançosa. "Talvez você possa dar uma receita a Myron? Algo mais fraco do que o que ele tem agora? Diga a ele que é melhor para o coração dele - ele compraria isso."</p><p>"Você não pode dizer a verdade, então quer que eu minta para ele?" House perguntou incrédulo.</p><p>Ramona não pareceu ouvir sua descrença. "Você iria?"</p><p>"Feche as pernas", House suspirou, sua fé na natureza humana escorregando mais um pouco.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Duas horas encontraram House de volta à sala de conferências, com um sanduíche da cafeteria na mão. Ele descobriu rapidamente que isso era outra desvantagem da ausência de Wilson - ter que comprar seu próprio almoço. Ele teria que dar a conta a Wilson quando voltasse.</p><p>"Então o EMG estava limpo?" Cameron estava perguntando, tendo abandonado temporariamente sua posição no computador.</p><p>House olhou para a história que Foreman havia conseguido. "Bem, com base nessa história, são ervas tóxicas do homeopata, danos na coluna vertebral do quiroprático, infecção da agulha que o acupunturista acidentalmente deixou para observar o tritão, ou o balanceador de shen. O que diabos é um shen , e como é que é desigual? "</p><p>"O único resultado anormal do teste que encontramos foi no relatório de eco", disse Foreman. "Válvula mitral prolapso."</p><p>House ainda estava preso na história. "Pendure uma telha e condene a estreiteza e a ganância da medicina ocidental, e você ganharia uma vida muito boa".</p><p>Foreman, no verdadeiro estilo de Foreman, mergulhou para a frente sem se importar com o discurso de seu chefe. "O coágulo é formado em uma válvula defeituosa e é enviado para o cérebro - pronto! Acidente vascular cerebral".</p><p>"É claro que não há mal nenhum", disse House, persistentemente. "Está apenas tirando alguns dólares de idiotas supersticiosos, certo?"</p><p>"Também pode ser um aneurisma devido a trauma", disse Chase.</p><p>"Trauma?" Foreman bufou. "O que, trauma dos tratamentos quiropráticos? É endocardite bacteriana, uma válvula infectada. Deveríamos fazer hemoculturas".</p><p>"Exceto que os seis meses que ele passou com esses charlatães poderiam ter sido gastos indo a alguém que olha para as coisas que existem no mundo real", continuou House, agora quase falando consigo mesmo, pois ninguém mais ouvia. "Mas isso é apenas eu sendo estreita novamente."</p><p>"Ouvi um pequeno sopro quando ouvi a carótida do peito esquerdo de Harvey", disse Chase, colocando um pouco mais de peso atrás da voz.</p><p>"O aneurisma teria aparecido no angiograma", disse Cameron.</p><p>"Não, não necessariamente", disse Chase, balançando a cabeça.</p><p>"Um dilema", disse House, interessando-se pela conversa pela primeira vez. Ele estendeu a mão e pegou sua bola mágica de 8 bolas. "Oh, grande salão de bilhar, oráculo, conceda-me orientação." Ele balançou a bola vigorosamente. "Nós seguimos a teoria de Foreman, que é pelo menos marginalmente suportada pelos resultados de exames médicos, ou a teoria de Chase, que não é totalmente suportada por evidências médicas? Oh, o que fazer ..."</p><p>"O cara obviamente quebrou a mandíbula de alguma maneira", protestou Chase, já sabendo o que House ia dizer. "Quem sabe que outro trauma ele sofreu? Deveríamos fazer o angiograma novamente."</p><p>"E todos os sinais apontam para ..." House olhou para a tela de plástico transparente das oito bolas, sem se importar em ler o que realmente dizia. "Desculpe, Chase. Os deuses falaram. Comece Harvey usando anticoagulantes e antibióticos."</p><p>Cameron se levantou para seguir Chase e Foreman, mas House esticou a bengala e cortou o caminho dela.</p><p>"Eu não estou trabalhando para Vogler", Cameron disse a ele, com o queixo preso e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.</p><p>"Que carta você está fazendo?" House perguntou.</p><p>Cameron olhou furioso. "C", disse ela, virando-se e seguindo de volta para o computador.</p><p>House jogou os restos de seu sanduíche na lata de lixo, começando a mancar em direção a seu escritório enquanto ele pegava seu pager. Foi necessária apenas uma pessoa para configurar uma linha intravenosa.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Chase saiu da sala de exames, deixando House ainda dentro seminu, e ele respirou fundo. Ele olhou para um par de enfermeiras que o viram sair e se perguntou o que eles estavam pensando. Eles sabiam? Eles não podiam saber. Como eles poderiam saber? Ele tatuou na testa I Just Screwed By My Boss, como resultado de uma brincadeira estranha de House?</p><p>Ele balançou a cabeça, e isso também afastou os pensamentos de sua mente. Sua mente estava estranhamente vazia enquanto ele caminhava pelos corredores do hospital, sentindo como se estivesse pisando em azulejos nos quais nunca pisara antes, vendo paredes que não estavam lá antes. Havia tantas coisas em que pensar que ele nem sabia por onde começar. Predominantemente, Cameron. House estava torturando uma mulher inocente, impulsionada por suas próprias convicções assumidas, e Chase odiava sentar e assistir. O pior foi que ele não podia dizer nada sem se trair. Ele não tinha poder para ajudar Cameron.</p><p>Mas House não continuaria assim, continuaria? Ele poderia ? Tinha que haver um ponto de ruptura, onde Cameron foi e reclamou com Cuddy. Ele tinha que saber que, se isso chegasse à videira do hospital, Cuddy acabaria com isso o mais rápido que pudesse apagar uma vela. House não era estúpido. Ele provavelmente acompanharia a punição de Cameron por essa paciente e depois consideraria Cameron expiada por seus pecados e ele demitiria.</p><p>Chase ficou um pouco doente ao pensar que, enquanto ele fazia sexo com House, Cameron estava sendo punido por algo que ela não fez.</p><p>E isso o deixou um pouco mais doente para perceber que ele tinha acabado de dizer tem a .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. (O Show Que Nunca Termina)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"O paciente pediu para você estrangulá-lo?"</p><p>House não pôde deixar de refletir que o advogado estava usando o mesmo tom que ele costumava reservar para o pior de seus pacientes clínicos.</p><p>"Harvey é um asfixiafilíaco", explicou Annette. "Ele gosta de ser estrangulado ou sufocado."</p><p>"Isso é apenas doentio", o advogado murmurou.</p><p>"Bem, essa é uma opinião legal intrigante", disse House, revirando os olhos para o advogado. Cuddy lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente "Você não está ajudando a situação", mas mal o reconheceu. "Nossa, que tipo de advogado ele é?"</p><p>O advogado virou-se para ele com um olhar. "Você quer uma opinião legal? Ligue para a polícia."</p><p>Annette, que estava sentada no sofá até aquele momento, de repente pareceu sentir que precisava se levantar para se afirmar. "Tomei cuidado", disse ela. "Eu assisti os monitores, verifiquei se as estatísticas de O2 estavam acima dos noventa. Eu nunca o machucaria."</p><p>"Então qual era a questão?" House perguntou.</p><p>"Harvey estava chateado", Annette disse pacientemente. "Ele precisava se acalmar. Para se sentir no controle sendo controlado."</p><p>Cuddy parecia um pouco enojada de trás da mesa, mas House a observou respirar. "Eh ... E ele paga você por isso?" Obviamente, ela estava tentando reinar na conversa para uma área mais convencional, menos indutora de rubor.</p><p>Annette assentiu com um sorriso. "Em troca, ele paga meus impostos e limpa minha casa."</p><p>Rapidamente perdendo o interesse pela conversa, House se virou e começou a sair do escritório de Cuddy. Ele teve que voltar para a sala de conferências e descobrir o que estava acontecendo com o paciente, e se o fato de ele gostar de ser estrangulado tinha alguma coisa a ver com seu estado atual. Chase sabia disso ...</p><p>"Nós não terminamos aqui - temos que conversar!" Cuddy o chamou.</p><p>House fez uma pausa, prestes a abrir a porta. "Ligue para a polícia, troque-a do hospital, force-a a perfurar seus mamilos ... Eles não são realmente decisões médicas."</p><p>Cuddy lançou-lhe um olhar impossível, que House considerou como seu sinal verde.</p><p>Chase do caralho. Ele sugeriu refazer o angiograma, insistindo que eles não sabiam por que trauma o paciente passara. Ele deve ter sabido. Ele devia saber que Harvey gostava de ser estrangulado, que contratou Annette para dominá-lo. E isso não apenas jogou uma bola curva no diagnóstico, como também significou que Chase realmente conhecia Annette - ou pelo menos o que ela fazia. House esperava que ele realmente não estivesse fazendo sexo com um masoquista nos últimos três dias. Ou pior, um sádico.</p><p>De alguma forma, a imagem de Chase estalando um chicote com um olhar sombrio em seu rosto veio à sua mente, e House achou tão ridículo que ele nem conseguiu visualizá-lo por mais de um segundo. Chase não era suficientemente forte, nem confiante o suficiente para ser uma dominadora. Por outro lado, ele era quase um candidato perfeito por estar do outro lado daquele chicote.</p><p>"Chase", ele latiu quando abriu a porta da sala de conferências.</p><p>Todos os três membros de sua equipe ergueram os olhos, Chase parecendo particularmente medroso.</p><p>"Você sabia sobre essa mulher? O que ela faz?" House exigiu, mancando até o quadro branco para adicioná-lo aos sintomas.</p><p>"Eu a conheci em algumas festas, sim", disse Chase.</p><p>House apontou para Chase. "Está vendo, Cameron? Chase provavelmente está com ciúmes por você ser torturado. Ele gosta disso." E então ele franziu o cenho para Cameron, que o encarou desafiadoramente. "E por que você está comendo?"</p><p>"Estou almoçando", disse Cameron. "Eu ainda tenho uma pausa para o almoço, não é?"</p><p>"Você pode pesquisar com uma mão", disse House, apontando o polegar para trás, na direção do computador.</p><p>A boca de Cameron se abriu de indignação. "Você é requisitado pelo hospital para me dar um tempo!"</p><p>"Você pode reclamar com Vogler", disse House, "quando seu turno terminar. Mas, por enquanto, você ainda precisa cobrir de H a Z."</p><p>Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio atordoado, ele a observou pegar o almoço, quieto e digno, e caminhar até a cadeira do computador. Ele sabia que estava sendo cruel, que isso era um pouco extremo quando ele a usaria como diferencial em dois minutos, mas Cameron o traiu. Ela escolhera correr para Vogler em busca de proteção, e a deslealdade não era algo que ele iria tolerar. E quando ele se voltou para Chase, que estava encarando Cameron com uma expressão fechada, e Foreman, que balançava a cabeça em descrença, House apenas olhou para eles e iniciou a sessão de diagnóstico.</p><p>"Então, Chase, aqui está uma frase para você se lembrar: Ei, esse cara pode ter sido golpeado na cabeça muitas vezes!" House disse.</p><p>Chase parecia vagamente surpreso que House tivesse falado, mas ele rapidamente alcançou e adotou uma expressão indignada. "Eu disse que pensei que era um aneurisma induzido por trauma. House-"</p><p>"Sim", House interrompeu, "Teria um pouco mais de peso se você mencionasse a coisa de 'gostar de dor'. Você está na minha lista travessa. Desculpe, Chase, nenhum estetoscópio de couro neste Natal."</p><p>"Não estou por dentro-"</p><p>"Suponho que você nunca começou com antibióticos ou anticoagulantes antes da rude interrupção da senhora Ilsa", disse House, interrompendo Chase pela segunda vez consecutiva.</p><p>Chase abriu a boca, pronto para se defender novamente, mas Foreman esticou o braço e o jogou no ombro. Obtendo a dica para parar de chutar o cavalo morto, ele deu de ombros com um ombro e exalou. "Provavelmente foi uma coisa boa."</p><p>"Comece com antibióticos e anticoagulantes", disse House.</p><p>"Você ainda acha que Chase está errado?" Cameron perguntou cautelosamente, detrás dele.</p><p>"Não, ele provavelmente está certo", disse House, e antes que ele pudesse terminar, Chase imediatamente entrou.</p><p>"Então devemos agendá-lo para cirurgia vascular", disse Chase, parecendo frustrado com ele. "Entre nas carótidas, encontre o aneurisma, conserte-o."</p><p>House ouviu Cameron se virar na cadeira. "Se o colocarmos em diluentes de sangue, ele pode sangrar".</p><p>"Mas se Foreman está certo sobre ser endocardite bacteriana", disse House, impaciente, "e nós -"</p><p>Foreman levantou a mão. "Eu acho que Chase está certo."</p><p>"Tudo bem, se Foreman costumava estar certo quanto a coágulos sanguíneos", disse House, corrigindo-se com o rolar dos olhos, "e seguimos o caminho da cirurgia, provavelmente mataremos o cara. Então comece com sangue. diluentes, e se ele tiver outro derrame, agendaremos a cirurgia ".</p><p>"Eu vou fazer isso", Foreman murmurou, levantando-se. Seus olhos se demoraram em Cameron, tempo suficiente para House perceber, mas rápido demais para ele deixar algum comentário grosseiro, e então ele saiu.</p><p>Chase, previsivelmente, seguiu House até seu escritório.</p><p>"Você sabe", disse House ao ouvir a porta se fechar atrás dele, "para alguém paranóico com pessoas suspeitando que estamos entendendo, você está no caminho de se tornar minha segunda sombra". Em vez de ir para sua mesa, ele foi para a poltrona.</p><p>Chase bufou. "Eu não sou Cameron, você sabe."</p><p>"Bem, obviamente", House disse quando ele praticamente caiu na cadeira, fechando os olhos enquanto inclinava a cabeça para trás. "Você não é quem tem problemas de lealdade."</p><p>"Ye-ah", Chase concordou com uma voz estranha.</p><p>Curioso, House abriu os olhos para olhar o rosto de Chase, mas era impassível. Desapontado, ele estudou Chase criticamente. "O que, você está dormindo com ela também? Primeiro com a dominatrix, agora você está tentando orquestrar um trio. Me faz pensar o que-"</p><p>"Eu não gosto de S&amp;M", disse Chase, interrompendo-o com um tom uniforme. "E eu lhe disse que não ia jogar este jogo."</p><p>"E ele não nega dormir com Cameron", disse House, pensativo. "Huh. Que estranho."</p><p>Chase pareceu levemente revoltado por um minuto. "Eu nunca dormia com Cameron", disse ele. "Ela - eu trabalho com ela e -"</p><p>"Você está dormindo comigo", House disse intencionalmente.</p><p>"Você é diferente", Chase disse firmemente, mas seu rosto desmentia isso. Ele pareceu frustrado por um minuto e depois foi até a mesa de House. Ele pegou um de seus próprios pedaços vermelho cereja e brincou com ele por um minuto ou dois.</p><p>House assistiu em silêncio, esperando Chase dizer algo mais.</p><p>Finalmente, Chase colocou a peça de volta no tabuleiro de xadrez - mas não de onde ele a pegou. "Cavaleiro para D4", disse ele.</p><p>Quando ele não disse nada além disso, House suspirou. "O que é isso, um jogo de adivinhação? Charadas?"</p><p>Chase ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo.</p><p>"Eu não sei", ele disse finalmente. "Eu não sei."</p><p>House fez uma careta. "Bem, então pegue de volta. Você não pode simplesmente se mexer e não fazer nada."</p><p>"Que movimento eu posso fazer?" Chase perguntou, balançando a cabeça. Ele se sentou na cadeira de House e olhou para o quadro com uma expressão confusa. "Tudo o que vamos fazer é fazer sexo."</p><p>"Então? O que você queria, longas caminhadas na praia e jantares à luz de velas?"</p><p>Chase fechou os olhos e esfregou o rosto com a mão. "Não", ele disse. "Eu devo dizer que sim, não sou? Eu não sei. O que você se importa?"</p><p>"Você é interessante", disse House, observando Chase atentamente. Isso certamente foi diferente. Se tivesse sido Wilson, ele teria dito imediatamente que Wilson o estava manipulando deliberadamente, tentando fazê-lo se sentir culpado por alguma coisa. Mas, como era, House sabia que Chase não era capaz de manipular seu caminho para fora de um saco de papel molhado. E ele certamente não estava se sentindo culpado. Apenas irritado que Chase estivesse em sua cadeira, e que ele achava que House se importava o suficiente com ele para deixá-lo ter seu pequeno colapso mental nela.</p><p>"Eu vou ficar bêbado hoje à noite", Chase finalmente disse, parecendo mais resignado do que feliz com isso.</p><p>As sobrancelhas de House se levantaram. "Bem, eu acho que com a sua história familiar, isso pode-"</p><p>"Ah, cale a boca", Chase retrucou, parecendo mais com Cuddy do que House já o tinha ouvido. "Estou ficando tão bêbado que não poderei ver direito, e você pode comparecer se puder manter seus comentários sobre minha mãe para si mesmo."</p><p>O primeiro instinto de House foi fazer um comentário sobre o uso de Chase da palavra "slosh", mas ele pensou melhor. "O quê tem pra mim?"</p><p>"Eu pago", Chase ofereceu.</p><p>"Bebidas e táxi?" House perguntou.</p><p>Chase revirou os olhos. "Claro. Logo depois do trabalho - o Risco está perto."</p><p>"What is that, one of your hinky gay bars?" House asked. "I've never even heard of that. We're going to Four Leaf."</p><p>"Fine," Chase said, shrugging off the jab about his choice of bar. "They'd better have foreign beer."</p><p>House wrinkled his nose. "Gross."</p><p>Chase gave him a deliberate stare, and then opened the drawer to House's desk without looking down. Carefully, without taking his eyes off of House, he reached down and withdrew a red lollipop. A faint smile appeared on his face as he peeled off the wrapper, and then he stuck it in his mouth.</p><p>"That's mine," House said.</p><p>Chase smirked, pulling it out of his mouth slowly. "So come and get it."</p><p>"What, with Cameron four feet away?" House snorted. "Moron."</p><p>Taking a lick of the lollipop, Chase stood and shut the drawer. "I'm going to go see how Harvey's doing," he said.</p><p>"And I'll sit here and do nothing," House replied cheerily, putting his legs up on the footrest and leaning back into the chair. "Let's hear it for yin and yang!"</p><p>OoO</p><p>"Brenda!" House shouted over the hubbub and din of the clinic. "I have a present for you!"</p><p>Brenda, who was standing at the nurse's station and sorting through charts, glanced up and made a beckoning motion with her hand.</p><p>"I got it," House said proudly, displaying his parking pass for Brenda, and whoever else was watching their exchange, to see.</p><p>With a self-satisfied smirk, Brenda held out a hand.</p><p>House puxou de volta. "Não tão rápido!" ele disse. "Primeiro, quero garantir que tudo que você ouvir será enviado por e-mail, pelo menos uma vez por dia."</p><p>"Pronto", disse Brenda, sua mão disparando e pegando o passe antes que House pudesse segurá-lo fora de seu alcance.</p><p>House fez uma careta para ela e estava prestes a adicionar algo ao negócio, quando o pager dele disparou. Ele tirou do bolso, lendo a tela.</p><p>"Tenho que ir", ele disse brilhantemente. "Paciente morrendo."</p><p>OoO</p><p>Bem, não era uma página do 911, então seu paciente não estava tecnicamente morrendo, mas acabou que Foreman estava errado sobre o cara ter endocardite bacteriana ("Eu disse que Chase provavelmente estava certo!" - "Sim, sim, todos nós temos uma retrospectiva perfeita de 20/20 "). Os anticoagulantes resultaram em uma série de mini-AVCs, e House, logo que sua equipe fugiu para agendar uma cirurgia vascular, voltou com a notícia de que Harvey - Harold? - estava recusando a cirurgia. E mesmo depois que Chase chamou um amigo de um amigo e conseguiu contato com Annette, levou-a para o hospital contra sua ordem judicial e fez Annette tentar trabalhar sua mágica, eles não tiveram sucesso.</p><p>Para piorar as coisas, Harvey-Harold teve outro derrame, resultando na segunda reunião de advogados em um dia.</p><p>Felizmente, foi rápido e seco, e ele deu um tapa no pulso e instruções de que, se quisesse fazer a cirurgia vascular enquanto Harvey-Harold estava em coma, teria que encontrar o próximo parente.</p><p>"Harvey", Foreman repetiu. "Harvey".</p><p>Do outro lado da mesa da sala de conferências, Chase parecia tão frustrado quanto Foreman parecia. "Sinto muito por ter incomodado você, obrigado. Ok."</p><p>House os observou trabalhar na estante de livros e ele olhou para Cameron. "Em que carta você está?"</p><p>Um brilho. "M", ela disse.</p><p>De onde ele estava, House podia ver o logotipo da Wikipedia. "Quantos são de lá?" ele perguntou.</p><p>"Eu não sei", disse Cameron. "Você quer que eu comece a citar minhas referências?"</p><p>"Isso é ..." House colocou a mão atrás da orelha, inclinando-se para Cameron. "Ressentimento? Que eu ouço?"</p><p>Cameron colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e olhou para House, com expressão firme. "House, não estou trabalhando com Vogler."</p><p>"Sim, Harvey Park", disse Chase de repente, seu volume aumentando levemente de emoção. Estou procurando você! Estou ligando do Hospital Universitário de Princeton-Plainsboro. Harvey está aqui, e é um pouco ... Ele parou, franzindo a testa e tirando o fone do rosto. Chase olhou para House, que havia abandonado sua conversa com Cameron, e depois deu de ombros e colocou o telefone de volta no berço. "Ele desligou."</p><p>"Você diz a ele por que estava ligando?" Foreman perguntou, desligando o telefone em derrota.</p><p>Chase balançou a cabeça. "Eu não tive chance."</p><p>"Ligue de volta", sugeriu Foreman.</p><p>House estendeu a mão e tirou a mão de Chase do caminho, pegando o telefone. "Eu farei isso. Deixe o mestre mostrar como é feito."</p><p>Chase bufou e puxou uma caixa de Tic-Tacs, colocando alguns em sua boca.</p><p>- Sr. Park? Aqui é o Dr. House ligando do Hospital Universitário de Princeton-Plainsboro, em Nova Jersey. Seu filho Harvey está morto - precisamos que você identifique o corpo. Do outro lado da sala, a boca de Cameron se abriu. Chase revirou os olhos e Foreman sorriu. "Sim, desculpe, é a lei."</p><p>House desligou e pegou a caixa de Tic-Tacs da mesa, ignorando o protesto de Chase.</p><p>"Eles vão aparecer no necrotério", comentou Cameron.</p><p>"O que é que foi isso?" House perguntou, inclinando a cabeça. "Eu pensei ter ouvido alguém falando."</p><p>"Eu disse , eles vão aparecer no necrotério", repetiu Cameron, aumentando seu volume.</p><p>"Você ouviu isso?" House perguntou a Foreman.</p><p>Chase olhou furioso. "House, pare com isso. Ela disse que os pais dele vão aparecer no necrotério."</p><p>"Bom ponto, Chase", House disse com um aceno afirmativo. "Não deixe de me avisar quando Cuddy começar a gritar."</p><p>OoO</p><p>Os pais de Harvey ficaram bastante irritados ao descobrir que o filho não estava realmente morto. Isso resultou na terceira reunião com o advogado no escritório de Cuddy, na qual o advogado tentou abrir caminho para sair de um processo, Cuddy tentou apelar aos instintos maternos da sra. Park, e House finalmente ameaçou começar a espalhar boatos sobre seu relacionamento com O filho deles. O último fez o truque. A sra. Park assinou e ele deixou o advogado para pagar uma quantia compensatória pelo problema do casal.</p><p>Ele enviou Foreman para fazer a cirurgia e depois informou a Cameron que queria que a lista, digitada, alfabetizada e em papel, estivesse em sua mesa quando ele chegasse amanhã de manhã. Cameron foi embora com raiva, obviamente pensando em ir para casa e terminar em seu próprio computador. E então House procurou Chase.</p><p>Ele o encontrou desmaiado na sala de descanso, olhando para a tela escura da televisão na parede com os olhos semiabertos.</p><p>"Você está tentando ligar a TV?" Casa perguntou como forma de saudação. "Ou você acha mais divertido olhar para as caixas pretas do que as imagens em movimento?"</p><p>Chase inclinou a cabeça para trás, gemendo levemente enquanto esfregava os olhos. "Eu por isso preciso de obter bebido", ele murmurou.</p><p>"Parece o plano", disse House, sua paciência já começando a se desgastar. "Vamos lá!"</p><p>"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Chase se levantou e deu a House um leve sorriso enquanto pegava o casaco. "Provavelmente deveríamos pegar meu carro - ninguém vai querer roubá-lo."</p><p>House ficou momentaneamente preso entre fazer uma piada sobre a qualidade do carro de Chase e correr com o elogio que o seu acabara de receber. No final, ele decidiu: "Eu não ligo para o que levamos, desde que esteja estacionado perto do hospital. Não me quer deslizando no gelo, não é?"</p><p>Chase ofereceu um bufo sem resposta em resposta. Ele deu de ombros e vestiu a bolsa por cima do ombro e olhou para House com expectativa.</p><p>"Vamos, vamos, perdendo tempo", House disse impaciente, circulando a mão repetidamente para enfatizar seu argumento. Quando ele viu Chase começando a andar em direção à porta, ele se virou e abriu a porta. Saindo, ele esperou Chase segui-lo.</p><p>"Então você terá que me direcionar para - o que foi? O Trevo?" Chase perguntou enquanto fechava a porta com cuidado, como se houvesse alguém lá dentro, dormindo.</p><p>"Quatro folhas", House corrigiu, sem se importar em revirar os olhos. "Você obviamente não vai beber muito, por que de repente?"</p><p>"O que isso importa?" Chase perguntou. "Você está recebendo bebidas grátis com isso."</p><p>"Porque eu preciso saber. Peão para A6 - por que você espontaneamente decidiu que seu fígado precisava de uma batida?" House disse, parecendo particularmente orgulhoso quando ele apertou o botão para baixo do elevador. Ele gostou deste jogo.</p><p>Chase lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio, não impressionado. "Tenho certeza que você pode descobrir."</p><p>"Mas é muito mais fácil para você me dizer", apontou House. "E eu perguntei, a menos que você esteja recusando minha mudança?"</p><p>"Meu pai está morrendo", disse Chase com sinceridade. "Isso me irrita. E você também, nesse caso."</p><p>"Você está bravo com seu pai porque ele está morrendo?" House disse, recuando para permitir que o fluxo de enfermeiras e pacientes saia do elevador. "E aqui, eu pensei que você não se importava com ele."</p><p>Chase entrou no elevador e apertou o botão L, encostado na parede dos fundos quando House se juntou a ele. Ninguém mais entrou, e as portas se fecharam com apenas os dois lá dentro. "Eu não ligo para ele", disse ele. "Me irrita que ele tenha vindo aqui me ver e desperdiçado a viagem inteira. Eu preferia que ele ficasse na Austrália e nunca soube que estava morrendo".</p><p>"E você está com raiva de mim por lhe contar", House supôs, encostado na parede traseira ao lado de Chase. "Bem, caramba, isso quase parece que você está com raiva de mim por tornar mais difícil não se importar."</p><p>Chase cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sem olhar para House. "Eu respondi sua pergunta, pare de me interrogar."</p><p>As portas do elevador se abriram diante deles, e Chase saiu primeiro. House seguiu, curiosidade aguçada.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Ficar bêbado com House foi uma das piores idéias que ele já teve. A sugestão tinha saído da boca dele mais cedo. Ele não estava pensando em outra coisa senão o fato de que ele tinha que fazer uma jogada, e que tinha que ser uma maldita coisa boa, caso contrário, House começaria a perder o interesse nele, e então tudo isso poderia ser ferrado. Manter House interessado era uma tarefa hercúlea, e ficar bêbado foi o primeiro que ele viu.</p><p>Dirigindo-se ao bar, seguindo as instruções de House, a mente de Chase estava correndo rápido demais para acompanhar a conversa. E se ele errasse e dissesse algo que não deveria? E se House lembrasse que ele havia escapado? E se ele estivesse tão bêbado, acabasse na casa de House? Ele não conseguia acordar na cama de House. Ele não conseguiu. Não, absolutamente não. Isso provavelmente seria considerado a pior idéia de todos os tempos. Uma idéia ainda pior do que jogar seus dados com Vogler.</p><p>Ele estava, no entanto, um pouco satisfeito consigo mesmo com a facilidade em manter uma conversa com House. Era um pouco como correr uma maratona.</p><p>"Esquerda aqui em cima", dirigiu House, referindo-se ao semáforo que ficava a aproximadamente quinze metros de distância.</p><p>Chase diminuiu a velocidade e depois parou quando a luz ficou vermelha. Impaciente já que ficou verde, ele se recostou na cadeira e exalou.</p><p>"Só para você saber, eles não servem aquele papo furado que você chama de cerveja no Four Leaf", House disse com um sorriso que Chase nem precisou olhar para ver. Era evidente o suficiente em sua voz.</p><p>"Eu posso lidar", disse Chase, olhando no espelho retrovisor. "Tudo tem o mesmo sabor depois da terceira rodada."</p><p>"Não se for apenas cerveja", disse House. "Serão mais sete rodadas - seja aventureiro. Há coisas mais emocionantes por aí do que cerveja. Cerveja é para caipiras."</p><p>"Campónios", Chase murmurou, revirando os olhos para a gíria americana.</p><p>"Caipiras", House repetiu, aparentemente pensando que Chase não tinha idéia do que eram caipiras. "Hicks. Hillbillies. Como diabos você os chama?"</p><p>Chase olhou para o carro vindo atrás deles no espelho retrovisor, seus olhos voltando para a luz novamente e depois voltando para assistir o carro. Também estava à esquerda, mas não parecia estar diminuindo a velocidade. "Bogans", disse ele. "Casa-"</p><p>O nome não saiu de sua boca assim que houve o som de freios guinchando, e então o som ensurdecedor de metal batendo em metal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. (Carro Rápido)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seu nome mal saíra dos lábios de Chase quando House sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado para a frente, ouviu algo horrível e terrivelmente alto, e ele viu um branco puro. Ele estava cambaleando para a frente, alguma coisa estava gritando - ou era alguém - e as luzes estavam piscando e os edifícios pairavam ao seu redor, como se ele estivesse em uma montanha-russa. As coisas estavam girando, ele ouviu algo estalar, faíscas voavam diante de seus olhos ...</p><p>E então acabou.</p><p>Seu rosto estava pressionado contra algo branco e emborrachado. Cegamente, ele empurrou contra ele - milagrosamente, ele foi embora. A primeira coisa que House viu foi uma luz ofuscante. Ele fechou os olhos e desviou o olhar, e os abriu em uma teia de aranha de vidro. O pára-brisa estava rachado, seções caíam e, além dele, House podia ver carros parados e ruas iluminadas pela luz da rua. O carro estava do lado do cruzamento, bateu contra um poste. Buzinas de carro soaram. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de borracha queimada.</p><p>Ele olhou para o espelho retrovisor, mas o vidro estava lascado demais para ver qualquer coisa.</p><p>Ao lado dele, ele ouviu alguém gemer, e House lembrou abruptamente que estava dirigindo com Chase.</p><p>Eles bateram em um poste, e não no ponto morto - estava do lado do motorista, o que significava que Chase provavelmente havia recebido o pior do golpe. O airbag vazio foi jogado para fora do volante e, a julgar pelas marcas vermelhas no rosto de Chase, seu rosto bateu nele. Fragmentos de vidro caíram sobre os dois, e os cabelos de Chase brilhavam com cacos de vidro. Enquanto ele se mexia, pedaços caíram.</p><p>"Não se mexa", House disse quando Chase começou a acordar. "Você tem vidro ao seu redor - você vai conseguir um através da sua jugular."</p><p>"Hã?" Chase murmurou, levantando a cabeça levemente.</p><p>"Pare de se mexer!" House estalou, não ousando colocar a mão na cabeça de Chase para enfatizar o ponto. "Você vai se matar."</p><p>Chase parou de mexer a cabeça, e House percebeu com alguma luz que estava inundando o carro que Chase estava com os olhos abertos, e os piscava pesadamente. "Casa?"</p><p>"Oh, Exaltado, será suficiente", House disse a ele, mas as endorfinas estavam começando a desaparecer. O choque que ele havia sofrido em um acidente de carro estava desaparecendo, e uma onda de dor vertiginosa começou a surgir sobre ele.</p><p>"Mm ... ok", disse Chase, e House notou que sua voz estava levemente arrastada. "O que ... o que está acontecendo?"</p><p>"Acidente de carro", disse House. "Algum idiota nos deu uma retaguarda, lançamos pelo cruzamento e entramos aqui neste polo. Espero que você tenha seguro."</p><p>"Uh-huh ..." Chase franziu a testa, e ele pareceu se tornar subitamente mais consciente do ambiente. "Casa!" ele disse, sua cabeça levantando e virando para encarar. Então ele estremeceu.</p><p>"Eu disse para você não se mexer", House disse, seu tom de voz sibilante apenas depois que nenhum jato de sangue saiu do pescoço de Chase. Ele engoliu uma onda de náusea.</p><p>Os olhos de Chase estavam arregalados. "Você está bem?"</p><p>"Tudo bem", disse House, deitado entre os dentes. Ele podia sentir pelo menos um pulso torcido e sua perna estava começando a cãibra - ele logo sairia daqui. Apenas Wilson e Stacy o viram enfrentar a agonia de suas cãibras nas pernas, e ele planejava continuar assim. "Eu não sou o único com a concussão."</p><p>"Você está sangrando", disse Chase, parecendo surpreso com esse fato. "Você - você está sangrando. Sua cabeça."</p><p>House estendeu a mão para tocar sua têmpora, reflexivamente, mas ele parou e olhou para os dedos, que estavam ensanguentados e pareciam queimados. Ele mordeu a língua quando a visão de repente trouxe uma dor lancinante e latejante na mão. Ele ficou tonto.</p><p>"Casa?" Chase disse cautelosamente.</p><p>"Você pode dizer se é superficial?" House perguntou, finalmente baixando a mão e fazendo um esforço para tirar a imagem da cabeça.</p><p>Chase olhou de soslaio. "Uh ..."</p><p>"Onde está?" House pediu, impaciente para saber onde mais ele estava ferido.</p><p>"Hum, osso zigomático inferior, lado esquerdo, mais medial", disse Chase. "É longo. E está sangrando."</p><p>"Claro que está sangrando", disse House. "Você se sente tonto?"</p><p>Chase levantou a cabeça, como se fosse concordar, mas ele parou e engoliu. "Sim. Tonto, minha visão está um pouco embaçada, e eu ..." Chase fez uma careta. "Você pode dizer se está ruim lá embaixo?"</p><p>"Você não pode sentir seu corpo?" House perguntou, seu coração pulando uma possibilidade, apesar de si mesmo.</p><p>Chase respirou fundo. "Eu não sei. Provavelmente é apenas adrenalina, mas não parece que haja algo lá. Eu posso sentir ... meus dedos. Eles estão com muito frio."</p><p>House se inclinou para olhar, mas o som de sirenes perfurando o ar o fez parar. A sensação de alívio o inundou temporariamente, substituindo sua dor e náusea. Ele abriu os olhos (embora não tivesse certeza de quando os fechou) e olhou para Chase, que o encarava com olhos aterrorizados.</p><p>"Acho que isso não significa sexo por alguns dias", House ofereceu fracamente.</p><p>Chase riu.</p><p>Luzes vermelhas piscavam pelo carro, e House percebeu que havia praticamente metade do corpo de bombeiros de Princeton. Ele contou quatro ambulâncias, três caminhões de bombeiros e seis carros da polícia. "Ei, se o outro cara morrer, poderemos dar as manchetes de amanhã."</p><p>Isso sóbrio perseguiu. "Você acha que ele está morto? Oh, Deus. Oh Deus, Oh Deus ..."</p><p>"Relaxe. Você vai se dar um aneurisma, e como é que isso vai cuidar de você apenas sobreviver a um acidente de carro?" House ouviu vozes, pedidos de apoio por rádio e pessoas conversando. Passos, talvez.</p><p>"Cale a boca", disse Chase, dando outro suspiro trêmulo.</p><p>"Senhor?"</p><p>A cabeça de House girou, o que acabou sendo um erro. Ele fechou os olhos e apertou algo duro na palma da mão, esperando que as ondas de vertigem parassem de girá-lo várias vezes.</p><p>"Meu nome é Lawrence; sou policial da cidade de Princeton. Você foi parte de um acidente - nossos bombeiros e paramédicos farão o possível para tirá-lo deste carro e de um hospital. Existe algum acidente?" algo imediato que eu deveria saber? " Lawrence perguntou, terminando assim que House finalmente abriu os olhos.</p><p>As luzes brilhantes ao redor dele nadaram por um momento. "Trabalhamos no Hospital Universitário de Princeton-Plainsboro", disse House. Ele se perguntou se sua voz realmente soava estranha, ou se eram apenas seus ouvidos. "Médicos".</p><p>"Você quer ser transportado para lá?" Perguntou Lawrence. "Princeton General está mais perto."</p><p>"Princeton-Plainsboro", disse House.</p><p>"Você pode dizer se algum de vocês está gravemente ferido?" Lawrence perguntou, usando uma lanterna para espiar dentro do carro destruído.</p><p>"Eu bati minha cabeça, provavelmente concussão da segunda série", disse Chase.</p><p>Lawrence olhou para House, que olhou de volta. "Estou bem", disse ele com falso júbilo. "Nunca melhor!"</p><p>"Mais alguma coisa?" Lawrence perguntou, imperturbável pelas palhaçadas de House.</p><p>House ficou em silêncio.</p><p>"Ele tem uma perna ruim", disse Chase, parecendo exasperado. "Vai precisar de uma bengala ou algo assim. Honestamente, House ..."</p><p>OoO</p><p>No final, os dois tiveram sorte de as coisas não terem sido piores. House foi colocado em morfina. Chase foi colocado em um descanso de cama de doze horas. Cuddy veio visitá-los, sem questionar por que eles estavam no mesmo carro, mas apenas quando eles voltariam a trabalhar, e se havia algo que ela pudesse fazer. House, que não teve ferimentos dignos de uma cama e, portanto, irritava Chase de uma cadeira, sugeriu que ele poderia precisar de mais injeções de morfina, ou talvez um boquete para ajudá-lo. Cuddy não se divertiu.</p><p>"Você", disse ela severamente, "não terá nenhuma forma de atividade sexual pela próxima semana. Nenhuma."</p><p>"Nenhum?" House repetiu.</p><p>"Nenhum. Die Fuhrerin falou", disse Cuddy, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Ela olhou para Chase. "O mesmo para você, Dr. Chase. Sem sexo."</p><p>"Uh-huh," Chase murmurou de sua cama, parecendo mortificado.</p><p>Cuddy olhou para House. "Acabei de receber um telefonema de Princeton General - a garota que bateu em você está muito chateada. Ela vai ..."</p><p>"Não se importe", House a interrompeu.</p><p>" Casa " , Cuddy advertiu com uma careta. "Ela-"</p><p>"Está vivo, e, portanto, Chase pode processar sua bunda. Tudo o que importa", disse House, falando antes que Chase pudesse falar. "Mais alguma coisa?"</p><p>Cuddy olhou para ele, parecendo insegura sobre a persistência em seu relatório ou simplesmente desistir. "Tudo bem", disse ela, erguendo as mãos. "Eu estou indo para casa - você vai dormir."</p><p>House observou-a sair silenciosamente, ciente de que Chase estava sentado a um metro dele, estufando e olhando para ele. Ele realmente não estava com disposição para discutir agora - o que ele estava querendo era dormir -, mas ele não conseguia sair da cadeira para ir até o escritório. Era ridiculamente confortável. Ele prontamente decidiu que devia ter muita morfina para pensar que essas cadeiras do hospital não eram comparáveis a sentar em um mictório.</p><p>"Eu queria saber como ela estava!" Chase protestou.</p><p>House encolheu os ombros. "Não importa. Ela está viva, e você pode descobrir mais tarde quando ligar para o advogado dela."</p><p>Chase suspirou e empurrou a cabeça de volta para o travesseiro.</p><p>"Eu vou dormir", House disse de repente, levantando-se. O mundo balançou, mas ele se apoiou na bengala (emitida pelo hospital) que estava segurando, e as coisas deram certo novamente depois de um minuto. Ele piscou duas vezes e depois olhou para Chase.</p><p>"Eu preciso ..." Chase parou, e depois balançou a cabeça. "Não importa. Obrigado por ficar comigo por um tempo."</p><p>House estava curioso, mas não curioso o suficiente para perguntar a Chase o que ele precisava. Obviamente, ele não precisava disso ou poderia conseguir que alguém o fizesse, ou então teria dito alguma coisa. Então ele assentiu em resposta, virou-se e apagou as luzes na saída.</p><p>Ele nem tinha percebido que tinha feito isso até depois de sair da sala. House tinha a mente de voltar para lá e ligá-los novamente, deixando Chase esperar até que uma enfermeira aparecesse para pedir que as luzes fossem apagadas ou tentar dormir a noite toda com as luzes acesas. Mas quando ele pesou suas opções e decidiu que acender as luzes seria muito mais divertido do que deixá-las desligadas, ele já estava na frente dos elevadores. E sua perna estava alegremente sem dor, e ele queria adormecer antes que isso desaparecesse.</p><p>As portas do elevador se abriram e ninguém saiu. Ele entrou mancando e deu um soco no 4, esperando ter algo parecido com um cobertor em seu escritório. Ele ainda estava vestido apenas com a camisola do hospital que recebeu e, como suas roupas provavelmente estavam em algum ponto do pronto-socorro, ele teria que encontrar algo para se embrulhar. O hospital estava frio.</p><p>Ele desejou ter sua garrafa de Vicodin. Ele não precisava de nenhum no momento, mas ainda o queria. Acordar seria outro nível do inferno em si. House já havia sofrido acidentes de carro antes - embora esse tenha sido provavelmente o pior até agora - e ele sabia que as manhãs depois eram horríveis.</p><p>Ele saiu do elevador, uma enfermeira solitária de bata azul passando por ele enquanto ela seguia em frente. House podia ver seu escritório a partir daqui, e ele olhou para a porta com gratidão. O sono estava a apenas alguns minutos. E ele realmente queria dormir.</p><p>Seu cérebro cansado sugeria que talvez ele quisesse dormir, não subir a morfina alta e não mexer e virar por uma noite, mas permitir-se escapar dos pensamentos do que havia acontecido apenas algumas horas atrás. O fato de que ele poderia ter morrido. O fato de Chase poder ter morrido. O fato de o pensamento de Chase morrer evocou uma imagem dele inconsciente e caiu em seu assento, a cabeça inclinando-se para a frente inutilmente, apenas o cinto de segurança mantendo-o na posição vertical. O copo no cabelo dele. O airbag esvaziou diante dele.</p><p>House quase balançou a cabeça para limpar sua mente dessa imagem, mas então ele lembrou que provavelmente resultaria em outro episódio de vertigem. Então, em vez disso, ele apenas exalou e disse a si mesmo que estava cansado. E que todo mundo pensava em coisas estranhas à uma da manhã depois de sobreviver a um acidente de carro angustiante. Ele estava mais perto de Chase nos últimos seis dias do que nunca no ano em que Chase estava trabalhando para ele - fazer sexo com pessoas era obrigado a fazer você pensar mais sobre elas.</p><p>E caramba, nada de sexo por uma semana.</p><p>Como se ele fosse ouvir isso .</p><p>House abriu a porta do escritório e entrou. O tabuleiro de xadrez ainda estava sentado em sua mesa, as peças espalhadas pelo tabuleiro, e House olhou para ele antes de ir para a sala de conferências. Tinha que haver algo - algo em algum lugar - que servisse de cobertor.</p><p>Ele ia para casa amanhã e dormia o dia inteiro. Na verdade, ele ia pedir que um de seus patinhos lhe desse uma receita de um novo frasco de Vicodin e depois ia para casa dormir. Talvez ele pudesse telefonar para Wilson e apreciá-lo com uma descrição detalhada do acidente de carro que teria Wilson no próximo vôo para Princeton, com sopa de macarrão caseiro de frango e simpatia prontas. Isso não seria tão ruim. Pelo menos, a sopa de macarrão de galinha faz parte dela; House não estava muito interessado em Wilson bajulando-o.</p><p>Ele procurou a muda de roupa que ficava perto de sua mesa para vomitar pacientes, mas só encontrou uma camiseta, jeans e meias. Ele estava prestes a fechar a gaveta e ir para o escritório de Wilson durante a noite, quando viu um casaco velho no fundo da gaveta. Era velho e frágil, mas serviria. Então, com isso resolvido, ele se jogou na poltrona com a jaqueta sobre ele e imediatamente adormeceu.</p><p>OoO</p><p>House sentiu que alguém o cutucava.</p><p>A dor percorreu seu corpo com o toque, e ele sufocou um gemido. Seu corpo estava pulsando positivamente . Sua perna estava em agonia, sua cabeça latejava, seus dedos pareciam que se ele os mexesse, eles se rompiam nas articulações e seu pulso tinha uma estaca sendo passada por ela. Deus, por que ele estava acordado? Ele só queria voltar a dormir, esperar até a dor acabar.</p><p>"Casa?"</p><p>Era uma voz distintamente semelhante a Cameron.</p><p>"G'way", ele murmurou, mas falar abruptamente trouxe um aumento de bile no fundo da garganta. Cada célula dele estava virando do avesso, morrendo com pequenas explosões dolorosas. O pensamento de se mover era inimaginável. E fora de questão.</p><p>"House, precisamos de você como diferencial", disse a voz de Cameron novamente.</p><p>"Balde", House resmungou, seu estômago revirando e apertando desagradável. Ele ia vomitar, e provavelmente muito.</p><p>"Balde?" a voz perguntou. "Você quer um balde?"</p><p>House se forçou a abrir os olhos, a luz esfaqueou seus olhos no momento em que suas pálpebras se abriram. "Vai vomitar", disse ele, com os olhos lacrimejando na luz ofuscante. Ele os fechou.</p><p>"Oh - oh, certo. Balde. Foreman, você pode me entregar isso?" Houve barulho.</p><p>Cerrando os dentes, House estendeu a mão - a que não estava torcido - e ele sentiu algo frio e plástico sendo estendido para ele. Abrindo os olhos um pouco, ele descobriu que era sua lata de lixo e, antes que o fato pudesse ser registrado, ele estava se inclinando e vomitando.</p><p>Lembrou-se dos destroços da noite passada, lembrou-se de luzes piscantes, vidros quebrados e a visão de sua mão ensanguentada. Chase, inconsciente do golpe, o cheiro de borracha queimada e gasolina, as sirenes tocando, os carros buzinando ...</p><p>Parecia ter passado muito tempo antes que ele finalmente terminasse.</p><p>"Você está bem?"</p><p>House jogou a lata de lixo em Cameron, não sentindo que a pergunta merecesse uma resposta. "Cadê o Chase?"</p><p>"Ele não vem hoje de manhã", disse Cameron, pegando a lata e entregando-a rapidamente a Foreman. "ER o dispensou cedo esta manhã e eu lhe dei uma carona para casa."</p><p>"Estou indo para casa", House os informou, sentando-se na poltrona e fechando os olhos. "Então é melhor um de vocês ir até a farmácia e me trazer uma nova garrafa de Vicodin."</p><p>"House, estávamos errados", disse Foreman. "Eles não conseguiram encontrar o aneurisma na cirurgia e o de Harvey teve mais dois derrames no pós-operatório".</p><p>House abriu os olhos. "Eu gaguejei?"</p><p>"Estávamos pensando que deveríamos voltar aos anticoagulantes e aumentar a dose", disse Cameron. "Você precisa de uma carona para casa?"</p><p>"Essa não é a única viagem que você gostaria de me dar", House murmurou, engolindo outra onda de náusea. Ele se perguntou se Chase tinha alguma droga boa do pronto-socorro. "Faça outro angiograma e outro eco. E uma varredura de corpo inteiro. E uma garrafa de Vicodin."</p><p>Cameron e Foreman trocaram um olhar. "House, você acabou de reabastecer dois dias atrás."</p><p>"E o pronto-socorro gentilmente descartou isso para mim", disse House, com mais sarcasmo do que ele realmente sentia. "Eu preciso de Vicodin. Agora."</p><p>OoO</p><p>Duas horas depois, ele estava de volta ao apartamento com uma nova garrafa de Vicodin. House não tinha conseguido chegar tão longe quanto a cama - apenas caminhar do carro de Cameron para o sofá quase o fez descer o estoque de morfina da estante. Mas não havia como ele ter resistência suficiente para subir lá. Então ele estava deitado no sofá, a televisão ligada, mas silenciosa e meio cochilando. Ele entrou e saiu do sono, alarmes de carros e gatos uivando acordando-o por alguns segundos antes de suas pálpebras caírem para baixo e ele voltar a dormir. A dor foi atenuada, tanto pelo Vicodin quanto pela pura exaustão, e ele tentou não olhar para a tela da televisão porque as luzes brilhantes e as cores em movimento o deixavam enjoado.</p><p>Quando o telefone tocou pela oitava vez, House desistiu de tentar dormir com ele. Ele passou a mão em torno da mesa de café por um minuto e finalmente a encontrou e a abriu.</p><p>"O que?" ele perguntou, sua voz entrecortada.</p><p>"Tudo voltou ao normal", disse Cameron. "Harvey teve outro derrame."</p><p>Apesar de tudo, House sentiu as engrenagens e engrenagens em sua mente começarem a girar. "Tudo bem", ele disse. "Portanto, não está coagulando. Vamos voltar para as infecções."</p><p>"Nós já descartamos isso", disse Foreman, soando tão alto quanto Cameron. Eles devem tê-lo colocado no viva-voz. "Os exames de sangue não mostraram nenhuma contagem branca elevada".</p><p>- Faça de novo - disse House, recostando-se no sofá enquanto ele continuava pensando. "Confira a mandíbula dele - a placa de metal esconderia uma infecção."</p><p>"Tudo bem", disse Cameron. "Vamos informá-lo como vai."</p><p>House abriu a boca para dizer algo que dizia: "Estarei no limite do meu assento", mas Cameron desligou quando as palavras estavam prontas para sair de sua boca. Um pouco desanimado, ele encerrou a ligação e estava prestes a desligar o telefone para poder voltar a dormir, quando considerou ligar para Wilson. Só para incomodá-lo durante sua conferência. Com alguma sorte, ele ligaria bem no meio do discurso de Wilson - e Wilson poderia ter o telefone vibrando. Isso seria divertido.</p><p>Então, ele digitou o número de Wilson e levou o telefone ao ouvido.</p><p>Infelizmente, Wilson desligou o telefone e House foi transferido diretamente para a secretária eletrônica.</p><p>"Sofri um acidente de carro", disse House, irritado. "Nada muito ruim - pequena concussão, pulso torcido, queimou meus dedos, conseguiu pontos ... e morfina. Bons tempos. Pensei que você poderia querer saber."</p><p>Ele desligou e sentiu-se decididamente como se não tivesse conseguido nada. Deixar uma mensagem que certamente assustaria Wilson estava bem, mas ele teria que esperar. E, ele acabara de perceber, havia o acréscimo de não conseguir ver o rosto de Wilson quando descobriu a bagunça em que House se metera agora. Ele pensou em ligar para Wilson várias vezes para deixar cinquenta mensagens, mas decidiu contra. Seria muito demorado.</p><p>A idéia de chamar Chase para informá-lo que, o que Cuddy havia dito, eles certamente não esperariam uma semana para fazer sexo, piscou em sua mente. Mas ele teve o suficiente de Chase por um tempo. Ele podia jurar que seus sonhos na noite anterior o incluíam - e, se ele quisesse admitir, eles estavam indo mais para pesadelos, não para sonhos.</p><p>Mas quem se importava? Sonhos eram sonhos. Um produto da psique humana interagindo com substâncias químicas neurológicas.</p><p>OoO</p><p>House poderia ter morrido.</p><p>O horror disso o deixou sentado no sofá, encarando a parede em branco à sua frente por um longo tempo. Não tinha sido culpa dele, ele sabia disso. Foi culpa da garota por enviar mensagens de texto, culpa do namorado por responder, culpa dos pais por não ensiná-la melhor, culpa do carro por freios lentos ... Só Deus sabia de quem era a culpa. Mas House poderia ter morrido ontem, poderia ter quebrado seu pescoço ou ser esmagado pelas peças do carro que se esmagaram no poste, poderia ter conseguido um pedaço de vidro no pescoço, poderia ter ...</p><p>Se House estivesse aqui agora, ouvindo o monólogo interior de Chase, ele teria dito que estava sendo estúpido. Isso não importava, porque o que havia acontecido havia sido feito, e Chase deveria ser grato pelo fato de que todos haviam saído vivos (e ele sabia disso, ele sabia, ele simplesmente não conseguia se safar daquele estúpido sofá).</p><p>O destino brincou com a vida de House ontem, quase o arrebatou, e Chase odiava pensar nisso. Ele estava brincando com o coração de House, e isso significava que House era dele.</p><p>Que direito mais alguém tinha para ele?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. (Algumas pequenas contusões)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No dia seguinte, House e Chase apareceram para o trabalho. O boato havia triturado o acidente de carro e o transformado em pó de um dia quando House entrou - o que não significa que Cuddy não o advertiu por ter entrado, e que Cameron e Foreman não se fizeram escasso. Ele os viu pegar café da sala de conferências por volta das dez, e então eles saíram como um flash. Ele não sabia o que estavam fazendo, mas isso os mantinha fora de seu cabelo. Ele continuaria a punir Cameron amanhã, talvez, quando realmente tivesse vontade própria de se afirmar.</p><p>A lista de Cameron estava sentada em sua mesa quando ele entrou, digitou, em ordem alfabética e recortada em papel, e ele a pegou e a deixou cair na lata de lixo. Ele esperava que Cameron visse seu trabalho sentado na lata de lixo.</p><p>A manhã estava quieta. Chase havia chegado mais tarde do que o normal, parecendo um pouco pior, e sentou-se à mesa da sala de reuniões com um livro de palavras cruzadas e as fazia há um tempo. Ele estava sentado com bastante rigidez - apesar de insistir em não sentir dor, Chase acabou com vários ferimentos leves que deviam ser dolorosos; costela quebrada e esterno gravemente machucado, além de queimaduras nos antebraços, de onde o airbag explodiu do volante.</p><p>Mas de qualquer forma. Chase provavelmente estava tomando algum tipo de medicamento para dor.</p><p>House ligou o computador, decidindo verificar seu e-mail. Brenda já deveria ter enviado um e-mail com notícias sobre Vogler, e isso o manteria entretido por um tempo. Ele teria mandado Chase mover a caixa de revistas médicas para o escritório de Wilson, finalmente, mas ele imaginou que teria que sacrificar um de seus Vicodin em troca - sabia que o ER praticamente tinha uma máquina de venda automática de Tylenol. Não. 2. Eles até tentaram lhe dar um pouco quando o dispensaram.</p><p>Tela do computador, House fez logon e abriu sua caixa de entrada. Seus olhos percorreram um memorando de departamento, três cartões eletrônicos Get Well Soon, alguns e-mails de Cuddy intitulados "caso potencial?", Um e-mail do eBay informando que ele havia perdido um leilão e um boletim informativo do iTunes, e então ele encontrou um e-mail de bprevin (a) ppth.nét. Ela o intitulou "NAACP".</p><p>domingo</p><p>- A clínica gratuita pode estar fechando. Vogler quer começar a cobrar as pessoas, decisão final a ser alcançada em breve.</p><p>- Doador principal morreu, doou sua fortuna restante para Princeton General</p><p>- Vogler conversando com o paciente sobre a qualidade da comida</p><p>- Vogler conversando com o paciente sobre a equipe, possivelmente eficiência / atitude, a enfermeira estava lendo os lábios</p><p>- Dr. Cameron não é visto visitando Pediatria ou Geriatria (geralmente é visto conversando com pacientes, mas faltou dias antes)</p><p>- Vogler visto falando com o Dr. Cuddy</p><p>Foi isso. House ficou olhando a informação por alguns minutos, relendo e tentando aplicá-la ao que ele já sabia. Cameron não tinha sido visto em pediatria ou geriatria no domingo porque estava ocupado torturando-a. Ocorreu-lhe que ela provavelmente estava escondida lá fora agora. Ele teria que garantir que ela não passasse mais tempo lá a partir de agora. Elabore uma lista de trabalhos ocupados para ela que, em geral, a impediria de sair da sala de conferências (encomendar os livros nas prateleiras por data de publicação foi a primeira coisa que veio à mente).</p><p>Ele já sabia da clínica. Ele estava curioso sobre a decisão final, mas não precisava de Brenda para mantê-lo atualizado sobre a situação. Algo tão importante estaria sobre o hospital como um incêndio florestal - até mesmo o pessoal do turno da noite saberia disso. Vogler falando com os pacientes não foi preocupante. Era o que ele sempre fazia e, em seguida, apresentou todas as queixas que ouviu nas reuniões do conselho. O que foi interessante foram os dois que restaram: a morte do doador e Vogler conversando com Cuddy. O primeiro não seria necessariamente importante agora, mas poderia ser mais tarde (droga, Brenda era boa ), e o segundo ele poderia espremer Cuddy.</p><p>Você sabe mais tarde. Quando ele sentiu vontade de se levantar e caminhar até o primeiro andar.</p><p>O telefone dele tocou.</p><p>"Sim?" House cumprimentou, relaxando em sua cadeira. Ele decidiu não excluir o e-mail de Brenda e clicou no do eBay.</p><p>"Oi."</p><p>Foi o Wilson.</p><p>"Olá, melhor amigo", House disse docemente, excluindo o e-mail. "Como está sua conferência?"</p><p>"Está tudo bem", disse Wilson. "Estou mais preocupado com você. Como está se sentindo?"</p><p>House clicou no boletim do iTunes e o digitalizou para downloads gratuitos. "Como se eu tivesse acabado de entrar em um acidente de carro - oh, espere! Eu fiz. Que engraçado."</p><p>"O que aconteceu?" Wilson perguntou, parecendo resignado. House estava disposto a apostar que ele estava esfregando a nuca agora.</p><p>Ele pensou brevemente em dizer a Wilson que ele e Chase estavam indo para o bar - mas isso levaria a um interrogatório sobre por que ele estava indo a um bar com Chase , de todas as pessoas. E aquele jogo maldito significava que ele não podia contar nada a Wilson. "No meu caminho para o bar, parei no sinal vermelho, um adolescente não estava olhando e não parou a tempo."</p><p>"Jesus", disse Wilson. Ele estava quase certamente esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço agora. "Como está o seu carro?"</p><p>"Uh ..." House disse inteligentemente. Ele havia esquecido aquele pequeno detalhe. "Uh, está na loja." Possivelmente a pior mentira que ele já havia contado.</p><p>"O garoto está bem?" Perguntou Wilson.</p><p>Puta merda. Ele não podia acreditar que Wilson acabara de comprar aquilo. "Não sei", ele disse rapidamente. "Não se importe. Ela está viva."</p><p>Wilson suspirou. "E você? Posso saber como você está ferrado?"</p><p>"Eu estava em um acidente de carro", disse House, excluindo o memorando do departamento depois de verificar que não tinha nada a ver com Vogler, a clínica gratuita, a morte do principal doador ou qualquer outra coisa a respeito dele. "Eu não tive minhas pernas cortadas em um acidente de paraquedismo."</p><p>"Que concussão de grau foi?" Wilson persistiu, sem se deixar abater pelo tom blasé de House.</p><p>"Primeiro grau", disse House. "Está vendo isso? Nem ruim."</p><p>"E seu pulso?" Wilson continuou, inabalável.</p><p>House excluiu as mensagens Get Well Soon sem nem mesmo abri-las. "Provavelmente no primeiro ano também. Pode haver uma pequena lágrima em algum lugar."</p><p>Havia gritos no fundo do outro lado do telefone e Wilson xingou baixinho. "Tudo bem. House, me desculpe, eu tenho que ir - eu te ligo mais tarde, está bem?"</p><p>"Eu estarei esperando na beira do meu assento", House disse secamente.</p><p>A linha caiu depois de um momento e ele desligou. Isso não tinha sido tão divertido quanto ele pensava que seria.</p><p>Sua caixa de entrada foi aberta, House fechou seu e-mail e voltou sua atenção para o tabuleiro de xadrez diante dele. Sempre parecia chamar sua atenção - era feio . Talvez ele pudesse convencer Chase a conseguir um novo. Este tinha pedaços rosa , de todas as coisas. E um jogo de xadrez rosa em sua mesa não era exatamente o que projetaria sua masculinidade para as pessoas. Ele se perguntou o que diabos tinha possuído Chase para usar este conjunto. Os jogos de xadrez custavam cinco dólares no Wal-Mart.</p><p>Sua porta se abriu e a cabeça de House se levantou.</p><p>Chase estava entrando em seu escritório, o livro de palavras cruzadas abandonado na mesa da sala de conferências e caminhou até o tabuleiro de xadrez. Ou talvez ele estivesse caminhando em direção à mesa de House. House não sabia dizer. Fosse o que fosse, Chase estava andando com muito cuidado.</p><p>"Tylenol 2?" House perguntou quando Chase se aproximou.</p><p>Chase assentiu. "Sim", ele disse, com a cabeça baixa para o jogo de xadrez. "Isso é péssimo."</p><p>"Não tenha idéias", disse House, com a mão instintivamente no bolso. Ele rapidamente parou de puxar a garrafa de Vicodin e retirou a mão. Ele tinha acabado de tomar duas três horas atrás.</p><p>Chase deu um suspiro muito curto, e então ele parou, fazendo uma careta de dor. "Eu não vou."</p><p>"Bom", disse House, assentindo alegremente. "Estou comprando um novo tabuleiro de xadrez. Esse é feio. Onde diabos você achou essa coisa?"</p><p>"Você poderia acreditar que eu roubei do Physio?" Chase perguntou com um pequeno sorriso bastante irônico.</p><p>"Não", disse House instantaneamente. E realmente, ele não podia.</p><p>"Tudo bem", disse Chase simplesmente, não parecendo incomodado com a resposta de House ou pronto para lhe dizer se aquilo era uma afirmação ou um protesto cansado. Em vez disso, ele estendeu a mão e moveu um pedaço. "Bispo do G2. Meu peito dói como o inferno - sem sexo. Eu não posso nem me deitar, a menos que esteja do meu lado direito."</p><p>Os olhos de House se iluminaram.</p><p>Chase fez uma careta. "E nós absolutamente não estamos fazendo isso no estilo cachorrinho".</p><p>"Bem, você não tem graça", House fez beicinho, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "O que devemos fazer então, conversar? Sair para o brunch de domingo?"</p><p>"Eu não ligo", disse Chase. "Poderíamos simplesmente colocar o jogo em espera".</p><p>House estendeu a mão e mudou seu castelo. "Vá para a A7. Como você chegou aqui esta manhã?"</p><p>"Peguei o ônibus", disse Chase, sem parecer constrangido em dizer isso.</p><p>House mal o ouviu. Ele ficou intrigado. Sua última jogada foi um gesto óbvio e não dito. Obviamente, Chase apenas pegou uma enorme informação e, no entanto, não a procurou. Não tinha feito uma piada sobre isso. Ele nem pareceu reconhecer. Ele apenas continuou indiferentemente. Se House tivesse sido Chase, ele teria cravado os dentes nele e mastigado até todo o sabor desaparecer, e mais um pouco. Por que você não?</p><p>"Você vai parar com isso?" Chase disse, rompendo os pensamentos de House.</p><p>"Parar o que?" House perguntou.</p><p>Chase parecia agitado. "Pare de olhar para mim. Assim. Eu não estou esperando você me oferecer uma carona ou algo assim."</p><p>"O pensamento nem me passou pela cabeça", disse House, divertido. "Te incomoda quando eu olho para você?"</p><p>"Não", disse Chase. "Me incomoda que eu não saiba o que você está pensando quando me olha. Peão para H3."</p><p>Por um instante bastante assustador, House pensou que Chase iria agir e exigir saber o que House estava pensando. Então ele percebeu que, se Chase perguntasse, ele teria dito a verdade sem pensar duas vezes. Jogo estúpido.</p><p>"Liguei para minha madrasta ontem." Chase tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e ele estava olhando para o quadro com determinação. "Perguntei a ela sobre meu pai. Ela disse que ele tem câncer de pulmão - estágio quatro. O tratamento com radiação parou de funcionar há duas semanas."</p><p>House ficou momentaneamente silencioso. Ele decidiu que agora não seria o melhor momento para fazer uma piada. "Eles têm uma estimativa? Wilson deu a ele três meses ..."</p><p>"Talvez um mês, no máximo", disse Chase, balançando a cabeça e ainda não olhando para House.</p><p>"Por que você ligou?" House perguntou.</p><p>Chase deu de ombros - e então ele estremeceu de dor. "Isso importa?"</p><p>House estendeu a mão e silenciosamente moveu seu peão para frente uma praça. Ele olhou para Chase com expectativa, desafiando-o a recusar.</p><p>"Eu odeio esse jogo", Chase murmurou.</p><p>Silenciosamente, House concordou.</p><p>Respirando fundo, Chase olhou para cima do quadro. "Eu queria descobrir o que ... planos. Quais os planos que ele tinha para as coisas depois que ele morreu."</p><p>"Sua vontade?" House perguntou, seu tom mais agudo do que ele pretendia.</p><p>"Bem, isso", disse Chase, assentindo. "E o funeral dele. Onde ele vai ser enterrado."</p><p>"Por quê?" House perguntou, a pergunta saindo de sua boca antes que ele se lembrasse de que ele já tinha sua pergunta respondida.</p><p>Mas Chase respondeu à sua pergunta de qualquer maneira. "Eu estava ... você sabe. Apenas - foi estúpido. Não sei por que. Ele não ..." Ou pelo menos, ele tentou responder.</p><p>"Você não está no testamento?" House cutucou, sua mente já pulando de uma conclusão para outra como um sapo pulando em lírios.</p><p>Chase balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou ... bem, eu estava. Não era isso. Minha mãe ... Quando eles ainda estavam juntos, eles compraram, você sabe, um lote. Em um cemitério. Tinha a pedra inventada e tudo mais. E minha mãe ... Ela tinha a lápide com os dois nomes, com a data da morte dele em branco - você sabe como as pessoas fazem isso. Então eu estava ... "</p><p>"É claro que ele não será enterrado ao lado de sua mãe", disse House. "Eles eram o mais divorciados possível, sem a documentação necessária".</p><p>"Eu sei disso", disse Chase, esfregando o lado do rosto cansado. "Eu disse a você que era estúpido. De qualquer forma, eu disse a ela para ter certeza de que não recebi nenhum corte de seu testamento, e ela disse que sim."</p><p>House pensou sobre isso. "Por que não?"</p><p>"Eu acho que você pode descobrir isso", disse Chase categoricamente, sua mão caindo ao seu lado.</p><p>"Provavelmente", House concordou. Uma ideia o atingiu. "Ei, Harold ainda está aqui?"</p><p>Chase olhou para ele sem entender. "Who?"</p><p>House acenou com a mão impaciente. "Harold. Tanto faz. Garoto que gosta de ser estrangulado, cliente da sua amiga Annette."</p><p>"Ela não é-"</p><p>"Sim, nós sabemos", House interrompeu. "Você realmente não está na cena do BDSM. Entendeu. Ele ainda está aqui?" Ele pegou sua bengala.</p><p>Lentamente, Chase assentiu, encarando House como se ele estivesse comendo batatas fritas antes de uma refeição feliz. "Sim, ele está se recuperando da cirurgia. Por quê?"</p><p>House não respondeu, mas ele se levantou e saiu mancando, deixando Chase sozinho em seu escritório.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Dr. Cuddy", disse Vogler ao entrar no escritório, varrendo o ar de um homem que sabia que acabara de construir uma ratoeira melhor e que estaria ganhando milhões em poucos dias. "Eu queria dar uma passada para você, minha secretária não os digitou a tempo para a reunião da noite passada, mas me certifiquei de que eles já estivessem prontos para você hoje. Você se lembra de Tom?"</p><p>Cuddy sorriu. "Sim, acho que sim. A esposa dele teve um bebê recentemente, não teve?"</p><p>Vogler colocou um envelope pardo na mesa de Cuddy, fechado. "Sim, ele fez. Uma garotinha - nomeou Charity, eu acredito."</p><p>"Bom para ele." Cuddy pegou o envelope, mas não o abriu. Ela já sabia o que diziam os papéis e não precisava colocar sal na ferida examinando-os. "Vou pedir à minha secretária que processe isso, e vou mantê-lo atualizado."</p><p>"Obrigado", disse Vogler graciosamente, e então ele deu outro sorriso e saiu.</p><p>Cuddy ficou muito tentada a estender a mão e largar o envelope na lata de lixo, mas sabia que não. Como ela dissera a House dias atrás, você joga ou perde. Só porque a clínica dela agora perderia um de seus adjetivos (embora um adjetivo muito atraente e amigo do consumidor) não significava que o hospital dela estava indo para os cães. Quando você brincava com doadores, não podia esperar sair sem favores. Ela sabia disso, e ainda o fazia, então colocou o envelope na caixa de entrada e decidiu lidar com isso mais tarde.</p><p>Mas não. Ela realmente deveria lidar com isso agora. Isso ia se espalhar como fogo pelo hospital, e se ela levasse três ou quatro dias para começar a agir, as pessoas sentiriam fraqueza. Eles começaram a questionar se realmente havia sido uma votação unânime na reunião de ontem à noite, se talvez houvesse correntes mais profundas na política do hospital.</p><p>Tudo bem, então Cuddy deu a eles um pouco mais de crédito do que isso. Você teria que ser um idiota se não soubesse que Vogler foi quem deu os tiros no hospital hoje em dia.</p><p>Ela pegou o envelope e o rasgou. Cuidado para não rasgar nenhum dos papéis, ela os puxou e descartou o envelope no lixo. Era, é claro, um plano de jogo sobre como eles iriam fazer a transição de uma clínica gratuita para uma clínica com desconto. Ela folheou as páginas, não realmente as lendo, mas se sentindo obrigada a vê-las antes de entregá-las à secretária. Era um plano bom e bem pensado, ela teve que admitir. Mas ela não estava feliz com isso. Este era o hospital dela , e não ter controle sobre algo tão grande tinha sido chocalhador. Parte dela se perguntava se as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se Wilson não tivesse ido à sua conferência.</p><p>Parte dela se perguntava se perder tanto poder realmente valia o dinheiro que Vogler estava dando ao hospital.</p><p>O que foi ridículo. De curso valeu a pena-de cem milhões de dólares era muito dinheiro. Isso realmente não era grande coisa e parecia ser a única grande mudança que Vogler queria no hospital. Tudo o mais que ele sugerira tinha sido mais parecido com uma noite de poker para arrecadar fundos ou implementar mais programas de teste. Coisas seguras. Realmente não era muito para desistir dessa coisinha por causa de tanto dinheiro, era?</p><p>"Cuddy!"</p><p>Cuddy tentou não se encolher. Apenas quem ela precisava ver agora.</p><p>"Oi", disse ela, anotando os papéis como se fossem normais, todos os dias, em que House nunca estaria interessado em um milhão de anos. "Você parece melhor."</p><p>"Poderia usar com outra dose de morfina", disse House, mancando até a mesa dela.</p><p>Cuddy revirou os olhos. "Você tem Vicodin. Use. E o que você está fazendo aqui?"</p><p>"O que, não posso parar para dizer olá ao meu chefe favorito?" House perguntou inocentemente.</p><p>"Não."</p><p>"O que está acontecendo com a clínica?" House deitou-se no sofá, a cabeça apoiada no braço. Ele suspirou satisfeito e fechou os olhos.</p><p>"Você não está nisso", disse Cuddy, aproveitando a chance de se livrar de House. "Você não tem um caso - até a clínica. Agora."</p><p>House abriu um olho por tempo suficiente para encará-la. "Uh-huh. Bem nisso."</p><p>"Se você não quer ir à clínica, deve ir para casa", disse Cuddy, e parte dela mal podia acreditar que as palavras haviam acabado de sair de sua boca. House estava indo para pegar e puxar por tudo o que valeu a pena - mas, novamente, ela não esperava que ele viesse hoje. O acidente de carro havia sido apenas duas noites atrás, e House tinha que estar dolorido. Seria melhor se ele voltasse para casa e descansasse por mais um dia.</p><p>"Conte-me sobre a reunião de domingo à noite", House ofereceu. "E eu cumprirei meu dever clínico."</p><p>"Vou lhe dizer o que você quiser sobre a reunião de domingo à noite", respondeu Cuddy, "se você me disser por que diabos você e Chase estavam no mesmo carro, por todo o caminho em West Princeton na noite de domingo".</p><p>House ficou em silêncio. "Não é justo", ele resmungou.</p><p>Cuddy sentiu-se excessivamente satisfeito.</p><p>"Eu não posso ", ele choramingou, extraindo a palavra tão horrivelmente que eram três sílabas em vez de uma.</p><p>"Por que não?" Cuddy perguntou.</p><p>House olhou furioso. "Porque", ele disse irritado, conseguindo tornar a palavra tão petulante como se uma criança de três anos tivesse acabado de dizer.</p><p>"Tudo bem", Cuddy suspirou, revirando os olhos.</p><p>"Sobre o que você estava conversando com Vogler ontem?" House perguntou, sentando-se e balançando as pernas para o lado do sofá, observando Cuddy atentamente.</p><p>"Por que você e Chase estavam no mesmo carro?" Cuddy atirou de volta. Ela não estava prestes a deixar House ter nada enquanto ela tinha isso sobre ele. Era uma ocorrência rara o suficiente que ela também não se sentisse culpada.</p><p>"Tudo bem", disse House, levantando-se. "Não me diga. Eu tenho minhas fontes."</p><p>Cuddy balançou a cabeça quando House saiu de seu escritório, rindo um pouco ao retornar ao plano da clínica com desconto.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Capataz!" House latiu quando ele abriu a porta da sala de conferências.</p><p>Seus patinhos estavam sentados à mesa da sala de conferências - Foreman e Cameron, na sequência de sua ausência, devem ter percebido que não precisavam ficar escassos por um tempo. Chase estava de volta ao seu livro de palavras cruzadas. Foreman estava lendo um artigo de jornal, e Cameron estava bebendo uma xícara de algo e olhando para a distância contemplativamente. Ou, pelo menos, eles estavam até House chegar, sobre o qual as três cabeças ergueram-se.</p><p>House jogou um frasco de sangue nas mãos de Foreman. "Verifique o DNA quanto aos marcadores de proteína J598 e J599. Então vou para casa e quero que você tenha três casos variavelmente interessantes em minha mesa até amanhã de manhã."</p><p>"Por que você quer testá-lo?" Foreman perguntou, pegando o frasco e segurando-o contra a luz, como se isso de alguma forma o ajudasse a determinar que era, de fato, sangue real e não água com corante alimentar. Ele parecia desconfiado.</p><p>Cameron, no entanto, estava olhando espantado para House. "Essa é sua? "</p><p>"É do Harvey", disse House. "Estou curioso."</p><p>"Para que servem os marcadores?" Foreman perguntou, colocando o sangue na mesa e esperando por uma resposta.</p><p>Houve uma batida de silêncio, pois ninguém tinha certeza de como responder a essa pergunta. Finalmente, Chase abriu a boca e falou.</p><p>"O gene gay", disse ele.</p><p>Foreman pareceu tão surpreso quanto Cameron pareceu indignado, mas House falou antes que qualquer um deles pudesse começar a falar. Ele realmente não teve tempo de participar de um debate ético sobre como tirar sangue de pacientes e executar testes ilegais ou se os marcadores de proteína eram legítimos.</p><p>"Faça", disse ele, olhando para Foreman.</p><p>Foreman pegou o frasco e saiu. House, satisfeito, entrou em seu escritório para pegar seu casaco.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Chase sabia que se House pudesse vê-lo agora, ele teria rasgado um novo. Mas ele não se importou. Não agora, não com tudo o que estava acontecendo no momento.</p><p>Ele sentou-se na cadeira do escritório, jogando a bola de tênis vermelha entre as mãos enquanto pensava. Chase se perguntou vagamente se House o estava esfregando ou se ele sempre achou os movimentos repetitivos tão reconfortantes. Ele se perguntou sobre House em geral, realmente. Ele estava surpreendentemente quieto esta manhã, quando Chase entrou para conversar. Ele estava esperando House pular da cadeira e gritar "vaia!" e diga a ele que era Dia da Mentira, que Chase tinha trabalho a fazer que não envolvia conversar com ele, e quando ele teve a idéia de que seu chefe se importava com seus problemas, porque certamente não.</p><p>Mas House parecia um pouco preocupado, na verdade. E embora isso pudesse ser contribuído para o fato de que ele provavelmente estava tão empolgado quanto as drogas que havia adquirido ontem no pronto-socorro, Chase não queria pensar dessa maneira. O jeito que House agiu esta manhã foi quase ... legal. Era algo que Chase nunca tinha visto nele antes, e ele desejava poder ter visto isso antes. Que ele pudesse vê-lo com mais frequência.</p><p>Ele jogou a bola na mão direita e a colocou na mesa diante dele. O tabuleiro de xadrez olhou para ele, e Chase o estudou por um momento.</p><p>House era um bom jogador - muito melhor que Chase, na verdade. Mas de alguma forma, Chase parecia ter a vantagem na maioria dos cantos. Pode ter sido porque ele nunca teve sua vida inteira dependente desse jogo antes, dependente de prolongá-lo por tempo suficiente para manter House interessado mesmo depois que o jogo acabou.</p><p>Chase de repente percebeu que estava funcionando. A casa silenciosa e moderada que ele vira hoje de manhã era uma pequena peça de quebra-cabeça que ele tinha permissão de ver. Se House estivesse nisso apenas para o sexo, ele não teria se exposto assim. Ele tinha que ver algo mais do que isso, mesmo que não percebesse conscientemente. Chase teria que empurrar as coisas com mais força, e isso seria difícil com sua atual recusa em fazer sexo ... Mas poderia ser realmente uma vantagem.</p><p>Pouco a pouco, House ia se apaixonar por ele.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. (Contanto que você seja meu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Estou preocupado com o House."</p><p>"O que mais é novo?"</p><p>"Eu ouvi sobre o acidente de carro - ele me ligou e deixou uma mensagem sutil. Consegui obter alguns detalhes dele esta manhã."</p><p>"Estou surpreso que você tenha conseguido alguma coisa dele. Não imagino que ele tenha lhe contado por que ele e Chase estavam dirigindo juntos?"</p><p>" O que? "</p><p>"O que ele te falou?"</p><p>"Ele acabou de dizer que estava a caminho de um bar, com um carro atrás dele no semáforo. Deu-me alguns de seus ferimentos."</p><p>"House disse que ele estava sozinho?"</p><p>"Ele estava com Chase de todas as pessoas?"</p><p>"Eu sei. Você disse que ele lhe disse que estava indo a um bar?"</p><p>"Eu não confiaria tanto nisso agora."</p><p>"Eles estavam lá em West Princeton. Nenhum deles mora lá - eles devem ter ido a algum lugar ..."</p><p>"West Princeton? Eles poderiam estar indo para o Four Leaf."</p><p>"Isso é um bar?"</p><p>"Sim. Um dos favoritos de House. Como está o Chase?"</p><p>"Bem, ele saiu com uma concussão grau três, queimaduras de primeiro e segundo graus nos braços do airbag, uma costela quebrada, hematomas ... Sobre o que você esperaria de um acidente de carro como esse. O pára-brisa caiu sobre eles - eles têm sorte de que nenhum deles tenha sofrido um grande sangramento. "</p><p>"Chase estava dirigindo?"</p><p>"Bem, era o carro dele. House não disse a você que o Corvette dele realmente tinha acabado, não é?"</p><p>"Pareceu mais convincente quando ele disse isso. Deus, eu o odeio ..."</p><p>"Eu sei. Quão ruim House fez seus ferimentos parecerem?"</p><p>"Ele as limpou. Me disse que ele teve uma concussão de grau um, um pulso torcido - grau um ou dois - algumas queimaduras e que ele precisava de alguns pontos. Ele deixou alguma coisa de fora?"</p><p>"Não, na verdade não. Ele também teve algumas contusões."</p><p>"Ótimo. Como ele está agora? Faz dois dias?"</p><p>"Ele tirou a segunda-feira de folga, entrou hoje. Sua equipe disse que ele saiu por volta das duas horas e, aparentemente, disse a eles para encontrar um caso para amanhã. Acho que ele está se recuperando muito bem".</p><p>"Tudo bem, bom."</p><p>"Como está sua conferência?"</p><p>"Está indo bem. Encontrei alguns testes em potencial - acho que enviei os e-mails para você?"</p><p>"Sim, eu os comprei. Fiquei um pouco confuso de onde vinha o financiamento para um deles, mas você pode me explicar quando voltar."</p><p>"Escute, eu tenho que ir ... me desculpe. Eu posso tentar ligar para você amanhã à noite."</p><p>"Não, você gosta da sua conferência. Eu só queria falar sobre o House."</p><p>"Tudo bem então. Obrigado por me avisar."</p><p>"Quando se trata de House? Qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para facilitar as coisas para você."</p><p>"Sim ... boa noite."</p><p>"Boa noite."</p><p>OoO</p><p>House encontrou três arquivos de casos em sua mesa na manhã seguinte. Ele jogou o casaco sobre as costas da mesa e pensou em pegá-los imediatamente, mas olhou para a sala de conferências. Os três membros de sua equipe estavam lá, todos com suas respectivas xícaras de café e entretenimentos típicos - Cameron, algum novo romance de Meg Cabot, Foreman, o jornal e Chase, algum tipo de livro de quebra-cabeças e seu lápis por pensar em pensamentos. . Feliz que eles estavam sendo previsíveis - embora, talvez não - e chatos, House voltou sua atenção para os três arquivos.</p><p>Um, ele jogou o lixo imediatamente. Chato - obviamente síndrome paraneoplásica. O segundo foi vagamente mais interessante, mas estava mostrando sinais de câncer de tireóide, o que sempre foi um pé no saco. Ele poderia ter concordado, mas o terceiro chamou a atenção dele.</p><p>"Consegui um caso", anunciou House enquanto entrava na sala de conferências. Ele foi até o quadro branco.</p><p>"Qual?" Cameron perguntou.</p><p>House a ignorou e escreveu os sintomas no quadro. "As mulheres de vinte e cinco anos se apresentam com icterícia e vômito de coisas ensanguentadas, entrando com uma febre divertida de 105 pontos ou mais."</p><p>"Parece cirrose", disse Foreman. "Ou hep. Qual é a história?"</p><p>"Hippie", disse House. "Saí de uma faculdade liberal artística e fartsy, ingressou no Peace Corps por dois anos e se alistou no exército há um ano."</p><p>"Ela se juntou ao exército - ela não é uma hippie", disse Cameron. "Não mais, pelo menos. Talvez algo tenha acontecido com ela no Corpo da Paz que a fez se juntar ao exército? Isso é realmente incomum."</p><p>House balançou a cabeça. "Provavelmente não é relevante. Pergunte a ela mais tarde."</p><p>"Onde ela estava quando estava no Corpo da Paz?" Chase perguntou, colocando o lápis sobre a mesa e abandonando o livro por um momento.</p><p>Em resposta, House largou o arquivo no vidro e Chase o pegou. Enquanto esperavam que Chase descobrisse onde isso lhe dava a base do Peace Corps, Foreman continuou o diferencial.</p><p>"Pode ser algum tipo de distúrbio metabólico", disse Foreman.</p><p>"Essas são genéticas - haveria uma história familiar", ressaltou Cameron, franzindo a testa para o quadro, pensativo. "E se eles não estiverem relacionados?"</p><p>House disse. "Que tipo de sorte essa senhora tem?"</p><p>"É possível!" Cameron protestou.</p><p>"Mas não é provável", disse House, pondo fim à idéia. Ele se virou para Chase. "Ei, você está aprendendo a ler por lá? Onde está essa mulher?"</p><p>"Ásia", disse Chase. "Tailândia - ela passou dois anos lá. Vacinada antes de partir."</p><p>"Provavelmente uma infecção de qualquer maneira", disse Foreman. "Ou uma DST."</p><p>House revirou os olhos. "Então, PC, capataz. Brownie aponta para você."</p><p>"Você não acha que é provável?" Perguntou Foreman.</p><p>"Eu não disse isso", disse House, virando-se e escrevendo as sugestões de Foreman no quadro. "Você sempre tem que torcer minhas palavras?"</p><p>Foreman suspirou, aparentemente terminado de tentar lidar com House.</p><p>"E o campo de treinamento dela?" Chase sugeriu. "Vivendo em locais fechados por seis semanas, é provável que algo interessante cresça nos chuveiros."</p><p>House franziu o rosto com um pensamento falso. "Que tal ... não? O resto da unidade dela não está doente, está?"</p><p>"Nós não-"</p><p>"Ela acabou de terminar o AIT há uma semana", disse House, interrompendo-o. "Confie em mim, teríamos ouvido uma grande confusão se uma unidade inteira deles adoecesse."</p><p>"Que tal uma alergia?" Chase perguntou.</p><p>House realmente pensou nisso por um momento. "Possível", ele decidiu. "Não é provável, mas é possível." E então ele escreveu no quadro. - Parece bom por enquanto. Vá fazer exames de sangue, radiografia de tórax e eletrocardiograma e inicie-a com interferon, caso Foreman esteja certo.</p><p>Eles se levantaram, prontos para sair, mas House levantou um dedo.</p><p>"Ah-ah-ah. Você não", disse ele a Cameron. "Você tem trabalho a fazer."</p><p>Cameron olhou para ele incrédulo.</p><p>"O quê? Seu papai cafetão prometeu que cuidaria disso para você? Que pena." House apontou o polegar para o fundo da sala. "Comece a encomendar as estantes, por data de publicação. Comece com o mais antigo da prateleira, à direita."</p><p>Com um olhar, Cameron abandonou Foreman e Chase e foi até as estantes de livros. "Eu não estou trabalhando para Vogler."</p><p>"Sim, você me disse isso", disse House, vendo quando ela começou a derrubar uma braçada de livros.</p><p>Foreman e Chase se espalharam como gatos de rua, e House se aventurou na máquina de café para servir uma xícara. Ele estava se sentindo consideravelmente menos dolorido do que ontem, e até a mão esquerda - tanto torcido quanto queimada - doía menos do que antes (o que pode ou não ter tido algo a ver com um Vicodin extra nesta manhã). Notou que Chase não estava muito melhor do que no dia anterior. Ele provavelmente estava colocando Tylenol 2 como doce, pelo bem que eles fariam. Isso meio que o fez se sentir um pouco culpado.</p><p>Então, novamente, talvez não.</p><p>House tinha uma xícara de café fumegante na mão quando ele se retirou para o escritório. Ele jogou o arquivo potencial que havia deixado em sua mesa na lata de lixo e olhou de relance para o tabuleiro de xadrez. Ele precisava trazer um novo agora que ele havia trazido o assunto para Chase. Também lhe ocorreu que ele precisava agir, pois era a sua vez, e ele estava se sentindo um pouco perdido sobre o que fazer se o sexo não fosse uma opção.</p><p>Não querendo pensar nisso no momento, House virou-se para o computador. Brenda deveria ter enviado um e-mail para ele ontem com novos relatórios sobre Vogler - e, esperançosamente, haveria algo sobre a clínica e talvez até um pedacinho suculento sobre a morte do grande doador.</p><p>Ele encontrou o e-mail rapidamente, este intitulado "O que é preto e branco e falou sobre tudo isso?"</p><p>- Vogler perguntando sobre os detalhes de seu acidente e a saúde de você e do Dr. Chase</p><p>- decisão final; a clínica começará a cobrar dos pacientes a uma taxa reduzida. Dr. Cuddy ainda deve divulgar o plano para este</p><p>- Vogler comendo no refeitório com a sra. Goldstein</p><p>- O Dr. Cameron passou períodos mais longos do que o habitual em Pediatria</p><p>- Vogler conversando com o paciente sobre a qualidade dos alimentos novamente</p><p>Era mais curto que ontem - mas, novamente, o hospital estava aceso com as fofocas sobre a clínica. Não deixou muito espaço para falar sobre Vogler ou Cameron. A sra. Goldstein (outro benfeitor do hospital) foi provavelmente a coisa mais empolgante de toda a página. Mas House o salvou e saiu da caixa de entrada, pensando no que Brenda havia relatado a ele. Ela não estava brincando quando disse que valeria a pena - ela era melhor do que os patinhos dele quando se tratava de bisbilhotar.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Quando Foreman e Chase retornaram à sala de conferências depois de fazer uma longa série de testes, House saiu do escritório. Cameron ainda estava organizando livros - havia uma dúzia de pilhas sobre a mesa, aleatórias e com altura variável. A entrada deles fez Cameron erguer os olhos.</p><p>"Desculpe pela bagunça", disse ela, distraída. "Eles estão em pilhas de acordo com o ano - por favor, não os derrube."</p><p>Chase se sentou em uma das cadeiras, tomando cuidado para não bater na mesa como ele fez. "Onde fica a casa?"</p><p>"Eu não sei", disse Cameron, sem desviar o olhar da fila de livros que estava encomendando. "Ele chegou cerca de meia hora atrás para lavar sua caneca de café. Não disse uma palavra para mim."</p><p>Ficou quieto por um momento, e Foreman sentou-se em frente a Chase. Ele olhou para Cameron por um minuto</p><p>"Conversei com Annette antes de testar o sangue de Harvey", disse Foreman, voltando o olhar para Chase. "Ela disse que não havia saído do quarto de Harvey nas últimas oito horas - e eu verifiquei os tipos de sangue, e o sangue que House me deu é do tipo AB. O tipo B. de Harvey."</p><p>"Você testou?" Chase perguntou.</p><p>Foreman assentiu. "Sim. Foi negativo. Mas eu me pergunto de quem era o sangue".</p><p>"Alguém dormiu ontem?" Cameron disse, ajoelhando-se e pegando a pilha de livros sobre a mesa mais próxima dela.</p><p>"Eu fiz, por um tempo", disse Foreman. "Mas eu sou do tipo O. Não é meu. Perseguição?"</p><p>Chase balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu sou AB, mas não dormi ontem."</p><p>"Isso é realmente estranho", disse Cameron. A pilha de livros foi colocada no chão com um baque alto.</p><p>Foreman de repente sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu deveria mentir", disse ele. "O que você acha que House faria se eu dissesse a ele que voltou positivo?"</p><p>Um cenho franziu a testa de Cameron. "Eu não sei..."</p><p>"Apenas diga a verdade", Chase disse seriamente. "Quero dizer, você não sabe de quem é esse sangue. E se for do Cuddy ou algo assim?"</p><p>Foreman parecia descontente. "Tudo bem. Apenas uma piada."</p><p>"Foreman contou uma piada?"</p><p>Todos os três pularam, Cameron tanto que ela deixou cair o livro que estava segurando. House estava parado na porta entre o escritório e a sala de conferências, parecendo profundamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.</p><p>"Sim", disse Foreman. "O que você chama de aleijado com uma medalha de ouro olímpica?"</p><p>"Não faço ideia", House disse secamente, entrando na sala.</p><p>"Um ladrão." Foreman recostou-se na cadeira, parecendo vagamente convencido com a frase.</p><p>Infelizmente, House não se incomodou com a piada. Ele olhou para Cameron, que havia retomado o trabalho diligentemente. "Qual é a palavra do nosso membro liberal da NRA?"</p><p>"O eletrocardiograma era normal", disse Chase. House virou-se para olhá-lo, deixando Cameron sozinho por um momento, e Chase o encarou de maneira uniforme. "O exame de sangue era bastante normal - contagem de brancos ligeiramente baixa. Ainda estamos esperando o processamento do raio-x".</p><p>House assentiu. "Bom. Podemos esperar pelo raio-x por um tempo."</p><p>"A propósito", disse Foreman, quando House estava prestes a se virar e sair. "Eu testei o sangue que você me deu - quem quer que seja, porque não era Harvey, eles não são gays".</p><p>House fez uma cara séria quando ele acenou com a cabeça para Foreman e depois voltou para o escritório sem dizer uma palavra.</p><p>Chase se levantou e murmurou algo sobre não receber sua declaração W-2 e seguiu House alguns segundos depois. Foreman o observou com uma expressão de surpresa e olhou para descobrir que Cameron também estava olhando para Chase com uma expressão confusa. Ele sabia que Chase ainda era novo nos Estados Unidos, mas não achava seriamente que você fosse ao seu chefe reclamar da sua declaração W-2? Esse era o problema de RH.</p><p>"Devemos contar a ele?" Cameron perguntou, assistindo Chase fechar a porta atrás dele.</p><p>Foreman balançou a cabeça. "Acho que ele descobrirá que está no lugar errado em breve."</p><p>OoO</p><p>House não esperava que Chase o seguisse.</p><p>"Você sabe que é a minha vez?" ele perguntou enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira. Ele não fez nada para irritar Chase, fez? A menos que Chase estivesse aqui para lhe dizer que a proibição de sexo que havia sido implementada foi revogada, e que eles deveriam descer até a sala de plantão mais próxima antes que ambos estivessem presos com bolas azuis pelas próximas três horas.</p><p>"Eu sei que é a sua vez", disse Chase severamente. "Eu não me importo. Ainda posso falar com você."</p><p>"Mas eu não preciso dizer a verdade", disse House com um sorriso triunfante.</p><p>"Esse foi o meu sangue?" Chase exigiu, nem mesmo se incomodando em começar a discutir sobre a semântica da conversa.</p><p>House foi momentaneamente jogado fora. "Seu sangue?"</p><p>"Que você testou. Não era do Harvey - o Harvey tem sangue tipo B, e o frasco tinha AB. Eu tenho AB", disse Chase, explicando impaciente. "E eu adormeci ontem. Você pegou meu sangue? "</p><p>"Eu acho que a sensação de ser perfurado teria sido suficiente para acordá-lo", ressaltou House.</p><p>"Não se você me drogou", disse Chase, seus olhos brilhando. Ficou claro que ele honestamente acreditava que House poderia e o teria drogado para obter uma amostra de seu sangue.</p><p>"Eu não", disse House, e ele quis dizer isso. O pensamento de testar Chase nem sequer lhe ocorreu - embora agora que ele pensasse nisso, não teria sido uma má idéia ... Mas Chase estava muito desconfiado agora. Ele estaria meio esperando isso.</p><p>Chase levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não acredito em você", disse ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.</p><p>"Bem, essa é sua prerrogativa", disse House encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>"Se não era meu, então de quem era?" Chase perguntou, descruzando os braços com uma expressão expectante.</p><p>House bufou. "Sim, certo. Eu não estou lhe dizendo isso ."</p><p>Então, de repente, uma ideia pareceu atingir Chase. Seu rosto passou lentamente de indignação para uma espécie de consideração presunçosa. Um sorriso curvou os cantos de sua boca. "Tudo bem", ele disse lentamente. O sorriso dele aumentou. "House, estou me sentindo melhor. Sempre que você quiser fazer sexo, me avise."</p><p>House o viu sair do escritório, sentindo-se um pouco atordoado.</p><p>Mesmo não tendo sido tecnicamente um movimento, House teria classificado como o mais secreto e inteligente do jogo até agora. Ele subestimou a capacidade de Chase de jogar, e agora ele realmente tinha estragado tudo. O pequeno bastardo atrevido pegou sua fraqueza por sexo e aproveitou sua vantagem de uma maneira que House não havia previsto. Não foi nem justo . Seus companheiros não podiam ser mais espertos do que ele, e especialmente os que ele estava dormindo.</p><p>Seu primeiro instinto foi chamar Wilson para reclamar com ele - mas ele não poderia fazer isso sem revelar o jogo. De que outra forma ele deveria lidar com sua própria proibição auto-imposta ao sexo? Ele não conseguiu se mexer, nem um, porque assim que Chase iria revidar e perguntar a ele que sangue ele havia testado. E ele não podia dizer isso a ele. Não havia como.</p><p>Felizmente, Chase apenas negaria sexo a ele - ele poderia lidar com isso. Não era como se ele não pudesse simplesmente contratar uma prostituta ou se masturbar no chuveiro. Você não poderia se tornar dependente de uma única pessoa em uma semana, poderia? Ele era perfeitamente capaz de sobreviver sem fazer sexo com Chase. Ele tinha feito isso até agora, não tinha?</p><p>OoO</p><p>A radiografia do tórax voltou uma hora depois, e House reuniu sua equipe na sala de conferências. Chase e Foreman estavam sentados à mesa e Cameron, que estava um pouco na metade do caminho, continuou a guardar os livros. House colocou o raio-x na caixa de visualização e ligou-a.</p><p>"Está limpo", disse Foreman enquanto olhava para ele.</p><p>House assentiu. "Claro. Alguém teve uma idéia?"</p><p>"Algo arboviral", disse Cameron. "Deveríamos fazer uma tomografia computadorizada, verificar o inchaço. E devemos verificar novamente a contagem de brancos".</p><p>"Ninguém tem nada?" House perguntou, ignorando Cameron. "Uau, vocês são péssimos."</p><p>Foreman parecia exasperado. "Algo arboviral. House, pare de jogar."</p><p>"Arboviral", disse House, considerando a idéia. "Nada mal. O campo de treinamento é uma merda. O que mais?"</p><p>Cameron decidiu tentar novamente. "O interferon não fez nada, mas se é apenas hepatite resistente, não faria de qualquer maneira".</p><p>House ficou esperando ansiosamente que alguém falasse, agindo como se Cameron nunca tivesse falado nada.</p><p>"Hepatite resistente", disse Foreman. Depois de um instante, ele acrescentou: "Ou câncer de estômago".</p><p>"Nossa, todos vocês pegaram laringite? Por que Foreman é o único falando aqui?" House perguntou, apreciando a boca de Cameron, que estava abrindo e fechando enquanto ela lutava com o desejo de dizer algo. Chase, no entanto, apenas parecia entediado. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Foreman, Chase, faça mais exames de sangue - verifique se há hepatite, dengue, Nilo Ocidental, malária e toda a droga - e faça uma tomografia computadorizada".</p><p>Foreman se levantou, mas Chase permaneceu sentado. Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e puxou o livro de palavras cruzadas para onde estava sentado.</p><p>"Vá em frente, Chase. Faça o seu trabalho", House disse persuasivamente, como se estivesse tentando convencer uma criança a brincar com as outras crianças.</p><p>"Não", Chase disse simplesmente, destampando sua caneta e abrindo o livro.</p><p>Foreman e Cameron estavam olhando para ele com espanto aberto. Chase nem pareceu notar.</p><p>"Eu não estou pagando para você se sentar e fazer quebra-cabeças", House disse, atravessando a sala e arrancando o livro. "Vá com o Foreman."</p><p>Chase olhou para ele, impassível. "Você tem Cameron. Posso ter meu livro de volta?"</p><p>"Não." House olhou em volta para os dois rostos positivamente atordoados que estavam assistindo a pequena exibição. "Cameron, vá ajudar o Foreman. E fique fora da Pediatria."</p><p>Cameron se levantou apressadamente, deixando uma pilha de livros no chão, e puxou Foreman para fora da sala, sem dúvida querendo sair antes que House pudesse mudar de idéia. A porta se fechou atrás deles silenciosamente, e House olhou para Chase.</p><p>"Eu posso denunciá-lo por insubordinação", ele ameaçou.</p><p>Chase nem piscou. "Eu posso contar a Cuddy o que você tem feito com Cameron."</p><p>"Eu não tenho feito nada com Cameron", disse House. "Eu preciso que você faça o seu trabalho."</p><p>"Faça-me", disse Chase, estranhamente arrogante.</p><p>House poderia tê-lo estrangulado.</p><p>OoO</p><p>"Oi, House", disse Wilson. Ele sorriu para o caixa enquanto mostrava seu cartão de identidade e ela assentiu. Pegando sua bandeja e equilibrando-a cuidadosamente em uma mão, ele se virou e começou a procurar uma mesa vazia.</p><p>"Oi", disse House. "Eu tenho um paciente. Mulher de vinte e cinco anos, apresentando icterícia e vômito com sangue. O eletrocardiograma estava limpo, o sangue foi limpo, o interferon não fez nada e a radiografia do tórax voltou sem nada. Qual a probabilidade de câncer de estômago ? "</p><p>Wilson levou um segundo para conversar com House. "Uh, câncer de estômago? Sem dor de estômago?"</p><p>"Bem, ela está vomitando como uma bulímica", disse House. "A dor pode estar à espreita por aí."</p><p>"Ela está com febre?" Perguntou Wilson. Ele viu um jovem casal juntando suas coisas em uma mesinha no canto e foi direto para o local.</p><p>"Fiz o check-in às 105", disse House. "Eles derrubaram, obviamente."</p><p>Wilson franziu o cenho em pensamento. Ele colocou a bandeja na mesa e puxou a cadeira. "Poderia ser. Mas não acho muito provável. E a doença de Wilson?"</p><p>"Você diria isso, não é?" House disse.</p><p>Wilson revirou os olhos. "House, a piada era antiga há dez anos."</p><p>"Sim, e também o fundo do sino - mas eles estão voltando, não estão?"</p><p>"Sério", disse Wilson. Ele derramou o pequeno copo de molho e usou o garfo para espalhá-lo pela salada. "Ela mostrou algum sintoma psicológico?"</p><p>"Como eu deveria saber?" House parecia irritado. "Eu não visito meus pacientes."</p><p>"Verifique seus níveis de cobre, só para garantir", disse Wilson. Ele cutucou sua salada, pensativo, sem dar uma mordida. Em vez disso, pegou a lata de limonada (porque hoje em dia tudo parecia vir em latas de alumínio, seja Pepsi ou suco de tomate) e a abriu.</p><p>House ficou em silêncio por um minuto, e Wilson aproveitou a oportunidade para saborear sua limonada. Era muito doce, mas uma boa mudança em relação à água que ele vinha bebendo nos últimos três dias.</p><p>"Você ouviu falar da clínica?" House perguntou de repente.</p><p>"Ouvi dizer que você mentiu para mim", disse Wilson, já tendo ouvido falar da decisão final de Cuddy na noite passada. "Como está o Chase?"</p><p>"Com quem você conversou?" House exigiu. "Cuddy. Claro que você falou com Cuddy. Ela contou sobre a clínica, então. Droga."</p><p>Wilson franziu a testa em confusão. "House? O que há de errado?"</p><p>"Nada", House murmurou.</p><p>"O que está acontecendo com Vogler?" Perguntou Wilson. "Ele está indo atrás de você de novo?"</p><p>"Não", disse House, parecendo estranhamente mal-humorado com isso.</p><p>"Você vai me dizer o que há de errado?" Wilson perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira e resistindo ao desejo de esfregar a parte de trás do pescoço.</p><p>Ele podia imaginar House pensando sobre isso, balançando a bengala no chão com os olhos azuis disparando furtivamente pela sala.</p><p>"Não posso ajudá-lo se não souber qual é o problema", insistiu Wilson.</p><p>"Não importa", House disse finalmente. "Eu sou um garoto grande, posso me cuidar. Agora, se você me der licença, eu tenho um traseiro para chutar."</p><p>"Casa-"</p><p>Mas House desligou. Wilson suspirou e fechou o celular, colocando-o no bolso. Ele esfaqueou a salada com mais força do que o necessário e, não pela primeira vez, desejou ter ficado em Princeton.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Eles estavam fazendo uma tomografia computadorizada. A paciente - o nome dela era Wendy - estava deitada na sala atrás deles, enquanto a máquina zumbia e batia. Foreman olhou para Cameron, que observava a vista coronal e concentrou-se atentamente na imagem do lobo frontal de Wendy. Ele voltou ao seu próprio computador, mostrando a visão sagital, e concentrou-se. Eles estavam procurando inchaço, mas até agora, ele não estava vendo nada de errado.</p><p>"O que você acha de Chase?" Cameron comentou. Até agora, ela estivera abençoadamente silenciosa.</p><p>Foreman deu de ombros. "Ele é mimado. Provavelmente não está acostumado a fazer um trabalho real. House não está fazendo nenhum favor a ele, deixando-o fazer o que quer."</p><p>"Eu não acho que-"</p><p>Foreman bufou. "Confie em mim. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo quando fazia isso, e sabia que também iria se safar".</p><p>"Acho que sim", disse Cameron, relutante. "Pode haver algo mais acontecendo, no entanto."</p><p>"Como o quê?" Perguntou Foreman. "Vogler te contou uma coisa?"</p><p>Pelo canto do olho, Foreman viu Cameron se virar para encará-lo, incrédulo.</p><p>Foreman tirou os olhos da tela, olhando para ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "O quê? Você vai me dizer que não está trabalhando com ele?"</p><p>"Não, não estou", disse Cameron, indignado. "Você quer dizer que realmente acredita em House?"</p><p>Ele encolheu os ombros. "Quem mais teria feito isso? Eu não. Chase está muito envolvido consigo mesmo para pensar que Vogler é realmente uma ameaça séria."</p><p>"Por que eu correria para Vogler?" Cameron perguntou, parecendo mais indignado do que Foreman realmente queria lidar. "Eu gosto de House, lembra?"</p><p>"Só estou dizendo", disse Foreman, voltando os olhos para a tela. "Entre nós três, faria mais sentido se fosse você."</p><p>Os lábios de Cameron afinaram e ela voltou para sua própria tela, silenciosamente furiosa.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Chase nunca teve vantagem quando se tratava de House. Sempre. Ele sempre andava tropeçando atrás dele, tentando desesperadamente acompanhar sem fazer músicas completamente malucas. E agora ele na verdade estava com uma coleira e o estava arrastando. Foi um sentimento estranho. Ele quase não gostou.</p><p>E se ele estragasse tudo? E se o plano dele sair pela culatra? Quanto tempo poderia suportar House não estar no comando? Quanto tempo antes dele atacar e Chase acabar se machucando? House ainda era o mais inteligente deles. Ele estava brincando com fogo sem um extintor, e a emoção estava passando. Isso foi perigoso. Do seu lugar na sala de conferências, Chase podia ver House batendo incessantemente sua bola de tênis vermelha contra a parede. Ele se perguntou se House sabia que ele estava fazendo a mesma coisa ontem à noite, mas ele duvidava disso. Como ele pode?</p><p>Ele estava curioso sobre o sangue que House havia testado, mas estava mais interessado em quanto tempo House resistiria - se ele cederia - e como ele cederia. Se ele tentasse se esquivar, encontre alguma brecha ou distração para capturar Chase.</p><p>"Merda", ele murmurou. Ele não era bom nisso. Se ele já esteve em um relacionamento, então House estava em mil e Chase não tinha ideia de onde diabos ele estava levando isso. House fez. Ou pelo menos, ele fingiu, o que era mais do que Chase era capaz de fazer. Seria quase mais interessante ver quanto tempo ele próprio poderia aguentar como o responsável.</p><p>Então, de repente, House estava parado na porta.</p><p>Algo vermelho veio voando em seu caminho, e Chase pegou bem a tempo. A bola de tênis vermelha. Claro.</p><p>"Sim?" Chase perguntou, girando a bola entre os dedos.</p><p>House sorriu. "Vou dar uma carona para casa hoje à noite. O 'Vette supera totalmente o transporte público."</p><p>"Legal", Chase disse imediatamente, e então ele parou. “Espere um minuto.” Não - não, você não está me dando uma carona para casa. Estou bem."</p><p>O sorriso de House aumentou. "Sim, eu sou." E então ele desapareceu de volta ao seu escritório, deixando um Chase muito confuso atrás dele.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. (O passeio da sua vida)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chase olhou desconfiado. "Você está tentando me subornar?" ele tentou.</p><p>"Por que eu estaria subornando você?" House disse, parecendo estranhamente agradável quando ele disse isso. "Eu conheço esses ônibus. Eles são péssimos."</p><p>Desistindo, Chase recostou-se na cadeira e olhou pela janela de mau humor. O carro era bom, ele admitiu (embora estivesse um pouco confuso sobre o porquê de House estar estacionado todo o caminho de volta com as enfermeiras, estagiários e outros). O carro era muito melhor do que os ônibus públicos que passavam pelas ruas, sobrevoando buracos com um motorista que não sabia a diferença entre o acelerador e o pedal do freio. Claro que ele preferia o Corvette.</p><p>Mas ele sentiu que House tinha algum plano diabólico e astuto por trás de tudo isso que ele deveria ter descoberto até agora. Na verdade, ele sabia que House tinha algum plano astuto e diabólico por trás disso, porque o homem nem sequer foi ao banheiro sem ter um plano astuto e diabólico por trás disso. Chase simplesmente não sabia como levá-lo para casa depois do trabalho era astuto ou diabólico - a menos que a trama o fizesse correr em círculos, procurando por tramas diabólicas e astutas onde não havia.</p><p>Isso seria muito esperto e diabólico.</p><p>Outra ideia lhe ocorreu.</p><p>"Você sabe que quando eu disse que poderia me dar uma carona", disse Chase, "eu só quis dizer o do carro". Ele lançou a House um olhar de soslaio enquanto esperava a resposta.</p><p>House sorriu. "Sim, eu sei. Não se preocupe - quando eu quiser pular em seus ossos pequenos e bonitos, eu aviso antes."</p><p>Chase não sabia o que dizer sobre isso, então ele se recostou e estava prestes a voltar a olhar pela janela quando percebeu alguma coisa. "Como você sabe o caminho para o meu apartamento?"</p><p>House não respondeu por um momento.</p><p>"O que, você acabou de mapquear ou algo assim?" Chase perguntou, não queria perguntar a House se ele já esteve em seu apartamento antes, porque não confiava em House para dizer não.</p><p>House balançou a cabeça. "Vocês jovens estão tão focados em seus computadores e rastreadores GPS e outros enfeites." Chase se absteve de mencionar o vício de House em seu iPod e GameBoy. "Fui ao departamento de recursos humanos e peguei seu endereço - e depois de morar aqui por quase quinze anos, eu meio que sei o que fazer."</p><p>"Oh", disse Chase. Isso meio que fazia sentido. Foi o que aconteceu quando ele tentou pensar em House - ele acabou parecendo um idiota.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Chase estava quieto. Wendy morrera hoje - febre amarela de uma vacina que recebera um mês atrás. Eles resolveram tarde demais - tarde demais. Então Cameron se afastou para lhe dar as más notícias, e Chase havia resolvido a papelada. Chato e monótono - mas seguro. Às vezes, era uma sensação agradável. Na vida, havia muitas variáveis para que qualquer coisa fosse segura.</p><p>"Estou pegando o ombro frio?" House perguntou de repente.</p><p>"Não", disse Chase, olhando para ele. "Eu simplesmente não tenho nada a dizer."</p><p>House assentiu, pensativo. "Certo", ele disse, e pela única sílaba, Chase não sabia dizer se era agradável ou zombeteiro.</p><p>"Diga-me por que você não está estacionando no seu lugar de sempre", disse Chase, a ideia lhe ocorrendo de repente.</p><p>"Não é da sua conta", disse House uniformemente.</p><p>Ele decidiu ir para a matança.</p><p>"Eu sei de quem você testou o sangue", disse Chase casualmente.</p><p>House mal deu uma olhada. "Bom para você", disse ele. "Vai me dizer quem era, oh inteligente?"</p><p>"Não era um de nós", disse Chase, referindo-se a Cameron, Foreman e a si mesmo. "Mas foi o Foreman que esqueceu de descartar a amostra que você deu a ele no laboratório."</p><p>"Que descuido da parte dele", House disse levemente.</p><p>Chase assentiu, mas não disse nada.</p><p>"Pensei que você soubesse quem era", disse House, provocando-o. Insultando-o.</p><p>"Eu faço", disse Chase.</p><p>House bufou. "Não, você não faz."</p><p>Chase deu de ombros, ignorando a labareda de dor em sua caixa torácica. "Tudo certo."</p><p>"Você está blefando", disse House, seu tom mal desmentindo sua confiança sobre isso.</p><p>"Não sou", disse Chase, suprimindo o desejo de sorrir.</p><p>House suspirou, claramente irritado. "Olhe, mantenha-o no DL, não é? Wilson conheceu alguém em uma conferência há um mês. Você o conhece, ele é uma prostituta. Não pôde evitar."</p><p>"E esperou espertamente até Wilson estar em uma conferência para testá-lo, para que ninguém suspeitasse?" Chase perguntou.</p><p>"Bem, duh", disse House.</p><p>Chase sorriu. "Veja, isso faria sentido. Se foi realmente o sangue de Wilson que você testou."</p><p>"Era o sangue de Wilson", insistiu House.</p><p>"Não, não foi", disse Chase. "Você tem que fazer aqui."</p><p>House pisou no freio quando eles quase passaram pela rua lateral, e Chase mordeu o lábio com força para não ofegar com a dor na caixa torácica. Porra, que doeu , doeu como uma cadela para respirar. Ele pulsava e doía tanto que Chase se sentiu um pouco enjoado quando se forçou a respirar fundo.</p><p>Quando House virou a esquina, Chase o viu sorrindo.</p><p>OoO</p><p>"Você fez Cameron chorar", disse Chase, incapaz de manter a raiva longe de sua voz.</p><p>"Ela esperava", disse House, revirando os olhos. "E ela não precisa que você seja um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante - ela fez isso consigo mesma."</p><p>Chase rangeu os dentes, forçando-se a pensar no que ele ia dizer antes que algo saísse de sua boca. "Você não tem nenhuma prova", disse ele. "E se alguém a enquadrar?"</p><p>"Enquadrando ela?" House parecia divertido. "Lenny Briscoe te ensinou essa?"</p><p>"Não. Você a fez chorar . Até onde você vai empurrá-la até acreditar nela?" Chase perguntou, tentando não ficar tão irritado quanto ele se sentia. House estava obviamente brincando com ele.</p><p>"Estou esperando que ela admita", disse House com naturalidade. "Mas enquanto isso. Enquadrando ela?"</p><p>"Vogler", Chase disse resolutamente, não querendo tocar em ninguém que House gostasse particularmente. "Ele adoraria mexer com sua mente assim."</p><p>House desviou o olhar da estrada para dar uma olhada em Chase. "Uh-huh. Talvez tenha sido a pessoa que não é gay que está por trás de tudo, também?</p><p>"Eu duvido disso", Chase zombou, quase bufando, mas decidindo que não valeria a pena.</p><p>"Por que não?" House perguntou inocentemente.</p><p>De repente, o carro foi parado e Chase percebeu que eles estavam no apartamento dele. "Deite-a", ele disse enquanto pegava sua bolsa. "Ela não fez nada de errado." E então ele saiu do carro, batendo a porta com mais força do que o necessário.</p><p>OoO</p><p>O carro estava silencioso. House seguiu em frente sem dizer uma palavra, e Chase ficou muito feliz em sentar e olhar pela janela com seus pensamentos. Cameron quase chorou de novo hoje, e isso o deixou doente. Ela estava começando a se separar, e ele se odiava com tanta fúria que quase havia adoecido esta manhã para não precisar mais assistir. Ele não podia fazer nada, nem mesmo confortá-la, dizer que acreditava nela, porque era muito arriscado. Ela ficaria desconfiada.</p><p>Mas ele não conseguia mais dormir à noite, sabendo o que ela estava passando. Deve ser horrível. Cameron teve que se sentir absolutamente sozinho , com House atormentando-a a cada momento, Foreman silenciosamente concordou no canto, e ele mesmo passivamente sentado lá. Não fazendo nada, como se ele não se importasse. Ele se importava.</p><p>E ele estava tão confuso. Quando Wilson voltasse, ele poderia falar com ele. Wilson seria capaz de fazer algo a respeito, e não pareceria muito suspeito se Chase simplesmente fosse a Wilson sobre House ser um bastardo de Cameron, não é? Pode até afastar qualquer suspeita que ele tivesse sobre ele e House.</p><p>"De quem você acha que sangue testou?" House perguntou de repente.</p><p>"Eu sei de quem você testou o sangue", disse Chase depois de um momento. "E se você fizer uma maldita jogada, então eu posso provar isso para você."</p><p>"Uh-huh", disse House.</p><p>E então ficou em silêncio novamente.</p><p>OoO</p><p>"Então você não vai me dizer de quem eu testei o sangue porque você não sabe", disse House, prolongando um longo silêncio antes de continuar. "Ou você sabe, e você não quer dizer isso em voz alta - por qualquer motivo. Você está com medo, está chateado, não pode pronunciar o nome, etc., etc ..."</p><p>"Ou", disse Chase, "eu não acho que preciso provar a você. Eu sei quem você testou e isso não importa para mim. Isso não é suficiente para você?" Ele parou, olhou o nome da rua por onde passavam e depois franziu o cenho. "Este não é o caminho para o meu apartamento, a propósito."</p><p>- Não. Só porque estou lhe dando uma carona para casa não significa que confie em você - disse House, sem rodeios. "E se você realmente soubesse quem era, não estaria andando de carro comigo. Portanto, você está mentindo."</p><p>Chase revirou os olhos. "Tudo bem. Estou mentindo. Tanto faz. Você vai me dizer para onde estamos indo?"</p><p>House cutucou sua bengala. "Precisa de uma nova. As do hospital não cabem na minha bicicleta."</p><p>"Certo", disse Chase após um segundo de pensamento. Ele se perguntou onde House conseguira suas bengalas antes. Ele também se perguntou se isso significava alguma coisa que House tivesse decidido trazê- lo para escolher seu novo. Talvez sim. Talvez ele não precisasse jogar esse jogo estúpido de xadrez para manter House interessado nele.</p><p>Isso foi bom. Se as coisas continuassem se movendo rapidamente ... Quanto mais rápido ele conseguisse que House se apaixonasse por ele, mais cedo isso terminaria e mais cedo ele poderia fazer o que Vogler queria. Ele odiava estar sob o polegar de Vogler.</p><p>OoO</p><p>"Cuddy me perguntou sobre o tabuleiro de xadrez hoje", disse Chase ao abrir a porta do passageiro do carro de House pela sexta noite consecutiva.</p><p>"E você disse?"</p><p>"Eu disse que não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo no seu escritório." Chase colocou sua mala no carro primeiro e depois entrou nele. "Ela disse que Cameron e Foreman disseram a mesma coisa, então-"</p><p>"Ela virá diretamente para mim, em seguida", disse House, fazendo uma careta quando ele se sentou no banco do motorista. As portas do carro se fecharam e, um minuto depois, House estava com o carro ligado. "Vou ter que inventar uma desculpa."</p><p>Chase assentiu. "Você sabe que precisa continuar o jogo, certo? Você perderá se não fizer uma jogada."</p><p>"O que, há um limite de tempo?" House perguntou, disparando para fora do estacionamento com uma velocidade que fez Chase discretamente segurar a maçaneta da porta.</p><p>"Não", disse Chase depois que eles saíram para uma rua, onde era um pouco mais seguro passar dos trinta e cinco. "Mas minha bolsa expirará em dois anos."</p><p>OoO</p><p>House estava empolgado. Silenciosamente, pelo menos, mas ele estava se gabando da mesma forma.</p><p>Chase sentiu nojo de si mesmo. Ele não estava com humor para lidar com House, nem para olhá-lo. Ele só queria tomar algumas pílulas para dormir e se enroscar na cama e dormir por toda a eternidade e não ter que lidar com o que tinha feito. O fato de ele não ter pretendido que as coisas saíssem do controle dessa maneira era uma pitada de conforto, e soprou no vento dos ombros curvados de Cameron e mãos trêmulas quando ela abriu a porta.</p><p>Ele se sentiu podre.</p><p>"Eu estava certo", disse House com orgulho.</p><p>Chase fechou os olhos e sentiu suas células cerebrais implodirem com o esforço de não fazer algo precipitado. Ele queria gritar, vomitar, soluçar, ele queria - ele queria dizer a verdade a House. Ele queria que tudo acabasse.</p><p>"A agonia da derrota", disse House dramaticamente. "O ego desmorona, atingido com força pelo golpe da verdade."</p><p>"Cale a boca", disse Chase, desesperado. Ele estava implorando e não se importava.</p><p>House parecia irradiar presunção. "Você ouviu da boca de Cameron. Ela está trabalhando para Vogler."</p><p>"Ela disse para você se demitir dela!" Chase disse, subitamente furioso. Ele olhou para House, raiva alimentando-o e soprando sua exaustão desde o dia. "Ela sabia o que dizer para fazer você feliz! Tudo o que ela quer é que você se deite com ela - se mentir lhe dá um alívio, o que você acha que ela vai fazer? Deus, House, alguém teria dito que estava trabalhando para Vogler depois do que você fez com ela! "</p><p>House olhou para ele com interesse. "Você é tão apaixonado por isso. Alguém poderia pensar que você estava dormindo com Cameron, não comigo."</p><p>"Nós não estamos dormindo juntos", disse Chase, incrédulo. "Você chama isso de 'dormir juntos'? Este é um dos mais bizarros - impossíveis - que eu nem sei como chamar."</p><p>"Acredito que o termo apropriado seria 'foda-se amigos'", disse House, levantando a mão e acenando com autoridade.</p><p>"Mas não estamos fazendo sexo." Chase se recostou no banco do carro, olhando para o teto com os olhos arregalados. "Nós nem estamos fazendo sexo."</p><p>"Você estava errado", disse House, imperturbável. "Aceite isso."</p><p>"Eu não estou errado", Chase insistiu, ainda encarando o teto. Ele queria sair do carro. Ele queria nunca mais ver House. Ele queria parar de pensar em todas as palavras que saíam de sua boca, se perguntando se House ainda estava desconfiado, se ele já sabia e estava aguardando seu tempo, o que ele faria se descobrisse ... E Cameron. Ele queria parar de pensar em Cameron.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Ele viu Cameron sair pela porta, saindo sem se despedir de ninguém. Enquanto ela se afastava, toda sua postura parecia gritar derrota e exaustão, e Chase fortaleceu sua culpa reflexiva. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso agora.</p><p>"Você vem?" House perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas quando viu que Chase nem estava de casaco.</p><p>Chase olhou para cima e sentiu uma onda de alívio e desejo que quase abriu a boca e revelou todos os seus segredos. Ele estava cansado de tocar isso sozinho, porque tudo o que tentara só piorava as coisas. Ele precisava de ajuda, e sabia que House teria alguma maneira de sair disso. Mas ... O que House diria quando percebesse que Chase o estava interpretando o tempo todo?</p><p>Chase balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Não. Eu posso pegar o ônibus hoje à noite - nem moro perto de você, e o gás é caro. Você não precisa sair do seu caminho."</p><p>"Você é péssimo em mentir", House o informou.</p><p>Mas Chase estava determinado. Ele não poderia consertar Cameron, mas ele poderia ter House. Ele o arrastaria por mais um passo do relacionamento deles, o faria persegui-lo por um tempo - pelo jogo. Ele teve que fazer com que House voltasse a jogar. Então ele cavou em seus calcanhares.</p><p>"Vá para casa", disse Chase. "Vejo você amanha."</p><p>House encolheu os ombros. "Sua perda." E então ele saiu mancando pela porta sem olhar para trás.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Chase também pegou o ônibus para casa no dia seguinte. Ele estava sentado ao lado de uma adolescente meio grávida que estava enviando mensagens de texto com fervor e um homem velho que continuou brincando - depois de alguns olhares - com um aparador de pêlos do nariz. Não foi tão ruim assim. E de qualquer forma, foi para o jogo.</p><p>OoO</p><p>"Correr atrás!" House enfiou a cabeça fora do escritório, observando com algo parecido com alegria quando Chase pulou.</p><p>Chase foi o único que restou. Cameron e Foreman foram embora depois de deixar a papelada do último paciente, pois tinham seus próprios carros e, portanto, podiam sair sempre que quisessem. Ele, por outro lado, teve sua programação ditada pelos horários do transporte público. O que, naquela noite, significava que ele voltaria para casa em cerca de uma hora. Então, ele se resignou à mesa da sala de conferências com o jornal e uma lata de Red Bull.</p><p>"Sim?" ele disse, colocando a lata meio vazia na mesa.</p><p>House balançou a cabeça em um movimento de 'venha aqui'. "Você não vai pegar o ônibus hoje à noite. Eu peguei a bicicleta."</p><p>A boca de Chase se abriu, mas muitas coisas estavam lutando para serem ditas e nada saiu. "Eu - eu não tenho capacete", ele finalmente deixou escapar. Assim que ouviu, ele queria se chutar. Duh. House estava em cima dele.</p><p>Mas House levantou um capacete - Chase reconheceu um minuto depois como seu próprio capacete. "Use o meu", House ofereceu. "Você tem cabelos melhores, de qualquer maneira."</p><p>"Eu não-" Chase começou, e então ele parou, considerando o que ele ia dizer antes de sair com algo estúpido novamente. Cameron passou por sua mente, mas ele a afastou antes que pudesse pensar nisso por muito tempo. Ele estava conversando com House, não com Cameron. Ela não importava agora.</p><p>House entrou mancando, largando o capacete sobre a mesa com um baque. "Sim você faz."</p><p>Chase não podia negar. E naquela noite, ele puxou o capacete por cima da cabeça, subiu na motocicleta de House, passou os braços em volta da cintura de House e tentou não apertar com muita força enquanto eles saíam do estacionamento.</p><p>OoO</p><p>"Wilson não está voltando para casa esta semana?" Chase perguntou timidamente. Ele brincou com a alça da bolsa, distraidamente, olhando para longe enquanto esperava que House respondesse. Estava claro lá fora, e ele estava exausto. Ele não queria olhar para o relógio, embora já soubesse que eram seis horas da manhã, porque isso apenas confirmaria que sim, ele estava acordado há mais de vinte e quatro horas. E mesmo as implacáveis sessões de diagnóstico de House e sete xícaras de café não foram suficientes para empurrá-lo pelo caminho de carro para casa. Se ele não continuasse falando, iria adormecer.</p><p>"Sim", House disse eventualmente. Ele seguiu em frente, não oferecendo mais nada.</p><p>Chase se perguntou se ele deveria ou não pressionar a sorte. Ele piscou uma vez - duas vezes - três vezes, e então sua cabeça inclinou-se para a frente e tudo ficou preto. Ele o puxou uma fração de segundo depois, respirando fundo, enquanto dizia a si mesmo que não iria dormir no carro de House.</p><p>"Ouvi dizer que o irmão de Vogler teve um ataque cardíaco", disse ele. Ele se perguntou se seu sotaque soava mais grosso que o habitual, ou se eram apenas seus ouvidos, que estavam zumbindo e fazendo tudo parecer que estava sendo gritado do fundo de um poço.</p><p>"Cameron parecia um pouco chateado hoje", House disse levemente.</p><p>Chase suspirou. "Quanto tempo você acha que ele vai embora?"</p><p>"O que, só porque ele está em Trenton, ele não vai assistir todos os movimentos que acontecem aqui?" House bufou. O 'duh' estava implícito. "Sim, certo, loirinha. Continue sonhando."</p><p>Eles atropelaram um buraco e o carro sacudiu bruscamente - Chase mal sentiu. "Uh-huh", ele murmurou, o mundo ao seu redor tremulando. Ele se sentia cansado e confortável, e sua cabeça estava pesada. Seus olhos piscaram - ele tinha que piscar, afinal, mas quando piscar fazia tudo tão escuro? Ele não conseguia parar e se perguntou se estava adormecendo, porque não conseguia adormecer, não aqui no carro de House, porque ele acordava em algum beco ou ... Ou algo assim. Mas ele estava cansado. House não faria nada, faria? Ele ... não. Só por um minuto.</p><p>Chase de repente sentiu algo afiado cutucá-lo nas costelas, e ele gritou.</p><p>"Ow! Droga!" ele xingou, olhando em volta descontroladamente com uma mão pressionada contra o lado latejante.</p><p>"Acorde", disse House, à esquerda.</p><p>Ele olhou e olhou. "Para o que foi aquilo?" ele exigiu, sacudindo o cabelo dos olhos.</p><p>House sorriu. "Você adormeceu, idiota. Você é um lar doce lar - vá em frente, saia. Desperdiçando gás aqui."</p><p>"Adormeci?" Chase perguntou, franzindo a testa. Ele não poderia ter. Ele apenas piscou, apenas uma ou duas vezes.</p><p>- Vá dormir - disse House, apontando o polegar em direção a - Chase olhou - ao seu complexo de apartamentos. Oh "E então vá comprar um carro. Faz quase duas semanas."</p><p>Chase piscou quando de repente percebeu que fazia duas semanas desde que seu carro havia sido roubado. Opa</p><p>"Algum dia hoje, talvez?" House sugeriu.</p><p>Chase revirou os olhos e saiu do carro. Acima dele, o céu sangrava com as cores do nascer do sol.</p><p>OoO</p><p>Teoricamente, este seria seu último passeio de carro com House. Ontem ele se arrastou para uma concessionária de carros e andou por aí, olhando dezenas de centenas de carros, todos imaculados e alinhados como se fosse um drive-in. O cheque que sua companhia de seguros o havia enviado havia sido generoso (ele não ousaria arriscar a sorte e chamar de excessiva), e tudo aconteceu rapidamente. Amanhã, a coisa seria finalizada e ele não precisaria confiar no ônibus ou na House para passear.</p><p>Wilson também estava de volta, o que significava que seria impossível para House continuar dando uma carona para Chase todas as noites sem que ele notasse. Então, mesmo que Chase não tivesse finalmente adquirido um carro novo, ele teria que ter chegado ao fim de qualquer maneira.</p><p>Mas apenas teoricamente. Porque você nunca soube com House.</p><p>"Eu sei de quem você testou o sangue", disse Chase, algo sobre a última noite deles o fazendo se sentir corajoso.</p><p>"Você sabe cujo sangue eu testei", House repetiu, tirando sarro dele.</p><p>"Você se testou", Chase disse a ele. Ele observou House cuidadosamente. "Você estava curioso."</p><p>House não disse nada por um segundo, e de repente ele freou, fazendo uma esquerda radical em um estacionamento. Seus pneus guincharam quando ele girou bruscamente e depois voltou para a estrada - apenas na direção oposta.</p><p>Chase olhou. "Onde estamos indo?" ele perguntou cautelosamente.</p><p>House olhou para ele com um sorriso selvagem. "Minha casa. Grou na H5."</p><p>Enquanto House seguia em frente, Chase não percebeu que estava sorrindo até avistar seu reflexo no espelho lateral. E como ele viu, de repente ele entendeu que não era sobre o jogo. Que não tinha sido sobre o jogo por um longo tempo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. (Não deixe que seja amor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>House acordou com o som de algo caindo - algo plástico e duro.</p><p>Ele abriu os olhos, alerta e cauteloso. O teto do quarto estava escuro, mas quando ele piscou, seus olhos começaram a se ajustar à fraca iluminação. A adrenalina percorreu seu corpo enquanto ouvia, quase com um estado de alerta felino, corpo rígido e equilibrado. Ele ouviu alguém xingar, pegar algo e anotar. Então houve o som de pés percorrendo pisos duros - seus próprios pisos. Os sons afastaram o pai. Who-</p><p>E então ele lembrou.</p><p>"O que você está fazendo?" ele gritou, e embora parecesse nada mais que um rouco ruído, os sons pararam instantaneamente. House olhou para o relógio. Três e meia da porra da manhã - o que diabos Chase estava fazendo?</p><p>Chase não respondeu, porém, e depois de um segundo, os sons voltaram a pegar.</p><p>House gemeu. Ele não estava saindo da cama, e se ele tomasse outro Vicodin agora, ele estaria todo bagunçado, e Wilson ficaria chateado se o cumprimentasse de manhã com uma garrafa sem chocalho. E irritado Wilson não era algo que ele poderia ter hoje, porque Cuddy ia lhe dar um caso hoje. Fazia quase três dias desde o último dele, e ela estava muito atrasada para afirmar seus poderes femininos e forçar outro paciente a ele.</p><p>"Eu não vou me levantar!" ele disse alto. "Então é melhor você vir aqui!"</p><p>Houve uma pausa e os padrões mudaram. Ele ouviu passos se aproximando, e então o som da porta se abrindo.</p><p>House se apoiou nos cotovelos, erguendo as sobrancelhas para Chase.</p><p>"Eu - eu tenho que ir", Chase murmurou. Ele estava meio vestido, com a camisa desabotoada e sem sapatos. Ele não olhou para House enquanto falava; direcionalmente falando, era um pouco mais baixo e à direita. Mais ou menos como se ele estivesse olhando para a base da cama. "Desculpe."</p><p>"Agora?" House perguntou, sua mão pegou o relógio e o levantou para enfatizar. "Você tem que sair agora? "</p><p>Chase assentiu, estendendo a mão e tirando o cabelo dos olhos. E então ele se foi.</p><p>"Bem, quem vai fazer meu café?" House perguntou, sua voz ecoando nas paredes. Ele baixou o relógio de volta para a mesa de cabeceira e olhou para a garrafa laranja ao lado. Não, ainda não.</p><p>Mais barulhos. O tecido apressou-se, os sapatos rangeram e um casaco foi fechado. A porta se fechou um momento depois, e House soltou os cotovelos. Ele caiu de volta na cama, exalando alto para o apartamento silencioso e olhando para os fantasmas no teto.</p><p>"Oh, cale a boca."</p><p>E então ele pegou um travesseiro e pressionou-o contra o rosto. Droga.</p><p>oOo</p><p>House desistiu de tentar voltar a dormir depois de um tempo e acabou trabalhando cedo. Ele encontrou Wilson no elevador e recebeu a visão de seu rosto atordoado. House sorriu de volta para ele agradavelmente.</p><p>"Bom dia, Wilson", ele disse alegremente quando as portas do elevador se abriram e os dois pisaram.</p><p>Wilson estava olhando para ele com algo parecido com suspeita. "Por que você está aqui tão cedo?"</p><p>"Porque eu amo trabalhar aqui", disse House. "É o lugar mais feliz do mundo!"</p><p>"Certo. Você sabe que o irmão de Vogler está indo bem? Ele está voltando na quinta-feira", informou Wilson.</p><p>"Ele saiu no domingo!" House protestou, fazendo um acordo maior do que o necessário. Vogler o deixara sozinho nas últimas semanas e, por mais desconfiado que fosse, era mais fácil descobrir por que com Vogler aqui em Princeton do que em qualquer lugar onde estivesse ... Trenton?</p><p>Wilson assentiu. "Eu sei. Desculpe estragar seu bom humor."</p><p>"Não", disse House, sorrindo amplamente novamente. "Não está arruinado."</p><p>"Você parece ..." Wilson parou, olhando-o com força por um minuto, e então a percepção apareceu em seu rosto. "Não importa. Eu conheço esse olhar."</p><p>House sorriu. "Foi bom."</p><p>"Aparentemente não é tão bom", disse Wilson com um olhar aguçado para a xícara de Starbucks na mão de House. "Ela teve que correr?"</p><p>House encolheu os ombros. "Acordei, não estava lá. Nem sequer me deixou uma xícara de café."</p><p>"Mas ela estava no seu apartamento", disse Wilson. Ele golpeou a xícara de café, mas House foi rápido demais para ele. "Não que você provavelmente se importe, mas se você a trouxer para casa, você deveria fazer o café da manhã."</p><p>"Essas regras também se aplicam a homens?" House perguntou.</p><p>"Bem, sim", disse Wilson. "Eles não se aplicam apenas às mulheres."</p><p>House ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando por isso.</p><p>"Espere", disse Wilson lentamente. "Você quer dizer..."</p><p>House deu de ombros, evitando o olhar incrédulo de Wilson.</p><p>Wilson parecia estar lutando para encontrar algo para dizer. "Seriamente?" ele finalmente disse.</p><p>As portas se abriram com um toque e House sorriu. "Psych".</p><p>"Casa!"</p><p>Ele mancou pelo corredor, sentindo-se satisfeito consigo mesmo. A única coisa que iria vencer essas piadas era quando Wilson descobriu que realmente estava dormindo com outro cara. Independentemente do fato de que seu DNA lhe dissesse que ele não era gay. Talvez eles ainda não tivessem encontrado os marcadores bissexuais.</p><p>Cuddy não o encurralou assim que entrou no hospital, o que tinha sido interessante. House estava quase desconfiada dela - a menos que Vogler a tivesse despedido ontem. Isso não teria sido interessante? Ele chegou a dizer "eu te disse", quando ela conseguiu voltar ao hospital. E, enquanto isso, não haveria ninguém para fazê-lo atender casos ou fazer serviço clínico ou ...</p><p>Ei. Isso não parecia tão ruim.</p><p>"Bom dia", disse Foreman quando House abriu a porta.</p><p>Cameron e Foreman estavam esperando por ele dentro de seu escritório, Foreman em sua poltrona e Cameron em sua mesa. Seu computador estava ligado e Cameron parecia estar analisando seu e-mail. House franziu a testa e estava prestes a dizer algo para ela quando percebeu que ela estava distraidamente girando uma peça de xadrez entre os dedos enquanto fazia isso. Ele atravessou a sala em três passos e arrancou-a da mão dela.</p><p>"Ei!" Cameron disse indignado, olhando para cima da tela.</p><p>House não prestou atenção a ela, olhando para o tabuleiro de xadrez e descobrindo para onde iria. Era a rainha de Chase, o que significava que não havia sido movido ainda, então iria ... D1. Ele colocou-o no pequeno quadrado e, em seguida, estendeu a mão e saiu do e-mail.</p><p>"Fora do meu computador. Não há nada que Vogler queira", disse House. Ele deu um passo atrás e virou-se para olhar a sala de conferências enquanto Cameron saía do caminho. "Onde diabos está Chase?"</p><p>House virou a cabeça para trás a tempo de ver Foreman revirar os olhos. "Ele disse que estava doente. Disse que pegou uma gripe no estômago".</p><p>"Ele mentiu", disse House, sentando-se na cadeira e girando-a para que estivesse de frente para Cameron e Foreman. "Entre na casa dele e descubra o que ele está escondendo."</p><p>"Ele parecia muito doente para mim", disse Foreman, sem se mexer.</p><p>House se inclinou para frente, abaixando a voz e colocando-a rouca. "Oh? Ele parecia muito doente?" Ele voltou a um tom normal, ponto comprovado. "Até o seu adolescente da variedade de jardins sabe como parecer doente ao telefone. Foreman - vá. Volte com respostas."</p><p>Mas Foreman balançou a cabeça. "Não posso. Eu tenho que cuidar de uma multa por excesso de velocidade em uma hora."</p><p>"Você está inventando isso", disse House, olhando-o acusadoramente.</p><p>"Infelizmente não", disse Foreman. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pedaço de papel rosa. "Você pode ligar para a prefeitura se estiver realmente interessado."</p><p>House acenou com a mão. "Guarde isso antes que você pegue seu juju ruim por toda a sala. Cameron, considere esse seu dia de sorte. Você pode terminar as cortinas mais tarde. Vá ver o que há com Chase."</p><p>Cameron levantou-se e saiu da sala num instante, deixando House e Foreman se encarando, até Foreman finalmente murmurar algo sobre pegar o almoço na cafeteria antes de sair, e então ele se foi. House recostou-se na cadeira e contemplou o quadro diante dele.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Chase estava oficialmente enlouquecendo.</p><p>Ele disse a si mesmo que não importa o que acontecesse, ele seria não deixar-se ir ao apartamento de House. Essa tinha sido uma regra básica que ele havia estabelecido desde o início. O que diabos estava passando pela cabeça dele ontem à noite? Ele tinha acabado de ser ...</p><p>O jogo. House começou o jogo de volta, e ele estava animado. Ele tinha sido estúpido.</p><p>Chase não tinha ideia do que havia acontecido nas últimas três semanas. Ele foi embora ... Ele não sabia. Não fazia nenhum sentido . Um mais um não era igual a três. Era como Foreman expressando um desejo repentino de se tornar uma bailarina. Foi uma bagunça. Estava errado. Como ele chegou aqui? Ele claramente se lembrava de pensar que acabar na casa de House seria a pior idéia de todas, com letras maiúsculas. Algo deu errado. Obviamente, ele havia esquecido essa regra. Talvez ele deva tatuá-lo na mão, para o caso de se esquecer novamente.</p><p>Droga. Ele não era gay. Ele não precisava testar seu DNA em busca de marcadores de proteínas para saber disso. As meninas eram boas. Garotas eram gostosas .</p><p>House estava meio que quente.</p><p>Garotas tinham peitos.</p><p>House não tinha peitos. Portanto, as meninas têm uma vantagem.</p><p>House também não tinha vagina.</p><p>Mais dois para meninas.</p><p>Ele não gostava de caras. Ele não fez . Ele sabia que qualquer pessoa que passasse por ele na rua assumiria isso - se era o seu cabelo estúpido ou a maneira como ele se vestia - mas ele não o fez. A única razão pela qual ele sequer considerou ... House. A única razão foi por causa de Vogler. Porque ele foi forçado. E isso não era base para nenhum relacionamento, por mais artificial que fosse.</p><p>That could be it, Chase mused. Maybe he'd been playing this game so well, fabricating feelings so realistically that he'd gotten drawn into the game himself. He'd just tricked his brain into thinking that the game was real, that the real objective was to win House's heart because he loved him, not to appease Vogler. Not to have to...</p><p>Não. Era por isso que ele não podia ser gay, por que ele não podia cuidar de tudo com House. Era totalmente inútil, estúpido, porque ele teria que ouvir Vogler no final. Se ele não se importasse, apenas House se machucaria. Se ele se envolvesse em um relacionamento honesto com Deus, isso acabaria em desastre e ele também acabaria machucado. Foi a coisa mais inteligente a fazer. O que ele estava sentindo, o que seu cérebro estava pensando ontem à noite no carro com House - isso não poderia acontecer novamente. Não valeu a pena, no final.</p><p>House não era alguém com quem você pudesse se envolver, de qualquer maneira, sem ver a destruição no horizonte. Tudo o que Chase estava fazendo era acelerar um pouco as coisas. Mesmo se Vogler desaparecesse em Gana para alimentar crianças famintas amanhã, sem deixar vestígios do acordo, ele sabia que essa coisa com House não duraria. Ele tinha muita bagagem, era jovem demais, mal entendia House, House era narcisista demais, House era seu chefe ... Inferno, House nem era gay, de acordo com seu DNA. Esse era um sinal infalível, bem ali.</p><p>Seria apenas um pouco mais. Ele sabia que Vogler estaria descendo a qualquer momento agora para dar a ele a chance, e então terminaria e ele poderia seguir em frente e encontrar alguém que durasse. Alguém que era realmente capaz de manter um relacionamento com outro ser humano. Alguém que era esperto, que ainda não o conhecia de dentro para fora. Alguém que não brinca com ele e o empurra para o ponto de ruptura e além, apenas por diversão. Alguém que-</p><p>Chase se levantou abruptamente, olhando ao redor de seu apartamento como se ele realmente tivesse um propósito e direção para suas ações. Ele precisava de algo para distraí-lo. Qualquer coisa. Ele era tão idiota por ter chamado doente.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Cameron estava um pouco nervoso em ir ver Chase. Ela nunca tinha ido ao apartamento dele e não o considerava nada além de um colega de trabalho. Foi por isso que vetou a ideia de pegar uma tigela de sopa e salgadinhos na lanchonete e trazê-lo para ele - ela pareceria uma idiota se aparecesse e ele nem estivesse doente. Seria melhor se ela aparecesse, explicasse que House não tinha acreditado na desculpa de Chase e a estava enviando para espioná-lo. Chase provavelmente apenas reviraria os olhos.</p><p>Ela encontrou o apartamento dele com bastante facilidade. Era em um bairro próximo ao dela, na verdade.</p><p>A porta - ela comparou o número no pedaço de papel com o número na porta pelo menos três vezes antes de se convencer de que estava no lugar certo - estava em branco imponente. Apenas uma porta sólida. Nenhum tapete de boas-vindas, nem mesmo um buraco ou um sinal ou numeração sofisticada. Apenas a placa padrão e a maçaneta da porta.</p><p>Ocorreu-lhe que Chase poderia nem estar em casa.</p><p>Engolindo, Cameron estendeu a mão e bateu na porta bruscamente, rapidamente, apenas deixando suas juntas baterem nela duas vezes. Então ela esperou.</p><p>Eventualmente, após uma idade de espera, ela viu a maçaneta girar. A porta se abriu e Chase colocou a cabeça em torno dela, surpresa fazendo seus olhos se arregalarem quando viu Cameron.</p><p>"Oi", ela disse pateticamente, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso envergonhado.</p><p>Chase olhou-a avaliadoramente por um minuto, e então ele abriu a porta pelo resto do caminho. "Ei", ele disse, cansado. "Casa mandou você?"</p><p>Cameron assentiu, olhando Chase de cima a baixo. Ele realmente não parecia doente. Ele usava calça de moletom e uma camiseta desbotada do Pink Floyd, e ela percebeu que ele não se barbeara nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Aparentemente, ele estava passando a mão pelo cabelo ou tentando puxá-lo para fora do couro cabeludo - de qualquer maneira, estava fracassando de todas as formas possíveis. Seus ombros estavam caídos e sua cabeça estava meio inclinada para o lado, como se fosse um esforço demais para mantê-la na vertical.</p><p>"Sim", ela disse lentamente, percebendo com um sobressalto que estava encarando Chase por muito tempo. "Ele não acha que você está doente."</p><p>Chase soltou uma risada amarga. "Não, ele não sabe?"</p><p>Cameron olhou para ele, imaginando o que aquilo deveria significar. Talvez ela devesse perguntar a ele.</p><p>Mas Chase percebeu e passou a mão pelos cabelos, inconscientemente, respondendo à pergunta anterior. "Desculpe", ele disse, balançando a cabeça quando a mão se soltou. "Aqui, entre. Não posso imaginar que você queira voltar para o hospital. Foreman e House não são muita companhia."</p><p>"Tudo bem", disse Cameron, hesitante, e a palavra quase soou como uma pergunta. Mas quando Chase se afastou da porta, ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás dela. "Então você está brincando de prostituta?"</p><p>Chase deu de ombros. "Eu acho. Você pode jogar seu casaco em qualquer lugar, eu não ligo. Você quer algo para beber?"</p><p>"Uh - não", Cameron disse automaticamente, antes que ela pudesse começar a considerar se estava realmente com sede. "Não, obrigado."</p><p>Chase assentiu lentamente. "OK." Então ele voltou para o sofá e Cameron notou pela primeira vez que havia algum tipo de videogame parado na televisão. Ela não sabia o que era, mas Chase pegou o controle e desligou o jogo em questão de segundos. Estranhamente, Cameron deu a volta no sofá e sentou-se ao lado dele.</p><p>"Cameron ..."</p><p>Ela olhou, subitamente cautelosa com o tom hesitante dele.</p><p>Chase estava olhando para ela, e com seus olhos arregalados e cabelos bagunçados, ele parecia uma criança prestes a confessar que acidentalmente jogou uma bola de beisebol pela janela. "Você sabe disso ..." Ele parou, olhando para ela e fazendo uma careta de frustração. "Você sabe que eu não acho que você esteja trabalhando com Vogler, certo?"</p><p>Essa foi a última coisa que Cameron esperava ouvir.</p><p>"Oo que?" ela gaguejou, olhando para ele sem entender. Seu coração estava pulando loucamente em torno de sua caixa torácica.</p><p>Chase parecia envergonhado. "Eu não ... acho que House está errado. E sinto muito, você sabe. House está sendo um idiota de verdade."</p><p>Atordoada demais pelas palavras, a boca de Cameron se abriu e fechou, sua língua se movendo para formar palavras silenciosas e sem sentido. Mil coisas para dizer, milhares de sentimentos para lidar com ela no estômago e invadiram sua mente, e algo estava rugindo em seus ouvidos enquanto ela lutava para pensar. "Por que você não disse nada?" ela finalmente perguntou.</p><p>"Eu não sei", disse Chase, parecendo abruptamente infeliz e cansado. Ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo perdido. "Eu não sei."</p><p>Desamparado, Cameron sentiu lágrimas arderem nos olhos. "Você não sabe?" ela repetiu, sua voz falhando e sua garganta fechando. "Como você pode não saber? Você ficou sentado lá todos os dias - todos os dias por quase três semanas - e você simplesmente não pode se manifestar? Você não pode apenas ... Ele está me torturando! - como ... E Foreman ... e ... "E essa foi a última coisa que ela conseguiu sair. Ela estava chorando.</p><p>Chase disse alguma coisa, mas ela não entendeu. Ela o sentiu dar um tapinha desajeitado no ombro.</p><p>"Sinto muito", disse ela, tentando recuperar algum controle sobre si mesma. Sua maquiagem ficaria toda bagunçada e ela provavelmente tinha manchas em toda a blusa - ela usara uma camisa branca de mangas compridas hoje de manhã - e House notaria. "Me desculpe. É só ... me desculpe, eu não sei mais ..."</p><p>"Você deveria falar com Cuddy", Chase disse seriamente.</p><p>Cameron balançou a cabeça, sua respiração finalmente diminuindo para estremecer, respirações profundas que fizeram sua cabeça girar e seu peito doer. "Ele não fez nada de ruim o suficiente", disse ela, o som de sua voz chorosa quase o suficiente para fazê-la começar tudo de novo.</p><p>Chase fez um barulho que não podia ser chamado de bufo ou risada, mas uma mistura estranha dos dois. "Cameron, ele fez você-"</p><p>"Eu sei", disse Cameron, levando a mão ao rosto para enxugar os olhos. "Não importa, de qualquer maneira. Ele demitiu quando eu lhe disse que estava trabalhando para a Vogler."</p><p>"Ele faz questão", disse Chase, e Cameron olhou para ele com surpresa. Ela nunca o ouviu parecer tão apaixonado. "Ele está te torturar, e ele está errado. Você não merece isso, Cameron. Você deve falar com Cuddy-luta de volta ."</p><p>Cameron sorriu levemente. "Você está tão determinado a fazer as coisas certas."</p><p>Chase abriu a boca e respirou fundo, e então ele parou, os lábios entreabertos e uma frase pronta. Ele estudou Cameron por um segundo. "Está errado", disse ele. "E você é inocente."</p><p>Houve um segundo de hesitação, e então ele se inclinou para frente e a beijou.</p><p>Por um segundo, Cameron ficou positivamente atordoado que Chase a estivesse beijando. Ela sempre pensou que ele era gay. Mas um segundo depois, ocorreu-lhe que ele a estava beijando e ele era bom . Ela o agarrou, sentindo como se alguém finalmente tivesse jogado uma tábua de salvação em uma tempestade que se afogava. Ela sentiu sua paixão, seu desespero, sua fúria e energia tudo em um segundo, e ela estava sufocando e em êxtase ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Algo nela estava gritando, mas ela não se importava. Ela estava tão cansada de se importar. Tudo o que ela queria fazer agora era continuar assim, nunca perder esse maravilhoso e incrível sentimento de felicidade e esquecimento total para o resto do mundo. Ela queria mais, porque ela não conseguia respirar e isso não era suficiente e ela não se importava que fosse Chase, que isso era um colega de trabalho e isso só tornaria as coisas mais complicadas e dolorosas a longo prazo. Tudo o que sabia era que queria que Chase a fodesse através do colchão - o sofá, o chão, onde quer que estivessem agora - e então ela queria fazer isso de novo e de novo e de novo.</p><p>Seus dedos trabalhavam no tecido, nos botões que estavam atrapalhando. Ao seu redor, ela sentiu pressionar as mãos e escovar as pontas dos dedos, gentil e atenciosa, e então Chase estava tocando seu estômago e ela estremeceu.</p><p>"Camisinha", ela respirou entre um beijo, e Chase murmurou algo sem sentido antes de puxar a blusa e depois descer para as calças.</p><p>Ela rapidamente percebeu que ele estava apenas de moletom e camiseta, e suas roupas de repente estavam muito apertadas. A camisa estava fora em alguns segundos, e suas calças estavam prestes a seguir quando ela de repente percebeu que Chase ainda estava completamente vestido e isso não era justo. Com um puxão, a camisa dele estava fora e ela esqueceu as calças por um segundo. Houve mais beijos, mais êxtase quando ela se agarrou a ele, desesperada por mais.</p><p>"Droga, camisinha", disse ela novamente, sendo essas as duas únicas palavras que vinham à mente. "Preservativo."</p><p>Chase parou de repente, se afastando dela. "O que?" ele disse, parecendo horrorizado.</p><p>"Uh ... camisinha?" Cameron repetiu. A magia havia desaparecido em quase segundos. Ela se sentiu nua e exposta enquanto se sentava no sofá, esperando Chase dizer alguma coisa, e ela se mexeu nervosamente.</p><p>"Eu - porra, eu não posso", disse Chase, agora soando absolutamente horrorizado e aterrorizado ao mesmo tempo. "Não. Jesus. Cameron, você deveria sair daqui."</p><p>E então ele se levantou e se foi, deixando Cameron sozinho no sofá. Um segundo depois, a água estava correndo. Ela pegou sua blusa com os dedos trêmulos.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Foreman estava com sua multa por excesso de velocidade e Cameron ainda não havia retornado da casa de Chase, e esse foi o único motivo pelo qual House estava se safando de não trabalhar no seu caso atual no momento. Cuddy o alcançou dez minutos depois da partida de Foreman e enfiou o arquivo em suas mãos, e jurara que começaria a trabalhar assim que sua equipe voltasse. Ela revirou os olhos, mas concordou que ele poderia esperar até ter pelo menos um de seus patinhos de volta.</p><p>Então House estava sentado em seu escritório, verificando seu e-mail. Cameron, felizmente, não havia recebido seus e-mails de Brenda hoje de manhã, mas por precaução, ele mudou sua senha para seu e-mail. Isso significaria que ele realmente teria que vasculhar sua caixa de entrada de vez em quando, mas essas atualizações de Brenda valiam a pena.</p><p>Até agora, ele havia aprendido todo tipo de coisas interessantes sobre Vogler, mesmo enquanto estava em Trenton. Ele sabia tudo sobre o irmão, que a sra. Goldstein secretamente pensava que ele estava namorando a filha Marietta, que preferia geléia do que manteiga na torrada ... Apenas o tipo de informação que ele gostava. As informações sobre Cameron eram quase inexistentes, mas isso era obra dele e ele não estava preocupado com isso. A melhor parte disso tudo foi que seu mês de estacionamento sem antecedência estava finalmente chegando ao fim.</p><p>O telefone tocou.</p><p>House estendeu a mão, parou com a mão no receptor e leu o identificador de chamadas, e então ele o pegou. "Necrotério de Princeton-Plainsboro - nós os matamos e os esfriamos!"</p><p>"House, eu estou indo para casa."</p><p>House franziu a testa. "Por quê?" ele perguntou.</p><p>"Eu - eu não sei explicar. Eu não me sinto bem. Estarei amanhã." E então Cameron desligou.</p><p>Olhando para o telefone, as engrenagens começaram a girar na mente de House.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Alguém bateu na porta.</p><p>Chase, que estava apenas puxando a camiseta por cima da cabeça, rapidamente começou a compor uma lista mental das pessoas que batiam à sua porta. Não seriam solicitadores, pois a maioria das pessoas geralmente trabalhava nessa hora do dia. E isso deixou uma lista muito menor e mais indesejável de pessoas. Ele realmente esperava que Cameron não tivesse retornado para a segunda rodada.</p><p>Ele estremeceu e tomou a dor do peito como uma espécie de autopunição. Ele nem queria pensar nisso agora.</p><p>Fazendo o seu caminho para a porta, Chase sacudiu o cabelo molhado e esperou que não fosse ninguém importante. Mais cinco minutos, e ele poderia secá-lo com certa decência. Mas quando ele abriu a porta, ele rapidamente percebeu que a última coisa que ele precisava se preocupar era com o cabelo.</p><p>"Nossa, você está péssima", House disse secamente, olhando Chase de cima a baixo com penetrantes olhos azuis.</p><p>Chase sentiu como se estivesse sendo radiografado. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"</p><p>"Vim deixar um pouco de sopa de macarrão com frango e salgados", disse House, erguendo as mãos como se um deles estivesse realmente carregando um dos itens mencionados.</p><p>Chase colocou a mão na porta. "Vá embora", ele disse, olhando.</p><p>Mas House apenas balançou a cabeça e deu um passo à frente. "Não."</p><p>Chase correu para trás para evitar ser pisoteado quando House entrou no apartamento. Ele ficou encostado no encosto do sofá quando House fechou a porta, tirou os sapatos e começou a tirar o casaco, que estava coberto de uma leve camada de flocos de neve.</p><p>"Você pode jogá-lo em qualquer lugar", disse Chase. Ele se sentiu um pouco estranho ao perceber que, há meia hora atrás, dissera a Cameron a mesma coisa. A diferença era que House teria jogado o casaco em qualquer lugar, mesmo que Chase não tivesse dito que podia.</p><p>House se aproximou de Chase - mais e mais até Chase se encontrar pressionando contra as costas do sofá e totalmente impotente para mover ou desviar os olhos dos de House. Ele se perguntou o que House faria, deixando-o preso. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância, e ele podia contar os raios de azul mais escuro que cravavam as íris de House e se destacavam em contraste com o azul cerúleo ao seu redor. Seu coração pulou uma batida.</p><p>Mas então House simplesmente jogou o casaco sobre o sofá e deu um passo para trás, dando a Chase espaço para respirar.</p><p>"Enviei Cameron aqui para verificar você", disse House. Ele olhou ao redor do apartamento, e Chase estava prestes a perguntar o que estava procurando, quando House começou a mancar em direção à cozinha. "E então ela me ligou cerca de vinte minutos atrás e me disse que estava indo para casa."</p><p>"Ela veio", Chase disse automaticamente, e então ele se chutou mentalmente por não manter a boca fechada.</p><p>"Realmente?" House abriu a geladeira e olhou para dentro. "Aconteceu alguma coisa interessante?"</p><p>"Não." Ele estava mentindo, é claro. Mas ele esperava e orou com todas as fibras de seu ser que House acreditasse nele. Ele ficou muito bom em mentir para House ultimamente.</p><p>House pegou um recipiente de suco de laranja e colocou no balcão. "Mm. Então, por que ela diria que estava doente?"</p><p>"Talvez eu seja contagiosa", sugeriu Chase.</p><p>House, que estava abrindo e fechando armários em busca de óculos, parou e virou-se para dar a Chase um olhar fulminante. "Certo."</p><p>Chase deu de ombros. "Como eu deveria saber? As mulheres são impossíveis."</p><p>"Como se sabe?" House disse pensativo. Ele finalmente encontrou uma xícara e sentou no balcão. "Quero dizer, com você sendo gay e tudo mais, a mente das mulheres deve ser ainda mais um mistério do que para nós diretamente"</p><p>"Eu não sou gay!" Chase protestou antes que ele pudesse pensar.</p><p>House olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Palavras não eram necessárias.</p><p>Chase tentou desesperadamente não se encolher. Ele nunca aprenderia a ficar de boca fechada, não é? "Eu não estou", ele disse rapidamente, trabalhando para se recuperar de seu deslize. "Eu sou, você sabe, meio e meio. Bissexual. Como eles chamam."</p><p>House sorriu. "Mentiroso." Ele se serviu de um copo de suco de laranja.</p><p>"Por quê você está aqui?" Chase perguntou, resistindo ao desejo de pegar um copo para si. Ele nem estava com sede.</p><p>"Preciso de um motivo para ver meu fuckbuddy favorito?" House perguntou.</p><p>Chase franziu a testa. "Você realmente tem que me chamar assim?"</p><p>"Como você quer que eu te chame?" House tomou um gole de suco de laranja, encarando Chase por cima da borda da xícara. "Meu namorado? "</p><p>Tentando não corar, Chase balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei. Esquece. Você disse que Cameron cancelou?"</p><p>"Sim. Suspeita, depois de falar com você", disse House. Ele olhou para Chase. "Você a fez chorar ou algo assim?"</p><p>Chase abriu a boca e a palavra sim quase se espalhou.</p><p>Mas tudo teria terminado. House suspeitaria de algo, e então ele o atacaria e o espancaria seis vezes até o domingo, até que ele fosse arrastado. O segredo dele estaria revelado. Embora, estranhamente, alguma parte de Chase quisesse que House soubesse a verdade. Ele queria dizer que sim, ele havia beijado Cameron, que estava trabalhando com Vogler e mentia para House nas últimas quatro semanas, para dizer que sentia muito por tudo. Ele precisava dizer a verdade a House. Ele devia isso a ele.</p><p>Mais uma vez, ele resolveu dizer que sim. A palavra estava em sua língua, pesada e grossa, e ele tentou cuspir.</p><p>Nada aconteceu.</p><p>Ele teve que dizer sim. Ele teve que. Esse mundo giratório de mentiras que ele criou para si mesmo entraria em colapso e ele parava de sentir mal do estômago toda vez que via Cameron. House teria uma solução, porque ele sempre tinha a solução, por mais difícil que fosse o problema. Ele teria algum plano inteligente e óbvio que Chase deveria ter pensado em si mesmo, e as coisas dariam certo. As coisas estariam certas novamente.</p><p>Tudo o que precisaria era de uma palavra, uma única sílaba caída de seus lábios, e tudo acabaria. Tudo. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era dizer.</p><p>Ele abriu a boca novamente.</p><p>Mas não. Na verdade não.</p><p>Mesmo enquanto pensava nisso, sabia que era impossível. House nunca ajudaria alguém que o machucara tão profundamente, que traíra sua confiança tão profundamente. E Chase não podia fazer isso com House, ele não podia dizer a verdade. Não por suas próprias razões egoístas. Ele havia entrado nessa confusão e se livraria dela sem a ajuda de House.</p><p>"Uh ... Chase?" House disse de repente.</p><p>Chase olhou para cima, saindo de seus pensamentos. "Desculpe", disse ele, e foi apenas uma força de vontade que o impediu de gaguejar. Ele sentiu como se estivesse vendo tudo sob uma nova luz, experimentando tudo pela primeira vez, o mundo mais brilhante e mais desolado ao mesmo tempo. "Eu só estava pensando. Foreman está sozinho no hospital, então?"</p><p>House bufou. "Não. Ele tem uma multa por excesso de velocidade."</p><p>"E ele provavelmente está reclamando de como nunca são os brancos que ficam parados por fazer 37 em 35", disse Chase com um bufo, e ele podia ouvir Foreman dizendo isso enquanto falava.</p><p>House olhou para ele, sua expressão desconhecida.</p><p>"O que?" Chase perguntou, de repente se sentindo desconfortável. Ele cruzou alguma linha que House traçara? E se House tivesse algo a ver com racismo? E se ele apenas-</p><p>"Agora, por que você não pode dizer coisas assim com mais frequência?" House disse finalmente, e Chase percebeu que estava recebendo os olhos impressionados. Não era uma expressão que ele conhecia muito quando se tratava de House. "Mais especificamente, na cara dele."</p><p>Chase sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não poderia fazer isso. A política do escritório é ruim o suficiente."</p><p>"Você chama esse escritório de política?" House perguntou. Ele bebeu o último suco de laranja de uma só vez e depois colocou o copo no balcão com outro estrondo. "Psht. Você ainda tem muito que aprender, gafanhoto. Espere até conseguir um emprego com um chefe que realmente participa de política."</p><p>Ele não perdeu o subtexto. Obviamente, House ainda estava planejando sua saída em dois anos.</p><p>"Nós temos um paciente?" Chase perguntou, andando e colocando o copo de House na pia. Ele pegou o recipiente de suco de laranja - que House, é claro, não havia guardado - e o colocou de volta na geladeira.</p><p>"Sim", disse House, assistindo Chase enquanto ele se movia. "O que é isso para você? Você chamou de doente."</p><p>Mantendo o rosto impassível, Chase virou-se para House e falou com cuidado. "Cancele o trabalho", disse ele. "Você não teve a chance de me fazer café esta manhã. Quero compensar você."</p><p>Pela primeira vez, House parecia diabolicamente animado. "Por que, Chase, seu garoto travesso. Que brinquedos divertidos você guardou no seu armário?"</p><p>" Questões sobre a pele dois , uma máscara de gimp e um par de botas", disse Chase sem perder o ritmo.</p><p>As sobrancelhas de House se ergueram. "Seriamente?"</p><p>"Não", Chase bufou, ignorando a ligeira labareda de dor em sua caixa torácica. "Mas eu posso chutar sua bunda no Halo."</p><p>"Aréola?" House repetiu duvidosamente.</p><p>Chase ficou um pouco surpreso por House não ter ouvido falar "É um videogame", ele disse hesitante, imaginando se House estava brincando com ele. "Eu pensei-"</p><p>“Você quer me desafiar para uma competição de videogame e escolhe Halo? ” House interrompeu. "Por favor. Qual foi sua escolha de backup: Mario?"</p><p>Na verdade, tinha sido Donkey Kong, mas Chase decidiu não dizer isso. "O que você toca, então?" ele perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e desafiando House a pensar em algo mais atraente. Ele provavelmente ainda tinha o antigo console da Sega Dreamcast.</p><p>House sorriu. "Grand Theft Auto."</p><p>Chase revirou os olhos. Claro.</p><p>E House acabou cancelando o trabalho. Chase não admitiria a ninguém que conhecesse suas proezas nos videogames, mas House o havia crucificado tanto que, no final, Chase teve que implorar para que ele trocasse de jogo. Eles pediram pizza, por falta de algo parecido com ingredientes na geladeira de House, e Chase escutou com interesse moderado enquanto Cuddy ligava e deixava mensagens na máquina de House - nem uma, nem duas, mas três vezes. Ele se sentiu um pouco culpado por ser viciado quando eles tiveram um paciente, mas com House rindo e zombando da secretária eletrônica, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. E quando a manhã chegou, foi ele quem acabou fazendo o café, e ele não se importou.</p><p>Era tudo parte de estar apaixonado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. (Nem tudo está perdido)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. House - como você já sabe, quase um mês se passou desde que fizemos nosso acordo. Em alguns dias, devolverei seu passe de estacionamento e continuarei fornecendo informações até que você não precise mais de mim. No entanto, aprendi algo que seria do seu interesse saber. Estenda meus direitos ao seu passe de estacionamento por mais um mês, e eu lhe direi o que é. Não se refere a Edward Vogler nem Allison Cameron e, portanto, está isenta de nossa barganha inicial.</p><p>Brenda Previn</p><p>oOo</p><p>Chase quase se esqueceu de Cameron até que a viu na manhã seguinte. A julgar pelo olhar em seu rosto, mesmo que ele não quisesse falar com ela sobre ontem, ele teria de qualquer maneira. Ela o agarrou antes que ele pudesse entrar na sala de conferências e o puxou para o lado. House, que andava alguns metros atrás de Chase, para que não fosse dolorosamente óbvio que eles se juntaram, deu-lhe um olhar engraçado antes de desaparecer em seu escritório.</p><p>"Uh, oi", disse ele, dando a Cameron um sorriso fraco. Ele estendeu a mão e esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço, sentindo o desejo de suspirar. Ele não o fez, mas apenas porque seu peito estava doendo um tanto cruel depois da noite passada.</p><p>Cameron parecia estar lutando com várias emoções diferentes - a raiva não era a menor delas. Finalmente, ela desistiu e soltou um suspiro de frustração. "O que aconteceu ontem ..."</p><p>"Sinto muito", Chase disse imediatamente nervosa, fazendo-o dar uma resposta em vez de deixá-la pensar. "Eu não tenho certeza do que estava pensando quando eu-"</p><p>"Eu não posso te dar um relacionamento, Chase", Cameron disse firmemente, cortando-o. "Sinto muito. Eu não ... eu não gosto de você assim."</p><p>"Isso é ..." Chase procurou por palavras, o alívio que o inundou deixando sua mente lenta e estúpida, pois processava o fato de que ele não teria que lidar com uma Cameron pegajosa - ou pior, vingativa - nos próximos dias. . "Isso é ... ótimo. Realmente."</p><p>Cameron pareceu intrigado. "Ótimo?"</p><p>"É só isso, eu não quero - eu não posso - quero dizer, eu gosto de você e tudo mais. Como colega de trabalho. Só não como uma mulher ... uma namorada ou qualquer coisa. Eu não estou procurando por um namorada." Chase estava balbuciando um pouco. "Não que eu não queira você como namorada, porque você é perfeitamente simpática e bonita e tudo mais, mas eu apenas ... eu-"</p><p>Cameron parecia mais confuso. "Tudo bem", disse ela, provavelmente mais para calá-lo do que porque ela realmente entendeu.</p><p>"Estou vendo outra pessoa", disse Chase finalmente. As palavras eram tão fáceis de dizer que ele mal ligou ao fato de que ele acabara de colocar um rótulo, um termo oficial para o que ele e House estavam fazendo.</p><p>"Oh", disse Cameron. Ela pareceu aliviada.</p><p>Chase assentiu, ignorando as pontadas de dor. "Sim..."</p><p>Houve um silêncio desconfortável.</p><p>"Tudo bem", disse Cameron, sorrindo. "Então, eu vou encontrá-la no benefício do dia dos namorados?"</p><p>Ele olhou para ela. "O quê?"</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Bom dia", disse Wilson, abrindo a porta do escritório de House.</p><p>House ergueu os olhos da cadeira. "Vá me pegar café", disse ele, apontando a cabeça na direção da sala de conferências, onde a cafeteira estava localizada. "Preto."</p><p>Wilson revirou os olhos, mas saiu do escritório de House e foi até a cafeteira. O quadro estava vazio e ninguém da equipe de House havia chegado ainda. Mas alguém deve ter feito o café - ele sabia que fazer a cafeteira da manhã era um dos requisitos para ser empregado por House. Tinha que ser feito antes que ele chegasse e ainda precisava estar fresco quando ele atravessou a porta. House não teve paciência para configurá-lo e esperou vinte minutos para que a água corresse pelo terreno.</p><p>De repente, ele viu Cameron e Chase conversando do lado de fora no corredor. Um deles deve ter conseguido.</p><p>Ele serviu a xícara de café a House e depois voltou ao escritório de seu amigo.</p><p>"Preto", ele disse quando entrou. Ele colocou o copo vermelho na mesa de House.</p><p>House olhou para ele, mas não o pegou. Em vez disso, ele olhou para o tabuleiro de xadrez diante dele e moveu outra peça. Ele parecia estar concentrado no quadro atentamente, seus olhos correndo em todas as peças.</p><p>"Quem está ganhando?" Perguntou Wilson. "Você ou você?"</p><p>House olhou para cima e olhou. "Eu."</p><p>Wilson olhou para o quadro por um minuto. "Certo", ele disse. "Então você seria o pequeno bispo rosa segurando o rei sob controle?"</p><p>"Não", House disse de mau humor. "Sou eu quem está em xeque. Não por muito tempo, no entanto. Idiota esqueceu que eu tinha minha torre por lá, então eu vou pegar o bispo dele."</p><p>"Certo", disse Wilson. Ele realmente não deveria estar tão perturbado pelo fato de que House não estava apenas jogando xadrez consigo mesmo, mas também parecia estar se referindo ao seu oponente em terceira pessoa. Não foi a coisa mais estranha que ele ouviu da boca de House. No entanto, ele parecia convencidamente convencido de que estava brincando com uma outra pessoa real. Mas Wilson não sabia com quem ele poderia estar brincando, além daquele estranho zelador noturno com quem House se dava bem.</p><p>House, terminado com o quadro, afastou-o e olhou para a xícara de café. Então ele se virou na cadeira e ligou o computador.</p><p>"Você não vai beber isso?" Wilson perguntou, indicando a xícara de café intocada. Pelo canto do olho, ele podia ver Cameron e Chase entrando na sala de conferências.</p><p>"Mais tarde", disse House, sua atenção agora na tela do computador ainda escura.</p><p>Wilson olhou para ele incrédulo por alguns segundos, e então pegou a xícara de café para si. Ele tomou um gole, engolindo o líquido amargo. "Eu quero seus diários fora do meu escritório."</p><p>House o ignorou.</p><p>"Hoje", continuou Wilson. "Ou mandarei os zeladores jogá-los no lixo."</p><p>Isso chamou sua atenção.</p><p>"Isso seria um desperdício de conhecimento!" House disse, parecendo absurdamente horrorizado com a ideia. Ele se afastou do computador e olhou para Wilson, fingindo terror. "Todos esses artigos! É como queimar a biblioteca de Alexandria novamente!"</p><p>Wilson levantou as sobrancelhas. "Isso seria trágico. É por isso que você tem até o final do dia para tirá-los."</p><p>"Vou pedir a Cameron", disse House, voltando ao computador.</p><p>"Sim - sobre isso", disse Wilson, lembrando com uma careta. "Ouvi dizer que você não passou de um bastardo para ela. Ela não vê um paciente há quase três semanas."</p><p>"Não é verdade. Deixei que ela fizesse uma ressonância magnética ... duas quartas-feiras atrás." Finalmente, o computador de House foi inicializado e ele clicou em um de seus ícones da área de trabalho. "Você perdeu - na semana passada, ela começou a chorar e implorar, admitindo que estava trabalhando para Vogler e que sentia muito por isso ..."</p><p>Olhando para ele por alguns momentos surpresos, Wilson finalmente falou. "Você é um idiota. Você ... Você a fez chorar?"</p><p>House encolheu os ombros. "E daí?" Ele estava em sua caixa de entrada, clicando em e-mails. "Vogler não está aqui para enviar as tropas."</p><p>"Você está checando seu e-mail?" Wilson perguntou incrédulo, decidindo abandonar o assunto de Cameron.</p><p>"Não posso confiar em Cameron para não gritar comigo sobre o meu negócio subterrâneo de laboratório de metanfetamina, e Chase e Foreman não farão isso." House continuou a excluir novos e-mails, até que finalmente chegou a um que ele gostava e passou alguns segundos lendo. "Oh, não é justo ..." ele murmurou baixinho.</p><p>"O que?" Wilson perguntou, inclinando-se para ler o e-mail.</p><p>House saiu da tela tão rápido que Wilson mal teve tempo de olhar o nome do remetente. Ele franziu o cenho para a mesa de House, onde o nome estava apenas alguns segundos atrás. "Enfermeira Brenda? Para que ela está enviando um e-mail para você?"</p><p>"Nada", disse House. "Me dê seu passe de estacionamento."</p><p>Wilson ficou imediatamente desconfiado. "Por quê?"</p><p>"Porque eu sou aleijado e você não é, é por isso", disse House, claramente agitado. "Vamos, me dê!"</p><p>"Não", Wilson disse teimosamente.</p><p>House olhou furioso. "Wilson. Se você não me der seu passe de estacionamento, vou roubar o de Cameron."</p><p>Isso fez Wilson parar por um segundo. House definitivamente tinha o poder de fazer Cameron renunciar ao seu passe de estacionamento - qualquer que fosse seu raciocínio maluco por trás dele - e ela aparentemente passara por muita coisa nas últimas duas ou três semanas ... Mas, por outro lado, ele gostava do estacionamento. local. Ele gostou muito. E ele não confiava em House com seu passe.</p><p>Sentindo-se um pouco culpado ao fazê-lo, Wilson balançou a cabeça. "Não. Você terá que ..." Mas ele parou quando ouviu a porta se abrir.</p><p>"Bom dia, rapazes", disse Cuddy, entrando no escritório de House com um sorriso.</p><p>"Bom dia, meninas", House respondeu, examinando a roupa de Cuddy e a visão bastante generosa que ela emprestava.</p><p>"Oh, cresça", disse Cuddy, mas ela estava revirando os olhos em vez de fazer uma careta.</p><p>"Alguém se divertiu ontem à noite", disse House, recostando-se na cadeira.</p><p>O sorriso de Cuddy tornou-se indulgente. "Alguém gostaria que eles se divertissem ontem à noite", ela retornou, parando ao lado de Wilson e olhando para o tabuleiro de xadrez na mesa de House.</p><p>Wilson observou quando House sorriu. "Eu me diverti muito ontem à noite", disse ele. "E então duas vezes novamente esta manhã. Se você tiver alguns minutos, eu posso ir para o disco e fazer três!"</p><p>"Eu duvido que três seja o seu recorde", disse Cuddy secamente.</p><p>Os olhos de House se estreitaram de repente. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Você nunca me visita sem um motivo muito bom ou muito ruim. Eu acho ruim."</p><p>O sorriso de Cuddy voltou. "Se você realmente quer saber, vim informar que você ..." Cuddy apontou para House com um dedo. "- faça duas horas extras de serviço clínico por semana durante as próximas duas semanas."</p><p>"Por quê?" House sentou-se em sua cadeira, claramente perturbado com esta notícia.</p><p>"Estamos cortando parte da equipe permanente da clínica durante sua transição de livre para com desconto. Para compensar, decidimos aumentar o número de horas contribuídas pelos chefes de departamento, até que haja dinheiro suficiente para começar a mudança". Cuddy parecia muito feliz com isso.</p><p>"Quando isso vai acontecer?" House exigiu.</p><p>"O hospital está segurando um benefício Dia dos Namorados. Qual", ela acrescentou com um olhar "você vai vir para, mesmo se eu tenho que ser a sua data."</p><p>House pareceu pensar sobre isso, e Wilson ficou surpreso que seu primeiro instinto não tenha sido fazer algum comentário lúgubre sobre o encontro de Cuddy e o que, exatamente, implicaria quando o benefício terminasse. Mas House acabou apenas franzindo o rosto. "Eca. Como eu gostaria que você fosse meu encontro. Eu já tenho um encontro."</p><p>"Wilson não conta", disse Cuddy categoricamente.</p><p>House revirou os olhos. "Tanto faz. Vá embora."</p><p>"Duas horas extras", disse Cuddy severamente, e então ela saiu.</p><p>"Você acha que ela estava falando sério?" House perguntou enquanto observavam Cuddy recuar pelo corredor.</p><p>Wilson deu de ombros. "Eu teria aceitado ela."</p><p>"Nós poderíamos ter compartilhado", disse House. "Um para cada um dela—"</p><p>"Casa!" Wilson disse, alarmado.</p><p>House olhou para ele inocentemente. "Cada um dos braços dela ", ele terminou. "Perve. O que você achou que eu ia dizer?"</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Sem café esta manhã?" Cameron perguntou a ele depois de alguns minutos sentado em silêncio.</p><p>Chase balançou a cabeça. "Tinha um pouco antes de eu entrar - eu estou bem."</p><p>Estava quieto novamente, quando Cameron pareceu mudar isso em sua mente. Chase havia terminado seu último livro de palavras cruzadas dois dias atrás e pretendia trazer um novo hoje, mas não se lembrava de pegá-lo em seu apartamento antes de partir para a casa de House. Ele pensou na idéia de ler o jornal de ontem, mas recusou depois de pensar nisso. Ele esteve aqui nos Estados Unidos por mais de um ano e ainda não se importava com os acontecimentos de Princeton. Além disso, ele olhou para a manchete. Ainda estava furioso com o triunfo de George W. Bush sobre John Kerry, e isso era uma notícia antiga.</p><p>House e Wilson estavam conversando, mas ele não conseguia ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo através do vidro - não que ele tivesse ouvido a conversa deles se pudesse, mas ainda estava curioso. Eles estavam conversando sobre o tabuleiro de xadrez por alguns minutos, ele pensou. Então Cuddy entrou e House tinha um olhar irritado enquanto Cuddy sorria, o que nunca significava nada de bom para ele, Cameron e Foreman. Mas agora House e Wilson estavam conversando - brincadeiras, pelo que parece - e Chase ousou esperar que House tivesse relaxado e esquecido temporariamente sobre o que Cuddy dissera.</p><p>Ele olhou para Cameron, que sorriu para ele e tomou outro gole de café. Ele ficou surpreso com a forma como ela ... se recuperou, realmente, de ontem. Ele esperava que ela estivesse chateada. E enquanto ele estava feliz que ela não estava, ainda era um pouco desconcertante vê-la sorrindo para ele um dia depois que ele quase se aproveitou dela.</p><p>A porta se abriu e Foreman entrou.</p><p>"Bom dia", disse Cameron, observando-o colocar sua bolsa e um jornal sobre a mesa e depois tirar o casaco.</p><p>"Bom dia", respondeu Foreman, colocando o casaco na cadeira e esfregando as mãos.</p><p>Chase observou-o esfregar as palmas das mãos, soprar nelas e depois esfregar novamente. "Frio, não é?"</p><p>Foreman revirou os olhos e parou de tentar aquecer as mãos. "Você pensaria que isso é frio. Espere até que desça sobre os negativos."</p><p>Raiva indignada brilhou nele, mas Chase a empurrou e balançou a cabeça levemente, cuidando de suas costelas sensíveis. Ele não queria brigar tão cedo pela manhã.</p><p>"É bom ver que todos estão se sentindo melhor", disse Foreman enquanto servia o café. "Eu devo ter perdido o bug do escritório."</p><p>Cameron estremeceu. "Desculpe por isso. O que House fez você?"</p><p>"Nada", Foreman disse com um bufo. "Ele foi para casa cedo também."</p><p>"Você ficou?" Chase perguntou surpreso. Ele teria acabado de voltar para casa naquele momento.</p><p>Com um encolher de ombros, Foreman sentou-se à mesa. "Por que não? Fiquei com a papelada, li um livro e naveguei na internet por cinco horas. Vou levar dinheiro de graça."</p><p>"Até que horas você-" Mas Cameron foi cortado.</p><p>"Cameron!" House latiu, entrando na sala de conferências com Wilson a reboque. Ele mancou até ela e estendeu a mão. "Seu passe de estacionamento."</p><p>Cameron parecia horrorizado. "Você está me demitindo?"</p><p>"Não, eu não vou demitir você", disse House, impaciente. "Você só vai me trocar vagas de estacionamento."</p><p>Agora Cameron parecia perplexo. "Comércio de vagas de estacionamento?" ela disse inexpressivamente.</p><p>Chase também estava confuso, mas não da mesma maneira. Eles chegaram hoje e estacionaram no lugar dele, em vez do de House. Ele não havia questionado por que House iria querer andar mais ou menos cem pés, mas agora que House estava olhando para trocar vagas de estacionamento com Cameron ... Cuddy havia revogado a vaga para deficientes de House bem na frente do estacionamento e enviado ele - mas espere. A vaga de estacionamento de House estava mais atrás. Ele o perguntou quando House começou a dar-lhe carona para casa. O que estava acontecendo?</p><p>"Sim, troque vagas de estacionamento", disse House. Ele balançou os dedos em um movimento artifício, ainda esperando Cameron entregá-lo.</p><p>"Bem, bem, eu não tenho isso agora!" Cameron balbuciou, olhando para House, ainda horrorizado.</p><p>House suspirou e retirou a mão. "Quero antes de almoçar. Na minha mão."</p><p>Cameron pareceu aliviado. Lentamente, ela assentiu. "Posso perguntar por quê?" ela se aventurou cautelosamente.</p><p>Mas House voltou a invadir seu escritório. Wilson estremeceu e depois voltou-se para Cameron. "Desculpe por isso. Você pode querer ficar ocupado esta manhã." Wilson parecia estar esquecendo o fato de que Cameron não faria nenhum trabalho fora da sala de conferências por um longo tempo, mas ninguém disse nada a ele quando ele deu um meio sorriso antes de se virar e sair.</p><p>Eles se entreolharam.</p><p>"Bem, eu estarei na clínica, se você precisar de mim", disse Foreman, levantando-se com a xícara de café e indo para a porta, como se Wilson estivesse o aconselhando, e não Cameron.</p><p>Chase assentiu e não disse nada por um minuto, observando Cameron, que estava olhando para a mesa em silêncio. Ele queria dizer algo, mas nada encorajador estava vindo à mente. Ele exalou nervosamente e deu uma rápida olhada no corredor.</p><p>"É estranho, não é?" ele disse finalmente. "Isso, você sabe, House trocaria sua vaga de estacionamento. A dele está logo na frente."</p><p>Cameron olhou para ele com vaga surpresa. "Sim", ela disse depois de um segundo. Ela deu de ombros e olhou para a mesa miseravelmente.</p><p>Ele não aguentou mais e se levantou. "Eu voltarei."</p><p>Sacudida como se por algum gado invisível, Cameron começou a olhar para ele, balançando a cabeça com olhos horrorizados. "Chase, não! Não, sente-se. Está tudo bem. Estou bem. Realmente, o que quer que ele esteja fazendo agora, não pode ser tão ruim assim. Conversar com ele não vai fazer nenhum bem."</p><p>"Está tudo bem", ele disse, sentindo-se um pouco culpado por ela pensar que ele estava indo falar com House em sua defesa. Ele tocou de qualquer maneira. "Apenas venha me pegar se eu não estiver fora em uma hora."</p><p>Ao se virar, ele pensou ter ouvido Cameron murmurar: "Ele é um idiota", mas não tinha certeza.</p><p>oOo</p><p>House ouviu Chase entrar em seu escritório antes que ele realmente o visse. Ele olhou para cima apenas para ter certeza de que era Chase, e não alguém menos agradável como Cuddy ou Foreman. Felizmente, era de fato Chase, e melhor ainda, ele não parecia zangado. Então House voltou para a bola vermelha, jogando-a da mão esquerda para a direita e depois subindo no ar.</p><p>"Você é um idiota", observou ele enquanto Chase se aproximava.</p><p>"Você é um idiota", Chase respondeu, sentando-se. "O que Cuddy fez com a sua vaga de estacionamento?"</p><p>House ficou tão surpreso que, quando ele pegou a bola nas mãos, ele esqueceu de jogá-la de volta. Recuperando-se rapidamente, ele jogou no ar mais uma vez. "O que faz você pensar que Cuddy teve alguma coisa a ver com isso?"</p><p>"Seu rosto há apenas um segundo atrás", Chase disse com um leve sorriso. "E o fato de você me ter estacionado no meu lugar esta manhã. Se o seu lugar de estacionamento ainda estivesse na frente, você teria estacionado lá. Algo aconteceu, e meu lugar está mais perto do que o seu no momento - duas semanas atrás, você estava de volta com as enfermeiras. Então, logicamente, a única pessoa que jamais revogaria sua vaga de estacionamento ... "</p><p>"É Cuddy", House terminou.</p><p>Chase pareceu triunfante por um momento.</p><p>"Infelizmente para você, Cuddy não tem nada a ver com isso", disse House, e Chase pareceu abruptamente assustado.</p><p>"Então o que está acontecendo?" ele perguntou, sua expressão lentamente se tornando cautelosa. "Não é Vogler, é? Pensei que ele estivesse em Trenton."</p><p>House considerou contar a Chase sobre seu acordo com Brenda, mas rapidamente decidiu contra. Não era como se Chase soubesse de algo que o ajudaria, e ele provavelmente ficaria bravo com o fato de House estar vigiando Cameron, então qual era o sentido?</p><p>Ele jogou a bola no ar, inclinando a cabeça para trás o máximo possível para vê-la navegar pelo ar. "Isso é para eu saber e você descobrir."</p><p>Chase abriu a boca e olhou para o tabuleiro de xadrez, e então ele fechou. Aparentemente, ele percebeu que não era sua decisão e, portanto, não podia exigir saber por que House queria a vaga no estacionamento de Cameron.</p><p>House sorriu e colocou a bola vermelha em cima da mesa, estendeu a mão e empurrou a torre para o lado até derrubar o pequeno bispo rosa de Chase. "Procure a F6. Prometa que você não tentará descobrir o que está acontecendo com a minha vaga de estacionamento."</p><p>"Não!" Chase disse imediatamente. "Isso ... você não pode fazer isso!"</p><p>"Por que não?" House perguntou.</p><p>Chase vacilou. "Porque - porque - você não pode! Eu preciso saber!"</p><p>House ergueu as sobrancelhas.</p><p>"Não é justo", disse Chase, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e se encolhendo por um minuto, obviamente com dor, e então ele se recuperou e olhou para House. "Você pode contar algo a alguém ou pode perguntar algo a eles. É isso."</p><p>"Certo", House concordou. "E eu estou pedindo que você o deixe em paz. Se você diz não, está negando a pergunta e perde."</p><p>A boca de Chase se abriu e seu rosto ficou vazio enquanto ele tentava desesperadamente encontrar uma brecha nela. House esperou. Finalmente, ele suspirou e revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça - provavelmente mais para tirar o cabelo dos olhos do que por frustração. "Tudo bem", ele disse resignado. "Eu prometo."</p><p>House sorriu. "Eu sabia que você iria aparecer."</p><p>"Peão para o G5", replicou Chase de repente, movendo o peão na diagonal e passando a torre de House pela sua. "Você pediu a alguém para trocar de lugar com você antes de perguntar a Cameron?"</p><p>"Idiota. Você acabou de prometer há dois segundos atrás que não tentaria encontrar—"</p><p>"Eu não estou", Chase interrompeu firmemente, nivelando House com um olhar. "Eu só quero descobrir se você está fazendo isso deliberadamente para machucar Cameron, ou se há algo mais envolvido. Isso é tudo."</p><p>House revirou os olhos. "Eu juro, você está dormindo com ela nas minhas costas."</p><p>"Você perguntou a outra pessoa?" Chase perguntou novamente, destemido.</p><p>"Sim", disse House, um pouco irritado. "Eu perguntei a Wilson."</p><p>"Você poderia ter me perguntado", disse Chase. "Eu suspeito que vamos nos reunir novamente em algum momento no futuro próximo".</p><p>"Ah, mas roubar Cameron da vaga no estacionamento me traz muito mais prazer", disse House, pegando sua bola. Ele começou a vomitar no ar novamente.</p><p>Chase desistiu e mudou de assunto. "Há um benefício para o dia dos namorados chegando. Eu digo que não vamos."</p><p>House fez uma careta. "Não posso fazer. Cuddy está me fazendo. E o que há com o 'nós'? Eu pensei que estávamos mantendo tudo isso secreto?"</p><p>Chase deu de ombros, mas ele parecia abruptamente desconfortável. Embora isso pudesse ter sido causado pela dor. "Não precisamos. É apenas o jogo que ninguém pode conhecer. De qualquer forma, eu provavelmente deveria ter certeza de que minhas opções estão abertas."</p><p>Olhos azuis se estreitaram. "O que isso deveria significar?"</p><p>"Nada. Esqueça. Vou apenas com Cameron ou algo assim", disse Chase, não mais olhando House nos olhos. "Não se preocupe com isso."</p><p>House bufou. "Acho que não. Cavalgue para C3 e me diga."</p><p>Chase observou enquanto House movia seu cavaleiro e o usava para derrubar o outro cavaleiro da praça. A cabeça de cavalo rosa entrou na pilha de pedaços que crescia lentamente no canto da mesa.</p><p>"Eu só - minha bolsa está em dois anos, não é? Esses benefícios são um bom momento para conhecer pessoas de outros hospitais. Você sabe, se estabelecer. Nem todos nós somos diagnosticadores de renome mundial".</p><p>Era o que House pensara, mas não tornava mais agradável ouvir. Em dois anos ... Com seu histórico, com ambos os registros, havia uma grande chance de que eles nem chegassem ao dia de São Patrício. Mas isso o deixou desconfortável ao ouvir Chase dizer que ainda planejava partir em dois anos. Ele era o único com problemas de compromisso, não Chase. Fale sobre a inversão de papéis.</p><p>"Tanto faz", ele disse finalmente. "Eles são péssimos"</p><p>Chase deu de ombros com um ombro que poderia ter sido uma concessão, um desacordo hesitante. "Cameron acha que eu vim aqui para exigir que você a deixe em paz, você sabe."</p><p>"Bem, não foi?"</p><p>Chase parecia irritado. "Não. Eu vim aqui para encontrar você por que você queria pegar o lugar dela no estacionamento. Por que estacionamos no meu esta manhã."</p><p>"O que há com todos os pronomes 'nós'?" House disse, desviando o estímulo sutil. "Você pensaria que éramos um casal ou algo assim."</p><p>"Como você nos chamaria?" Chase perguntou. Ele parecia genuinamente curioso.</p><p>House acenou com a mão. "Quem precisa de etiquetas? Somos você e eu. House and Chase."</p><p>Um silêncio pensativo se seguiu.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Brenda sorriu docemente sobre o balcão laminado do posto de enfermagem. "Prazer em vê-lo, Dr. House."</p><p>House olhou com raiva. "Não posso dizer o mesmo."</p><p>"Recebo estacionamento premium por mais um mês?" Brenda perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e inclinando-se para a frente, de modo que seus antebraços estavam apoiados no balcão. O sorriso dela lembrou a House um tigre observando sua presa procurar loucamente por uma fuga.</p><p>Rigidamente, House assentiu. "Vá em frente. Melhor ser bom."</p><p>O sorriso de Brenda se alargou para que seus dentes aparecessem. "Excelente. Tenho certeza de que você não fica de olho nisso, mas, no último mês, seu arquivo esteve conspicuamente ausente dos Recursos Humanos. Não sei quem o pegou, mas eles não o devolveram."</p><p>House ficou ali, olhando para ela enquanto ele processava as informações e as reparações que poderiam advir delas. Havia - seus registros médicos estavam lá, voltando aos quatro anos e tendo tomado o sarampo. Tudo sobre sua perna, Stacy, sua reabilitação, as consultas psiquiátricas que ele havia sofrido ao longo dos anos ... Se alguém com ressentimento se apossou desse arquivo ... Sua perna era privada , caramba. Nem sua equipe sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ele não queria que mais ninguém soubesse disso. O pensamento de algum estranho ter acesso total à história, remexendo as fotos e os relatórios cirúrgicos e ...</p><p>Ele se afastou de seus pensamentos, o terror borbulhando em raiva.</p><p>Cuddy .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. (Os tolos gostam de mim)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cadê?" House exigiu, invadindo o escritório de Cuddy.</p><p>"Onde está o que?" Cuddy perguntou, olhando para cima. Ela estava prestes a fazer um comentário espirituoso quando notou que House não estava brincando - ele parecia positivamente amotinado. "O que há de errado?"</p><p>"Minha ficha", House disse com os dentes cerrados. "Meu arquivo está ausente. O RH não o tem há um mês."</p><p>"Você tem certeza?" Cuddy perguntou, alarmada com esta notícia. A mão dela foi para o telefone.</p><p>House lançou-lhe um olhar venenoso. "É claro que eu tenho certeza."</p><p>"Bem, não fui eu quem aceitou", disse Cuddy, discando o ramal para Recursos Humanos para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo. "Você tem certeza que eles não deram errado?"</p><p>"Se eles tivessem", disse House, "então eles teriam que retirá-lo em primeiro lugar. Alguém olhou para ele".</p><p>Cuddy acenou com a mão para ele ficar quieto. - Rudy, essa Lisa Cuddy. Eu tenho o Dr. House aqui no meu escritório dizendo que o arquivo dele não está em seus registros. Você poderia verificar o status do arquivo dele para mim? Obrigado.</p><p>House olhou para ela enquanto esperava Rudy voltar para os arquivos e procurar o arquivo que faltava. Felizmente, ele não demorou e voltou ao telefone em questão de minutos.</p><p>"Tudo bem", disse Cuddy, assentindo. "Você se lembra de alguém pedindo no último mês? Ou da última vez que você o viu?"</p><p>House parecia triunfante.</p><p>"Obrigado", Cuddy suspirou. "Ligue-me se você pensar em alguma coisa." Ela desligou e lentamente levou o olhar para o de House, sentindo-se desesperada por um momento. "Sinto muito. Eu não sei como isso poderia ter-"</p><p>"Sim", House interrompeu. "Vogler. Ele conseguiu. Aposto meu TiVo nele."</p><p>Cuddy franziu a testa. "House, por que Vogler o teria? E por que ele não teria devolvido imediatamente?"</p><p>"Bem, quem diabos mantém controle de seus arquivos?" House perguntou. "Ele provavelmente não esperava que ninguém percebesse que havia sumido."</p><p>"Bem, ele não vai voltar até hoje à noite, então eu posso-" Algo ocorreu a Cuddy. "Como você sabia que estava faltando?"</p><p>"Eu tenho fontes", disse House em breve. "Mais importante - meu arquivo não está onde deveria estar. Meu arquivo tem informações confidenciais. Se alguém o usar, vou processar o hospital . Entendeu?"</p><p>- Farei o que puder, House, mas não será muito. Se foi há um mês ... - Cuddy interrompeu, pois a frase falava por si mesma. Ela balançou a cabeça. "E eu posso tentar conversar com Vogler e perguntar se ele a removeu, por qualquer motivo. Sinto muito."</p><p>House ainda estava furioso. "Obrigado por nada."</p><p>Cuddy colocou o rosto nas mãos quando ele saiu, sentindo-se mais cansado do que nunca. Droga.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Se Wilson tivesse um níquel para cada vez que House invadisse seu consultório quando ele estava com um paciente, ele ... Bem, ele teria muito níquel, pelo menos. House fazia isso três ou quatro vezes por semana e, se ele estava se sentindo particularmente entusiasmado, duas vezes no mesmo dia. Mas desde que ele voltou de Ohio, alguns dias atrás, House ainda não o interrompeu, o que era extremamente suspeito. Ainda mais desconfiado, House não tinha tirado proveito de seu almoço ou ordenado que ele levasse filmes tailandeses, de cerveja e sangrentos para seu apartamento desde que ele voltara. E no topo da lista estava o fato de que não havia menção de recarregar seu Vicodin. Wilson tinha certeza de que seria a primeira coisa a sair da boca de House.</p><p>No entanto, nem dois minutos depois de iniciar sua conferência com a sra. Minchin, House invadiu com tanta força que a pobre mulher quase caiu de surpresa em sua cadeira.</p><p>"Casa!" Wilson estalou, irritado com sua entrada. Minchin lançou um olhar de desculpas. "Sinto muito por isso."</p><p>"Eu preciso de uma caixa de ressonância e de um saco de pancadas", disse House, atravessando a sala em dois passos. "De preferência na mesma pessoa. Levante-se, diga a Fanny para voltar mais tarde."</p><p>Wilson lançou um olhar para o paciente antes de encarar House novamente. "O que aconteceu? Eu não pensei que você tivesse pacientes."</p><p>"Eu não ", disse House. "É particular, mas não por muito tempo. Vogler, sendo o bastardo não bom e ladrão de um-"</p><p>"Casa!" Wilson disse em voz alta antes que ele pudesse ficar mais sujo. A pobre Srta. Minchin parecia escandalizada. "Olha, podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde. Vá se acalmar e me encontre em uma hora."</p><p>"Não pode esperar uma hora", House disse teimosamente.</p><p>"É uma ameaça à vida?" Perguntou Wilson.</p><p>" Sim "</p><p>Wilson revirou os olhos. "Não, não é. Vá assediar sua equipe - isso sempre faz você se sentir melhor."</p><p>House abriu a boca para protestar quando uma ideia surgiu em seu rosto, e ele a fechou. Ele deu uma última careta para Wilson e depois partiu, batendo a porta ao sair. Wilson estremeceu.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Quando Wilson chegou a House, a situação já havia acabado. O que não significava que o arquivo de House havia sido encontrado e devolvido com segurança ao local entre Hourus e Hubbely, como não havia sido. No entanto, Casa tinha invadiram com sucesso até RH e subornado (e quando isso não funcionou, ameaçado) os trabalhadores lá até que ele estava convencido de que eles eram todos idiotas ignorantes. Ele então atacou o hospital em busca de respostas, até que a segurança o direcionou de volta ao seu escritório. Então, Wilson foi expulso antes de pisar no carpete, e House ficou de mau humor na escuridão de seu escritório.</p><p>Chase parou para perguntar a House o que havia acontecido, mas House o informou que não era da sua conta. Quando Chase hesitou na porta, House gritou ordens para ele cumprir seu dever de clínica - ele tinha seis horas para cumprir esta semana e, tanto quanto sabia, também não havia cumprido as da semana passada. Aprendendo com a experiência de Chase, Cameron e Foreman mantiveram um amplo espaço em torno de House pelo resto do dia.</p><p>A única exceção foi quando House foi atrás de Cameron e exigiu seu passe de estacionamento. Fora isso, porém, o dia passou sem intercorrências e rapidamente. Qualquer quadro de avisos com espaço para outra tacha continha uma folha de papel rosa anunciando o benefício do Dia dos Namorados, embora houvesse um boato de que alguém havia rasgado todos os que estavam em Patologia. Os extras foram enviados apenas por precaução. Alguém também começou a espalhar boatos de que haveria um leilão de solteiros para angariar dinheiro, mas perdeu a credibilidade quando as pessoas começaram a sussurrar que o próprio Vogler era um dos solteiros.</p><p>Chase estava no computador, olhando para o horário de hoje, quando House finalmente entrou, carregando duas xícaras de café. Ele colocou uma diante de Chase sem olhar para o monitor e começou a pegar o jornal deserto da mesa de vidro. Sem palavras, ele folheou as páginas e depois amassou e mancou até a lata de lixo. Chase voltou ao seu horário de ônibus, pegou um post-it e rapidamente anotou os horários dos diferentes ônibus.</p><p>"Noite", ele disse para quebrar o silêncio.</p><p>"Sim, eu notei", House disse secamente. "Onde estão os outros dois idiotas?"</p><p>Chase olhou para ele surpreso. "Eles foram para casa. São nove da noite."</p><p>"Então, por que você ainda está aqui?" House perguntou, tomando um gole de café.</p><p>"Eu só estava-"</p><p>"Oh, está certo", disse House, interrompendo-o com um aceno de mão. "Esqueci que eu te dirigi."</p><p>Chase deu de ombros e olhou para a mesa. "Na verdade, eu estava apenas olhando as horas para o-"</p><p>"Horário do ônibus", disse House, e de repente ele estava debruçado sobre o ombro de Chase. Sua mão cobriu a de Chase, que ainda estava no mouse, e guiou o cursor até o topo da tela. Ele clicou (ou melhor, pressionou o dedo no Chase's, que clicou) no X no menu, e a janela se foi. "O que há com você e aqueles ônibus? Você realmente gosta deles?"</p><p>Chase balançou a cabeça, deslizando a mão por baixo da de House. "Não, não sei. É só que-"</p><p>"Então não os monte", disse House com naturalidade.</p><p>"Você nunca vai me deixar terminar uma frase?" Chase perguntou.</p><p>"Não. Agora pegue seu casaco", disse House. Ele apontou a cabeça na direção do cabide.</p><p>"Realmente, você não precisa me dar uma carona", Chase murmurou, mesmo quando ele se levantou gentilmente.</p><p>House sorriu maliciosamente. "Ah, mas eu quero ."</p><p>Chase suspirou. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Tem certeza de que não se importa de me levar até a minha casa?"</p><p>"Eu me importo", disse House.</p><p>"Mas então por que—"</p><p>"Eu não vou te levar para sua casa. Você vai passar a noite novamente", disse House, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.</p><p>"Eu - eu não posso", disse Chase, a logística vindo à mente diante de suas emoções. "Eu não tenho nada para vestir para trabalhar amanhã."</p><p>House acenou com a mão impaciente, jogando o café no lixo. "Wilson deixa roupas na minha casa o tempo todo. Peça emprestado algumas dele. Ele nem notará."</p><p>"As roupas de Wilson não me servem bem", disse Chase, avaliando mentalmente Wilson. "Ele é maior do que eu."</p><p>"Você está me dizendo que você, de todas as pessoas, está preocupada com a aparência de suas roupas?" House perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ele parecia pronto para rir.</p><p>"Claro que me importo com a aparência de minhas roupas!" Chase protestou, pegando seu casaco. "As pessoas ficariam mais preocupadas se você começar a ficar exigente com a aparência de suas roupas".</p><p>House lançou-lhe um olhar do tipo Você é sério. "Chase. Você está usando um colete verde, uma gravata laranja e calça azul."</p><p>"O que há de errado nisso?" Chase perguntou enquanto encolheu os ombros e depois afastou os cabelos que caíam em seu rosto. Ele olhou para suas roupas e não viu nada de errado com elas.</p><p>"Para começar, o fato de você estar fazendo essa pergunta", disse House. Ele lançou os olhos para o céu e balançou a cabeça em aparente desespero. "Não importa. Você não tem esperança. E eu tenho certeza que as roupas de Wilson mostrarão sua figura esbelta muito bem."</p><p>Chase abriu a boca, mas depois fechou quando percebeu que era uma causa perdida. Ele pegou o café da mesa antes de se esquecer.</p><p>House realizou sua vitória com um sorriso. "Tudo bem, vamos seguir em frente. Espero que você tenha dinheiro."</p><p>"Por quê?" Chase perguntou cautelosamente, parando antes de dar outro passo em direção à porta.</p><p>"Porque você está pagando. É tradição", disse House. Ele fez um gesto para Chase continuar se movendo com a mão.</p><p>"Esta é apenas a segunda vez que tivemos comida", Chase lembrou, e ele seguiu de má vontade a porta da casa.</p><p>"Semântica. Estamos começando uma tradição." House estava mancando pelos corredores em um ritmo que fez Chase se apressar para acompanhar.</p><p>Chase se resignou a pagar as contas sempre que jantaram e abandonou o assunto. "Então o que estamos tendo?"</p><p>"Chinês", disse House. Ele olhou por cima do ombro, onde Chase estava atrasado alguns metros. "Você está vindo ou não?"</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Posso perguntar por que você ficou escondido no seu escritório o dia todo?" Chase olhou para House enquanto eles seguiam. O saco de chineses estava no colo dele, os recipientes de isopor rangendo enquanto eles se esfregavam. O calor que irradiava dele, junto com o cheiro, era incrível.</p><p>"Não", disse House após um momento de reflexão.</p><p>Chase não disse nada, decidindo não desperdiçar a sorte durante a noite.</p><p>"Quer ser meu encontro para o benefício do dia dos namorados?" House perguntou.</p><p>"É só perguntar porque é meu movimento e você não pode fazer -me fazê-lo?" Chase perguntou, mudando de posição. Fazia quase três semanas desde o acidente, mas ele ainda sentia pontadas de dor sempre que se mexia. Sua bolsa saltou entre as pernas, sentada no chão do carro.</p><p>"Não", disse House. Ele parecia genuíno - mas com House, isso era motivo suficiente para pensar que ele estava sendo ridículo.</p><p>"Se você comprar minha passagem", disse Chase. Eles estavam chegando ao apartamento de House agora, as luzes da rua iluminando as calçadas vazias.</p><p>"Isso significa que quando dançamos, você tem que ser a garota", disse House. Ele colocou o carro em um lugar, estacionando em paralelo em apenas três movimentos e depois desligou o motor.</p><p>"Você não pode dançar", disse Chase intencionalmente.</p><p>House fez uma careta. "Você está pensando demais, Robbie." Então ele torceu o nariz. "Eca. Você nem se parece com um Robbie."</p><p>"Sim, e você não parece um Greg, mas tenho certeza que alguém te chamou assim em um momento ou outro", disse Chase. Ele pegou a comida e sua bolsa, saiu do carro e se endireitou. Os ventos uivavam, carregando pequenas balas de flocos de neve que ardiam em seu rosto.</p><p>"Tinha uma namorada que me chamava de Greg", disse House. O carro estava trancado com o apertar de um botão no chaveiro de House, e então ele começou a caminhar até a varanda do lado de fora de seu apartamento.</p><p>"Como você a chamou?" Chase perguntou enquanto o seguia, alguns passos atrás. "Ela recebeu a honra de um primeiro nome?"</p><p>Mas House não respondeu sua pergunta. Ele mexeu nas chaves, enfiando-as na fechadura e abrindo a porta. Uma rajada de ar quente veio correndo neles e, felizmente, House não parou quando ele entrou. Chase fechou a porta atrás dele, levando uma fração de segundo para saborear o calor e o silêncio, depois tirou os sapatos e caminhou até o sofá.</p><p>"Eu não acho que teremos que usá-lo no microondas", ele chamou House, que passou pelo resto do apartamento em uma linha reta para o banheiro.</p><p>Ele ouviu a resposta abafada de House para colocá-la na mesa de café, então.</p><p>Chase olhou para o controle remoto, mas não os dois. Não importava o que ele vestisse - House mudaria de canal apenas para ser contrário. Então ele começou a tirar as caixas de comida da bolsa, colocando-as cuidadosamente na mesinha. Ele teve que espreitar dentro de cada um para se certificar de que estava dividindo tudo direito, mas quando o banheiro deu descarga e House estava ao lado dele, estava tudo resolvido.</p><p>House caiu no sofá com um suspiro pesado, embora pudesse ter sido mais contente do que cansado, e ele pegou a caixa mais próxima dele.</p><p>Chase se encolheu mentalmente, olhando para sua bolsa. Ele esperava que House ficasse no banheiro por tempo suficiente para ele acabar logo com isso. Talvez ele pudesse passar isso como analgésicos - embora House certamente fosse inspecionar a garrafa. Talvez ele pudesse entrar furtivamente no banheiro ... Mas não. Seria óbvio que ele estava escondendo algo, então, porque ele teria que vasculhar sua bolsa de mensageiro por alguns minutos apenas para encontrar o maldito ...</p><p>"Se você não vai comer isso, me dê", disse House, interrompendo seus pensamentos.</p><p>Preparando-se para o interrogatório, Chase se inclinou e pegou sua bolsa de mensageiro. Ele vasculhou arquivos e papéis soltos e seu laptop - e lá estava, no fundo, com caneta quebrada e algumas migalhas de batatas fritas. Ele pegou a garrafa branca e abriu a tampa.</p><p>"Gimmie", disse House, estendendo a mão.</p><p>Chase jogou dois na palma da mão e depois entregou a garrafa para House. Não havia sentido em tentar escondê-lo agora. A resistência foi inútil.</p><p>"Vitamina B6", House leu em voz alta, girando a garrafa nos dedos enquanto lia os detalhes. "Que chato. Açúcar no sangue na casinha?"</p><p>"Não", disse Chase. Ele bebeu as duas pílulas e secou a cerveja (quando House as trouxe?) Na frente dele e a abriu. Depois de tomar um longo gole para lavar as vitaminas, ele o abaixou e deu a House um sorriso tímido. "Síndrome do restaurante chinês".</p><p>House jogou o frasco de comprimidos de volta para ele. "Isso nem é uma alergia de verdade, seu idiota."</p><p>Depois de colocar as pílulas de volta na bolsa, Chase pegou seu recipiente de macarrão com gergelim e arrancou os pequenos elásticos que uniam os pauzinhos. "Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. Enfim, eu prefiro tomar as pílulas do que ter que passar a noite toda sentindo que estou morrendo."</p><p>"Está tudo na sua cabeça", House disse a ele. "Eles estudam desde os anos cinquenta e não encontraram nada."</p><p>Chase balançou a cabeça, engolindo antes de falar. "Os anos sessenta, na verdade. Eles acham que está relacionado aos alérgenos de MSG".</p><p>"Você come no refeitório do hospital. Você não é alérgico ao MSG", disse House, como se estivesse falando com um paciente particularmente grosso. "Da próxima vez que tivermos chinês, você não está tomando essas pílulas estúpidas."</p><p>"O que, para que eu possa ser seu rato de laboratório?" Chase perguntou, não totalmente satisfeito com a idéia de passar uma noite com comida chinesa em seu sistema sem a vitamina B6 para neutralizá-la, muito menos apenas para provar que House estava errado. "Acho que não."</p><p>"Seria divertido", disse House, e havia um conjunto determinado em sua mandíbula que dizia a Chase que ele não sairia desse sem lutar. "E seguro. Eu sou médico, você sabe. E assim, quando nada acontece, você economiza dinheiro sem essas pílulas estúpidas! Veja como isso funciona para todos?"</p><p>Chase considerou as palavras que saíram de sua boca a seguir antes de dizê-las. "Se você me disser por que ficou de mau humor em seu escritório o dia todo, eu farei."</p><p>"Excelente!" House disse alegremente. "Podemos fazer isso amanhã."</p><p>"Estou ansioso para isso." Chase deu uma última mordida no macarrão e depois foi para o rolo de ovo. "Então, por que você estava de mau humor?"</p><p>"Porque eu estava bravo", disse House. E então ele bebeu a cerveja, como se a resposta fosse satisfatória.</p><p>"Por que você estava bravo?" Chase pressionou, esperando que ele não estivesse apertando um botão volátil.</p><p>House fez uma careta para ele. "Isso não estava no acordo. Eu estava de mau humor porque estava louco. Fim da história."</p><p>"Peão para C3 - levando seu cavaleiro. Por que você estava bravo?" Chase perguntou, curiosidade batendo sua cautela e bom senso no silêncio.</p><p>Houve um silêncio e um olhar longo e sujo de House. Ignorando-o, Chase pegou sua cerveja. Finalmente, respirando fundo de antemão, House aparentemente decidiu que perder o jogo por causa de uma pequena pergunta não valia a pena. "Alguém tem o meu arquivo", disse ele em breve.</p><p>Chase engasgou.</p><p>Ele conseguiu não espalhar cerveja por todo o colo, mas foi por pouco. Após vários minutos de hackers, enquanto lutava para respirar, ele finalmente se controlou e olhou para House com os olhos lacrimejantes. "Seu arquivo?" ele repetiu, sua voz rouca.</p><p>"Meu arquivo", House confirmou, observando Chase com cuidado. "O que deveria estar no RH. O que deixou suas calcinhas em uma torção?"</p><p>Chase pensou rápido, suprimindo o desejo de olhar para sua bolsa de mensageiro. Ele tossiu novamente e transformou a ponta da cauda em uma risada. "É ... é apenas estranho. Engraçado. Você sempre rouba os arquivos das pessoas e obtém todos os detalhes suculentos. Você provavelmente chegou até os meus. E agora que alguém tem o seu, é o fim do mundo."</p><p>"Irrelevante. E eu só os agarro por algumas horas, não um mês. É um bom negócio", disse House, comprando a história de Chase.</p><p>"Já faz um mês?" Chase perguntou, a maior parte da surpresa genuína. Jesus, fazia tanto tempo, não tinha?</p><p>- Sim. Aposto que qualquer coisa que Vogler tenha em suas mãos sujas - disse House ressentido, recostando-se no sofá.</p><p>Eu poderia implorar para diferir , Chase estava tentado a dizer, mas ele não podia. Em vez disso, ele pegou seu biscoito da sorte e rezou como o inferno para que House nunca olhasse dentro de sua bolsa.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Confie em mim", disse Vogler, colocando um arquivo nas mãos de Chase. "Você encontrará o caminho. Você não tem mais escolha." Ele deixou Chase parado no banheiro, sozinho.</p><p>oOo</p><p>A reunião terminou pouco depois das onze, e Cuddy sentiu que podia sentir a sala tombando de lado enquanto se levantava. Sua cabeça doía e seu corpo parecia sonolento e estúpido, mas ela piscou e se forçou a se concentrar. Ela estaria em casa em breve, mas primeiro, ela tinha mais algumas coisas para cuidar. Olhando ao redor da sala, ela viu Vogler conversando com Nguyen em voz baixa. Cuddy esperou, distraidamente traçando um padrão na mesa enquanto esperava que os dois terminassem de falar. Wilson acenou para ela quando ele saiu, e ela acenou que ele se virou rápido demais para ver.</p><p>Finalmente, depois de uma idade que provavelmente durou cerca de dois minutos, Nguyen apertou a mão de Vogler e juntou-se à procissão pela porta. Cuddy foi até Vogler, convocando os últimos fragmentos de suas habilidades de negócios que permaneceram no final do dia.</p><p>"Edward", ela disse, sorrindo para ele. "Bem-vindo de volta. Espero que seu irmão esteja indo bem."</p><p>"Boa noite, Dr. Cuddy", disse Vogler com um sorriso largo. "Os médicos me garantiram que ele vai se recuperar muito bem. Ele trabalha demais".</p><p>"Não todos nós?" Cuddy suspirou. Então ela rapidamente voltou ao assunto. "Boa reunião hoje à noite."</p><p>"Gostaria de pensar que finalmente estou pegando o jeito dos negócios do hospital", disse Vogler, concordando com a cabeça.</p><p>"Acho que sua ideia para o benefício do dia dos namorados foi exatamente o que precisávamos", disse Cuddy, sabendo que estava sentindo o cheiro de bajulação, mesmo quando as palavras saíram da boca dela. "Estou muito animado com isso."</p><p>Vogler assentiu, pensativo, seu sorriso perdendo parte de seu brilho. "Sim, bem, eu tenho certeza que você não esperou para falar comigo simplesmente para me elogiar. Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você?"</p><p>"Recentemente, percebi que um dos arquivos de meu funcionário estava desaparecido", disse Cuddy delicadamente. "Eu estava pensando se você sabia alguma coisa sobre o assunto."</p><p>"Ah ... Isso seria o Dr. House, não seria?" Vogler disse com um olhar conhecedor.</p><p>Cuddy não sabia por que estava tão surpresa que House estava certa. "Você sabe onde é?"</p><p>"É seguro, Dr. Cuddy", disse Vogler. "Isso é tudo que você precisa saber."</p><p>"Eu sinto Muito?" Cuddy disse com tanta polidez mascarando seu choque quanto podia.</p><p>"Talvez você ainda tenha algumas ilusões sobre o seu lugar neste hospital", sugeriu Vogler calmamente. "Deixe-me educá-lo. Neste hospital, você tomará decisões médicas. Eu tomarei decisões comerciais. Contanto que eu não questione seu julgamento médico, você não questionará meus negócios. Sim, eu tenho o arquivo de Dr. House e eu faremos o que quisermos. Está claro?</p><p>Cuddy ficou, por um momento, sem palavras. Ela desejava abrir a boca e vomitar as réplicas mais desagradáveis que surgiriam, mas mesmo quando a ideia passou por sua mente, ela sabia que não podia. Se ela quisesse pôr um fim nisso, teria que ser mais discreta do que uma brutal batalha verbal. Então ela assentiu lentamente, as palavras ainda ecoando em sua mente. "Sim", ela disse calmamente. "Sinto muito por ter incomodado você."</p><p>"Espero que futuras conversas não sejam assim", disse Vogler, como um pai terminando uma palestra. "Você é um ótimo decano de medicina. Boa noite."</p><p>E então ele se foi, deixando Cuddy olhando para ele e se perguntando quando, exatamente, ela havia perdido a mudança de regime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. (Contato)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eles estacionaram no local de Cameron naquela manhã.</p><p>"Por que você trocou ela?" Chase perguntou quando House parou no local.</p><p>"Você viu minha antiga vaga de estacionamento", disse House. "Este é muito melhor."</p><p>"Por que sua antiga vaga de estacionamento estava tão longe?" Perseguição persistiu. - Lembro-me de você ser a vaga de estacionamento para deficientes. Com seu nome e tudo mais. Cuddy te expulsou?</p><p>House bufou. "Não. Nós não tivemos essa conversa ontem?"</p><p>"Você está mentindo", disse Chase, examinando-o. "Cuddy tem algo a ver com isso."</p><p>"Não, ela não sabe. Você está errado." House parecia irritado. "Largue."</p><p>Mas Chase estava determinado. "O que está acontecendo? Isso é algum tipo de aposta com Wilson?"</p><p>Com isso, House riu completamente. "Inferno não. Wilson e eu apostamos dinheiro, não vagas de estacionamento."</p><p>"Então por que?" Chase viu House pegando sua bengala, pronto para deixar o carro e, assim, terminar a conversa, e ele estendeu a mão e agarrou o pulso de House antes que pudesse sequer pensar nisso. "Casa..."</p><p>House se virou para olhá-lo surpreso, e Chase se deu conta de que esse era provavelmente o primeiro contato não sexual que eles já tiveram. Ele se perguntou se era muito adiantado, muito estranho, se ele estava invadindo o espaço pessoal, mas não tirou a mão. Ele não conseguiu. Ele apenas olhou para House, determinado a obter uma resposta dele.</p><p>"Você prometeu deixá-lo em paz", disse House intencionalmente. "Você não vai voltar, não é?"</p><p>Ponto. Chase estremeceu, soltando o pulso de House. House pegou sua bengala e desligou o carro, abrindo a porta para os ventos frios que sopravam no estacionamento. Recostando-se na cadeira e fechando os olhos, Chase sentiu-se impossivelmente frustrado.</p><p>"Droga".</p><p>Era inaudível com o som da porta do carro se fechando.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Boa tarde", disse Chase, conjurando um sorriso quando ele abriu a porta.</p><p>"Olá", Kaylee - ou talvez fosse Kayla - disse, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso em troca. Ao lado dela estava um homem que poderia ter sido seu marido. Ele estava parecendo particularmente irado.</p><p>Chase olhou para o gráfico dela novamente. "Tudo bem. Então, Kayla, seu estômago está lhe causando problemas? E seus joelhos?"</p><p>Kayla assentiu. "Sim. Ontem à noite, no show de talentos de minhas garotas, foi simplesmente terrível. Eu tentei Advil, mas ..."</p><p>"Ela acabou gritando", disse o homem, continuando onde ela havia parado com um toque de agressão. "Então, obviamente, já estava doendo o suficiente. Ela precisa ver."</p><p>"É para isso que estou aqui", disse Chase no tom mais apaziguador que ele conseguiu. Então ele voltou para Kayla. "Você pode me dar uma avaliação de como foi ontem à noite, em uma escala de um a dez?" Ele indicou a tabela presa em um dos armários, com rostos de desenhos animados mostrando diferentes níveis de agonia para cada número de maneiras bastante cômicas.</p><p>"Hum, oito, talvez?" Kayla disse, inclinando a cabeça para isso.</p><p>Chase assentiu. "Tudo bem. E agora?"</p><p>Kayla balançou a cabeça. "Está tudo bem agora. Talvez três. Mas ontem à noite ..."</p><p>"Como você descreveria a dor?" Chase perguntou, puxando uma caneta e se preparando para rabiscar algumas notas. Kayla parecia que ela precisava de alguma ajuda, então ele obrigou. "Afiado? Doendo? Queimando?"</p><p>Ela encolheu os ombros. "Queimando e afiado, talvez? Eu não sei."</p><p>Isso teria que fazer. Chase escreveu quase legivelmente, e depois seguiu em frente. "E seu joelho? Você tem feito alguma coisa que possa ter machucado?"</p><p>"Eu tropecei na semana passada no parquinho, quando Dory caiu do escorregador. Eu estava correndo para ver se ela estava machucada e havia um buraco no chão que eu não vi ..." Kayla sorriu com vergonha. "Meu tornozelo doeu por alguns dias depois, mas meu joelho estava bem."</p><p>Chase assentiu, revendo seu prontuário novamente. "E o único medicamento que você está tomando é o ibuprofeno, correto?"</p><p>"Isso é o que marcou lá embaixo, não é?" o homem perguntou, olhando para ele.</p><p>Kayla franziu a testa. "Sam, deixe ele fazer o trabalho dele."</p><p>"Vou chamar um colega meu para dar uma olhada em você, ok?" Chase disse, sua mão indo para a porta. "Eu gostaria que ele consultasse e diagnosticasse."</p><p>"O que, você não sabe o que está fazendo?" Sam exigiu. "Eu não acho que viemos aqui para ver uma enfermeira."</p><p>"Dr. Foreman é um neurologista", explicou Chase pacientemente. "Seria muito melhor para ele descartar qualquer problema neurológico do que eu. Volto em alguns minutos."</p><p>A boca de Sam se abriu, mas Kayla assentiu e Chase estava fora da porta.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Enquanto Foreman assumiu o caso de Kayla, Chase avançou até Recursos Humanos com o arquivo de House em suas mãos. Não eram dez horas, mas ainda havia uma xícara de café e rosquinhas em uma mesa ao lado da porta. Ele ficou tentado, mas ignorou. O homem idoso que estava sentado atrás da mesa acenou para ele, e Chase assentiu em resposta antes de atravessar para a copiadora e começar a tirar formulários para copiar. Fotos, formulários de registro, documentos, gráficos e notas cirúrgicas pós-operatórias ... Ele mal os olhava. Parecia muito pessoal, como se ele estivesse quebrando algo que não lhe pertencia. Mesmo agora, ele tentou não olhar para baixo enquanto passava outra forma pela boca da copiadora.</p><p>"Você vai consumir todo o nosso toner ou está aqui para algo útil?" o homem perguntou de repente.</p><p>Chase se virou, segurando o arquivo em sua defesa. "Estou aqui para devolver isso. O Sr. Vogler me pediu para tirar algumas cópias de algumas coisas antes de mim." Não seria tão ruim escorregar em um pouco de verdade. Jonas não sabia que ele era médico; não havia razão para ele suspeitar.</p><p>Apertando os olhos, o velho espiou a pasta através dos óculos. - O macaquinho de Vogler, não é? Você pode voltar lá e arquivar você mesmo para o que eu me importo. Tenho oitenta e sete anos e, assim que Kedell começar, o velho Jonas aqui será o cara mais velho. Velho demais para se curvar mais. "</p><p>Fortemente lembrado de alguns membros mais velhos e senis da família que ele havia deixado para trás na Austrália, Chase se virou e terminou sua cópia. Ele não podia ficar aqui por muito tempo, apenas o tempo suficiente para colocar o arquivo de volta no lugar e voltar para a sala de conferências antes que House suspeitasse. Então ele se apressou a colocar os papéis de volta em uma ordem representável e pegou a outra pilha de papel ainda quente da bandeja e voltou para os arquivos.</p><p>"Você sofreu um acidente de carro, não foi?" Jonas disse de repente.</p><p>Chase, no meio do G, olhou por cima do ombro para ver que o homem girara na cadeira do escritório e o observava com algo parecido com acusação. Ele estava um pouco desconcertado, mas assentiu. "Sim, eu sofri um acidente de carro há algumas semanas. Eu não sabia que era tão interessante."</p><p>"Não para o resto do mundo, não foi", disse Jonas. - Só nós. Você é estrangeiro - só percebeu depois que toda a papelada foi feita e desenhada, então tivemos que voltar e refazê-la. E Rudy diz que você é seu vizinho.</p><p>"Sim, eu conheço Rudy", disse Chase, finalmente encontrando o local entre Hourus e Hubbely e colocando a pasta de House em seu devido lugar. Fechando a gaveta, ele abriu a gaveta marcada com "By-Cl" e começou a folhear mais arquivos.</p><p>"Agora o que você está fazendo?" Jonas perguntou, apertando os olhos novamente.</p><p>"Nada", Chase murmurou. Finalmente, localizando seu arquivo, ele enfiou os papéis copiados e fechou a gaveta. "Obrigado por sua ajuda, Jonas."</p><p>"Dê a Ed meus cumprimentos!" Jonas gritou atrás dele.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Por natureza, House suspeitava de qualquer ação meio gentil que lhe fora feita. Isso simplesmente não aconteceu. Então Chase supôs que ele deveria ter pensado melhor do que pensar que seu status de residente como "fuckbuddy" o isentaria disso. Desde o segundo em que entrou no escritório de House com comida na mão, esteve sob interrogatório.</p><p>"O que é isso?" House perguntou, olhando a comida com nada menos que desconfiança.</p><p>"Almoço", disse Chase, jogando a maior parte sobre a mesa e colocando as duas bebidas com um pouco mais de cuidado.</p><p>Os olhos de House se estreitaram quando ele olhou. "O que você está compensando?"</p><p>"Nada." Chase empurrou o Ruben em direção a House, bem como o saco de batatas fritas e a Pepsi, estudiosamente, não reconhecendo que essa era uma tentativa esfarrapada de compensar o fato de ele ter roubado o arquivo de House. Não que mais alguém precisasse saber. "Se você não quiser, no entanto ..."</p><p>"Eu quero", disse House, embora ele ainda não o tocasse. "Você falou com Wilson, não falou?"</p><p>Balançando a cabeça, Chase começou a tirar o plástico do próprio sanduíche. "Não, eu não fiz. O que isso teria a ver comigo comprando seu almoço, afinal?"</p><p>"Wilson sempre me compra o almoço", disse House. Ele finalmente começou a desembrulhar seu sanduíche, embora parecendo relutante. "É muito cedo. Apenas onze."</p><p>"Então não coma", disse Chase com um encolher de ombros. "Você pode deixar para mais tarde ou guardar, por tudo que eu me importo."</p><p>"Então não se trata da parte de comer juntos". Com um sanduíche nem totalmente desembrulhado, House tinha esquecido tudo e estava olhando para Chase com um olhar de 'Eu acabei de descobrir' no rosto. "Você só se importa que você gastou o dinheiro, não que eu gosto. O que significa que eu não sei sobre isso ainda. Você fez com Cameron?"</p><p>Chase gemeu, estendendo a mão e esfregando os olhos. "House", ele disse exasperado. "É um sanduíche ensanguentado. É a última vez que estou comprando o almoço para você".</p><p>"Você não negou", disse House, mas ele estava relaxando um pouco agora que teve seu momento de verdade. "O que significa que eu estava certa."</p><p>"Eu não fiquei com Cameron!" Chase protestou (embora ele tivesse, apenas dois dias atrás, mas ele estava tentando muito esquecê-lo).</p><p>Balançando o sanduíche no ar, House balançou a cabeça e reformulou. "Eu estava certo sobre você esconder algo."</p><p>Ele quase protestou que não estava escondendo nada, mas seria meio inútil. Principalmente porque House não acreditaria nele de qualquer maneira, mas em parte porque ele estava escondendo muitas coisas e não havia necessidade de fazê-lo cheirar a trilha certa. Em vez disso, ele rasgou o minúsculo pacote de maionese e se ocupou com seu próprio sanduíche. Deixe House pensar o que ele queria.</p><p>"Você se lembrou de segurar o picles." House parecia surpreso com isso.</p><p>"Claro que sim", disse Chase. "Você não teria comido se eu não tivesse, e então tudo isso seria inútil."</p><p>"Você chamou isso", House disse imediatamente. "Uma coisa com um ponto."</p><p>"Sim. O objetivo era fazer algo legal . É o que as pessoas fazem", Chase disse a ele, colocando a metade superior do sanduíche de volta e pegando-a. "Pessoas normais."</p><p>"Então é um encontro para o almoço", House supôs. Ele estendeu a mão e pegou a Pepsi, desaparafusando a tampa. "Isso significa que você está esperando uma rapidinha no escritório depois."</p><p>"Sim", disse Chase, desistindo e aceitando o sarcasmo. "Vamos nos foder sem sentido no seu aquário de um escritório. Eu sempre quis ser um exibicionista."</p><p>House revirou os olhos, engolindo antes de falar. "Bem, não precisa ser uma rapidinha do escritório . Poderíamos fazer isso nas salas de plantão."</p><p>Chase abriu a boca para responder que não achava que sexo logo após o almoço fosse uma ótima idéia quando o som da porta se abrindo o fez se virar e esquecer a conversa atual.</p><p>Era o Foreman. Ele olhou para House, depois Chase, e depois para a comida na mesa. Claramente intrigado, ele limpou a garganta e se aproximou da mesa. "Eu não sabia que estava interrompendo. Desculpe."</p><p>"Não, você não é. O que você queria?" House perguntou, recostando-se na cadeira quando Foreman se aproximou.</p><p>"Case", disse Foreman, entregando o arquivo para House. "Mulher que apresenta dor nas articulações, dor de estômago e uveíte."</p><p>"Artrite", disse House, claramente entediado com a própria idéia. Ele foi buscar um saco de batatas fritas.</p><p>Foreman balançou a cabeça. "Jovem. Ela está na casa dos trinta."</p><p>"Isso é Kayla, não é?" Chase perguntou, colocando o almoço no chão e se inclinando para olhar o arquivo.</p><p>House o pegou, mantendo-o fora de seu alcance. "Como você a conhece?" ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Ex namorada?"</p><p>Chase revirou os olhos. "Ela era minha paciente clínica hoje de manhã." Ele se levantou e pegou o arquivo para si mesmo, rapidamente se afastando antes que House pudesse roubá-lo de volta. "Ela tinha uveíte? Eu não notei nenhum problema visual."</p><p>"Ela está bem", disse Foreman. "Por enquanto. Estamos pegando?"</p><p>House soltou um suspiro de sofrimento, sua expressão resignada. "Tudo bem. Vá buscar Cameron - eu não vou me mudar."</p><p>Foreman saiu com um olhar triunfante. House voltou a comer e Chase ficou um pouco decepcionado. Agora que eles tinham um caso, ele teria que sair para fazer testes e executar laboratórios e - o mais desagradável - trabalhar sozinho com Foreman, que sem dúvida estava repleto de suposições sobre por que House e Chase estavam almoçando juntos. No momento, Chase não tinha idéia de que desculpa ele usaria.</p><p>Ao ver o tabuleiro de xadrez que ainda estava montado na mesa de House, Chase quase perguntou a House por que ele ainda não o havia substituído antes de lembrar que Foreman voltaria novamente com Cameron a reboque em apenas alguns segundos. Seu chamado almoço com House terminou oficialmente.</p><p>Do outro lado da mesa, House o observava silenciosamente. Ele obviamente queria saber o que Chase estava pensando, mas Chase balançou a cabeça, indicando que Cameron e Foreman estavam voltando em alguns segundos com um movimento da cabeça. House revirou os olhos. Sua mão se moveu, levando seu bispo de volta à E7, e então ele fez um gesto supremamente inapropriado que não poderia ter deixado suas intenções mais claras se ele tivesse dito em voz alta. Ele parou assim que Foreman voltou, e Chase escondeu sua risada sob um acesso de tosse.</p><p>Foreman esperou que ele terminasse antes de começar.</p><p>"Jovem, dor nas articulações—"</p><p>"Sim, nós sabemos", disse House, cortando-o. Ele jogou o arquivo em Cameron. "Você pode se recuperar. Foreman, Chase - eu não posso ouvi- lo."</p><p>"Gonorréia", disse Chase rapidamente.</p><p>Foreman balançou a cabeça. "Provavelmente é articular. Algo reumatóide."</p><p>"Normalmente são pequenas articulações", disse Cameron, anotando o arquivo. "Isso atingiu o joelho dela."</p><p>"Artrite de Takayasu." Foreman se afastou e estava sentado na poltrona de House, com os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Cobre."</p><p>Chase observou quando House pegou uma garrafa de Vicodin e começou a torcer a tampa. "Obter uma taxa de sed e sorologias." Não estava abrindo, e House estava claramente frustrado. "Prova de criança", ele murmurou, batendo a garrafa contra a borda da mesa, como se isso ajudasse. "Quantas crianças estão viciadas em Vicodin?"</p><p>Foreman estendeu a mão. "Gimmie", disse ele, pronto para pegar a garrafa.</p><p>"Certo - como se eu já tivesse recuperado." House fez uma careta, deu mais uma pancada e entregou a Chase. "Abra."</p><p>"Pode não ser apenas as artérias dela", disse Cameron enquanto observava Chase lutar para abrir a garrafa. "Poderia ser todos os seus vasos sanguíneos."</p><p>A garrafa era impossível. Sua mão trabalhou nisso, torcendo a tampa sem sucesso, e ele desistiu por um minuto. "Vasculite com dor de estômago - é de Behcet." Cameron assentiu e Chase voltou para a garrafa. Isso tinha que estar com defeito ou algo assim.</p><p>"Ela teria feridas na boca", salientou Foreman.</p><p>House balançou a cabeça sem tirar os olhos de Chase, claramente impaciente por suas pílulas. "Ou genital. Vá encontrá-los."</p><p>Foreman suspirou e se levantou.</p><p>Chase trabalhou na tampa mais um segundo, e então se abriu e as pílulas voaram por toda parte. Ele congelou, com as mãos suspensas no ar enquanto absorvia a bagunça de comprimidos brancos que o cercavam. Tentando não se encolher, ele olhou para House e esperou por isso.</p><p>House estava olhando para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas, um sorriso no rosto. "Não importa, capataz. Chase pode lidar com o pélvico."</p><p>oOo</p><p>Jonas estava despejando os últimos restos do café quando Rudy entrou. Ele levantou a mão em meia onda, depois ligou a água e começou a subir a panela. Ele não faria outro pote até esta noite, pouco antes do seu turno terminar. A caixa de rosquinhas havia sido arrumada por Carl na contabilidade cerca de meia hora atrás, e estava no lixo. Jonas foi fechar a água, mas Rudy enfiou a mão debaixo da água com um pano.</p><p>"Pessoas deixando migalhas?" Jonas perguntou, pegando a toalha e secando a cafeteira.</p><p>Rudy assentiu enquanto fechava a água e começava a torcer o pano. "Sim."</p><p>"Vi seu amigo hoje", disse Jonas, continuando a conversa. Rudy não era um homem de muitas palavras - geralmente, ele era apenas um homem de uma ou duas palavras. "Seu vizinho."</p><p>"Robert?" Rudy perguntou, suas mãos ainda torcendo o pano vermelho, embora não caíssem mais gotas dele.</p><p>Jonas deu de ombros. "Loiro. Sotaque engraçado. O nome dele é Robert?"</p><p>Rudy assentiu.</p><p>"Parecia um bom garoto", disse Jonas. "Ele vinha de Vogler, tinha que devolver um arquivo. Fez algumas cópias, guardou-o e me agradeceu. Uma boa mudança daquele outro sujeito que não fala nada além de coreano. Pensei que ele era médico, então não sei." não sei o que ele estava fazendo executando tarefas como um menino macaco. "</p><p>De repente, Ruddy estava franzindo a testa. "Casa?"</p><p>Jonas deu de ombros. "Poderia estar. Por quê? O que há com House agora?"</p><p>Rudy desapareceu da sala de descanso, e Jonas o seguiu até a área de trabalho e observou enquanto Rudy abria um dos armários. Seus dedos se moveram, rápidos e hábeis como sua voz nunca fez, e os sons de arquivos embaralhando e sacudindo encheram a sala por um momento.</p><p>"Você está procurando o arquivo de House?" Jonas perguntou. Ele percebeu que a cafeteira limpa ainda estava em sua mão e a colocou sobre a mesa. "Pelo que?"</p><p>Rudy pegou um arquivo com cuidado, abriu-o brevemente e depois olhou para Jonas. "Diga a Cuddy."</p><p>"O que?" Jonas disse, franzindo a testa. Ele foi até Rudy e olhou para o arquivo - era do Dr. House.</p><p>"Desaparecido", disse Rudy, colocando o arquivo de volta em seu lugar.</p><p>Jonas ainda estava confuso. "Espere, o arquivo de House estava faltando? E agora está de volta, e você quer contar a Cuddy?"</p><p>Rudy indicou o telefone com uma mão, olhando para Jonas por um minuto e depois desapareceu de volta para a sala de descanso.</p><p>Ligeiramente perplexo, Jonas pegou o telefone para informar ao Dr. Cuddy que o arquivo do Dr. House havia sido devolvido hoje.</p><p>oOo</p><p>-agora-</p><p>-seguro-</p><p>Ele é todo o</p><p>Mãos em cabelos loiros</p><p>- seus olhos azuis se fecharam, mãos fortes segurando -</p><p>-possessivo-</p><p>- o buraco da cicatriz, sombras projetando sobre o lado escuro da lua -</p><p>Suor quente</p><p>- lábios inchados se abriram para respirar um nome, sussurra como gritos em seu ouvido -</p><p>Olhos escondidos</p><p>- girando para cima e para baixo e aqui e em todos os lugares que ele parece levar -</p><p>-palavras-</p><p>- ritmo como um tambor batendo na cabeça e reverberando até o fim de -</p><p>- não deixe de parar -</p><p>"Não pode parar de parar"</p><p>-queda-</p><p>-se beijando-</p><p>-"Casa"-</p><p>-queda livre-</p><p>-queda-</p><p>- "Shh ..." -</p><p>-aterrissagem-</p><p>-segura ele-</p><p>- "Mmm" -</p><p>-silêncio-</p><p>oOo</p><p>O telefone de Cuddy tocou, e a primeira coisa que ela pensou foi que era sua mãe. Seu segundo pensamento foi que a idéia era ridícula, e ela xingou todos os pensamentos de sua mãe chamando naquele exato momento. Por que sua mãe ligaria? Ela não teve notícias da família até abril, quando ligaram para lembrá-la de como chegar à casa dos pais, que a Páscoa chegaria em apenas algumas semanas e que o primo Liam ainda estava solteiro e matando em Wall Street. Era apenas fevereiro - ela tinha mais dois meses restantes.</p><p>O telefone tocou novamente, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.</p><p>"Lisa Cuddy", disse ela enquanto levava o fone ao ouvido.</p><p>"Dr. Cuddy?" Era a secretária dela. "Eu tenho Jonas Kipling da área de Recursos Humanos no telefone".</p><p>"Faça ele passar", disse Cuddy, e ela ouviu a linha bipar duas vezes, ficou em silêncio e então ouviu o leve som da respiração. "Jonas? Esta é Lisa. Posso ajudá-lo?"</p><p>"Olá", disse Jonas. "Olha, eu não pretendo incomodá-lo, mas Rudy diz que você estava procurando por Hou-er, a ficha do Dr. House? Está faltando?"</p><p>Cuddy sentou-se na cadeira, subitamente alerta. "Você achou?" ela perguntou, provavelmente muito rápida e ansiosamente, mas as palavras estavam fora de sua boca antes que seu profissionalismo pudesse calá-las.</p><p>"Sim. Robert entrou hoje e colocou de volta", disse Jonas.</p><p>"Robert?" Cuddy perguntou, franzindo a testa. Certamente ele não quis dizer ...</p><p>"Cara loiro", disse Jonas, procurando claramente em seus bancos de memória mais informações. "Você sabe, o estrangeiro. Tem sotaque. Em um acidente de carro há pouco tempo."</p><p>"Robert Chase", disse Cuddy, sabendo apenas de um estrangeiro loiro empregado no PPTH que havia sofrido um acidente recentemente. Mas talvez ele não fosse culpado. Talvez ele tivesse ... "Ele disse o que estava fazendo com isso?"</p><p>"Ele disse que o Sr. Vogler precisava de algumas cópias de algumas coisas do arquivo, então ele as fez e as guardou de volta. Não disse nada sobre o que precisava, mas as colocou em outra pasta antes de partir. Pode ter sido dele - disse Jonas. "Eu posso verificar, se você quiser."</p><p>Cuddy assentiu. "Sim, você faria? Muito obrigado."</p><p>Ela recostou-se na cadeira e virou a revelação em sua mente. Correr atrás. De todos os membros da equipe de House que corriam para Vogler, ele não teria sido sua primeira escolha. Ele parecia tão leal a House, aquele que o defendia de maneira firme, contínua e inquestionável. Por que ele traiu House? Algo tinha que fazê-lo estalar. O que House poderia ter feito para empurrar Chase até o limite?</p><p>"Dr. Cuddy?" A voz de Jonas disse em seu ouvido.</p><p>Ansiosa por ouvir, ela ajustou o telefone e se inclinou um pouco para a frente. "O que você achou?"</p><p>"Está aqui - cópias de coisas do arquivo do Dr. House. Muita coisa." Ela podia ouvir papéis embaralhados do outro lado da linha. "Uau. Dr. House foi e fez um número em si mesmo com essa perna, não foi?"</p><p>"Isso é particular", disse Cuddy severamente, e ela ouviu os jornais pararem.</p><p>"Certo. Desculpe por isso. Só de ver o quanto ele copiou", disse Jonas, parecendo arrependido. "Pelo que parece, tudo."</p><p>Cuddy suspirou pesadamente, afastando o telefone da boca para que não parecesse tão deprimido. É claro que Chase havia colado as cópias em seu próprio arquivo - era genial. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era pedir seu arquivo, que seria entregue a ele sem uma pergunta. Ela se perguntou para que ele precisava do arquivo de House. Ele se apressou em devolvê-lo somente depois que House notara - mas ainda precisava das informações. Quando ele estava planejando colecioná-lo? E quando ele conseguiu o arquivo em primeiro lugar?</p><p>"Dr. Cuddy?"</p><p>Ela esqueceu que Jonas ainda estava na linha por um momento.</p><p>"Desculpe", disse Cuddy, voltando rapidamente para a conversa. "Muito obrigado por me dizer - eu aprecio isso."</p><p>"Algo que você quer que eu faça?" Jonas perguntou.</p><p>Ela quase disse que não, quando lhe ocorreu uma ideia. "Sim", ela disse lentamente. "Eu quero que você coloque tudo de volta do jeito que estava e esqueça isso ... eu gostaria que você me ligasse depois que o Dr. Chase vier recuperar o arquivo dele."</p><p>"Está bem, senhora", disse Jonas, com tanto caráter que Cuddy sorriu apesar de si mesma.</p><p>"Tudo bem", ela disse. "Muito obrigado. Tenha um bom dia."</p><p>"Bom dia para você também." Ela ouviu o papel se mover e, em seguida, a linha se apagou com um clique.</p><p>Cuddy colocou o telefone de volta no berço, o sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto quando ela se viu em mais uma bagunça de Vogler. Não havia nada errado com Chase, se você desconsiderasse a violação da privacidade, mas quando House descobrisse, seria como Hiroshima. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer sobre isso. Mas ela poderia minimizar o dano, porque poderia controlar quando e onde a bomba atômica explodiria.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Você encontra feridas genitais em ..."</p><p>"Kayla. Pare de falar."</p><p>"Estamos no trabalho."</p><p>"Não, não estamos. Estamos nas salas de plantão."</p><p>"Não adormeça, seu idiota."</p><p>"Não."</p><p>"Feridas genitais?"</p><p>"Sim."</p><p>"Você está dizendo isso para não perder seu ursinho de pelúcia humano."</p><p>"Behcet's. Cale a boca."</p><p>"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"</p><p>"Ficando confortável."</p><p>"Espero que você trancou a porta. Minha reputação é prejudicada se alguém entrar e encontrar todos vocês-"</p><p>"Cale a boca . "</p><p>oOo</p><p>Foreman encontrou Cameron na sala de conferências - não era como se ela estivesse em outro lugar hoje em dia - e ela olhou para a entrada dele. Seu rosto se iluminou e ela se endireitou na cadeira, antecipando uma conversa com óbvia ansiedade.</p><p>"Oi", ela disse quando ele entrou.</p><p>Foreman assentiu. "Oi."</p><p>"Ainda há café na panela, se você quiser", disse Cameron.</p><p>"Não. O fundo da panela nunca é bom." Foreman sentou-se à mesa e recostou-se na cadeira. Acabara de terminar a papelada de Kayla e se sentiu bastante realizado. "Você está entediado?"</p><p>Cameron deu de ombros. "Sim."</p><p>"Você viu que House e Chase estavam almoçando juntos?" Foreman perguntou, mesmo sabendo que ela sabia.</p><p>"Sim", ela disse, assentindo. "Foi muito estranho. Talvez House esteja punindo Chase."</p><p>"Talvez eles estejam dormindo juntos", disse Foreman, principalmente pelo valor do choque.</p><p>Os olhos de Cameron se arregalaram. "Você não ... não, eles não podem ser. Chase não é gay. E ele está com outra pessoa."</p><p>"Ele tem namorada?" Foreman disse surpreso. "Who?"</p><p>Relaxando um pouco, Cameron recostou-se na cadeira. "Eu não sei. Tudo o que ele disse foi que estava vendo alguém."</p><p>"Como você sabe que alguém não é um cara?" Perguntou Foreman.</p><p>"Ele ... me disse", disse Cameron. "Em poucas palavras."</p><p>"Certo", disse Foreman, escolhendo não pressioná-la. "Bem, talvez a nova namorada dele esteja comprando para ele. Chase realmente combinou hoje."</p><p>Cameron parou e pensou, e então ela olhou para Foreman com a boca aberta por um minuto. "Ele fez!" ela disse, sua voz atordoada. "Eu nem percebi. Ela deve estar vestindo ele."</p><p>"Espero que eles nunca terminem", disse Foreman com um sorriso. "Eu posso olhar para Chase sem ficar tonto agora."</p><p>"Você sabe onde House e Chase estão agora?" Cameron perguntou do nada.</p><p>Foreman balançou a cabeça. "Não. Mas House provavelmente está com Wilson, e acho que Chase disse algo sobre a clínica."</p><p>"Você notou que Chase comprou?" Cameron perguntou de repente.</p><p>"O que?" Foreman disse, olhando-a confuso.</p><p>"Desculpe", disse Cameron, balançando a cabeça levemente. "Você notou que Chase comprou os dois almoços?"</p><p>Lentamente, Foreman balançou a cabeça. "Não. Como você descobriu isso?"</p><p>"Vi através da parede", disse Cameron sinceramente. "Chase entrou com tudo, colocou sobre a mesa e eles conversaram por um longo tempo."</p><p>"House provavelmente está chantageando ele", Foreman disse com um leve bufo. Ele certamente não passaria por House.</p><p>"Talvez eles sejam amigos", sugeriu Cameron.</p><p>Foreman olhou para ela por uma batida ou duas.</p><p>"Não", disseram em uníssono, e Cameron sorriu.</p><p>"Definitivamente não."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. (Você Pode Morrer Tentando)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Cuddy,</p><p>Não é sempre que eu vou me explicar, mas acredito que você ainda está carregando certas idéias que não são mais verdadeiras neste hospital. Como já disse antes, o que faço com os meus negócios é minha preocupação e só minha - isso inclui o assunto do arquivo do Dr. Gregory House. Como tal, não é da sua conta se e por que o Dr. Robert Chase estaria trabalhando para mim, e espero que continue assim. Não vou tolerar você informando a ninguém mais do que você sabe, nem vou tolerar que você o impeça de alguma forma. Dr. Cuddy, há muitos ótimos Reitores de Medicina, mas há muito mais que tomariam seu lugar em um piscar de olhos, caso a oportunidade se apresentasse.</p><p>Não vou lembrá-lo novamente.</p><p>Edward Vogler</p><p>oOo</p><p>Estava nevando lá fora. Não do tipo que cai levemente, polvilhando o chão com um cobertor branco, mas nevando. Grandes flocos de neve brancos e gordurosos rodopiavam em correntes uivantes e ciclones do lado de fora da janela, finalmente encontrando algo sólido para se agarrar e grudar ali. Era neve úmida - excelente para brigas de bolas de neve e fortes no quintal, e propensa a se amontoar para condensar em camadas de gelo escorregadio e irregular. Seria gelo sobre corrimãos, calçadas, carros, estradas e edifícios. Era o tipo de neve que fechava escolas e fazia as luzes piscarem.</p><p>Era também o tipo de neve que House mais odiava.</p><p>Tudo, desde os flocos de neve gordos aos ventos fortes até os estacionamentos impossíveis de andar, serviu apenas para tornar sua vida mais miserável. Chegou ao ponto de chamar a vaga idéia de se mudar para o sul, o que era desconcertante por si só. Normalmente, ele apenas entrava em seu escritório e resistia, recusando-se a dar um passo para fora até que estivesse calmo. Ele evitava nevascas a todo custo.</p><p>Hoje, no entanto, foi diferente. Hoje à noite, Chase seria seu rato de laboratório e passaria a noite (mais uma vez) para que House pudesse observar sua reação alérgica à comida chinesa. A neve não era tão ruim que os restaurantes fechassem cedo, mas mesmo que fosse, ele queria Chase sobre sua casa de outra noite de qualquer maneira. Por mais estranho que fosse pensar assim.</p><p>A porta se abriu e House olhou para cima e viu Wilson entrando em seu escritório.</p><p>"Comida?" ele perguntou esperançosamente, inclinando-se para ver melhor.</p><p>Wilson balançou a cabeça. "Isso seria um não. Desculpe."</p><p>"Você está perdoado", disse House com um aceno de mão. "Faça as pazes comigo depois."</p><p>"Que tal hoje à noite?" Wilson sugeriu. "Nós não tomamos pizza e cerveja há quase um mês. Vou pegar os últimos filmes de terror da Blockbuster no meu caminho, se você quiser."</p><p>"Ocupado hoje à noite", disse House, apenas um pouco arrependido por estar passando seu ingresso para uma noite de pizza, cerveja e filmes gratuitos. "Amanhã está muito melhor."</p><p>Wilson franziu o cenho. "Você vai acampar em seu escritório até a tempestade acabar, não é?"</p><p>Wilson o conhecia muito bem. Se não fosse por Chase, ele teria atingido a unha na cabeça. "Não", disse House, sorrindo. "Eu tenho uma loira muito jovem programada para me divertir durante a noite. Não sentiria falta do mundo."</p><p>Wilson revirou os olhos.</p><p>House fez uma careta de simpatia. "Ah ... o menino judeu gostaria de não ter uma esposa agora? Que pena."</p><p>"Estou feliz que sou casado", disse Wilson. "Eu amo Julie. Só porque você não mantém um relacionamento há mais de cinco anos não significa que o resto de nós não possa continuar com nossas vidas amorosas totalmente funcionais".</p><p>"Totalmente funcional?" House repetiu, seu tom deixando claro o que ele pensava sobre esse adjetivo.</p><p>Wilson teve a graça de parecer um pouco envergonhado. "Principalmente funcional, então. Ainda bate suas pequenas prostitutas loiras. Inferno, a nova namorada de Chase provavelmente as derruba também."</p><p>House ficou olhando. "Chase é o quê?"</p><p>"Você sabe ..." Wilson acenou com a mão. "Tem estado em todo o hospital nas últimas horas. Chase tem uma namorada. Não me diga que você ainda não sabia."</p><p>"Chase não tem namorada", disse House. "Onde diabos eles estão tirando essa ideia?"</p><p>Wilson deu de ombros, parecendo surpreso com a reação de House. "Foi exatamente o que ele disse. Disse a Cameron que ele estava vendo uma garota, aparentemente, e está em todo o hospital."</p><p>"O que eles se importam se Chase está namorando?" House exigiu, sabendo que ele parecia mais zangado com isso do que deveria estar deixando transparecer. "Não é como se ele estivesse recebendo números."</p><p>"Não, mas havia muita gente esperando ele começar", disse Wilson, levemente. "Ouvi dizer que algumas das minhas enfermeiras ainda tinham uma piscina aberta para saber se Chase era gay ou não."</p><p>House fez uma careta. "Eu não sabia que ele era um bilhete tão quente por aqui."</p><p>"Eu não sabia que você se importava tanto com ele", disse Wilson provocando. "Ele tem permissão para namorar pessoas sem o seu consentimento, não é?"</p><p>Incapaz de pensar em uma resposta que não daria muito trabalho, House simplesmente encarou Wilson.</p><p>Wilson riu. "Espero que ela nunca encontre você, então."</p><p>"Ele não tem namorada", disse House, tentando não cerrar os dentes.</p><p>"Tudo bem, tudo bem", disse Wilson facilmente. "Ele não tem namorada. Ele estava mentindo quando estava conversando com Cameron."</p><p>House estava prestes a retrucar uma resposta desagradável quando, em um momento de incrível momento ruim, Chase entrou com um arquivo em suas mãos. Ele olhou de House para Wilson, sem sentir que sua entrada acabara de terminar uma conversa sobre sua vida amorosa.</p><p>"Eu fiz seu dever na clínica", disse Chase a House. "Pensei que você poderia querer saber."</p><p>Mas House estava observando Wilson atentamente, o medo rastejando na boca do estômago. Wilson estava olhando para Chase, seu rosto uma janela para o funcionamento interno de sua mente. Ele reconheceu as roupas que Chase estava vestindo e estava tentando colocá-las. Ele estava pensando, olhando para Chase e depois para House, e o momento em que ele percebeu que não poderia ter sido mais óbvio. Se isso tivesse sido um desenho animado, teria sido um momento de lâmpada.</p><p>" Oh ... "</p><p>"Errado", House disse imediatamente. "Definitivamente errado."</p><p>"O que?" Chase perguntou, olhando para ele confuso.</p><p>Wilson estava assentindo e sorrindo enquanto olhava de House para Chase. "Eu não posso acreditar."</p><p>"Errado. Você não poderia estar errado, mesmo se tentasse. Se Princeton estivesse 'certo', você estaria em alguma floresta no Camboja, é assim que está errado", disse House, sabendo que ele estava sendo ridículo e não se importando. . "Errado, errado, wro-"</p><p>"Isso é incrível", disse Wilson, sorrindo loucamente. "Chase, boa sorte para você. Você vai precisar."</p><p>"O que?" Chase estava perdido. "O que você é - House! Você contou a ele, não contou?"</p><p>Levantando-se, Wilson riu e balançou a cabeça. "Tenha uma boa noite, House." Ele ainda estava rindo quando saiu pela porta.</p><p>House, sentindo-se descontente, olhou para Chase. "Você tem um tempo impecável."</p><p>"O que eu fiz?" Chase perguntou. "Você obviamente disse a ele!"</p><p>"Suas roupas disseram a ele", disse House.</p><p>"Então a culpa é sua. Você foi quem disse que ele não notaria", disse Chase, indignado. "E tinha que ser mais do que as roupas. Você tem dado pequenas dicas a ele o tempo todo, não é?"</p><p>Ele tinha estado, mas isso não era o ponto. "Então, quem perde o jogo? Eu ou você?"</p><p>Chase pareceu confuso por um minuto, então seus olhos caíram no tabuleiro de xadrez e ele percebeu do que House estava falando. "Oh. Certo. Bem, ele não sabe sobre o jogo de xadrez, sabe?"</p><p>"Acho que não", disse House, passando por Chase como se Wilson estivesse do lado de fora de seu escritório novamente. "Provavelmente não."</p><p>"Então isso não importa. Ele não pode saber que o jogo está acontecendo, e ele não" ", disse Chase. "Ninguém perde. Mas ... você não acha que ele vai contar a ninguém, não é?"</p><p>House encolheu os ombros. "Cuddy. E o psicólogo dele. Não se preocupe, você já tem rumores suficientes sobre você."</p><p>Surpresa cruzou o rosto de Chase com a palavra 'psiquiatra', mas ele não comentou. Tudo o que ele disse foi: "Rumores?"</p><p>"Sim. Importa-se de me dizer por que você sentiu a necessidade de informar Cameron que estava 'vendo alguém'?" House perguntou, fazendo citações com os dedos para enfatizar seu argumento.</p><p>"Quem ela contou?" Chase perguntou, parecendo alarmado.</p><p>House bufou. "De acordo com Wilson, todo o hospital. Então - por quê?"</p><p>Por uma fração de segundo, algo como terror cruzou o rosto de Chase, mas foi tão rápido que House teve quase certeza de que ele tinha imaginado. Ele o arquivou para exame posterior e se concentrou bem a tempo de ouvir a desculpa de Chase.</p><p>"Estávamos conversando sobre o benefício do dia dos namorados - ela queria saber se eu iria com ela. Isso é tudo", disse Chase, sem deixar vestígios do pânico que House pensou que ele tinha visto apenas alguns segundos atrás. "Ela também não perguntou?"</p><p>Levantando as sobrancelhas, House esperou pacientemente Chase perceber o seu erro.</p><p>"Oh", Chase disse enquanto se lembrava. Ele se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa de House. "Esqueceu que você foi um idiota com ela nas últimas três semanas. Desculpe."</p><p>"Eu não sou", disse House. Ele olhou para o relógio. "Sobre o check-out, não é?"</p><p>Chase suspirou. "Eu suponho."</p><p>"Vamos, garoto bolha. Vai ser divertido!" House insistiu, levantando-se.</p><p>Balançando a cabeça, Chase saiu para pegar seu casaco. Ele esperava que esta noite fosse prova suficiente para House, porque não era uma experiência que ele desejasse repetir pela quarta vez em sua vida. Três foi o suficiente, obrigado.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Você deveria morar comigo."</p><p>"Eu deveria morar com você."</p><p>"Por que não?" House perguntou. Ele estava cutucando sua bengala na coleção de videogames de Chase, bastante despreocupado com a bagunça que estava criando. "Fiz isso nas últimas cinco noites. Economize no aluguel - você lava a louça, eu lavo a roupa. Vai ser ótimo."</p><p>Chase estava prestes a rir, quando ele se virou e viu o rosto de House. A oferta pode ter sido envolvida com piadas e sarcasmo, mas House não estava brincando. Chase de repente sentiu como se tivesse sido empurrado para fora de um avião. "Eu ... bem ..."</p><p>"Comece com frases", sugeriu House. "Os que começam com 'Sim, claro, Casa'."</p><p>Chase disse a primeira coisa que veio à mente. "Hum, isso é meio repentino, você não acha?"</p><p>House estava olhando para os videogames novamente, girando cuidadosamente um em um círculo, mas ele deu de ombros em resposta. "Não. Quanto tempo você quer esperar?"</p><p>O pára-quedas não estava oficialmente aberto. "Hum. Eu não ... é ... eu não pensei que você gostava de compartilhar tudo."</p><p>"Você sabe cozinhar", disse House. "E você mantém a cama quente. Eu sou bom com a coisa toda de compartilhar."</p><p>Ele não pôde fazer isso. Assim que House descobrisse sobre Vogler, ele seria expulso mais rápido do que você poderia dizer 'Vicodin'.</p><p>"Eu só ... é realmente repentino. Você sabe? A maioria das pessoas não toma decisões assim tão rápido." Acidente de pouso se aproximando. "Não é que seja uma má ideia, porque eu não-"</p><p>Ele parou quando notou que House estava olhando para ele com diversão óbvia.</p><p>"Uau." House parecia impressionado. "Você realmente tem medo de compromisso, não é?"</p><p>"Não", Chase disse imediatamente, e, com uma risada de House, ele acrescentou rapidamente: "Não tenho medo de compromisso. Em geral. Mas você - você é ..." O que ele queria dizer era 'comprometer-se com você'. seria como amarrar um pedaço de dinamite de cinquenta anos no meu pulso e depois fazer polichinelos ', mas ele não achava que isso daria certo demais. "Você é outra coisa. E se você terminar de jogar com meus videogames, podemos ir."</p><p>House soltou um suspiro enorme. "Tudo bem. Podemos ir. E voltaremos em mais uma semana, para que você possa comprar roupas em mais uma semana e pegar o xampu e o carregador para o celular. E na semana seguinte, você assistirá alguns filmes com mais algumas roupas. Depois, o restante das roupas, o X-Box e você cancelará a assinatura do jornal - estou sendo muito sutil aqui? "</p><p>"Sim. A comida está esfriando", disse Chase, ajeitando o casaco e puxando o chapéu sobre a cabeça enquanto se preparava para voltar para a nevasca. "Você vem?"</p><p>"Duh. O que eu vou fazer, ficar aqui a noite toda?" House disse, passando por Chase e abrindo a porta. "Seu apartamento é feio."</p><p>Chase estava prestes a protestar, porque achou que era legal, mas House não foi a primeira pessoa a dizer que era feia e que não conseguia discordar. Então ele seguiu House pela porta e certificou-se de girar a fechadura antes de fechar a porta. Eles dirigiram-se lentamente para o apartamento de House, o tráfego se arrastando enquanto as estradas se tornavam cada vez piores e a visibilidade diminuía até chegar perto o suficiente do primeiro apagão em que Chase já estivera. Felizmente, House parecia saber o que estava fazendo e guiou-os estrada após estrada até que eles finalmente pararam.</p><p>Por um minuto, Chase pensou que House estava apenas parando na beira da estrada para esperar até que as condições melhorassem, mas então ele percebeu que eles estavam realmente na frente do apartamento.</p><p>Abrir a porta do carro foi um pequeno desafio. O vento queria arrancá-lo de volta e arrancá-lo de suas dobradiças, e Chase lutou com ele por um minuto enquanto tentava pegar a comida chinesa, suas roupas e a bolsa com a outra mão. Depois de um minuto de luta (pois House já não ajudava, já estava lá dentro e esquentando), Chase pegou tudo e se levantou. Ele deu um passo para trás e bateu a porta com força, balançando um pouco quando uma rajada de vento rodopiou em torno dele.</p><p>Ao entrar, Chase olhou para House.</p><p>"Obrigado pela ajuda", disse ele, colocando tudo à sua direita e depois começou a tirar a jaqueta.</p><p>House estava no sofá, com os pés apoiados na mesa de café. "De nada. Tudo o que posso fazer para ajudar."</p><p>Chase suspirou, arrancando o chapéu e enfiando-o no bolso da jaqueta. "Idiota", ele murmurou enquanto tirava os sapatos.</p><p>"E ainda assim você me ama mesmo assim", House disse docemente. "Quão emocionante."</p><p>Evitando uma resposta a esse comentário, Chase sacudiu o cabelo e tirou flocos de neve da calça antes de pegar o saco de comida. "Então, quanto tempo vou ter que sofrer antes que você acredite em mim?"</p><p>House havia deixado espaço suficiente para Chase no sofá. "Até que pare, obviamente", disse ele, estendendo as mãos para a bolsa. "Que bom faria se eu parasse cedo?"</p><p>"Você nem tem uma caneta Epi ou algo assim, apenas no caso de ser muito ruim?" Chase perguntou, sentindo-se preocupado pela primeira vez.</p><p>"Não vai ser tão ruim", disse House, revirando os olhos. "Confie em mim, eu sou um médico."</p><p>Chase não se sentiu totalmente tranquilo, mas, novamente, ele realmente não teve escolha, não é? House estava segurando um recipiente de isopor e ele o pegou sem mais protestos. Um par de pauzinhos de tiras de borracha foi jogado em sua direção, aterrissando em seu colo. Relutantemente, ele puxou o elástico e usou a outra mão para abrir o recipiente.</p><p>Frango agridoce.</p><p>Ele olhou para House, que o observava atentamente. Obviamente, ele não tinha planos de comer até o início do show.</p><p>Suspirando e se resignando ao seu destino, Chase começou a comer.</p><p>"Bem, isso é divertido", disse House depois que Chase comeu seu quarto pedaço de frango.</p><p>Chase engoliu. "Isso não acontece imediatamente. Demora um tempo."</p><p>Parecendo um pouco decepcionado, House começou a mexer na bolsa para o seu próprio jantar. Chase escondeu um sorriso atrás de seu próximo pedaço de frango.</p><p>Os próximos minutos passaram silenciosamente. House comeu devagar, dando uma mordida e depois mastigando contemplativamente, olhando para a tela da televisão em branco. Era um pouco estranho, mas Chase não estava nervoso com isso. Ele tinha visto House com muito humor mais estranho.</p><p>"Então Wilson sabe sobre nós", disse House finalmente.</p><p>Chase assentiu. "Sim. O que é isso para ele?"</p><p>House encolheu os ombros. "Provavelmente haverá uma palestra amanhã. Ele riu hoje, mas todas as 'razões pelas quais a casa é uma idiota' virão para ele hoje à noite, e ele terá a necessidade premente de me dizer logo de manhã."</p><p>"Parece divertido", disse Chase, incapaz de segurar um sorriso.</p><p>Olhando, House deu outra mordida no macarrão.</p><p>"Você disse que ele vai contar para Cuddy também. Por quê?" Chase perguntou, tendo sido curioso antes. "Eu não pensei que eles eram tão bons amigos."</p><p>"Eles são apenas bons amigos quando se fala de mim pelas minhas costas", disse House, embora ele não parecesse amargo. Ele parecia mais divertido do que qualquer coisa. "É suposto ser um segredo, na maioria das vezes."</p><p>"O que você acha que ela vai fazer?" Chase perguntou, mudando para que ele pudesse pegar os guardanapos que House jogou sobre a mesa em busca de comida.</p><p>"Ela vai ficar chateada, primeiro. Então ela vai desistir e dizer que sou muito, secretamente delicada e frágil, e que se você tiver algum problema, a porta dela está aberta." Ele estava assistindo Chase enxugar os dedos no guardanapo, como se não pudesse acreditar que alguém pudesse se importar tanto com a limpeza. "E então ela me ensinará sobre assédio sexual depois que você sair. Por que diabos você está limpando as mãos?"</p><p>"Porque eles estão sujos", disse Chase, embora não estivesse mais. Ele largou o guardanapo e puxou o saco de comida na sua direção. "Ela vai pensar que você está me assediando sexualmente?"</p><p>"Provavelmente", disse House.</p><p>Chase franziu a testa. "Não seja tão irreverente quanto a isso. Não quero ter que lidar com ela me perguntando se me sinto 'violado' três vezes por dia."</p><p>"Ela vai te beijar, quer eu esteja sendo irreverente com isso", disse House, revirando os olhos. "Não há como escapar dela."</p><p>"Você acha que ela acreditaria na verdade?" Chase perguntou.</p><p>House olhou para ele, subitamente desconfiado. "Qual é a verdade?"</p><p>"Que eu te seduzi", Chase disse obviamente.</p><p>"Você não fez", disse House imediatamente, largando a comida enquanto se preparava para lutar. "Fui eu quem disse 'vamos fazer sexo'".</p><p>Chase parou, colocando seus próprios pauzinhos no chão. "Não, eu tenho certeza que fui eu quem disse para você me encontrar na sala de exames."</p><p>"Isso não conta", disse House imediatamente. "Você cancelou. O necrotério foi minha ideia."</p><p>"Comecei o jogo de xadrez Dare em primeiro lugar", respondeu Chase.</p><p>"Ah", disse House, levantando um dedo. "Mas foi a minha sensualidade inata que fundou sua pequena paixão em primeiro lugar. Portanto, eu ganho."</p><p>Chase abriu a boca para dizer que não tinha tanta paixão quando se lembrou que era a história que ele alimentou House inicialmente. Ele fechou a boca, avaliando brevemente suas opções, mas realmente não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, mas deixou House vencer para que ele começasse a questionar por que Chase realmente havia começado o jogo. Então ele engoliu seu orgulho e apenas olhou para House.</p><p>House sorriu em sua vitória. "Eu te disse. Estou sempre certa."</p><p>"Não é", Chase respondeu, pegando seus pauzinhos novamente. Era o mínimo que ele podia fazer para recuperar um pouco de sua dignidade.</p><p>"Estou", disse House.</p><p>"São ..." Chase parou quando percebeu que argumento infantil era tudo. Ele rapidamente voltou para a comida.</p><p>House estava convencido. "Estou tão."</p><p>Revirando os olhos, Chase deu uma mordida e lembrou a si mesmo que seria muito abaixo de seu nível de maturidade destacar sua língua em House. Ao engolir, notou que sua garganta estava um pouco tensa, mas a ignorou. Ele teria pelo menos mais dez minutos antes que as coisas ficassem sérias.</p><p>"Então ... vamos para o benefício do dia dos namorados?" House perguntou, desenhando a frase como se cada palavra estivesse escorrendo mel de sua língua.</p><p>Chase engoliu, olhando para ele confuso. "Eu pensei que você não tinha escolha."</p><p>"Você está perdendo o pronome lá dentro. Nós. Você que vai beneficiar o Dia dos Namorados?" House perguntou, encarando Chase atentamente.</p><p>"Eu não sei", disse Chase, dando de ombros levemente. Ele se mexeu um pouco, sentindo a súbita vontade de respirar fundo, mas ela sumiu e ele se sentiu bem. "Acho que é apenas uma questão de tempo até que o resto do hospital saiba, agora que Wilson e Cuddy descobriram."</p><p>"Seu irmão e irmã vão ficar com ciúmes", disse House com um olhar encantado. Então ele parou e franziu a testa. "Bem, sua irmã pelo menos."</p><p>"Foreman dirá que sabia o tempo todo." Chase estava meio sorrindo agora.</p><p>House balançou a cabeça. "Não, ele dirá que não queria que você entendesse a frase literalmente.</p><p>"Eu não - embora seja uma pena que ele nunca tenha me chamado de filho da puta", disse Chase, o sorriso desaparecendo levemente quando uma sensação repentina e sufocante o espremeu, apenas por alguns segundos, e depois caiu no fundo. Garantindo que House não notaria, ele continuou. "Teria sido muito mais previsível. E descritivamente preciso."</p><p>Na verdade, ele soltou uma risadinha de House, embora o prazer momentâneo se misturasse com uma tontura leve. Chase pousou a comida na mesinha de café.</p><p>"Então você está dizendo que sim", House supôs. Enquanto ele dizia isso, ele estava olhando a comida de Chase. "Hora da ação?"</p><p>Chase fez uma careta e ignorou o fato de que suas mãos realmente começaram a suar. "Não. Acabei de comer no momento."</p><p>House revirou os olhos. "Certo. Então, sim?"</p><p>"Que nós estamos indo para o benefício?" Chase perguntou.</p><p>"Duh", disse House, fazendo uma cara correspondente se-rochas-pudesse-criar-você-seria-o-resultado.</p><p>Chase deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. O que você acha?"</p><p>"Eu perguntei primeiro", disse House.</p><p>"Eu-" Chase parou quando, simultaneamente, seu peito se apertou e uma ideia surgiu. Engolindo em seco e esperando que House tivesse visto apenas o flash da realização, ele concentrou sua visão - que em algum momento ficou enevoada. "Cavaleiro para A5. Você acha que devemos ir para o benefício do dia dos namorados?"</p><p>House olhou furioso.</p><p>"Você não está recusando, está?" Chase perguntou, um sorriso se abrindo em seu rosto, apesar de si mesmo. Por trás disso, ele trabalhou para manter a respiração estável.</p><p>"E se eu for?" House atirou de volta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.</p><p>Chase engoliu em seco, abrindo a boca para responder, mas de repente ele não conseguiu. Ele mal podia respirar, seu peito apertando e apertando, e ele sentiu o calor sufocante novamente. Sua boca parecia engraçada, como se estivesse entorpecida e sendo pressionada, mesmo sabendo que estava aberta e ofegando por ar. Ele tentou responder à pergunta de House, dizer a ele que perderia, mas não conseguiu encontrar a língua. Ele não conseguiu encontrar o ar. Ele - ele precisava de ar, mais ar.</p><p>Dessa vez, House notou.</p><p>"Chase, respire", House disse firmemente, estendendo a mão e colocando os dedos na parte interna do pulso de Chase.</p><p>Chase balançou a cabeça, tentando dizer que não podia desacelerar. O pânico estava começando a tomar conta, começando a invadir as dobras de sua mente, e ele se sentiu eletrificado e doente ao mesmo tempo. Seu coração estava batendo no peito e ele sentiu que estava contraindo todo o corpo a cada batida, zumbindo nos ouvidos e apertando o esôfago.</p><p>"Jesus", ele ouviu House dizer, mas não estava mais vendo House com sua voz. Ele viu House. Ele ouviu a voz. Eles eram duas coisas diferentes. Qual pertencia a qual? "Que covarde. Quantos dedos eu estou segurando?"</p><p>Ele estava olhando para as imagens que não faziam sentido, procurando loucamente por algo que não estava lá. Ele precisava encontrá-lo, precisava tê-lo, porque se o fizesse, isso acabaria. Havia uma mesa de café, um padrão de couro escuro, uma caixa branca - não, muitas caixas brancas - e havia uma mão -</p><p>"Nenhum", Chase ofegou, lembrando a pergunta de repente. Não havia dedos na mão, apenas um punho pendurado acima do rosto. Ele não sabia se a voz - se House - tinha ouvido, mas ele disse e sabia. Sem dedos. Sem ar. Sem dedos. Continue respirando, cada vez mais, porque nunca é suficiente encher os pulmões e retardar o coração e por que ele não sentiu a boca? Havia algo nele, algo preso lá e não o deixava abrir (mas estava aberto) e sua língua não funcionava porque estava sendo pressionada e espremida e ele também não conseguia sentir. Tudo doía, tudo pulsava como um batimento cardíaco gigante, e agora havia ...</p><p>Pontos pretos. Pontos roxos. As coisas não estão mais certas, girando, colidindo e desacelerando, desligando. Nada parece certo, a cabeça não está conectada ao corpo e os braços não são os braços que querem se mover. Braços - Casa. Braços da casa. Não ... não dele. Movendo-se como os sons nos ouvidos, em ondas e batidas e estalos e batidas e estalidos e…</p><p>Ele ouviu a respiração.</p><p>Firme.</p><p>Ritmo.</p><p>Abrindo os olhos, ele se viu encarando o teto. Ele piscou e depois percebeu o que tinha acontecido.</p><p>"Casa!" ele disse, levantando-se com a mão no sofá. Sua cabeça girou freneticamente por um minuto, imaginando há quanto tempo ele estava fora e o que havia acontecido e se ainda havia alguém no apartamento com ele. E então ele ouviu a água correndo.</p><p>Estava vindo da cozinha, logo atrás dele. Mas antes que Chase pudesse se levantar, House estava lá na frente dele.</p><p>"De nada", House disse graciosamente, intencionalmente.</p><p>Chase olhou furioso. "Eu não estou agradecendo. O que diabos aconteceu?"</p><p>"Você quase teve um ataque cardíaco", disse House. "Felizmente, eu salvei você das mãos negras e geladas da morte. De nada."</p><p>"Você ... você me deu uma caneta Epi?" Chase perguntou desconfiado, procurando uma seringa descartada no chão.</p><p>House sentou-se ao lado dele, e Chase pousou as pernas no chão para dar mais espaço porque, em algum momento, ele acabou deitado no sofá. "Você está atrasado um minuto. Apenas jogue fora. Você ficou fora por cerca de cinco minutos."</p><p>"Mas você disse que não tinha uma caneta Epi", disse Chase, estreitando os olhos. "Você mentiu."</p><p>"Eu não fiz", disse House com um leve sorriso. "Eu disse que você deveria confiar em mim."</p><p>Chase suspirou e recostou-se no sofá, sentindo os efeitos de sua reação alérgica começarem a penetrar em seu corpo. A pior parte acabou, exceto por uma dor de cabeça assassina que começava a dividir sua cabeça em duas e a sensação de suor frio secando. Ele suprimiu o desejo de estender a mão e bater em House, apenas por ser o burro que ele era.</p><p>"Então você acredita em mim agora?" ele perguntou, sem abrir os olhos como ele fez.</p><p>House bufou. "Eu acreditei em você antes. O objetivo era ver se você faria isso."</p><p>Os olhos de Chase se abriram quando ele se virou para encarar House, a boca aberta com raiva. "O que?"</p><p>"Você ouviu", disse House, pegando sua bengala. "Você fez um acordo. Fiquei curioso para ver se você concordaria."</p><p>Tentando não dizer as primeiras palavras que vieram à mente, Chase apertou um punho na testa e cerrou os dentes. Ele sentiu, em vez de ouvir House, se levantar, e então ouviu os passos irregulares percorrendo o corredor. Quando, depois de um minuto ou mais, ele não sentiu mais vontade de estrangular House, Chase abriu os olhos e suspirou. Ele se levantou do sofá e foi ao banheiro em busca de ibuprofeno para sua dor de cabeça. No caminho, porém, ele enfiou a cabeça no quarto de House e disse: "E você disse que eu era o com problemas de compromisso".</p><p>Não houve resposta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. (Totalmente Fodido)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bom dia, Dr. Chase. Muffin?"</p><p>Chase piscou, um pouco surpreso com a hospitalidade. "Uh, não. Obrigado. Vamos acabar logo com isso."</p><p>Vogler deu de ombros, assentindo. "Tudo bem. Vou fazer isso simples, então."</p><p>Movendo-se em sua cadeira, Chase exalou lentamente e esperou. Ele se sentia desconfortável com toda a situação e queria sair do escritório o mais rápido possível. House suspeitaria se isso levasse muito tempo.</p><p>"Eu te dei um mês", disse Vogler. "Eu acredito que deveria ter sido um tempo adequado. Então agora eu preciso que você cumpra a outra parte do seu acordo - quero que você faça isso em benefício do dia dos namorados."</p><p>"O que?" Chase olhou para ele, pasmo. Ele viu isso chegando. Ele sabia por que Vogler queria falar com ele - e ainda assim era como um chute no estômago. Ele não podia acreditar que realmente ouvira Vogler dizer isso. Ele simplesmente ... não podia.</p><p>"Você não tem escolha", Vogler lembrou com um olhar aguçado. "Você fará isso ou enfrentará as consequências."</p><p>Chase abriu a boca para protestar novamente, mas pensou melhor. Discutir só o levaria a ser demitido. Então ele assentiu, apertou os lábios e se levantou para sair. Sua mente estava confusa com a ideia. Mas ele fechou a porta e começou a se afastar do escritório de Vogler calmamente, como se eles tivessem apenas uma conversa agradável sobre o clima.</p><p>Certo.</p><p>Então, as primeiras coisas primeiro. Ele teria que dar isso em pequenos passos, caso contrário a culpa poderia consumi-lo.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Wilson estava caminhando para o escritório de Cuddy, sentindo-se tão exasperado quanto costumava sentir depois de conversar com House. Ele tentou lhe dizer que tudo estava indo rápido demais, que House deveria parar e pensar nas coisas por um minuto, mas - como ele sabia que aconteceria o tempo todo, em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente - House havia informado ele que ele não precisava de Luís XVI, dando-lhe conselhos sobre como administrar seu reino. Então agora ele iria conversar com Cuddy e ver se ela tinha algum conselho sobre a situação. Ela costumava fazer, mesmo que às vezes "eu conserte, não se preocupe". Ele não se importava tanto com o fato de ela não ter medo de jogar com House - mas sempre que tentava, House acabava ganhando.</p><p>Ele encontrou Cuddy sozinha no escritório dela, trabalhando no computador dela. Ela olhou para a entrada dele, sorriu brevemente e depois voltou para o computador. Ela clicou algumas vezes, digitou algumas últimas palavras e depois terminou e sentou-se na cadeira.</p><p>"Bom Dia."</p><p>Ele sorriu de volta, sentando-se no sofá dela. Alguma coisa no escritório silencioso estava tirando a vantagem frustrada que vinha lhe atormentando desde que conversara com House. "Bom dia. Não pretendia interromper, mas queria falar com você sobre uma coisa."</p><p>Cuddy franziu a testa, inclinando-se um pouco para a frente. "O que há de errado?"</p><p>Wilson suspirou. Não havia nada errado, por si só, e ele disse isso a ela.</p><p>"Então, o que é?" Cuddy perguntou. "É House, não é?"</p><p>"House está dormindo com Chase", disse Wilson careca.</p><p>Cuddy olhou para ele inexpressivamente por um segundo, então seu rosto lentamente, sem nenhuma mudança óbvia, ficou atordoado. "Você não pode estar falando sério."</p><p>"Sim", disse Wilson, dando-lhe um sorriso irônico. "Acabei de descobrir ontem à noite."</p><p>"Não, quero dizer, Chase não pode estar dormindo com House", disse Cuddy, soando quase como se estivesse falando sozinha. "Ele não pode ser. Isso não faz nenhum sentido. Chase ..."</p><p>Wilson balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei o que eles estão pensando, para ser honesto. Quero dizer, acho que todos pensamos que Chase era gay, mas não-"</p><p>"O que?" Cuddy interrompeu bruscamente, fixando Wilson com um olhar penetrante.</p><p>Abruptamente desconfortável, Wilson evitou os olhos e esfregou a nuca. "Bem, talvez não todos, mas muitas pessoas ... Era apenas o boato popular - er, suposição, na verdade. Ninguém nunca disse nada a sério". Wilson deixou de mencionar o pool de apostas sobre o qual ouvira falar algumas murmurações, embora Cuddy sem dúvida já soubesse disso.</p><p>Cuddy balançou a cabeça. "Não, não, eu sabia disso. É tão estranho ..."</p><p>"É com House que ele está?" Wilson tentou.</p><p>Cuddy balançou a cabeça novamente, desta vez um pouco distraída. "Não, isso realmente ... Isso realmente faz sentido."</p><p>Wilson ficou olhando. "Como, em nome de Deus, isso faz sentido?"</p><p>"Não importa", disse Cuddy, acenando com a mão com desdém. "Como eles estão? Você sabe ... juntos. Eles são felizes?"</p><p>Dando de ombros, Wilson se levantou. - Suponho que sim. Realmente não os vi juntos. Mas, pelo que vale, House ainda não me pediu um refil de Vicodin desde que voltei, quase uma semana.</p><p>Cuddy pareceu impressionado. "Tudo bem. Eu não vou discutir com isso. Suponho que você já tenha falado com House?"</p><p>Mas Wilson estava franzindo a testa, com o olhar de uma pessoa que estava em algum lugar entre a confusão e a epifania.</p><p>"Wilson?" Cuddy perguntou cautelosamente.</p><p>"Você sabe alguma coisa", disse Wilson, o frescor da realização brilhando em seu rosto. "O quê? O que você não está me dizendo?"</p><p>Cuddy abriu a boca, claramente prestes a negar, quando de repente expirou. O rosto dela amassou. "Eu não posso te contar", disse ela, soando como se estivesse no fim de sua corda com a coisa toda. "Wilson, eu gostaria de poder, mas isso me custaria o meu trabalho. Sinto muito. Mas ... Mas se eu fosse você, não confiaria em Chase. Ele não é tão honesto quanto parece."</p><p>"É Vogler?" Wilson perguntou, embora tivesse uma forte suspeita de que sim, e mesmo que Cuddy negasse, provavelmente ainda pensaria assim.</p><p>"Não sei dizer", disse Cuddy, parecendo frustrada. "Não é que eu não confie em você, é apenas que ... se alguém ouvir que eu solto, eu não estaria mais aqui."</p><p>"Está tudo bem", disse Wilson rapidamente. "Você não precisa me dizer. Mas Chase não é confiável - entendeu. Não acho que House ouviria qualquer coisa que eu tivesse a dizer, mas estarei pronto para alguma coisa."</p><p>Cuddy assentiu. O telefone tocou e ela lançou um olhar de desculpas a Wilson. "Espere", disse ela, pegando-o e levando o telefone ao ouvido. "Olá? Sim, vá em frente."</p><p>Wilson sentou-se, inclinando-se para que os cotovelos estivessem de joelhos e ele olhou para o chão. Correr atrás. O que Chase poderia estar fazendo? Vogler. Ele deve estar trabalhando para Vogler, trocando informações por proteção. Mas então por que ele começaria a dormir com House? Não fazia sentido, a menos que Vogler estivesse ordenando que ele descobrisse informações pessoais sobre House. O que Vogler faria com as coberturas de pizza favoritas de House? Por que ele gostaria de saber se House dormia no lado direito ou esquerdo da cama? Wilson não conseguia pensar em nenhuma razão decente para alguém querer saber dessas coisas.</p><p>A menos que Vogler não tivesse dito a Chase para se aproximar de House. E se Chase estivesse dormindo com House porque ele realmente queria?</p><p>Não era uma ideia totalmente implausível, pensou Wilson. Chase obviamente tinha relações com Vogler que House não conhecia. Se ele também tivesse um relacionamento com House, isso realmente faria diferença? Certamente, trabalhar para a Vogler garantiria a sobrevivência a curto prazo do emprego e do relacionamento, mas, por outro lado, os dois pareciam sinceros com a coisa toda. Talvez Chase estivesse contando com House demiti-lo depois que ele fosse descoberto, e quisesse aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que lhe restava.</p><p>"Obrigado, Jonas", estava dizendo Cuddy. "Eu agradeço."</p><p>Wilson sentou-se, sentindo que a conversa terminaria em breve.</p><p>"Tudo bem. Você também", disse Cuddy, e então ela desligou o telefone. Ela olhou para a mesa, processando o telefonema e provavelmente suas ramificações, e então saiu e olhou para Wilson. "Eu tenho algo para cuidar - teremos que interromper isso. Sinto muito."</p><p>"Está tudo bem", disse Wilson. "Eu deveria voltar ao trabalho, de qualquer maneira. Obrigado pela dica."</p><p>Cuddy assentiu. "A qualquer momento."</p><p>oOo</p><p>Chase evitou olhar alguém nos olhos enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. De alguma forma, ele sabia - sabia - que se alguém o olhasse nos olhos, eles saberiam. Eles cruzavam para ele, interrompiam seu caminho, exigiam saber o que estava no arquivo que ele estava segurando ... Isso não poderia acontecer. Então ele manteve a cabeça baixa e caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores do hospital. Ele teve que chegar à sala de conferências, colocar o arquivo na bolsa. Então tudo ficaria bem.</p><p>Ele tinha as informações de House guardadas em seu arquivo, e ele teria que examinar e aprender em breve. O benefício do dia dos namorados era segunda-feira seguinte e hoje era sábado - não lhe dava muito tempo. Não era tempo suficiente. Ele não sabia como iria sobreviver nesses próximos oito dias com o conhecimento do que iria acontecer - realmente, ele não sabia como iria sobreviver nesses próximos oito dias com o conhecimento de que eles eram tudo o que ele tinha deixado. Ele desejava poder tirar a semana de folga com House, apenas para poder passar cada segundo com ele.</p><p>Mas ele sabia que House nunca aceitaria isso, e não apenas isso, mas ficaria desconfiado com a coisa toda.</p><p>Chase teria que pegar o que tinha e ser grato por isso.</p><p>Seu cérebro estava girando com idéias, cenários que o deixavam doente, e ele desejava poder parar com isso. Mas Chase sabia que era realidade. Ele teve que começar a pensar sobre isso - ele já havia adiado por muito tempo. Depois de quase um mês, a idéia certa veio à sua mente, e ele sabia que, se quisesse fazer a coisa corretamente, não teria escolha.</p><p>"Dr. Chase!"</p><p>Chase quase pulou de sua pele, olhando em volta descontroladamente para ver quem havia chamado seu nome. Ele rapidamente se concentrou em Cuddy, que estava caminhando em sua direção na direção oposta. Ela não parecia feliz.</p><p>"Bom dia", disse ela ao se aproximar dele, mas não havia sorriso no rosto.</p><p>Chase teve vontade de correr. Ele sentiu que ela sabia - mas como ela poderia saber? Como ela poderia saber disso?</p><p>Os olhos de Cuddy desceram para o arquivo nas mãos de Chase. "Posso ver esse arquivo, por favor?"</p><p>Ela tinha que saber. Chase sentiu seu coração pular na garganta. "Por quê?"</p><p>"Eu acho que você sabe o porquê", disse Cuddy uniformemente, estendendo a mão.</p><p>"Não", disse Chase, e foi o segundo antes que ele percebesse que a palavra havia deixado sua boca. Merda. Ele acabou de dizer não ao seu chefe. Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes - o que ela ia fazer? O que ela poderia fazer? Vogler o protegeria, não? Ele precisou, prometeu que sim.</p><p>Cuddy pareceu tão surpreso quanto sentiu sua resposta. "Me dê o arquivo, Chase."</p><p>Mas Vogler o protegeria, e Chase correu com ele. "Não. Sinto muito, Dr. Cuddy, mas é particular."</p><p>"Você perde o direito à privacidade quando quebra a lei", disse Cuddy, ainda estendendo a mão.</p><p>Ele estava tecnicamente infringindo a lei. Era uma violação da privacidade, no mínimo, e pequenos furtos, se você realmente queria insistir. Mas ele não teve escolha e não achou que Cuddy o mandaria para a cadeia. Ele esperava que ela não o mandasse para a cadeia, porque era roubar o arquivo ou perder o emprego. "Como você descobriu?" ele perguntou, esperando evitar a coisa toda de render arquivos.</p><p>"House me disse que seu arquivo estava faltando há alguns dias", disse Cuddy. "Então soube que você foi quem colocou de volta, e as coisas se encaixaram. Então, por que você não me diz o que vai fazer com as informações de House?"</p><p>Chase engoliu. "Você não quer saber", disse ele sem rodeios. Ele não tinha certeza de onde estava subitamente tendo coragem de enfrentar seu chefe, mas esperava que o poço não acabasse tão cedo.</p><p>"Acho que sim", disse Cuddy, dando um passo mais perto.</p><p>Dando um passo para trás, Chase apertou o arquivo com mais força e balançou a cabeça. 'Confie em mim. Não faria diferença - você não pode fazer nada a respeito. "</p><p>"Você pode?" Cuddy atirou de volta.</p><p>"Não", disse Chase. "Eu não posso. Eu parei de me expressar nas coisas há muito tempo."</p><p>"Vogler disse para você começar a dormir com House?" Cuddy perguntou intencionalmente.</p><p>Chase olhou para ela em choque por um segundo, e então seu cérebro alcançou sua boca. "Wilson disse a você", disse ele, meio suspiro. "Tudo bem. Não, Vogler não me fez começar a dormir com House. Era eu."</p><p>Os olhos de Cuddy se estreitaram. Ela obviamente não acreditava em Chase, mesmo que fosse verdade. Tecnicamente. Tudo o que Vogler havia dito era que Chase se aproximava de House - na verdade, Chase estava bastante certo de que Vogler ainda estava com a impressão de que ele e House eram apenas amigos.</p><p>"Com licença, Dr. Chase?"</p><p>Os dois se viraram para olhar a enfermeira que interrompeu a conversa. Ele estava de bata verde e era mais baixo que Cuddy e Chase. Seus olhos dispararam de um para o outro, e Chase não pensou que ele sabia quem era Cuddy, porque ele não parecia muito se desculpar por invadir.</p><p>"Você tem um telefonema na linha um", disse ele, passando o polegar por cima do ombro no posto de enfermagem próximo. "Ela diz que o nome dela é Heather."</p><p>Chase sentiu o sangue escorrer de seu rosto enquanto olhava para a enfermeira em choque. "Urze?" ele perguntou, mas sua boca ficou seca e o som não saiu bem.</p><p>A enfermeira assentiu. "Sim. Linha um."</p><p>A última coisa que deveria estar correndo em sua mente era como eles o localizaram, mas foi a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu. Ele olhou para Cuddy, que obviamente estava confuso sobre quem era Heather, e depois para a enfermeira. Ele sabia o que Heather tinha a dizer - ela não ligaria por qualquer outro motivo - e ele sabia que tinha que atender a ligação.</p><p>"Tudo bem", ele disse. Desta vez, as palavras saíram bem. "Tudo bem. Dr. Cuddy, falo com você mais tarde."</p><p>Chase deixou Cuddy parado lá e caminhou até o telefone que era claramente visível. A luz no quadro ao lado estava piscando e ele apertou o botão ao lado. Então ele pegou o fone, pegou e respirou fundo. "Olá?"</p><p>"Robert", disse Heather, como um enorme suspiro de alívio. Mesmo que ele pudesse apenas ouvir a voz dela, Chase teve a impressão de que ela tinha acabado de cair em uma cadeira enquanto falava. "Graças a Deus."</p><p>Chase não tinha certeza do que dizer a princípio, mas acabou percebendo que Heather estava esperando ele perguntar. Então ele engoliu em seco e perguntou. "Ele está morto, não está?"</p><p>Heather respirou fundo, como se não esperasse que ele fosse tão franco. Ela fez uma pausa e depois houve uma fungada. "Sim. Sinto muito, Robert. Ele - foi hoje de manhã. Ele estava dormindo, eles foram acordá-lo para o café da manhã e ... me desculpe."</p><p>Ele estava pronto para isso. Ele sabia desde o momento em que a enfermeira havia lhe dito que era Heather no telefone que seu pai estava morto. Ele sabia há um tempo que estava chegando, e se convencera de que isso não importava. Mas agora que ele estava ouvindo, importava. Isso importava muito.</p><p>"Está tudo bem", disse ele, as palavras chegando quase automaticamente. Ele não conseguia pensar. "Você está bem?"</p><p>Heather fungou de novo e ele a ouviu expirar trêmulo. "Sim, eu vou ficar bem. Obrigado. O, hum, o funeral é na terça-feira. Acho que Rowan realmente gostaria que você estivesse lá."</p><p>A ideia passou por sua mente, mas ele mal a processou. Ele não sabia o que estava pensando. Tudo o que ele queria era sentar no chão.</p><p>"Robert?"</p><p>Seu peito estava atado com força, dificultando a respiração. Ele podia ver o pai deitado na cama do hospital, as rugas aveludadas da pele ficando cinza e os monitores ao seu redor pretos. De repente, ele queria saber como tinha sido o regime de dor do pai, queria ver os prontuários das últimas semanas, ler todos os detalhes e, de alguma forma, ter uma idéia de como tinha sido a vida do pai nos últimos dias. Ele precisava saber se ele estava com dor, se tinha ficado lúcido, se tinha acordado ... Se tinha pensado em seu filho distante.</p><p>Chase nunca quis tanto ver seu pai. Imagens de aniversários passados e jogos de futebol em que seu pai estivera, de pé alto, com um sorriso brilhante no rosto, relampejavam em sua mente como cenas de um filme desconexo. Lembrou-se do cheiro de hortelã-pimenta e tabaco no casaco do pai, inalado enquanto passava os braços pela cintura do pai e o apertava o mais forte que podia antes de o pai sair para trabalhar, mesmo que isso deixasse seus olhos lacrimejantes e ele ' tossi um pouco depois. Ele precisava sentir o cheiro novamente, ouvir a voz do pai mais uma vez. Ele precisava disso. Ele precisava tanto que sentiu que seu peito poderia rasgar ao meio.</p><p>O pai dele. Rowan Chase. Cujo cadáver estava deitado na Austrália, com barbante e etiqueta enrolados no dedão do pé e pronto para ser embalsamado, equipado com seu melhor traje, uma Bíblia colocada entre os dedos e os cabelos mortos penteados para o lado. Para ser exibido para sua esposa e vários colegas.</p><p>Chase ficou tonto.</p><p>"Dr. Chase?"</p><p>Uma voz atrás dele o fez voltar à realidade. Ele se virou e encontrou uma mulher em pé na frente dele. Ele deveria saber quem ela era.</p><p>"Oi", a mulher disse, sorrindo para ele.</p><p>"Oi", disse Chase, piscando para conter as lágrimas que ele nem percebeu que estavam em seus olhos. Andorinha. Sob controle. Ele estava trabalhando, tinha que continuar trabalhando.</p><p>"Kayla", disse a mulher, obviamente sentindo sua confusão. "Estou aqui para o teste ... Meu braço?" Ela levantou a manga para revelar uma pústula inchada.</p><p>Chase de repente se lembrou. Behcet. House não acreditava que ele havia encontrado feridas genitais. "Oh", ele disse. Ele percebeu que ainda estava segurando o telefone e desligou antes de lembrar que Heather ainda estava na linha, e que ele não havia se despedido. Ele descobriu que realmente não se importava. "Ah, sim. Hum ... Ok, é positivo. Converse com a enfermeira Previn; marque uma consulta com o Dr. Broston em reumatologia."</p><p>Reumatologia. Jesus.</p><p>Chase lutou contra uma onda de emoção, virando-se para sair antes que ele perdesse o controle.</p><p>"Eu tomei o remédio que você me deu", disse Kayla de repente. "Mas meu estômago ainda dói."</p><p>Parar tomou toda a última gota de autocontrole de Chase. Ele a ouvia e cuidava dela, mesmo que quisesse correr na direção oposta a algum lugar quieto, escuro e trancado, para poder lidar com isso. Mas ele se concentrou em Kayla, a causa de sua dor de estômago surgindo em sua cabeça quase automaticamente. Ele não pensou duas vezes.</p><p>"O Behcet pode ser mais forte do que pensávamos, ou pode ser a prednisona", disse ele enquanto pegava seu remédio. Na outra mão estava o arquivo, e ele rapidamente trocou de mãos para poder tirar uma caneta. Usando o arquivo como uma prancheta improvisada, ele rapidamente rabiscou outro medicamento e arrancou a tira superior. "Este é um antiácido mais forte".</p><p>Ele guardou o remédio, segurou a pasta firmemente nas mãos e foi embora novamente. Estava quase terminando, ele estava quase em segurança, tudo o que ele precisava fazer era chegar até as salas de atendimento mais próximas. Tão perto, tão perto, tão perto, tão—</p><p>"Médico?"</p><p>Sem querer, Chase se virou novamente. "Sim?"</p><p>Kayla parou e depois balançou a cabeça. "Nada."</p><p>Chase se foi, indo para o refúgio de uma sala de plantão vazia.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Você não sabe no que está se metendo, House!" Wilson gritou atrás dele.</p><p>House revirou os olhos, ignorando-o. Wilson, como previsto, havia entrado no escritório de House novamente e começou a abrir um buraco no carpete enquanto exalava seus sentimentos sobre o assunto. House parou de escutar aproximadamente três minutos, se cansou de sentar em sua cadeira de escritório por cerca de cinco minutos e, após sete minutos, levantou-se com a intenção de deixar Wilson para encontrar Chase. Ele não o via há quase duas horas.</p><p>"Cadê o Chase?" ele exigiu seus outros dois patinhos, que estavam sentados ao redor da mesa de conferência.</p><p>Os dois deram de ombros.</p><p>Frustrado, House saiu mancando pela porta e começou a caminhar pelo corredor. Onde estaria Chase? UTI, talvez, ou a clínica. Mas o horário de sua clínica estava terminado para a semana, então não havia motivo para ele estar lá - e Chase não mencionou que ele iria trabalhar na UTI esta manhã. House também já havia chamado Chase duas vezes e ele não havia respondido, e o teria feito se estivesse na UTI. Foi o suficiente para ele decidir que o paradeiro de Chase era de fato um mistério.</p><p>Sua carranca se aprofundou quando ele alcançou os elevadores e descobriu que havia uma enorme multidão de pessoas esperando para subir. Mas ele não estava subindo as escadas, então House ajeitou a bengala e puxou o pager. Mais uma vez, apenas por precaução.</p><p>PENHA PARA D6 - ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?</p><p>Ele o enviou exatamente quando o elevador apitou e as portas se abriram. House rapidamente aproveitou seu status de aleijado e abriu caminho entre a multidão, garantindo que ele conseguisse uma vaga. Ele até conseguiu um pouco de espaço para os cotovelos, porque ninguém queria impedir o pobre velho com a bengala. De repente, ocorreu-lhe que ele não tinha idéia de qual andar ir. Ele havia acabado de se estabelecer no primeiro andar quando o pager disparou.</p><p>Cabeças se viraram na direção dele, a maioria parecendo surpresa por ele ter um pager, porque isso obviamente significava que ele era algum tipo de médico - e jeans e camiseta não eram exatamente o uniforme associado de um médico ou uma enfermeira. Mas House os ignorou enquanto lia a minúscula tela azul.</p><p>SEGUNDO ANDAR NA SALA DE CHAMADAS PERTO DE RADIOLOGIA</p><p>House estendeu a mão e apontou o número dois, e bem a tempo, porque um segundo depois o elevador diminuiu a velocidade até parar.</p><p>"Fora do caminho", ele murmurou, usando sua bengala para seguir um caminho. "Material médico, muito importante."</p><p>As portas se abriram e House finalmente conseguiu se desembaraçar da bagunça de corpos que lotavam o elevador. Ele caminhou pelo corredor, pensando em idéias. Por que Chase estava na sala de plantão? Por que ele não respondeu suas páginas anteriores? A resposta mais óbvia foi que Chase estava ocupado tentando salvar a vida de alguém mais cedo, e agora estava entrando na sala de plantão enquanto se recuperava de outra perda de vidas. Mas a ideia era um tanto ridícula, pois Chase não era ingênuo o suficiente para precisar de um descanso depois que alguém morria. Como intensivista, deveria ser uma segunda natureza.</p><p>No entanto, nenhuma outra idéia veio à mente. Nenhuma outra idéia que fazia sentido veio à mente, pelo menos. Pensamentos selvagens e raivosos sobre Chase traí-lo atravessavam sua mente como estrelas cadentes, mas era uma ideia maluca em primeiro lugar. Chase não teria coragem de traí-lo - ele era quase assustadoramente leal, a ponto de beijar a bunda.</p><p>House sabia exatamente onde ficava a sala de plantão. Ele estava trabalhando aqui há muito tempo.</p><p>A porta não estava trancada e ele entrou.</p><p>Chase estava sentado em um dos beliches mais baixos, no escuro, mas a luz do corredor iluminava a maior parte da sala. À luz, House podia ver que os olhos de Chase estavam vermelhos e que a gravata havia sido desfeita e deixada pendurada no pescoço. Ele olhou para House, claramente exausto demais para conversar.</p><p>House deu um passo para dentro e fechou a porta atrás dele antes que olhos curiosos pudessem ver Chase nesse estado. Sua mente correu através das possibilidades, imaginando o que poderia levar Chase a perder o controle assim. Demorou cerca de dez segundos até ele encontrar ouro.</p><p>"É seu pai, não é?" House perguntou, dando mais alguns passos na sala.</p><p>Chase suspirou. "Sim." Sua voz ainda era desigual. "Ele está morto."</p><p>"Pensei que você o odiasse?" House perguntou, incapaz de resistir.</p><p>Balançando a cabeça, Chase estendeu a mão e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu não. Eu não me importo com ele."</p><p>"Certo", disse House, porque obviamente era um monte de merda. "Você está chorando porque os pobres internos estão sofrendo com esses lençóis ricos em amido. É um crime, eu lhe digo."</p><p>Chase soltou uma espécie de risada desesperada. "Eu não sei. Ele é meu pai, sabe? Ele esteve lá por um tempo."</p><p>"E então ele deixou você e sua mãe para morrer. Sim, ele está morto. E daí? Ele era um idiota egoísta. Não perca seu tempo com ele", disse House, em pé na frente de Chase. A necessidade de lágrimas estava perdida nele, e ele nunca imaginou Chase como um chorão. Toda essa situação era simplesmente estranha.</p><p>"O que você sabe?" Chase de repente estava olhando para ele. "Você não estava lá. Ele não era um pai ruim. Era ... era minha mãe."</p><p>House ficou tão surpreso ao ouvir Chase culpar sua mãe que era tarde demais para matar a idéia antes que Chase pudesse decolar com ela.</p><p>"Ela sempre foi tão pegajosa", continuou Chase, sua voz ganhando força quando ele se agarrou à idéia. "Ele - ele só precisava se afastar dela. Ela sempre o acusava de traí-la. Sempre! Ela não confiava nele para fazer nada sozinho, e ele não aguentava mais."</p><p>"Ele provavelmente estava traindo ela", apontou House.</p><p>"Não, ele não estava", Chase insistiu, olhando para longe de House e passando por ele. "Ele não poderia estar. Ela estava tão curiosa, observando-o como um falcão, contratando investigadores particulares, interrogando-o sempre que ele chegava em casa ... Não é de admirar que ele tenha saído."</p><p>"E com quem ele foi morar?" House perguntou, sua voz aumentando de volume. "Era sua madrasta, ou ele tinha outra namorada na época? Ele dormiu com uma dúzia de mulheres quando deixou você e sua mãe."</p><p>Com o maxilar cerrado, Chase se levantou. "Você não sabe do que está falando. Eles eram apenas amigos", ele insistiu, as mãos em punhos quando seus olhos brilharam. "Ela estava apenas ajudando-o. Ela lhe deu um lugar para ficar por um tempo, para que ele pudesse se levantar - ele nunca trairia minha mãe!"</p><p>"Você está louco?" House exigiu, dando um passo à frente. "Ele estava tendo um caso!"</p><p>"Cale-se!" Chase gritou, uma mão se aproximando para dar um empurrão em House. "Cale a boca! Você nem sabe do que está falando!"</p><p>House pegou a mão antes que pudesse fazer contato, e ele segurou o pulso de Chase com força. "Seu pai não deu a mínima para você", disse ele entre dentes. Ele queria estrangular Chase até entender. "Ele deixou você. Para morrer."</p><p>"Solte", disse Chase furiosamente, tentando libertar sua mão. "Você não tem ideia de como meu pai era. Droga! Saia de cima de mim!"</p><p>"Diga", House assobiou. "Diga que seu pai deixou você para morrer."</p><p>"Foda-se", Chase rosnou. Ele deu um puxão cruel, e House foi forçado a soltar Chase para que não caísse de cabeça no beliche, batendo com a cabeça na armação de metal.</p><p>House se pegou na armação do beliche superior, quase caindo em Chase. Seus olhos estavam a centímetros de distância, e House podia ouvir sua respiração tão alto quanto se fosse a dele. Ele podia ouvir os sons abafados do corredor do hospital, e sua mente brilhou com idéias sobre ficar com Chase e resolver isso, mas eles fracassaram. Ele não queria lidar com isso agora. Se Chase estivesse procurando alguém para lhe dar um abraço e uma massagem nas costas, ele teria que ir atrás de Cameron.</p><p>Ele deixou Chase parado ali, sozinho, e não olhou para trás.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Depois desse pequeno incidente, House não viu Chase por algum tempo. Ele se escondeu em seu escritório e enviou Cameron para comprar o almoço para ele, porque sabia que não havia como receber outro almoço grátis de Chase após a discussão. Wilson entrou, ainda sibilando como um ganso furioso por House ignorá-lo naquela manhã, e House suportou seu discurso apenas para que ele pudesse acabar com ele e não ter que ser encurralado pela terceira vez. Quando Wilson saiu, House quase decidiu caçar Chase novamente, e então ele lembrou que provavelmente não era procurado. Ele teria que dar a Chase algum tempo para superar todo o problema do pai.</p><p>Realmente o confundiu. Ele percebeu que Chase tinha o pai em sua vida há quinze anos ou mais, mas isso já fazia muito tempo, e o período intermediário foi gasto odiando e esquecendo. Que diferença fazia se ele estivesse morto? Quando Rowan esteve aqui três meses atrás, Chase o evitou como uma praga, e foi quando Rowan ainda estava vivo. Agora que seu velho estava morto, Chase deveria estar cantando músicas gospel dos telhados. Inferno, se o pai de House tivesse morrido, teria sido a primeira coisa em sua lista.</p><p>E então, como sua mente lógica sempre fazia, ele se deparou com as consequências da morte de Rowan em sua própria vida. O mais relevante hoje é se Chase voltaria para casa com ele hoje à noite - afinal, sua única outra opção era o ônibus. Parte dele pensou que Chase não deveria ser deixado sozinho esta noite (e ele provavelmente não queria estar), mas então ele foi lembrado de Chase chorando. Ele não conseguia lidar com um homem adulto chorando a noite toda. Ele não faria. Não era nada que ele tivesse um interesse particular, fuckbuddy ou não.</p><p>Mas suas reflexões foram interrompidas por uma página de Foreman - o paciente de ontem estava no hospital, batendo.</p><p>Com um suspiro, House se levantou e caminhou até a sala de emergência. Ao chegar, ele viu Foreman e Chase em pé sobre a mulher, obviamente a paciente, e uma tela de vídeo do estômago ensangüentado da mulher. Chase notou sua presença antes de House ter a chance de se abrir com um comentário cortante.</p><p>"Úlcera hemorrágica", disse Chase, olhando para ele, mas sem encontrar seus olhos. "Nós conseguimos. Ela estava bem duas horas atrás."</p><p>House ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Se por 'bom', você quer dizer que ela tinha fontes de sangue jorrando de todos os orifícios, então sim, eu acredito em você."</p><p>Foreman abriu a boca para responder, quando os alarmes do paciente começaram a disparar.</p><p>"Acho que esses são os sinos comemorativos", disse House secamente, enquanto dava um passo para trás, dando a Chase e Foreman espaço para trabalhar. Os dois estavam procurando a causa, mas House a viu primeiro e não teve paciência para esperar que eles a alcançassem. "Mostre-me a úlcera."</p><p>"É marrom. Eu cauterizei", Chase murmurou quando ele levantou a pálpebra da mulher e olhou para as pupilas com a lanterna. Mas, mesmo assim, quando ele recuou, ele agarrou o fio e dobrou-o para que a tela do vídeo exibisse a úlcera.</p><p>- Volte - ordenou House. "Mostre-me todo o estômago."</p><p>Chase fez isso, parando quando House mandou.</p><p>"Segunda úlcera?" Foreman perguntou, inclinando-se sobre a maca para ver melhor.</p><p>"Não é mais, perfurou", disse House, seus olhos vendo a massa sangrenta antes que os outros dois pudessem.</p><p>Foreman atacou um enxame de enfermeiras, pronto para empurrar a mulher para a primeira sala de cirurgia disponível, para que eles pudessem salvá-la de entrar em choque séptico. Eles foram embora, mas Chase ficou para trás. A área ficou relativamente quieta, e House sentiu a adrenalina percorrer seu corpo dar lugar à raiva.</p><p>"Ela não estava bem há duas horas", disse ele, aproximando-se de Chase, que estava arrancando suas luvas. "Ela mencionou dor de estômago?"</p><p>Chase se virou para encará-lo, parecendo um adolescente indignado. "Sim, então eu dei a ela uma força mais forte"</p><p>"Você não fez um exame", respondeu House, interrompendo-o porque não importava quais medicamentos ele havia prescrito. Eles obviamente eram os errados.</p><p>"Ela acabou de acompanhar!" Chase disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Os resultados de um teste de patergia!"</p><p>"Você ouviu o estômago dela? Verifique os sinais vitais dela?" House perguntou, mesmo que ele pudesse dizer pelo olhar de Chase que ele não tinha.</p><p>"Talvez se ela tivesse dito algo sobre tomar ibuprofeno, mencionou o sangramento retal!" Chase protestou.</p><p>"Sim", House zombou. "Por que ela não estudou medicina como você? Diarréia! Sangue nas fezes! Estas são perguntas de rotina -"</p><p>"Médicos pulam o tempo todo!" Chase terminou, cortando-o antes que ele pudesse terminar. "Foi um pequeno erro! Eu não sabia que isso iria acontecer."</p><p>"Erros são tão sérios quanto os resultados que causam!" House disse furiosamente, sentindo pela segunda vez do dia que ele precisava estrangular Chase até que ele entendesse. "Esta mulher poderia morrer porque você estava com preguiça de fazer perguntas simples!"</p><p>"Não, ela pode morrer porque tive a má sorte de derramar suas malditas pílulas de Vicodin!" Chase disse.</p><p>House estava lívida. "Você cometeu um erro! Lide com isso ou saia daqui!"</p><p>"Então você está me demitindo?" Chase perguntou, agora parecendo um adolescente mal-humorado. "Certo, isso vai dar muito certo com o-"</p><p>"Olhe, seu pai está morto. Supere isso", House disse severamente, observando Chase congelar em choque com suas palavras. "Ninguém quer ver você agir como uma mulher grávida hormonal, então saia daqui até que você tenha algum controle sobre si mesmo!"</p><p>Chase foi parado, encarando-o com olhos arregalados e assustados, e então ele se virou e se afastou.</p><p>Felizmente, pensou House, desabafar na quadra de raquetebol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. (Eternamente Seu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A mente de Chase estava cambaleando.</p><p>Essa era a única maneira que ele poderia descrever. Ele desejava poder parar os pensamentos em sua mente e simplesmente existir. Sem pensar, sem sentir, apenas de pé e sentindo as batidas do coração. Ouvindo o murmúrio de vozes ao seu redor. Ser capaz de olhar em volta sem ver rostos de um velho com cabelos finos e olhos azuis, observando-o. Se ele queria alguma coisa no mundo, era isso.</p><p>Ele queria ficar sozinho, mas sabia que se trancar no isolamento de uma sala de plantão de novo só faria sua mente correr mais rápido, rápido demais para se conter. Ele precisava estar aqui com as pessoas, porque se ele estivesse na frente de uma platéia, ele seria forçado a continuar funcionando. Você não podia ser médico e chorar na frente dos pacientes. Era uma regra básica. Então, ele continuava trabalhando e atendendo pacientes até sentir que, quando parasse, seria capaz de se controlar.</p><p>Sua mente vagou até o apartamento e ele queria estar em casa - mas não de verdade. Não havia confortos em seu apartamento além do sistema de jogo e roupas de moletom. Mas havia fotos antigas e bugigangas e uma lata vazia de tabaco para cachimbo, e ele não queria vê-las. A melhor alternativa era o apartamento de House, onde não havia lembranças de sua antiga vida na Austrália. Mas ele não podia olhar para House sem pensar no próximo Dia dos Namorados e no que ele teria que fazer, e Chase não achava que conseguiria passar a noite sem quebrar e confessar tudo.</p><p>A última e mais desolada opção era ficar aqui no hospital durante a noite. Embora estivesse melhorando a cada momento que passava.</p><p>"Correr atrás!"</p><p>Ele se virou lentamente e viu Wilson se aproximando dele. Chase tinha a sensação de que essa conversa envolveria House, mas ele não sentia que tinha energia para fugir. Ele não queria pensar em House agora, logo após eles terem gritado um com o outro (não apenas uma vez, mas duas). Não foi nem justo. Mas fugir não faria nada para amenizar as dúvidas de Wilson sobre seu relacionamento com House, então ele ficou e com um esforço considerável lançou um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>"Oi, Wilson", disse ele, parando no meio do corredor.</p><p>O sorriso de Wilson parecia tão falso quanto o dele. "Oi, Chase. Podemos conversar?"</p><p>"Sim", disse Chase, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.</p><p>"Em algum lugar privado?" Wilson perguntou, seu sorriso desaparecendo para revelar um olhar vagamente desconfortável.</p><p>Chase assentiu, apontando para um armário de suprimentos próximo. Não era exatamente apropriado, mas estava próximo e a maçaneta tinha uma trava. Wilson não comentou quando Chase abriu a porta e a segurou por ele. No interior, era surpreendentemente grande, com muito espaço para se movimentar, embora não houvesse luzes. Chase fechou a porta com um sorrisinho silencioso e depois se virou para Wilson. O silêncio subitamente derrubou sua exaustão como um grande peso em seus ombros, e ele lutou para não cair por um momento. Com os ouvidos ecoando, ele se concentrou em Wilson.</p><p>"Então você está dormindo com House", disse Wilson abruptamente.</p><p>Chase assentiu, suspirando. "Sim. Com o que você se importa?"</p><p>"Quanto tempo faz?" Wilson perguntou, franzindo a testa para ele.</p><p>Chamando energia das profundezas de sua vontade própria, Chase pensou sobre isso. Ele encolheu os ombros com um ombro. "Mês."</p><p>"Por quê?" Wilson perguntou, encarando Chase com uma perspicácia implacável.</p><p>"Isso importa?" Chase disse, com uma espécie de risada desesperada, porque isso não aconteceu mais. Tudo o que importava era esse futuro fodido que ele criara para si mesmo.</p><p>Wilson desviou os olhos por um momento, olhando para o lado, e depois inalou e olhou Chase nos olhos novamente. "Vogler disse para você começar a dormir com ele?"</p><p>"Não", Chase disse cansado. Ele não tinha energia para colocar qualquer veemência por trás de suas palavras, e elas ficaram vazias e apáticas. "Não, eu não fiz. Isso é um absurdo."</p><p>Wilson não parecia convencido, mas pela falta de energia em sua voz, isso realmente não era surpreendente. "Sério? Porque eu tenho certeza que ele fez."</p><p>"Por que ele faria isso?" Chase perguntou, estendendo a mão e esfregando o rosto com a mão. Ele queria sair daqui, voltando a fazer gráficos irracionais.</p><p>"Era o que eu esperava que você pudesse me dizer", disse Wilson, insistentemente.</p><p>Foi isso. Ele terminou de ser interrogado. "Olha", ele disse, exalando. "Eu não dou a mínima para o que você pensa que estou fazendo com House. Se você tiver problemas, diga a House sobre isso - você é o melhor amigo dele. Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho."</p><p>Os olhos de Wilson se estreitaram. "Eu não confio em você."</p><p>"Eu não ligo ", disse Chase, frustrado.</p><p>Ele foi deixado sozinho no armário.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Após o segundo argumento do dia, Chase estava mais uma vez em nenhum lugar. Mas desta vez, House não estava interessado em encontrá-lo. Ele tentou. Chase estava completamente maluco, e ele não iria tolerar ele enquanto ele estava nesse ridículo pênis dele. Quando Chase estava bom e calmo, eles resolveriam as coisas, mas, por enquanto, House iria esquecê-lo. Isso significava que, apesar de Chase cuidar de Kayla, ele enviou Foreman e Cameron para lidar com seu irmão irado quando ela estava fora da cirurgia e no pós-operatório.</p><p>Wilson entrou depois de um tempo. Tendo retirado sua palestra de seu sistema, ele ficou muito mais relaxado e sentou-se em frente à mesa de House.</p><p>"Heard Chase estragou tudo", disse ele casualmente, vendo House dobrar uma bola de papel.</p><p>House olhou para ele, avaliando por um minuto a possibilidade de Wilson estar tentando ser furtivo, mas decidiu que Wilson havia terminado o assunto por um tempo. Então ele deu de ombros. "Sim, ele fez. Esqueci de fazer perguntas de rotina, e agora temos uma úlcera perfurada em nossas mãos."</p><p>Wilson levantou as sobrancelhas. "Isso não parece bom. Haverá um processo enorme se ela morrer."</p><p>"Não", disse House, dobrando o final da bola de futebol de papel. "Eles vão resolver. Não há muito a discutir-Perseguição se estragar. Jogar a 21?" Ele ergueu o pequeno futebol branco.</p><p>Revirando os olhos, Wilson juntou as mãos como postes. "E como está Cameron?"</p><p>"Existente", disse House, lançando a bola para o ar - ela caiu pouco antes das balizas dos dedos.</p><p>Wilson pegou e preparou para sua própria vez. "Você ainda está punindo ela, então?"</p><p>House encolheu os ombros. "Acho que não. Ela está com Foreman no momento, fazendo o que ela faz de melhor." Ele manteve as mãos firmes até o último segundo possível e depois as puxou de volta antes que o futebol de Wilson pudesse voar acima do limiar.</p><p>"Ei!" Wilson protestou.</p><p>- Hoje há ventos fortes no campo - disse House, inocentemente, olhando para o teto.</p><p>Wilson revirou os olhos e fez uma trave com as mãos, sabendo que não valia a pena o esforço. "E Vogler?"</p><p>"Vivo. Infelizmente. Estou começando a perder a fé em Deus", disse House.</p><p>"Ele ainda não fez nada?" Wilson perguntou, observando o futebol de House navegar limpa entre os dedos. "Ele estava em busca de seu sangue há um mês."</p><p>"Não se preocupe, eu tenho meus cães de guarda", House disse secamente, preparando as pontas dos dedos.</p><p>"Sério", disse Wilson ironicamente, bufando.</p><p>House observou-o atentamente. "O que isso deveria significar?"</p><p>Wilson revirou os olhos. - Vogler é muito mais diplomático do que você pensa. Ele não vai colocar lençóis em sua cama, House. Ele vai matar. Como se acentuasse seu argumento, Wilson sacudiu a bola e assistiu calmamente enquanto navegava entre os dedos indicadores de House.</p><p>"Você está dizendo que eu deveria empregar um guarda-costas?" House perguntou, coletando o futebol sem reconhecer o placar de Wilson.</p><p>"Não, só estou avisando. Não acho que Vogler esteja sentado nas mãos dele nas últimas semanas. Ele está planejando algo", disse Wilson. Ele olhou ao redor, como se estivesse checando duas vezes se não havia sombras em forma de Volger à espreita nas portas, e acrescentou: "Todo mundo é seu inimigo".</p><p>"Até você?" House perguntou, fazendo um gesto de 'pressa' com as mãos.</p><p>Wilson rapidamente fez o gol com as mãos. "Bem, poderia ser. Você nunca sabe."</p><p>House bufou. "Certo. Como você nunca me venderia. Você não é o idiota do Chase, mas você ainda tem problemas de lealdade."</p><p>"Problemas de lealdade?" Wilson perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.</p><p>"Você ainda liga para sua mãe no aniversário dela", House disse, jogando a bola no ar. "Você tem problemas de lealdade."</p><p>"Então, por que o Chase-the-ass-kisser não está na sua lista de suspeitos?" Perguntou Wilson.</p><p>House olhou para ele, incrédulo. "Porque ele é um beijador de bunda. Ele é tão leal quanto um cão de caça para mim - não há como ele ir para Vogler."</p><p>"Eu não acho que Chase seja necessariamente leal a você", disse Wilson, prestes a mexer no futebol quando percebeu que o fim estava chegando, prestes a se desdobrar. "Eu acho que ele é leal a quem está no comando. Todo mundo sabe que você responde a ninguém."</p><p>"Então, qual é o sentido dessa conversa?" House perguntou.</p><p>"Você responde a Vogler agora", disse Wilson, sem olhar para ele enquanto ele enfiava no final da bola de futebol de papel. "Portanto, não há razão para não pensar que Chase possa ter tido a mesma idéia."</p><p>"Eu não respondo a Vogler!" House protestou. Ele não fez. Ele vencera a batalha do jaleco e Vogler ainda não o despedira. "E mesmo que eu tenha, duvido que Chase tenha corrido para Vogler. Ele teve uma queda por ..."</p><p>Oh, porra. O jogo.</p><p>Wilson se animou, encarando House com interesse. "O que?"</p><p>"Nada", House murmurou. Merda. Se Chase descobrisse que havia violado uma das regras do jogo, ele estaria morto. Bem, com mais precisão, ele teria perdido o jogo. E se ele não tivesse o jogo, não havia como saber se Chase estava dizendo a verdade. Na verdade, ele provavelmente não seria capaz de consertar as coisas com Chase após os eventos de hoje se ele perdesse o jogo.</p><p>"Chase tinha uma queda por você?" Wilson perguntou, parecendo um pouco aturdido.</p><p>"Não", House disse imediatamente. "E se ele fez, então você não ouviu isso de mim."</p><p>"Isso é loucura", Wilson murmurou, esquecendo o futebol e largando-o na mesa de House. "Você tem certeza?"</p><p>"Eu não disse nada", insistiu House. "Você está alucinando."</p><p>Wilson nem o contradisse. Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, com um olhar distante no rosto.</p><p>"Casa!" Cameron disse, entrando, Foreman a seguindo de perto. "A coagulação do fígado de Kayla - a sepse diminuiu demais a pressão arterial".</p><p>"Eles bloquearam a artéria hepática e cortaram o fluxo sanguíneo. Chocaram o fígado - ela precisará entrar na lista de transplantes", disse Foreman, não parecendo feliz com isso. E por uma boa razão - havia uma pequena chance de que a paciente fosse listada, com todos os outros problemas.</p><p>House olhou para Wilson, estendeu a mão e pegou a bola de papel e depois soprou uma framboesa. "Eugh. Isso significa conversar com Cuddy. Alguém aqui quer doar?"</p><p>Foreman revirou os olhos e Wilson se levantou, empurrando a cadeira para trás.</p><p>"Falo com você mais tarde, House. Obrigado pela gorjeta", disse ele com um sorriso, provocando uma careta de House.</p><p>House soltou um suspiro sofrido. "Ok. Qual de vocês vai comigo?"</p><p>"Cadê o Chase?" Cameron perguntou de repente.</p><p>"A aula de Lamaze", disse House, pegando sua bengala. "Obrigado pelo voluntariado."</p><p>"Sério, onde está Chase?" Foreman perguntou com uma expressão desconfiada.</p><p>"Ele está tendo problemas pessoais", disse House em breve. "Você pode incomodá-lo quando ele voltar. Foreman, patrulhe os fígados - onde há vontade, há um cara morto."</p><p>Foreman soltou um suspiro exasperado, mas se virou para sair. House sorriu para Cameron.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Quando ele finalmente saiu do armário de suprimentos, Chase se sentiu melhor. Sua mente se acalmou, como se houvesse um cobertor grosso em volta dele, e ele se sentiu estranhamente limpo. O primeiro lugar em que ele foi foi o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto e, em seguida, pegou o celular e saiu sem jaqueta, pois estava na sala de conferências e queria se manter nessa sensação de calma, desde que como ele pôde. Ignorando o frio cortante, Chase digitou o número de Heather e andou de um lado para o outro da calçada enquanto o telefone tocava. Ele não estava nervoso, mas estava impaciente para sair do clima frio de Nova Jersey.</p><p>Contou quatro toques antes que a secretária eletrônica de Heather atendesse.</p><p>"Oi! Aqui é Heather Chase - não estou disponível para atender o telefone no momento, mas se você deixar seu nome e número, eu voltarei assim que puder. Se for uma emergência, você pode me contatar pelo telefone 555-2915 ".</p><p>Chase inalou. "Oi, Heather. É Robert. Sinto muito por ter desligado antes. Hum, eu queria que você soubesse que não posso ir ao funeral, não posso tirar uma folga. Desculpe. Eu aprecio o convite ". Ele fez uma pausa e pensou em adicionar algum tipo de condolência, mas decidiu contra. "Tchau."</p><p>E foi isso.</p><p>Ele duvidava que Heather o ligasse de volta, e isso estava bem com ele. Seu pai estava morto, e agora ele podia seguir em frente. Ele não precisava ver o corpo, vê-lo ser abaixado na terra para se fechar. Sem mencionar que, além de Heather, ele seria o único membro da família lá, e seria mais do que um pouco estranho se apresentar. Ele teve a sensação de que as conversas iriam para algum lugar do tipo: "Eu sou o filho distante de Rowan - sim, realmente - não me sinto mal, acho que ele não gostava muito de falar sobre mim. Sanduíche?"</p><p>Embora, Chase pensou enquanto abria a porta do hospital, pelo menos o clima da Austrália era agradável no inverno.</p><p>oOo</p><p>When he woke up on the day of the Valentine's Day benefit, and even months later, Chase wouldn't remember how he got through that week. Not in the sense that it had been impossible, although it had been, but he really couldn't remember much about it other than the ever-present knot of dread that made it hard to swallow and a few select scenes. He would think that it might have been that he hadn't wanted to remember it at first, but that would be when it hurt too much to look back on that week. Later, he would come to the conclusion that it was merely the fact that he'd simply been too terrified to absorb anything but the most important moments of the week. Everything else was blurred.</p><p>He remembered making up with House after their fight. It hadn't been on Saturday. They hadn't even looked at each other the rest of Saturday, and Chase had spent the night in an on call room, ignoring the snoring intern who had occupied the bunk below him. He had woken the next morning to a rather stiff back, hair that stuck up on one side no matter how many times he ran his fingers through it, and day-old clothes.</p><p>A shower had taken care of the former two, and a pair of scrubs (with a long-sleeved shirt, he remembered, because the hospital had been freezing) had replaced his clothes from the day before. Chase had grabbed a bagel from the cafeteria before heading up the conference room. At the time, he'd thought it just supremely bad luck that, when he got there, no one but House had already arrived. It wouldn't come to him for a few days later that House had purposely planned this.</p><p>"Good morning," House had said pleasantly from where he stood at the coffee pot.</p><p>Chase had blinked. "Good morning."</p><p>House had turned away from the sink to stare at Chase calmly. "Your dad's dead."</p><p>The words had punched him in the gut, and Chase hadn't been able to breathe for a minute. He had swallowed, fighting back the tide of emotion that had swelled in his chest. "I don't care," he had forced himself to say, but the words had come out choked. Desperately, he'd tried not to lose it in front of House, but it had felt like a losing battle under those piercing blue eyes.</p><p>"Uh-huh," House had said with a faint smirk. He'd looked away, giving Chase a few seconds to collect himself.</p><p>Chase had taken several deep breaths, waited until his throat no longer felt constricted, and then he'd dared to speak. "That wasn't fair."</p><p>"You're in no condition to work," House had said while pouring himself a cup of coffee. "You'll end up crying over centrifuges like all the other messed up people here. Go home."</p><p>The idea had sounded nice for all of a second. Then Chase had remembered all of the things that were in his apartment, and he'd shook his head. "No, I'm good. I'll be fine. Really."</p><p>"Your father didn't even want to tell you that he was dying," House had said. "And now he's dead, and you'll never have to chance to see him again. Not even if you wanted to."</p><p>Chase had pressed his fingers into his eyes, working hard to dam up the waves that threatened to crash over his head. He'd counted to three in his head, taking deep breaths and pushing the memories of his father's last visit out of his mind. "Stop it," he'd muttered, not opening his eyes. "I'd be fine if you would stop talking about him."</p><p>"Go home," House had repeated.</p><p>Chase had pulled his fingers back, looking up to House with a newfound stubbornness. "No. Queen to D4. I'm not going home."</p><p>House had opened his mouth, and then he'd stopped. He'd frowned, and then realization had seemed to dawn. "You don't want to stay here," he'd said slowly. "You just don't want to go home. You big baby." But as he had been speaking, he'd pulled out a key ring. His fingers had worked, doing something Chase hadn't been able to see, and then suddenly, something had come flying at him.</p><p>Chase had barely caught it. He'd unfolded his palm to discover that House had thrown him a key.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>He'd looked up in time to see House grab his coffee mug and begin walking towards his office. "Key to my place. Go cry your heart out in private."</p><p>E foi isso. House desapareceu em seu escritório, não o ouviu quando Chase entrou em protesto, e finalmente começou a jogar lápis nele até ele sair. Então ele foi para a casa de House e - bem, na verdade, a maior parte do dia passou em um borrão. Lembrou-se de tomar banho, onde acabou sentado no chão como havia tantas semanas atrás, quando soube pela primeira vez que seu pai estava morrendo. Então ele se lembrou de ir dormir, e não acordar até que House o tivesse empurrado bruscamente e murmurado algo sobre porcos da cama.</p><p>Então seu pai estava morto. Isso ainda soou como uma frase estranha para ele, mas depois daquele dia, ele se sentiu muito melhor com a coisa toda depois daquele dia. Ele acabou recebendo um telefonema de Heather na manhã seguinte, mas House chegou ao telefone antes de Chase e começou a dizer a ela - de uma maneira bastante vulgar - para deixá-lo em paz. Quando ele desligou, Chase aceitou o telefone celular sem palavras e, depois de se retirar para a cozinha, perguntou se House queria ovos mexidos. Mais tarde, durante uma angioplastia, ele refletiu sobre isso e decidiu que ter uma casa protetora era muito melhor do que uma casa desinteressada. Wilson, no entanto, provavelmente teria preferido o contrário.</p><p>Naquela semana, Wilson o enfrentara muitas vezes. Era quase irritante a maneira como ele parecia aparecer toda vez que Chase tinha um momento para fazer uma pausa e pensar. As conversas haviam sido cansativas, mas ele não conseguia achar que estava bravo com Wilson por isso. Tudo o que o fez sentir era mais culpado. Wilson só estava tentando proteger seu amigo. House não sabia disso, no entanto. Ele claramente se lembrava do nó no estômago apertando cada vez mais, tornando mais difícil respirar cada vez que via House repreendendo Wilson.</p><p>"Olha, me desculpe", ele estava dizendo. "Eu não posso te dizer. Eu gostaria de poder."</p><p>"Quero que você o deixe em paz", dissera Wilson, sua voz lenta com uma fúria óbvia. "O que você vai fazer com ele, ele não merece."</p><p>Chase passou a mão pelos cabelos, exalando. "Wilson, vai me matar para fazer isso. Você não tem idéia. Mas eu não posso dizer não."</p><p>"Por que não?" Wilson exigiu. "Diga não. Se você realmente 'o ama', não fará isso com ele."</p><p>"Você não sabe o que está dizendo", Chase disse, balançando a cabeça.</p><p>"Sei muito bem o que estou dizendo, obrigado. Vogler não pode fazer você fazer nada." Wilson deu um passo em sua direção e, irracionalmente, o primeiro pensamento de Chase foi que Wilson o agarraria e sacudiria os ombros. Ele certamente parecia zangado o suficiente.</p><p>Mas Wilson não tinha.</p><p>"Você ficaria surpreso com o que ele pode fazer você", Chase disse com uma leve risada, porque se ele não tivesse rido, ele poderia ter começado a gritar de frustração. "Ele tirou você do caminho para que eu tivesse mais facilidade com House. Você não percebeu? Ele te enviou para Ohio."</p><p>"Você disse que Vogler não disse para você começar a dormir com House", dissera Wilson triunfantemente.</p><p>"Ele não fez", Chase havia dito. "Ele me disse para chegar perto de House. Isso é tudo."</p><p>"Por quê?" Wilson perguntou, com os olhos observando Chase como um falcão. Ele estendeu a mão, talvez para agarrar Chase pelo braço e talvez apenas para lançar uma mão exasperada no ar, mas Chase nunca descobriu. Uma bengala surgiu do nada e arrancou o braço de Wilson do caminho.</p><p>Wilson havia jurado alto, segurando o braço dele.</p><p>House não parecia feliz. "O que você está fazendo?"</p><p>"Estávamos conversando", Chase disse rapidamente.</p><p>Mas House não estava ouvindo. Ele estava assistindo Wilson. "Ele não está trabalhando para a Vogler, eu te disse."</p><p>Wilson olhou furioso. "House, estou tentando ajudá-lo."</p><p>"Eu não preciso de ajuda." House olhou para Chase. "E Chase também não."</p><p>Ainda estava claro em sua mente como aquela culpa doentia surgira em sua garganta. "House, na verdade não é um-" ele tentou dizer, mas House não estava ouvindo.</p><p>"Por que você acha que Vogler me enviou para aquela conferência?" Wilson perguntou.</p><p>O queixo de Chase caiu, e foi então que a estupidez de suas palavras antes o acertou na cara. Mas ele teve que segurar sua indignação, porque ele não podia protestar na frente de House.</p><p>"Porque você é um idiota?" House sugeriu.</p><p>"Não! Foi assim que Chase pôde - não importa. House, eu não estou sendo paranóica aqui. Você tem que acreditar em mim."</p><p>Mas desta vez, como todos os outros, os apelos de Wilson caíram em ouvidos surdos. Ele não era o único que House não estava ouvindo. Cuddy não era tão franca ou insistente quanto Wilson (o que era melhor para ela, mas muito ruim para Chase). Ela só deu dicas para House e chamou Chase duas vezes em seu escritório para conversar com ele. E ela havia feito isso durante o serviço clínico de House, para que houvesse menos chance de ele descobrir. Ambas as reuniões ainda estavam vivas na mente de Chase.</p><p>Na primeira reunião, Cuddy havia sido muito compreensivo. "Só estou aqui para ajudar", fora a frase que ela usara repetidamente. Chase estava sentado lá, seus olhos disparando para o relógio a cada dois minutos, e se recusou a dizer a ela o que estava acontecendo uma e outra vez. Ele sabia que seria inútil contar a ela, e ela não entenderia de qualquer maneira. Ela gostaria de saber por que ele não estava enfrentando Vogler, por que seu trabalho valia mais do que seu relacionamento com House, como ele deixaria isso girar tão fora de controle ... E essas eram todas as perguntas que Chase não fez. não quero responder. Então ele se esquivou e se desviou, e eventualmente disse a ela que ela estava perdendo seu tempo.</p><p>Cuddy o deixou ir, parecendo exasperado. Chase sabia que ele havia feito a coisa certa ao não contar a ela, mas lembrou-se de sentir como se estivesse tentando construir um muro no meio de um furacão.</p><p>A segunda vez que o teve em seu escritório, ela foi muito mais agressiva. Cuddy não perdeu tempo com garantias e reclamações, mas começou a exigir saber. Ela disse a Chase que, mesmo que ela não pudesse fazer nada sobre isso, ela ainda conhecia House melhor do que ele e seria capaz de lidar melhor com as repercussões se soubesse o que ia acontecer. Chase havia sido tentado por essa oferta. Ele sabia que, quando tudo terminasse, House não seria uma pessoa muito feliz. Ele provavelmente ficaria doido e furioso, o que geralmente significava coisas ruins para Cuddy. Mas ele recusou no final, apoiando-se no princípio solitário de que ainda poderia haver uma maneira de sair disso.</p><p>Ele procurou. Chase passara mais tempo procurando uma solução do que passara vasculhando os arquivos de House - na verdade, ele desenvolvera a tendência de pensar muito nisso quando deveria estar estudando os arquivos de House. Sempre que ele ficava sozinho e pegava o arquivo de House em busca de informações, sua mente quase automaticamente se mudava para procurar algo que o tirasse disso.</p><p>Para nenhum proveito. Mas, naquele momento, ele se recusara teimosamente a desistir. Algo em sua mente ainda estava gritando freneticamente por que ele estava perdendo alguma coisa, alguma pista óbvia vital que iria resolver tudo. Tudo o que ele teve que fazer foi encontrá-lo. Horas depois que as luzes foram apagadas e House adormeceu, Chase ficou ali, convencido de que, de alguma forma, se ele pensasse um pouco mais, chegaria a ele.</p><p>Mas nunca teve. Ainda não tinha.</p><p>Não foi até domingo à noite que ele desistiu e admitiu para si mesmo que simplesmente não havia maneira de sair dessa bagunça, e não haveria, não importa o quanto ele pensasse ou quanto tempo procrastinasse. E com essa percepção pesada em sua mente, Chase tentou aproveitar ao máximo sua última noite com House.</p><p>"Casa…"</p><p>"Oh, garoto. Isso vai ser divertido."</p><p>"Você sabe disso - você sabe que já faz mais de um mês desde que começamos a dormir juntos, certo?"</p><p>"O que, você queria um presente de aniversário?"</p><p>"Cale a boca e me deixe falar."</p><p>"Você vai me punir se eu não fizer?"</p><p>"Eu só quero que você saiba que as últimas quatro semanas foram realmente ótimas. Eu ... eu não trocaria isso pelo mundo."</p><p>"Não vai durar."</p><p>"Provavelmente não. Mas tudo bem para mim."</p><p>"Isso é tão confuso. Você é como o sonho molhado de um psicólogo."</p><p>"Sim, e você é o pesadelo dele."</p><p>"Então, por que o discurso?"</p><p>"O que?"</p><p>"Por que de repente estamos dizendo frases da Hallmark? Abelha no seu chapéu?"</p><p>"Pessoas ... Eles fazem coisas estúpidas. Dizem coisas que não significam. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu quero dizer isso, mesmo que tudo isso vá para o sul mais tarde."</p><p>"O que será."</p><p>"Inevitavelmente."</p><p>Essa tinha sido sua última tentativa desesperada. Ele tinha divulgado as palavras e esperava como o inferno que, depois de amanhã à noite, House se lembrasse delas. Porque parecia que tudo o que ele podia fazer era ter esperança - continuava. Ele daria qualquer coisa para manter isso ... o que quer que fosse com House.</p><p>Chase mal podia acreditar que, no mês passado, ele estava vomitando sobre o vaso sanitário enquanto pensava em fazer sexo com House. Mas uma coisa levou a outra, e de repente tudo mudou. Agora ele estava praticamente morando com o homem, trazendo café e almoço, pagando o jantar, dormindo em sua cama ... E, embora ele nunca admitisse, quando estava longe de House por muito tempo, havia uma parte dele que sentia oco e roubado, e doía ao vê-lo novamente. Ele tinha a suspeita furtiva de que isso significava que ele estava pateticamente, um pouco impotente, apaixonado por House, mas não insistiu nisso por muito tempo. Não havia sentido.</p><p>O engraçado é que, semanas atrás, Chase provavelmente teria pelo menos um pouco de prazer com isso. Ele se sentiria culpado como o inferno, sim, mas se vingar de House depois de quase um ano de abuso teria sido muito bom. Mas agora ele sentia que essa noite seria provavelmente a coisa mais cruel que ele já havia feito com alguém, e isso o mataria. Simplesmente não foi suficiente. Um mês com House não era tempo suficiente para passar com ele. Ele queria meses, anos a mais para gastar com House. Cada momento com ele era como outra lufada de ar fresco, e ele não achava que poderia aguentar perdê-lo.</p><p>Claro, ele teria que lidar com isso. E a culpa foi dele.</p><p>Chase suspirou e se mexeu um pouco. House ainda não estava acordado, mas teria que ser em breve para chegar a tempo. Mas essa seria a última vez que eles acordariam juntos, e Chase queria saboreá-lo. Ele podia ouvir a respiração uniforme e firme ao seu lado e se perguntava com o que House sonhava. Se ele sonhava mesmo.</p><p>House fez um tipo engraçado de barulho, gemendo e murmurando algo ao mesmo tempo, e Chase de repente sentiu algo quente e pesado em suas costas. Ele ficou rígido por um segundo, e então percebeu que devia ser o braço de House, e ele relaxou lentamente.</p><p>Jesus, ele sentiria falta disso.</p><p>E então ele se sentou na cama, a boca aberta e a adrenalina correndo pelo corpo em um momento puro de eureka. Ele sabia como sair disso. Ele sabia como agradar Vogler e ainda manter House. Era - se ele pudesse - merda. Sim. Sim, sim, pode funcionar. Tudo ia ficar bem.</p><p>"Graças a Deus ..." ele respirou, quase incapaz de pensar em mais alguma coisa. O alívio que o varria era tão poderoso que Chase mal conseguia respirar.</p><p>"Wassamter?" House murmurou, aparentemente acordado.</p><p>Chase piscou, lembrando de repente onde estava.</p><p>"Nada", disse ele, olhando para House com um leve sorriso. Ele deitou-se lentamente, incapaz de tirar o sorriso do rosto. "Nada. Tudo está perfeito."</p><p>E seria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. (Todo mundo é tolo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chegara.</p><p>Chase mal podia acreditar que isso estava realmente acontecendo. Ele se sentiu um pouco tonto e começou a pensar que, como House sugerira depois de colocar a gravata no caminho errado pela quinta vez, Valium poderia ter sido uma boa ideia, afinal. Apesar do fato de que o champanhe poderia ter feito algo para acalmar seus nervos, ele não podia beber nada porque o simples pensamento dele o deixava enjoado. Então, ele sutilmente jogou uma taça de champanhe em uma planta quando houve um brinde à nova clínica com desconto no início e passou todas as bebidas que lhe foram oferecidas depois. Ele ficou muito agradecido por ninguém ter decidido fazer um buffet de lanches.</p><p>O fato de ele e House terem entrado juntos passou despercebido por todos, exceto Wilson, que aparentemente estava vigiando as portas. Mas quando Chase chamou sua atenção, ele rapidamente virou para a direita e perguntou à planta que estava ao lado de como estava indo esta noite.</p><p>Chase não ficou com House por muito tempo. Aconteceu que House adorava charutos, que ele não compartilhava. Então, enquanto House se colocava em uma cadeira ao lado de várias outras pessoas que Chase nunca tinha visto antes, Chase partiu para se misturar e procurar uma conversa decente. O fato de ele ser obviamente muito estrangeiro facilitou o início de uma conversa, mas também a tornou muito repetitivo. Todos queriam saber as mesmas coisas: de onde ele era, por que ele se mudara para os Estados Unidos, como era diferente da Austrália e se era estranho dirigir no lado direito da estrada. A ordem das quais variava ocasionalmente.</p><p>Volger parecia onipresente, entrando na linha de visão de Chase mais do que ele teria, embora fosse fisicamente possível. Ele tentou se livrar dos nervos, mas odiava a sensação de ser vigiado, de Vogler saber o que ia acontecer e esperar por isso. Mas Chase ainda não estava pronto. Ele queria esperar mais um pouco, porque não estava pronto para deixar isso passar. A bomba estava pronta para explodir, mas ele poderia esperar um pouco antes de puxar o pino.</p><p>E então ele estava procrastinando. Foi muito fácil fazer.</p><p>Chase se viu conversando com uma mulher chamada Cathie - uma paramédica que aproveitou a oportunidade para passar uma noite longe dos filhos. Ela era legal o suficiente, embora falasse um pouco rápido demais e ele achou difícil absorver qualquer coisa que ela realmente dissesse. Ela era solteira e, embora Chase soubesse que o boato popular ainda era que ele tinha uma namorada, ele era inteligente o suficiente para saber que perguntar a ela algo muito pessoal resultaria em problemas ainda maiores do que ele já tinha.</p><p>Quando o celular de Cathie tocou, Chase pediu licença e foi procurar House. Ele não foi muito longe.</p><p>"Dr. Chase!" A voz de Cuddy chamou.</p><p>Sem querer, Chase parou e esperou que ela chegasse até ele. "Dr. Cuddy", ele disse com um leve aceno de cabeça. "Você está muito bonita esta noite."</p><p>"Como você", disse Cuddy em breve. Ela parou, olhou-o de cima a baixo e depois encontrou os olhos dele. "É hoje à noite, não é?"</p><p>Chase não podia ver o mal nela sabendo disso. "Sim."</p><p>"Eu sei", disse Cuddy. "Você parece um desastre nervoso."</p><p>"Eu tenho um plano", disse Chase, um tanto esperançoso de que isso o redimisse.</p><p>"Para parar isso?" Cuddy perguntou bruscamente, mas seus olhos mostravam uma esperança relutante.</p><p>Ele baixou o olhar, encarando o chão ao lado dela. "Não exatamente. Mas com alguma sorte, isso fará algum controle de danos."</p><p>Cuddy suspirou e Chase olhou para cima, sentindo-se culpado pela enésima vez. Ela estava beliscando a ponta do nariz. "Tudo bem", disse ela, abrindo os olhos e soltando a mão. "Faça o que você precisar. Eu estarei pronto."</p><p>Chase abriu a boca para pedir desculpas, mas Cuddy já havia se virado e se afastado. Antes que alguém pudesse notar, Chase fechou a boca e olhou ao redor da sala até encontrar House. Wilson havia se juntado à mesa, mas ele não parecia dar aulas para House do jeito que vinha fazendo a semana toda. Ele estava rindo de alguma coisa, e as mãos de House estavam se movendo animadamente, o charuto saltando para a esquerda e para a direita entre dois dedos. Wilson, ainda sorrindo, inclinou-se e disse algo. House balançou a cabeça, dando uma rápida tragada no charuto, depois sentou-se e usou-o para apontar para Wilson. O queixo de Wilson caiu e ele protestou.</p><p>Por um segundo, Chase quis morrer ao invés de fazer isso com House.</p><p>Então Vogler apareceu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.</p><p>Agora?</p><p>Agora mesmo?</p><p>Ah não. Não, era muito cedo. Ele ainda tinha o resto da noite. Ele não se sentiu pronto. As palavras deixaram sua cabeça, escondendo-se debaixo de pedras e em fendas escuras, e ele não conseguia pensar no que fazer. Ele não podia falar agora, não quando sua boca estava seca e seus joelhos tremiam como se estivessem prestes a ceder a qualquer momento. Isso não daria certo. Não havia como ele conseguir enganar Vogler se sentindo assim.</p><p>Mas ele não teve escolha. A expressão de Vogler era impaciente.</p><p>Ele acenou com a cabeça trêmulo e depois olhou para House. Valium realmente teria sido uma boa ideia.</p><p>Chase engoliu em seco e caminhou até onde House estava sentado, sentando na cadeira ao lado dele. Ele registrou inexpressivamente que havia cinco pessoas na mesa, duas das quais ele conhecia. Os outros três pareciam vagamente familiares, mas ele não conseguia identificar o rosto deles. Isso poderia ter sido dos nervos, no entanto.</p><p>"Você já bebeu?" House perguntou, estalando um dedo na frente dos olhos de Chase.</p><p>"Não", disse Chase, afastando a mão de House. Ouvir sua própria voz lhe fez um pouco de bom, mas ele estava com medo de que, uma vez iniciado, ele não pudesse parar. "Você está?"</p><p>House sorriu. "Teste meus reflexos."</p><p>Ele podia sentir o olhar de Vogler perfurando sua nuca, mas não se atreveu a se virar para olhar.</p><p>"Tenho certeza que você está bem", disse Chase secamente.</p><p>Wilson o observava desconfiado.</p><p>Chase respirou fundo. "Rainha da A1", disse ele, baixinho demais para qualquer um, exceto House, ter ouvido.</p><p>"Isso é ..." House começou a dizer, mas Chase o interrompeu.</p><p>"Você sabia", disse ele às outras três pessoas à mesa, "que o uso excessivo de narcóticos causa disfunção erétil?"</p><p>Eles o encararam, obviamente sem saber ao certo o que fazer com esse pronunciamento.</p><p>"Isso torna muito doloroso e lento, e nada dura o suficiente para valer a pena", continuou Chase. As palavras estavam subitamente chegando a ele, borbulhando na superfície do nada. "Torna muito difícil se divertir. E se você tem uma perna inchada, significa que você tem uma posição e seu parceiro precisa trabalhar em torno de você. Você pode imaginar o quão complicado seria, todo o trabalho e apenas recebendo um retorno de trinta segundos ".</p><p>Wilson estava olhando para ele. "O que diabos são-"</p><p>"Por mais divertido que seja uma pena, simplesmente não é o mesmo. E se uma mulher bonita e solteira aparecesse em seu apartamento precisando de conforto ... Seria certo fazê-la se sentir melhor , certo? E a melhor parte é que ninguém jamais suspeitaria, porque ninguém mais sabe que o pobre aleijado não consegue aguentar. "</p><p>House tinha um tom engraçado de branco, mas Chase não parecia capaz de se conter.</p><p>"Mas tornou mais difícil voltar. Ela era tão gostosa e tão boa. E nunca foi a mesma coisa, nunca. Eu odiava. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu odiava, noite após noite, sendo forçada a ser com você quando eu poderia estar com alguém quente como Cameron. Você e sua perna e os- "</p><p>"Cale-se."</p><p>A voz de House era como um tapa na cara.</p><p>Os últimos minutos saltaram em torno de sua cabeça, repetindo e ecoando e reverberando para ele ouvir. Parecia irreal. Ele não poderia ter dito isso, não havia como ele dizer. O movimento do xadrez estava errado. House deveria tê-lo parado quando ele começou a falar, ele deveria ter descoberto a tempo de impedir que essas palavras saíssem de sua boca.</p><p>Mas ele não tinha. House não tinha entendido a tempo, e agora tinha acabado.</p><p>"Com licença", ele murmurou, levantando-se. E então ele foi para a porta.</p><p>oOo</p><p>O silêncio que se seguiu à partida de Chase durou pouco.</p><p>"Bem, isso foi interessante", comentou Harry, olhando de House para Wilson em leve confusão. Seu sorriso desapareceu um pouco quando ele pareceu perceber que algo significativo acabara de acontecer, e ele se levantou. "Keegan, Max - bebe?"</p><p>Murmurando acordos rápidos, os outros dois homens deixaram suas cadeiras e seguiram Harry até o bar da enfermaria.</p><p>Wilson virou-se para House.</p><p>"Você está bem?" ele perguntou hesitante, imaginando se deveria alcançar e tocar em House. Ele estava olhando fixamente para a mesa.</p><p>Mas então House balançou a cabeça. Parecia que estava prestes a vomitar.</p><p>"Casa?" Wilson cutucou, sentindo-se um pouco alarmado.</p><p>"Ele não quis dizer isso", House murmurou. A cor estava lentamente retornando ao seu rosto.</p><p>"Você quer dizer que ele não te traiu?" Perguntou Wilson. Seu cérebro estava girando, mas ele se recusou a começar a classificar suas emoções até conseguir tirar isso de casa. "Você não sabe disso. Como você pôde—"</p><p>"A mudança foi impossível", disse House, quebrando o olhar sobre a mesa e se virando para olhar para Wilson. "Ele não quis dizer isso. Nada disso."</p><p>Wilson já tinha visto House assim antes. Quando ele acordou e descobriu o que Stacy tinha feito, House ficou com raiva. Jogando coisas, gritando com raiva. Mas quando o incêndio inicial passou, ele ficou em silêncio e não disse uma palavra mais do que o necessário por semanas. Era assim que House parecia. Seus olhos estavam vazios e as mãos estavam imóveis, e mesmo que a cor tivesse voltado para o rosto, House ainda parecia abalado. Ele estava tentando consertar seu pequeno mundo e se recuperar da mudança de paradigma, e estava tendo dificuldades para fazê-lo.</p><p>Abruptamente, House se levantou.</p><p>"Eu estou indo para casa", ele anunciou. Então ele pegou sua bengala e começou a caminhar em direção à porta.</p><p>"Casa!" Wilson disse alto, levantando-se com a intenção de ir atrás dele. Mas ele se deteve quando lhe ocorreu que não havia nada que ele realmente pudesse fazer para ajudar. House não gostaria de conversar e, a menos que colocasse House em um relógio improvisado de suicídio, Wilson não conseguiria chegar a seis metros de House sem ser atingido. Então ele suspirou, esfregou a nuca e se virou.</p><p>Cuddy estava diante dele.</p><p>"Ei", ele disse, abaixando o braço.</p><p>"O que aconteceu?" Cuddy perguntou, olhando para além de Wilson e vislumbrando House. "O que Chase fez?"</p><p>"Ele ..." Wilson parou, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para descrevê-lo. "Ele acabou de dizer algumas coisas. Sobre House. Disse que o traiu porque House não era bom o suficiente."</p><p>Os olhos de Cuddy se arregalaram. "Onde ele está?"</p><p>"Ele acabou de sair", disse Wilson.</p><p>"Não, não House", disse Cuddy com um aceno de mão. "Chase. Onde ele foi?"</p><p>"Ele também saiu", suspirou Wilson, olhando por cima do ombro para olhar as portas. "Ele parecia bem chateado."</p><p>"É melhor ele ter", disse Cuddy, sombriamente.</p><p>Por trás dela, Wilson podia ver Vogler caminhando na direção deles. Ele tentou não estremecer.</p><p>"Vogler", ele murmurou. "Prepare-se."</p><p>- Chegando para examinar o trabalho dele - murmurou Cuddy, fechando os olhos. "Ótimo."</p><p>Wilson de repente desejou ter ido atrás de House.</p><p>"Boa noite", disse Vogler, aproximando-se deles.</p><p>Cuddy virou-se para encará-lo e Wilson ficou tenso.</p><p>Vogler sorriu para eles. "Acabei de ver o Dr. House sair com pressa. Está tudo bem?"</p><p>A raiva cresceu em Wilson. Vogler sabia muito bem por que House havia saído; ele planejou a coisa toda. Ele manipulou Chase, marcou a data, sentou-se e esperou que tudo acontecesse. E agora ele estava lá e agia como se não tivesse acabado de orquestrar um dos golpes mais difíceis que House havia recebido em cinco anos? Wilson queria dar um soco nele, dar um soco naquele sorriso e bater em uma polpa sangrenta até que ele admitisse o que tinha feito. Ele queria ouvir a confissão diretamente da boca de Vogler e ele—</p><p>Wilson se deteve, percebendo que suas mãos estavam cerradas e que ele estava a segundos de perder o controle e realmente esmurrar Vogler.</p><p>"Está tudo bem", disse Cuddy suavemente, ainda encarando Vogler em vez de Wilson. "A perna dele o estava incomodando, e Wilson o aconselhou a ir para casa antes que piorasse."</p><p>Vogler assentiu. "Que pena. Parecia que ele estava se divertindo também."</p><p>"Uma pena", Wilson concordou, as palavras parecendo secas e frágeis da língua. Não era exatamente o que ele queria dizer para Vogler.</p><p>Cuddy assentiu em silêncio, parando lentamente enquanto o silêncio persistia. Wilson tentou não se mexer, querendo ficar longe de Vogler e de seu olhar. Ele se perguntou se Volger suspeitava que ele soubesse desse plano havia mais de uma semana, agora. Como ele poderia saber disso? A menos que Chase tivesse corrido para Volger para reclamar que Wilson o estava incomodando, não havia como voltar para Vogler.</p><p>Chase pode ter feito isso, no entanto. Wilson não tinha muita certeza de como era a situação entre ele e Vogler.</p><p>"Bem", disse Vogler finalmente. "Eu tenho que ir. Diga ao Dr. House que espero que ele se sinta melhor."</p><p>"Claro", disse Cuddy, sua cabeça balançando para cima e para baixo levemente. Assim que ele se afastou em segurança, seus ombros caíram.</p><p>Wilson colocou uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro. "Vai dar certo", ele disse a ela. "Dê um tempo. As coisas vão melhorar."</p><p>Cuddy se virou e Wilson deixou a mão cair. Ela olhou para ele e suspirou, dando a ele um pequeno sorriso que era mais honesto do que qualquer um que ele a viu dar hoje à noite. "Eu sei."</p><p>"Vou pegar algo para beber", disse Wilson, hesitante. "Você quer alguma coisa?"</p><p>Balançando a cabeça, Cuddy tirou o cabelo dos olhos e ergueu os ombros. "Não, eu vou voltar para o benefício. Obrigado, no entanto. Tente não se preocupar com House a noite toda - nós vamos lidar com ele e Chase amanhã, ok?"</p><p>"Ok", Wilson concordou. Amanhã parecia uma excelente ideia.</p><p>"Tudo bem", repetiu Cuddy, inalando. Ela se virou e se afastou e, em instantes, Wilson a perdeu de vista na multidão em movimento. Ele estendeu a mão e esfregou o rosto, contando mentalmente até três e, em seguida, largou a mão e caminhou até o bar.</p><p>O álcool fez um pouco por seus nervos. Primeiro ele havia tomado uma das delicadas taças de champanhe borbulhante e, depois de terminar em menos de um minuto, decidiu que seria melhor gastar seu tempo bebendo um vinho seco. Ele ficou lá sozinho, simplesmente apreciando o ruído de fundo das conversas que dançavam pela sala, ouvindo o fluxo e refluxo das conversas. Era reconfortante e estranhamente hipnótico ao mesmo tempo, e o pensamento tonto de que o vinho o estivesse colocando para dormir surgiu em sua mente mais de uma vez.</p><p>Seus pensamentos não foram em uma direção específica. Eles pareciam cristais quebrados que voavam em mil direções, impossíveis de encontrar e segurar. Eles não eram notáveis e contínuos, fluindo em sua mente com uma importância quase secundária ao que ele estava ouvindo. Foi só quando alguém lhe deu um tapinha no ombro que ele foi sacudido de seu estupor.</p><p>"O que ... ah, oi, Cameron." Wilson levantou um sorriso de desculpas. "Desculpe. Eu estava sonhando acordada."</p><p>"Você ouviu o que eles estão dizendo?" Cameron perguntou, quase sem fôlego.</p><p>Lentamente, Wilson balançou a cabeça. "Não. O que eles estão dizendo? É sobre House?"</p><p>"Eles estão dizendo isso ..." Cameron vacilou por um segundo. "- que House e Chase estão dormindo juntos. Eles apenas brigaram."</p><p>"O que?" Wilson disse, olhando fixamente para ela. Levou quase vinte segundos para se lembrar de Harry, Keegan e Max, que estavam sentados à mesa quando Chase disse sua peça. "Oh. Uh ..."</p><p>"É verdade?" Cameron perguntou seriamente, seus olhos procurando seu rosto.</p><p>Wilson olhou em volta, esperando que alguém se abaixasse e o impedisse de responder à pergunta. Infelizmente, ninguém o fez.</p><p>oOo</p><p>House não tinha um plano. Tudo o que sabia era que Chase estava dentro daquele quarto, e quando ele saísse, ele iria pegá-lo. O que isso implica ainda não lhe ocorreu, mas isso não importava muito. Agir por impulso também parecia uma boa ideia. Ele passou a noite passada com mil cenários voando em sua mente, produzindo uma produção de cinema de tal maneira que ele não conseguia dormir. Ele queria fazer todos eles, fazer Chase se machucar de todas as maneiras possíveis - mas, novamente, parte dele não queria fazer nada. Era uma parte pequena e muito quieta dele, porém, por isso foi ignorada até esse ponto.</p><p>Chase estava no escritório de Vogler.</p><p>House se perguntou quantas vezes ele esteve lá. Quando ele foi a Vogler pela primeira vez? Teria sido imediatamente? Mas não poderia ter sido. House não percebeu o fato de que alguém de sua equipe estava trabalhando para Vogler até que o próprio Vogler o confrontou por causa da mulher bulímica. E isso, é claro, significava que Chase estava trabalhando para Vogler muito antes de começarem a fazer sexo. A conclusão óbvia era que Chase havia sido forçado a fazer sexo com ele - mas se ele tivesse sido, então ele era um bom ator. House nunca desconfiara uma vez que ele pudesse se lembrar. Toda a sua agressão tinha sido focada em Cameron.</p><p>Maldição Chase. Por que diabos ele tinha ido a Vogler em primeiro lugar? E o que o tinha possuído para acompanhar todas as ordens loucas que envolviam dormir com seu chefe? Por que Chase simplesmente não disse não?</p><p>O pensamento de toda a situação fez a fúria correr por suas veias novamente. Ele apertou mais a bengala, olhando para a porta como se fosse ver através dela e descobrir o que Chase estava fazendo ali. House esperava que ele estivesse chorando. Ele esperava que Chase estivesse com dor e não tivesse conseguido dormir na noite passada. Ele esperava que o pensamento de comer o fizesse sentir-se doente, que ele sentisse que tinha sido despojado até o âmago e exposto ao mundo. Ele esperava que Chase se sentisse sozinho. Cansado. Incompleto.</p><p>Porque se Chase não se importava, House não achou que ele seria capaz de lidar com isso.</p><p>Então a maçaneta girou e House ficou tenso.</p><p>Chase saiu devagar. Seus olhos não apresentavam sinais reveladores de choro e seus ombros estavam tensos. House ficou em silêncio enquanto esperava Chase notá-lo. Ele assistiu Chase fechar a porta com cuidado, fez uma pausa e encarou as letras prateadas nela, e depois suspirou. Chase se virou.</p><p>Os olhos dele se arregalaram. "Casa-"</p><p>Sem aviso, a raiva explodiu na mente de House e ele perdeu o controle.</p><p>Chase se espalhou, atingindo a parede e caindo no chão como uma boneca de pano. Uma enfermeira que passava parou, mas House deu um passo à frente e agarrou Chase pelo braço.</p><p>"Levante-se", ele disse bruscamente, puxando Chase de volta para a posição de pé.</p><p>Chase tropeçou para a frente vertiginosamente, os olhos sem foco, e House o puxou em direção à sala vazia a alguns metros do corredor. No meio do caminho, Chase parecia recuperar os sentidos e começou a andar em uma linha reta. Com o coração ainda batendo com fúria, House o empurrou para dentro da sala, o que fez Chase tropeçar.</p><p>"Não é o que você pensa", Chase murmurou quando House bateu a porta.</p><p>House se virou e viu Chase sentado na cama vazia com a mão pressionada contra a têmpora, olhando para o chão. " Não é o que eu acho ", ele zombou em voz alta. "Que diabos não é. Você trabalha para a Vogler esse tempo todo."</p><p>"Bem, sim, essa parte é verdade", disse Chase, olhando para House. "Mas-"</p><p>"E ele disse para você começar a fazer sexo comigo", House pressionou. Sua perna palpitava de dor e ele começou a andar furiosamente.</p><p>"Não exatamente", Chase murmurou.</p><p>House parou por um segundo. "O que isso deveria significar?"</p><p>Chase fechou os olhos. "Ele apenas ... Ele me disse para me aproximar de você. O sexo era mais fácil do que ..."</p><p>A onda de raiva que rolou nele era tão poderosa que House quase bateu Chase na cabeça com a bengala.</p><p>"Sinto muito", Chase disse desesperadamente, abrindo os olhos. "Sério. Eu não sabia-"</p><p>"E ele disse para você me humilhar", House interrompeu categoricamente.</p><p>"Sim", Chase sussurrou.</p><p>"Então você decidiu me trair", House continuou.</p><p>"Não!" Chase disse alto, pulando de pé. Ele parou e de repente parecia que ficaria doente com o movimento repentino e depois recuperou o controle. "Eu não - eu nunca! Você não recebeu minha mensagem? Eu tentei - tentei lhe dizer que não era real. Com o movimento do xadrez!"</p><p>"Eu não sou idiota", House retrucou. "Claro que entendi. Mas se eu perguntasse a Cameron o que vocês dois estão fazendo nas últimas semanas, aposto que ela tem algumas coisas interessantes a dizer."</p><p>"Não, ela não iria! Nós nunca dormimos juntos", Chase insistiu, mas House não estava ouvindo.</p><p>"E aposto que foi você quem teve meu arquivo o tempo todo", disse ele, inclinando-se com mais força na bengala enquanto contornava a sala novamente. "Deve ter sido como Cuddy descobriu, e ela disse a Wilson, que tentou me dizer ..." Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Se ao menos ele tivesse ouvido Wilson. "E Cameron tem sido inocente esse tempo todo!"</p><p>"Eu tentei te contar!" Chase protestou. "Eu te disse que poderia ser outra pessoa!"</p><p>“Bem, você não conseguiu entender que poderia ter sido você! ” House gritou, parando de andar para ligar Chase.</p><p>"Ah, sim, isso teria sido uma conversa interessante", disse Chase. "Caramba, House, eu tenho trabalhado para Vogler esse tempo todo! Sou eu que você deveria estar punindo, não Cameron!"</p><p>"Você deveria ter me dito", House disse em voz baixa.</p><p>Chase riu. "Por quê? Você não teria ajudado. Você teria me chutado para o meio-fio, e então eu ficaria sem você e sem emprego."</p><p>"Bem, agora você tem seu trabalho precioso", House zombou.</p><p>"House - por favor, não", Chase disse, seu tom de repente implorando. "Eu não queria fazer isso. Só não sabia mais o que fazer. O que você teria feito?"</p><p>"Disse que não?" House sugeriu.</p><p>Mas Chase balançou a cabeça - e então ele pareceu enjoado novamente, e parou. "Eu não pude. Você não entende. Se eu tivesse dito não, ele teria feito pior do que me demitir. Ele teria ... Ele também teria demitido você. Ele teria se livrado de todo o departamento. . "</p><p>"E ele provavelmente vai me despedir agora", House disse bruscamente. "Tudo o que você fez foi adiar algumas semanas!"</p><p>"Você não entendeu?" Chase perguntou, olhando para House com algo semelhante ao desespero. "Essas últimas semanas foram as melhores da minha vida inteira ."</p><p>House fez uma careta. "Ah ... o pequeno australiano me seduz?"</p><p>"E daí se eu fizer?" Chase exigiu.</p><p>"Então você tem uma maneira engraçada de mostrar isso", House bufou, e então ele voltou ao seu ritmo.</p><p>"Eu estava louca. Quem iria me ajudar?" Chase perguntou.</p><p>House tropeçou por um minuto, percebendo que Chase tinha um pequeno argumento. Mas então ele passou por isso. "Você não deveria ter ido a Vogler em primeiro lugar."</p><p>"Eu sei disso!" Chase disse, parecendo frustrado. "Eu sei que não deveria, e foi um erro estúpido. Mas eu não pude fazer nada sobre isso! Quando entrei, não consegui sair."</p><p>"Você poderia ter encontrado um jeito", disse House, carrancudo.</p><p>"Sim?" Chase perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Quão?"</p><p>"Eu não sei - não sou eu quem está em conflito com Vogler nos últimos dois meses", disse House, impaciente. "Você se ferrou. Não há mais nada."</p><p>"House, eu não sei mais o que lhe dizer. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu diria! " Chase disse desesperadamente. Sua voz quase falhou com o esforço.</p><p>"Mas você não pode", House disse categoricamente.</p><p>Batida.</p><p>Chase abriu a boca.</p><p>House ergueu as sobrancelhas, pronto para ouvir sua próxima desculpa.</p><p>"Não", Chase disse calmamente, os ombros caídos. "Não, eu não posso."</p><p>House assentiu. Através dele, ele se virou e começou a ir em direção à porta.</p><p>"Não vá", disse Chase por trás dele, e por qualquer motivo, House parou.</p><p>Ele enfrentou Chase. "O que?"</p><p>Chase parecia pego, sua boca aberta sem palavras saindo.</p><p>"Eu pensei que sim", disse House em breve, e então ele foi para a porta.</p><p>Mas uma mão agarrou seu antebraço, o que segurava sua bengala, e ele foi forçado a parar. Chase engoliu, parecendo determinado. "Sinto muito. Deus, sinto muito. Eu nunca quis ... Apenas me diga o que tenho que fazer para que você me perdoe. Por favor."</p><p>"Cair morto faria isso", House cuspiu, soltando o braço. Ele abriu a porta e estava prestes a dar um passo à frente quando percebeu que havia uma pessoa no caminho. E não apenas qualquer pessoa, mas Edward Vogler, com olhos dançantes e uma expressão como gelo. Involuntariamente, House deu um passo atrás.</p><p>"Bem, essa foi uma conversa interessante", disse Vogler enquanto entrava na sala.</p><p>Chase ficou branco. House sentiu como se alguém tivesse tomado seu interior e torcido-os em um nó.</p><p>"Não se preocupe", disse House, reunindo algum veneno em sua voz. "Eu terminei com ele."</p><p>Vogler parou na frente de Chase. "Eu também não acho que tenha alguma utilidade para ele."</p><p>Os olhos de Chase se arregalaram.</p><p>"Dr. Chase, espero sua demissão na minha mesa nas próximas duas horas. Você parece não ter mais nenhum objetivo neste hospital", disse Vogler, com um tom agradável. "Bom dia, Dr. House."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. (O garoto que destruiu o mundo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Então Chase foi demitido.</p><p>House ainda não conseguia acreditar. Isso não quer dizer que ele estava se sentindo arrependido ou culpado por isso - ele não sentiu nada menos do que o prazer de Chase nunca mais pisar neste hospital novamente. Mas a logística de tudo isso ainda estava girando em sua cabeça. Vogler ouviu a conversa e, curiosamente, decidiu acreditar que Chase não era mais útil para ele. House não tinha certeza do porquê. Chase obviamente cumpriu sua ordem, não importa o quanto supostamente o machucasse. Agora Vogler estava sem espião e não tinha chance de conquistar Cameron ou Foreman ... Então, o que ele faria agora?</p><p>Obviamente, Vogler teria que procurar outros meios de ficar de olho nele.</p><p>House de repente se lembrou de Brenda. Ele não estava em seu e-mail há dias, mas duvidava que contivesse algo que ele precisava saber ou não sabia. Ele fez uma anotação mental para dizer a Brenda que não precisava mais dela, pois o grande plano de Vogler havia sido revelado e imediatamente caiu de cara no chão, e acabou que Cameron realmente era inocente o tempo todo. Por isso, ele sentiu alguma culpa. Só um pouco. Tinha sido uma conclusão perfeitamente lógica. Não havia razão para pensar que era Chase trabalhando para Vogler, não Cameron. Afinal, Vogler havia lhe dito que não podia despedir Cameron.</p><p>Isso tinha sido uma manobra? Vogler planejara isso desde o início, para afastar suas suspeitas? House se perguntou o que Vogler teria dito se ele dissesse que queria demitir Foreman. Provavelmente não me foi permitido , ele pensou amargamente. Claro. E ele se apaixonou por isso, gancho, linha e chumbada. Como ele poderia ter perdido? Havia sinais ao longo do caminho. Chase não poderia ter sido tão bom ator; ele deixou uma bagunça em algum lugar ao longo do caminho. House pensou em tudo, contando com dezenas e dezenas de conversas e reuniões e cenas impertinentes, mas ele estava ficando em branco. Alguém poderia pensar que depois de estar em um relacionamento por quase -</p><p>Então o atingiu. A coisa toda tinha sido o erro.</p><p>Chase obviamente inventou o jogo Dare Chess e inventou a história sobre a paixão para atraí-lo. Ele jogou direto nas fraquezas de House - competição e arrogância - e também fez um trabalho estrondoso. House deveria ter visto desde o início, com a resposta ambígua de Chase: "Esta é a única maneira que eu poderia pensar para interessá-lo. Se é isso que é necessário para conseguir o que eu quero, então eu o farei". Chase se afastou calmamente e o deixou tirar suas próprias conclusões brilhantes sobre isso, e ele ficou tão envolvido com o deleite que não viu a razão. House nunca pensou que Chase fosse capaz de ser tão manipulador.</p><p>Manipulativo. Fora de todos os seus patinhos, House teria achado Chase o menos capaz de interpretar pessoas. Foreman teria aproveitado um pouco de alegria perversa da chance de humilhar publicamente seu chefe, e Cameron, embora moralista e indeciso, poderia ser arrogante à sua maneira. Chase era meio que inútil em tudo, de tato social a vestir-se. Mas, embora tenha matado ele admitir, Wilson estava certo sobre Chase; obviamente ele ficou do lado do melhor lance. House não estava pensando direito na época, o que era claramente culpa de Chase, e ele se convenceu de que Chase só poderia ser leal a ele. De todas as coisas estúpidas ...</p><p>Foi por isso que ele não fez relacionamentos. Eles nunca terminaram bem. Ele aceitou a oferta de sexo grátis e correu com ela, mais longe do que ele pretendia. As coisas tinham acontecido tão rápido. Tudo estava bem até o acidente de carro, e ele decidiu mexer com a cabeça de Chase, dando-lhe carona para casa. Foi aí que Chase passou de um simples amigo para ... Para algo mais importante. Talvez Vogler tivesse de alguma forma orquestrado o acidente de carro. Inferno, talvez Chase tivesse orquestrado o acidente de carro. Ele era o único que tinha sugerido que eles vão para o bar para bebidas depois do trabalho. Chase poderia saber que ele seria machucado, não permanentemente, mas ruim o suficiente para se tornar um pouco lamentável por algumas semanas, e imaginou que seria uma maneira de puxar as cordas do coração de House. E ele deve ter pago -</p><p>House parou, percebendo o quão ridícula era essa linha de pensamento. Ele estava sendo paranóico. E, além disso, ele pensou de má vontade, Chase devia saber que a pena não era o caminho a seguir quando se tratava de conquistar o coração de seu chefe.</p><p>Portanto, o acidente não foi orquestrado. Mas com certeza tinha sido pura sorte da parte de Chase.</p><p>Embora fosse possível que Chase não estivesse mentindo o tempo todo. Talvez ele realmente tivesse desenvolvido uma pequena queda com o passar do tempo. Isso, é claro, significaria que tudo o que Chase havia dito nesta manhã tinha sido verdade, que ele realmente sentia muito por tudo.</p><p>Isso não mudou o fato de ele ter traído House. Ou que ele havia sido demitido. Mesmo que House tivesse, em uma licença temporária de sanidade, perdoado Chase por ter corrido para Vogler, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso agora. Vogler não recontrataria Chase, especialmente quando ele acreditava que Chase realmente tinha sido duplo. E se Chase estava dizendo a verdade, ele realmente estava tentando subir o riacho sem remo. Não era de admirar que ele tivesse sido tão veemente com a inocência de Cameron. A pouca consciência ingênua de Chase teria sido sufocante sob a culpa.</p><p>Oh sim. Cameron.</p><p>House levantou-se e mancou até a porta entre o escritório e a sala de conferências. Ele abriu a porta o suficiente, enfiou a cabeça na sala e deu a Cameron um olhar desagradável.</p><p>"Parabéns", ele disse amargamente, e ela olhou surpresa. "O júri decidiu que você não está trabalhando para a Vogler."</p><p>Cameron olhou para ele inexpressivamente por um segundo. "O que?" ela finalmente perguntou, assumindo uma expressão suspeita. "Porque o que aconteceu?"</p><p>"Nada", disse House. Ele abaixou a cabeça de volta ao escritório e deixou a porta fechar sozinha, porque ele já estava voltando para sua mesa.</p><p>Isso teve o efeito pretendido. Cameron, estimulado por alguma confiança recém-descoberta no fato de que ela não estava mais com problemas, estava em pé na frente de sua mesa quando ele se virou para se sentar. Ela parecia - bem, não muito irritada, mas era uma coisa próxima.</p><p>"Por que você não pensa mais que sou eu?" Cameron exigiu, aproximando-se da mesa e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Eu tenho o direito de saber."</p><p>"Não, você realmente não", House disse suavemente. Ele olhou para ela e ergueu as sobrancelhas.</p><p>"Algo mudou", disse Cameron. Ela deu um passo à frente, olhando para o tabuleiro de xadrez que ainda estava sentado na mesa de House, as peças em várias posições do outro lado do tabuleiro. Ela estendeu a mão para tocar uma das peças.</p><p>House deu um tapa. "Vou lhe dizer por que, se você responder uma pergunta para mim."</p><p>"O que?" Cameron perguntou cautelosamente.</p><p>"Você já dormiu com Chase?"</p><p>“ O quê? ” Cameron gritou, seu queixo caindo.</p><p>"Você já dormiu com Chase?" House repetiu, enunciando cada palavra com cuidado.</p><p>"Você não tem o direito de me perguntar isso!" Cameron disse indignado.</p><p>House encolheu os ombros casualmente. "Ah, bem ... o mundo pode nunca saber."</p><p>Cameron parecia furioso. "Eu não vou jogar seus jogos, House. Por que você não pergunta a Chase se ele está traindo você?"</p><p>"Porque eu não quero", House disse automaticamente. Mentalmente, ele estava se perguntando como diabos Cameron sabia disso ... que ele tinha Chase tinha estado juntos. Ela deve ter ouvido falar de Wilson. House sentiu vontade de dar um soco em algo. Algo vagamente em forma de Chase.</p><p>"Basta perguntar a ele", insistiu Cameron, sua voz se tornando mais suave. "Se você não tentar forçá-lo, ele será muito mais honesto."</p><p>"Eu não vou perguntar a ele", disse House, revirando os olhos com a sugestão dela e com a voz repentina e gentil. Como se ele precisasse de conselhos de relacionamento de Cameron. "E se você gosta tanto de fofocar, deve saber que Chase foi demitido e não voltará."</p><p>"Você o demitiu?" Cameron ofegou, seus olhos se arregalando. "Oh meu Deus. Só porque - porque você pensou que ele e eu -"</p><p>"Não, não, não", House disse impaciente, acenando com a mão. "Vogler o demitiu. Embora eu estivesse a alguns segundos dele, antes que ele o interrompesse. Isso realmente não é da sua conta, não é?"</p><p>Silenciosamente, Cameron balançou a cabeça. Ela ainda estava olhando para House com uma expressão chocada no rosto. Mas ela se virou para sair, a porta se fechando silenciosamente atrás dela.</p><p>House exalou, seu olhar caindo no tabuleiro de xadrez que estava sentado na frente dele. Algo nele estalou.</p><p>Peças de xadrez voavam por toda parte.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Boa noite", disse Vogler, sorrindo para eles. Era apenas pouco anoitecer - o sol havia se posto, mas como ainda estava no auge do inverno, isso não significava muito. Wilson havia conseguido limpar sua agenda após esta reunião e estava ansioso para voltar para casa depois. Não especificamente para estar com sua esposa (ela estava atirando nele olhares desagradáveis desde que ele retornara da conferência em Ohio, e Wilson ainda não conseguia perguntar por que), mas porque todo esse fiasco com House e Chase estava fazendo sua cabeça girar.</p><p>Ele também tinha certeza de que havia mais na história deles do que ele havia colhido na noite anterior. House se trancara em seu escritório o dia inteiro e nem sequer permitira que Wilson chegasse com uma oferta pacífica da tarde de um sanduíche Reuben com batatas fritas e um dr. Pepper. Ele esperava que House estivesse de bom humor amanhã - e se não fosse melhor, então pelo menos um que falasse histórias. Os rumores selvagens que estavam voando pelo hospital estavam começando a lhe dar dor de cabeça.</p><p>Infelizmente, esta reunião não estava ajudando. Vogler estava falando sobre planos financeiros, movendo-se firmemente através de uma apresentação em PowerPoint. Pela aparência de todos na sala, Wilson não era o único entediado idiota. Ao lado dele, Nguyen estava distraidamente clicando em uma caneta dentro e fora. Voltando aos seus dias de faculdade, Wilson começou a afundar em um vago estupor, seguindo dicas de Cuddy quando era apropriado assentir ou virar a página.</p><p>Era uma época antes de uma tela preta aparecer, e o branco "Fim da apresentação de slides, clique para sair", parecia um arauto cantante para a atmosfera letárgica da sala.</p><p>"Temos mais um problema a tratar", disse Vogler ao desligar o projetor. "E então você estará livre para ir, eu prometo."</p><p>Algumas pessoas sorriram. Wilson fez um esforço, mas achou que poderia ter acabado parecendo mais uma careta.</p><p>"Tenho certeza de que a maioria de vocês já ouviu as últimas fofocas por aqui, sobre o Dr. House e o Dr. Chase", disse Vogler lentamente.</p><p>De repente, Wilson teve um péssimo pressentimento sobre o que Vogler ia dizer.</p><p>"Nesse caso, porém, o boato tem alguma base. A verdade por trás desse boato não me deixou outra escolha senão revogar o mandato do Dr. Gregory House e encerrar seu emprego neste hospital". Vogler recostou-se e Wilson jurou que viu os cantos da boca se contorcerem para cima.</p><p>"O que exatamente você ouviu que aconteceu?" Cuddy exigiu, levantando-se diante de mais alguém para falar. "Não ouvi nada que exija sua rescisão".</p><p>Mas Vogler balançou a cabeça. "Houve alegações muito graves de assédio sexual e má conduta, e não posso permitir que elas afetem o hospital".</p><p>"Sempre há reclamações sendo apresentadas", disse Wilson, e todas as cabeças se viraram em sua direção. Ele olhou para Vogler. "Toda vez que ele abre a boca, alguém quer fechar o punho. Por que agora?"</p><p>Vogler lançou-lhe um olhar fixo. "O que o Dr. House fez pode levá-lo à prisão. Não tolerarei esse tipo de comportamento."</p><p>"Edward", Brown disse do outro lado da mesa. "Acho que todos nos sentiríamos melhor se soubéssemos o que House fez de tão terrível."</p><p>"Não é exatamente apropriado", disse Vogler, mas Wilson percebeu que não estava realmente atendendo ao pedido. Apenas tocando sua audiência. "Mas o Dr. Robert Chase - um dos colegas do Dr. House - largou o emprego esta manhã. Ele me disse que, durante o último mês, o Dr. House o tocava de maneiras sexuais e o obrigava a fazer certas coisas por ele. Até agora, ele estava com muito medo de dizer qualquer coisa, mas ontem à noite, como tenho certeza de que muitos de vocês ouviram, ele finalmente disse ao Dr. House que estava acabando de ser usado, e desistiu da primeira coisa. manhã."</p><p>Wilson estava atordoado demais por palavras.</p><p>Cuddy não estava.</p><p>"Isso é mentira", disse ela em voz baixa, pulando de pé e parecendo pronta para cuspir unhas. "Você forçou o Dr. Chase a desistir - você está dizendo a ele o que fazer o tempo todo."</p><p>"Você pode provar isso?" Vogler perguntou calmamente.</p><p>"Você pode?" Cuddy atirou de volta.</p><p>Vogler tirou uma folha de papel de sua pasta e a colocou sobre a mesa. "Dr. Chase afirma. Arquivou a queixa esta manhã."</p><p>Sem palavras, Cuddy olhou para o documento.</p><p>"Eu ouvi o que o Dr. Chase estava dizendo para House", disse Hernandez cuidadosamente, sem olhar para o jornal. "Parecia mais que ele estava contando a House sobre um caso que ele teve, não que ele tivesse acabado de ser ... bem, um brinquedo."</p><p>"Você deve ter ouvido errado", disse Vogler suavemente.</p><p>Wilson estendeu a mão e puxou o documento em sua direção. Ele leu as palavras de Chase, rabiscadas com letras quase ilegíveis, e suas mãos tremeram de repente com o esforço de conter sua raiva. Ele não podia acreditar que alguém teria a ousadia de tentar colocar isso em House. Como ele ousa? Como ele ousa fazer algo assim? As palavras rabiscadas neste papel não podiam estar mais longe da verdade, e ainda assim Chase havia assinado. Coloque sua porra de assinatura em risco e verifique se era a verdade. Wilson sabia que essa assinatura iria roubar um emprego, porque Vogler tinha todas as provas de que precisava. A pequena merda provavelmente saiu do hospital esta manhã, assobiando para si mesmo.</p><p>Rapidamente, ele colocou o papel de volta na mesa antes de perder o controle e rasgou ao meio.</p><p>"Então, com essas acusações em ordem", disse Vogler, sua voz se elevando e acalmando as conversas que surgiram na sala, "por meio deste, peço uma votação para revogar o mandato do Dr. Gregory House e encerrar seu emprego neste hospitalar, efetivo imediatamente. "</p><p>O quarto estava em silêncio.</p><p>Os olhos de Wilson se arregalaram impossivelmente quando Hernandez lentamente colocou a mão no ar. O que ele estava fazendo?</p><p>Os olhos se moveram pela sala enquanto o silêncio constrangedor persistia. Hernandez parecia ter começado a se arrepender de sua decisão de levantar o braço quando Brown e Kline levantaram os braços em perfeito uníssono. A cabeça de Wilson girou quando ele viu as mãos voarem por toda a sala, acumulando-se até as únicas pessoas que restavam eram ele e Cuddy. Ele se sentiu absolutamente surpreso que House estivesse sendo demitido tão rapidamente. Ele realmente se uniu a tantos inimigos ao longo dos anos, ou eles estavam apenas com medo do poder de Vogler?</p><p>Vogler pigarreou.</p><p>Olhando para a mesa, Cuddy levantou a mão.</p><p>A boca de Wilson se abriu em choque. Ele a encarou, mas ela ainda estava se recusando a olhar para qualquer lugar, menos a madeira laminada da mesa. Que diabos ela estava jogando?</p><p>"Dr. Wilson?" Vogler disse de repente.</p><p>Ele se virou para encarar Vogler, subitamente sentindo como se houvesse várias lanças grandes sendo apontadas para sua cabeça.</p><p>"Oposto?" ele se aventurou, pois a raiva quente que havia fortalecido sua determinação antes se dissipou rapidamente.</p><p>"O movimento foi derrotado", disse Vogler, concedendo essa perda com o aceno de cabeça. Ao redor da sala, as mãos caíram. "Dr. Wilson, você se importaria de sair da sala?"</p><p>"Desculpe?" Wilson disse, sem acreditar no que ouvira.</p><p>A confusão mudou a atmosfera da sala e, embora ninguém dissesse nada, era evidente que as conversas estavam acontecendo ao seu redor.</p><p>Vogler lançou-lhe um olhar enganosamente paciente. "Nós vamos fazer outra votação."</p><p>"Bem, primeiro de tudo", começou Wilson, incapaz de manter a incredulidade em sua voz, "você não pode anular meu voto fazendo-me destacar-se no corredor. E segundo, você deve verificar o estatuto; você precisa de aviso prévio e pelo menos um dia útil para poder reconsiderar qualquer assunto ".</p><p>Ao seu redor, as conversas silenciosas cessaram. Eles estavam todos assistindo e esperando, atentos.</p><p>"Estamos votando de uma maneira diferente da qual você é ..." Vogler demorou a procurar as palavras certas. "Conflito fora de."</p><p>"Como posso estar em conflito?" Wilson perguntou, sentindo os leves movimentos daquela raiva de aço novamente.</p><p>Vogler deu um meio sorriso. "Este voto é para demitir o Dr. James Wilson."</p><p>oOo</p><p>Wilson estava furioso quando saiu do hospital naquela noite. Ele bateu a porta do carro, acelerou furiosamente para fora do estacionamento e buzinou para alguém por demorar demais em um sinal de parada. Mas quando entrou no estacionamento do Risco (o bar mais próximo do hospital), ele se acalmou. Na verdade, Wilson sentiu algo mais parecido com um tipo histérico de risada quando ele trancou o carro, mas ele segurou-o. Sim, ele foi demitido - ou tão bom quanto -, mas isso não significava que ele deveria perder completamente a cabeça. E rir loucamente para si mesmo ao entrar em um bar era uma maneira ruim de impressionar qualquer empresa feminina em potencial.</p><p>O bar deu a aparência de um bloco de concreto gigante. Era cinza e empoeirado e cheirava um pouco a concreto em pó, e os vários pôsteres, dardos e recordações não podiam esconder as feias paredes cinza do lugar. Mas Wilson não veio aqui por causa da decoração. Ele veio aqui porque era pequeno e o álcool era barato - e principalmente porque ninguém do hospital veio aqui. Desde que o PS conseguiu cinco gays bêbados que estavam brigando no Risco, a suposição popular era que era um bar gay e as pessoas ficavam longe dele. Wilson sabia melhor. Ele não se atreveu a tentar corrigir alguém por medo de perder seu santuário; ele nem se deu ao trabalho de esclarecer House.</p><p>Ninguém aqui o conhecia, exceto o barman, que era do tamanho de uma máquina de venda automática e provavelmente tinha um QI correspondente, e um homem de um metro e oitenta e um que gostava de conversar com o barman. Wilson achou que poderia ter um caso leve da síndrome de Asperger.</p><p>Wilson entrou, saboreando o calor almiscarado do bar. Estava frio lá fora. Algumas cabeças se viraram em sua direção, mas como ele não era policial nem mulher, ele foi rapidamente dispensado e esquecido. Ele jogou o casaco sobre uma das banquetas e estava prestes a pedir uma dose de uma coisa ou outra quando avistou o homem sentado a dois banquinhos. Ele olhou por uma fração de segundo, incapaz de acreditar no que viu, e depois marchou para o homem.</p><p>"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele demandou.</p><p>Chase olhou para ele, expressão vaga. "Wilson ..." ele disse para si mesmo, e um cenho franziu a testa. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"</p><p>"O que diabos você estava pensando?" Wilson disse em voz alta, sem se importar que algumas pessoas se afastassem de suas bebidas para encará-lo. "Você sabe o que fez?"</p><p>Um sorriso idiota apareceu no rosto de Chase, e ele piscou. "Você pode me dar um soco, se quiser. House também. Dói muito. Ele estava realmente louco."</p><p>As mãos de Wilson flexionaram quando ele resistiu ao desejo de socar Chase da banqueta. "Espero que ele tenha batido em sua bunda."</p><p>"Sim", disse Chase, assentindo lentamente. "Então ele gritou comigo, mas eu contei a verdade e ele acredita em mim. Eu vi."</p><p>"Acredita no quê?" Wilson perguntou desconfiado, sua curiosidade falando antes de sua raiva.</p><p>Chase riu, seu sorriso aumentando. "Bem, na verdade não, Wilson. Ele estava realmente louco. Mas se Vogler não tivesse me demitido, ele teria acreditado em mim. Eu odeio Vogler. Eu sou um idiota."</p><p>"Sim, nós sabemos", Wilson murmurou.</p><p>"O que?" Chase perguntou, franzindo a testa.</p><p>"Nada", disse Wilson em breve. "No que House não acreditava?"</p><p>"Que eu o amo", disse Chase sinceramente, sua expressão subitamente excitada. "Eu acho que sim. Você sabe, eu não queria fazer isso com ele. Valium, talvez. Mas Vogler me fez. Eu odeio Vogler."</p><p>Wilson bufou. "Certo. Vogler fez você."</p><p>Chase parou e depois franziu a testa enquanto pensava em algo. Então ele assentiu. "Sim, ele fez. Eu sei. Eu lembro."</p><p>"Ele colocou uma arma na sua cabeça, talvez?" Wilson perguntou secamente.</p><p>"Ele estava indo para despedir House", disse Chase, desajeitadamente tentando tirar o cabelo dos olhos. Ele acabou se cutucando nos olhos. "Ow ..."</p><p>"Ele só vai despedir House agora", apontou Wilson. Ele percebeu abruptamente que estava tentando ter uma conversa com um homem bêbado - e não apenas qualquer homem bêbado, mas aquele que ele estava pronto para rasgar membro a membro não há quinze minutos atrás. Ele abriu a boca para encerrar a conversa, mas Chase tinha algo a dizer primeiro.</p><p>"A casa está demitida?" Chase perguntou, seus olhos subitamente arregalados e sua voz preocupada. "Não, ele não está. Não mesmo. Vogler disse que, se eu assinasse, ele não o despediria. Apenas o castigue. Ele mentiu, não foi? Eu odeio Vogler."</p><p>"Assinou o formulário de reclamação?" Perguntou Wilson. As engrenagens em sua mente começaram a girar, e ele estava muito feliz por ter conversado com Chase antes de começar a beber. Eles provavelmente teriam acabado em uma briga de bar. "Vogler lhe disse que se não o fizesse, ele demitiria House?"</p><p>"Eu não queria assinar", Chase disse a ele, parecendo muito sério. "Sério. Mas House precisa do emprego dele. E todo mundo o odeia."</p><p>Wilson se perguntou o que isso tinha a ver com alguma coisa. "Certo. Pensei que você não bebesse?"</p><p>"Claro que sim", disse Chase com naturalidade. "Nunca é o suficiente para ficar bêbado. Mas eu posso beber."</p><p>"Chase, você está bêbado", disse Wilson, tentando não rir enquanto Chase balançava a cabeça e parecia um pouco tonto.</p><p>"Não, eu me sinto melhor agora." A mão de Chase foi para o copo quase vazio no balcão do bar, mas Wilson puxou a mão para trás. Chase olhou para ele, lutando com a mão livre. "Pare com isso. Isso está ajudando."</p><p>"Não está ajudando nada", disse Wilson. "E você também não. Você já causou danos suficientes - não adicione seu fígado à lista."</p><p>Chase franziu a testa. "House me daria um pouco dele. Como uma novela. Ele ainda está bravo?"</p><p>"Sim, ele é", disse Wilson, suspirando. Ele estava começando a ter uma imagem muito diferente de Chase. "Sua melhor aposta é nunca mais vê-lo novamente. Ele estará sem emprego em breve, então não deve haver muitos problemas."</p><p>"A casa foi demitida?" Chase perguntou, encarando Wilson com uma incredulidade que lhe disse que ele claramente não tinha lembrança de perguntar a mesma coisa apenas alguns minutos atrás. "Não, ele não disse. Eu te disse. Vogler prometeu."</p><p>"Vogler mentiu", disse Wilson categoricamente.</p><p>"Eu odeio Vogler", disse Chase, pela enésima vez. Ele tentou pegar seu copo novamente, mas Wilson esticou o braço e o pegou. Empurrou-o sobre o balcão e o barman se aproximou para pegá-lo. "É culpa dele que House me odeia", disse Chase miseravelmente. "Eu queria que ele morresse. Eu gostaria de morrer."</p><p>Um pouco alarmado, Wilson pensou rapidamente. "Olha, por que não a levamos de volta ao seu apartamento? Você dirigiu aqui?"</p><p>Chase balançou a cabeça. "Por quê? Você não pode ter meu carro. É meu. Eu comprei."</p><p>"Eu sei que é", disse Wilson pacientemente. "Eu vou te levar para casa."</p><p>"Mais um", disse Chase. Sua mão atravessou o balcão para chamar o barman, mas Wilson foi mais rápido.</p><p>"Ele terminou a noite", disse ele ao barman, que assentiu e voltou ao copo que estava limpando. Wilson imaginou se o pano estava preto antes ou depois de começar a limpar o copo, mas o protesto incoerente de Chase o fez voltar à realidade. "Levante", ele disse, ajudando Chase a se levantar. Ele fez isso tantas vezes por House (que era muito mais alto e mais difícil de controlar do que Chase) que veio facilmente.</p><p>"Sinto muito", disse Chase em voz alta - não para Wilson, mas para todos os outros no bar. Ele se virou e olhou para o chão. "Sinceras desculpas…"</p><p>Wilson o levou para fora ("Porra, está frio!") E entrou no carro sem grandes problemas. Chase tentou afivelar o cinto de segurança, mas teve problemas para colocar a fivela no fecho e, por isso, recitou seu endereço, como Wilson fez por ele.</p><p>"221B West 27th", disse Chase.</p><p>Wilson estremeceu, puxando outro comprimento do cinto de segurança enquanto tentava afivelá-lo. "É da House. Preciso do seu endereço."</p><p>"Minha escova de dentes está lá", disse Chase, como se isso fosse muito importante para ele. "Apartamentos corta-vento. Sou eu. Mas preciso das minhas coisas."</p><p>Finalmente, depois de ter colocado o cinto de segurança no lugar, Wilson recostou-se na cadeira e exalou. Ele sabia onde ficavam aqueles apartamentos e não estavam muito longe daqui.</p><p>"Obrigado", Chase murmurou enquanto ligava o carro. "Acho que bebi demais."</p><p>"Não brinque", disse Wilson. Ele aumentou o aquecimento para que estivesse saindo pelas aberturas de ventilação. "Quando você chegou lá?"</p><p>"Onde?" Chase perguntou, piscando para ele de uma forma bastante coruja.</p><p>"O bar", disse Wilson, impaciência rastejando em sua voz.</p><p>Chase piscou novamente enquanto pensava. "Logo após Vogler me demitir. Ele me demitiu . Eu odeio Vogler. Ele mente para todo mundo. Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso."</p><p>"E a que horas Vogler te demitiu?" Wilson perguntou, levando Chase de volta à conversa. Ele se perguntou por que Vogler havia demitido Chase em primeiro lugar.</p><p>"Não sei. Dez. Mas ele me fez escrever essa coisa e me fez assinar. Isso levou um tempo", disse Chase, assentindo para si mesmo. "Então eu fui ao bar. Eu não queria beber. Eu só queria estar lá."</p><p>"Quando você começou a beber?" Perguntou Wilson. Sua voz era paciente, mas ele estava realmente ansioso para entender isso.</p><p>"Cameron me ligou", disse Chase de repente. "Mas eu não respondi. Eu não queria. Acho que ela está preocupada comigo. Wilson, você deveria dizer a verdade a ela - talvez ela possa ajudar."</p><p>"Você é muito falador quando está bêbado", disse Wilson suavemente. "Você vai se odiar de manhã."</p><p>"Não, eu não sou", disse Chase.</p><p>Wilson não sabia se ele queria dizer que não era falador, não estava bêbado ou não ia se odiar de manhã. Ele estava errado nas três acusações, é claro. Mas Wilson apenas assentiu e virou à direita, decidindo que Chase estaria cantando uma música diferente pela manhã.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Cuddy não conseguiu dormir.</p><p>Não com Wilson demitido e House saindo amanhã. Ela não conseguiu perceber que teria que encontrar um substituto para Wilson. Os diagnósticos provavelmente desmoronariam sem House. Vogler parecia guardar rancor pessoal contra o departamento e garantiria que ele não sobrevivesse à semana.</p><p>Ela viu o olhar no rosto de Wilson quando sua mão subiu. Ele parecia atordoado. Mas Cuddy não pôde evitar: Vogler a teria demitido também, se ela dissesse que não. E pelo menos se ela ainda estivesse trabalhando no hospital, poderia fazer o possível para minimizar os efeitos do reinado de Vogler. Se ela não votasse como Wilson, ele a substituiria amanhã, por alguém com uma posição confortável na palma da mão. Ela ainda tinha o poder de fazer seu trabalho e ajudar as pessoas, e era melhor do que ser demitida. Você teve que sacrificar crenças pessoais para o bem maior. Preferia ver House fora do que perder o próprio emprego e, com isso, toda a esperança de se livrar de Vogler.</p><p>Os cem milhões de dólares de Vogler haviam sido um preço alto pela liberdade que haviam perdido. Apenas esta noite, simplesmente pigarreando, Cuddy o obedeceu. Estava ficando ridículo, e algo tinha que ser feito. Ela faria algo para mudar isso. Só não resolvi esse problema, porque fazer algo assim não seria útil. Ela esperaria pacientemente seu momento e, depois, acertaria as coisas quando chegasse a hora.</p><p>Mas então por que ela ainda se sentia tão culpada?</p><p>oOo</p><p>Chase acordou com uma dor de cabeça. Ele odiava acordar com dores de cabeça. Estava apenas adicionando insulto à lesão; ele não apenas teve que se levantar, mas teve que fazer isso em agonia. Sua cabeça latejava algo feroz quando ele abriu os olhos, mas ele rapidamente os fechou quando a luz esfaqueou suas córneas. Foda-se, isso dói. Ele se sentiu uma merda. Sua cabeça estava apertando e seu estômago tremendo violentamente - oh, não -</p><p>Ele mal chegou ao banheiro, tropeçando cegamente pelo corredor enquanto tentava não abrir os olhos. Seus joelhos bateram no piso de linóleo, mas ele mal sentiu o impacto porque estava vomitando todos os órgãos do corpo. Minutos repugnantes e dolorosos foram gastos sobre o vaso sanitário. A água voltou a aparecer em seu rosto e ele ofegou, mas não conseguiu parar. Ele não conseguia respirar, e havia lágrimas saindo de seus olhos e ele sabia que estava suando porque secava frio.</p><p>Finalmente, quando terminou de ficar doente, Chase recostou-se e pegou um rolo de papel higiênico para limpar. Ele arrancou alguns sem jeito, recostou-se na parede e ficou sentado, respirando com dificuldade e tentando se convencer de que deveria se levantar e engolir um pouco de ibuprofeno. Mas ele estava incrivelmente cansado e sua cabeça doía, mesmo no escuro do banheiro. O que diabos havia de errado com ele? Ele não tinha se sentido doente -</p><p>Oh Isso estava certo. Ele tinha ido e se esquecido ontem. Logo depois - merda - logo após Vogler o demitir. Merda, merda e merda. E então ... Então houve Wilson. Ontem não tinha sido um bom dia. Ele estava com medo de descobrir o que havia dito a Wilson. Ele tinha a vaga lembrança de Wilson dizendo: "Você vai se odiar de manhã".</p><p>Isso não foi reconfortante. Ele preferiria se lembrar de Wilson dizendo: "Você é um bêbado muito chato e quieto que não fez nada interessante a noite toda".</p><p>Chase sabia que ele provavelmente cheirava a álcool e decidiu tomar banho. Não que ele tivesse para onde ir, é claro, mas era o princípio da coisa. Além disso, ele esperava que um banho se livrasse da sensação de que sua língua ficou confusa da noite para o dia e que ele acabara de pular de um carrossel giratório. E então ele trocava de roupa, porque ele usava essa camisa desde ontem de manhã. Talvez, se ele estivesse se sentindo melhor até então, mexesse alguns ovos, talvez acrescentasse alguns pimentões. Fazia muito tempo desde que ele tinha algo de bom no café da manhã.</p><p>Pelo menos havia uma vantagem em perder o emprego.</p><p>Com um gemido, ele se levantou e pensou em tomar um banho no escuro, mas decidiu que seria muito estranho. Ele acendeu as luzes e suportou os machados na cabeça enquanto forçava os olhos a abrirem. Uma vez que ele entrou no chuveiro, não foi tão ruim. Chase não tinha percebido o quão sujo ele estava até sentir toda a sujeira e sujeira lavando-o e, de repente, sua pele podia respirar e era maravilhosa. Depois de engolir água várias vezes e depois engolir um pouco mais, o gosto de vômito saiu e sua boca parecia que ele poderia usá-lo para falar. Até a dor de cabeça diminuiu um pouco.</p><p>Ele saiu do chuveiro e secou o cabelo da melhor forma possível, depois tirou algumas roupas casuais que estavam escondidas no fundo do armário. Ele não tinha muito aqui.</p><p>Esse pensamento o fez engolir em seco, e Chase rapidamente decidiu que sua dor de cabeça precisava de um ibuprofeno. Ele ainda tinha muito disso no armário.</p><p>Chase estava se derramando um copo de água da torneira quando alguém bateu na porta. Felizmente, sua dor de cabeça havia se acalmado o suficiente para fazê-lo estremecer um pouco. Rapidamente, tomando as duas pílulas e depois lavando-as com um gole de água, Chase foi até a porta.</p><p>"Uh ... oi", disse Wilson quando abriu a porta. Ele estava segurando uma caixa de papelão (bastante grande) e exibia uma expressão nervosa. "Manhã."</p><p>Ligeiramente confuso, Chase deu um passo atrás e deixou Wilson entrar na sala. "Bom dia", disse ele em resposta, mas foi a primeira palavra que ele disse desde que acordara e saiu muito emaranhada no muco para ser entendida. Ele limpou a garganta e falou novamente. "Bom dia. Desculpe."</p><p>"Você está melhor do que eu esperava", disse Wilson. Ele colocou a caixa no sofá de Chase.</p><p>"Acordei me sentindo uma merda", Chase ofereceu, imaginando como Wilson quis dizer isso. "Tomar banho ajudou muito." Ele também se perguntou se era normal Wilson passar pela casa das pessoas sem aviso prévio, carregando caixas estranhas.</p><p>Wilson assentiu. "Sim, geralmente faz. Lembra de alguma coisa da noite passada?"</p><p>Chase abriu a boca e depois fechou e pensou por um momento. "Na verdade não. Eu lembro de você me dizendo que eu me odiaria de manhã."</p><p>"Você era uma pessoa muito faladora ontem à noite", Wilson disse a ele.</p><p>Ah Merda. Chase fechou os olhos quando ele reprimiu a terrível sensação de que ele havia dito a Wilson muitas coisas que ele não teria se não tivesse sido totalmente desperdiçado. Metade dele só queria dizer a Wilson para não contar, que ele preferiria não saber onde sua boca grande o levou dessa vez. Mas ele sabia que precisava ouvir o que havia dito a Wilson. Isso o deixaria louco de não saber, mais tarde.</p><p>"Antes que você me diga que bunda eu fiz de mim mesma, o que há na caixa?" Chase perguntou, andando pelo sofá para que ele pudesse abrir a caixa.</p><p>"Eu, hum, ele ... House me pediu para trazê-lo", disse Wilson, parecendo extremamente desconfortável. "Ele também disse que você tinha algo dele."</p><p>As palavras de Wilson foram suficientes para dizer a Chase o que havia na caixa, mas ele abriu a tampa superior de qualquer maneira. Dentro estavam suas roupas, sua escova de dentes, as chaves do carro que ele havia deixado sentado no piano duas noites atrás e algumas outras coisas diversas. Wilson pode ter jogado a caixa de bruços, porque ele sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe derrubado o vento enquanto olhava para todas as suas coisas. Não deveria ter doído tanto. Ele tinha sido tão idiota por se envolver com House, não quando soube o quão doloroso seria depois - e, no entanto, ele tinha. E agora ele aceitaria o castigo sem reclamar.</p><p>"Correr atrás?" Wilson disse suavemente.</p><p>Tirando seu devaneio, Chase balançou a cabeça e fechou a tampa da caixa de papelão. "Eu ... eu tenho a chave de House ... Mais tarde. Antes de você sair, eu a entregarei.</p><p>Wilson assentiu.</p><p>Chase soltou um suspiro. "Então, o que eu te disse ontem à noite?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. (O truque é continuar respirando)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>House sabia que havia algo errado desde o momento em que entrou na sala de conferências. Na verdade, as coisas tinham sido um pouco estranhas desde que ele pisou no hospital. As pessoas ficavam olhando para ele e depois desviavam o olhar com medo quando perceberam que haviam sido pegos. House queria ignorar quando as pessoas finalmente entendiam quem era realmente o chefe por aqui, mas com Vogler correndo por aí gritando "Fora com a cabeça!" em todas as direções plausíveis, era altamente improvável. Ele quis dizer perguntar aos patinhos - que geralmente eram espertos o suficiente para ficar longe ou ser cético sobre o boato do hospital - exatamente o que todos pensavam que sabiam dele, mas quando ele entrou, ambos tentaram muito difícil esconder o fato de que eles estavam olhando para ele através do vidro.</p><p>"Cameron!" ele disse, momentaneamente parando para apreciar os olhares aterrorizados nos dois rostos.</p><p>Cameron lentamente levantou a cabeça, parecendo culpada. "O que?"</p><p>"Olhe para mim", ordenou House.</p><p>Levantando a cabeça lentamente, ela encarou House e desviou os olhos para o lado. "Nós temos um paciente?" ela perguntou, sua voz estranhamente alta e ofegante.</p><p>House fez uma careta para ela. "Qual é o problema com todo mundo hoje? Cuddy está lhe contando sobre esse período na faculdade em que desafiei Joan Lawhorn a pegar uma lata de chantilly e usá-la para-"</p><p>"Não é nada", disse Cameron, rapidamente olhou de volta para a mesa.</p><p>Atrás dela, Foreman bufou. Ele parecia muito mais relaxado que Cameron e encontrou os olhos de House do outro lado da sala. "Ela tem medo de que você a atinja. Dê uma sensação. Um boato popular é que você está fazendo a mesma coisa com Chase, e ele está fazendo acusações."</p><p>"Não, eu não sou!" Cameron protestou. "Eu acho que toda a idéia é ridícula.</p><p>"Quem diabos começou esse boato?" House exigiu, ignorando Cameron. Seu aperto na bengala aumentou. Ele era inocente, caramba, e ele ia matar quem havia começado esse boato obsceno. Era ainda mais ridículo que o boato que ele espalhou sobre as novas calças vermelhas de Cuddy, dando-lhe um cameltoe quando ela estava supervisionando um evento de angariação de fundos em pediatria.</p><p>Mas Foreman o decepcionou com um encolher de ombros. "Eu não sei. É um boato, House - ninguém sabe quem os inicia."</p><p>House estendeu a mão e agarrou o pulso de Cameron, puxando-a para fora da cadeira e muito perto da bolha do espaço pessoal dele, mas isso provou o ponto. Ele ouviu a respiração aguda de Cameron e as mãos de Foreman se fecharam em punhos. House deu um tapinha na cabeça de Cameron e sorriu. "Está vendo isso? Se eu quisesse arrebatar Cameron, poderia ter feito isso meses atrás. Não há razão para fazê-lo agora, especialmente agora que aparentemente sou o novo Humbert Humphrey."</p><p>Cameron soltou o pulso dela e olhou para ele. "Eu disse que não tinha medo de você."</p><p>"Você já teve seu outro brinquedo antes", salientou Foreman, nem mesmo olhando para Cameron. "Agora ele saiu, o que quer dizer que você não ficará sozinho."</p><p>House soltou uma gargalhada dura e ele balançou a cabeça, quase sorrindo para Foreman. "É isso que eles estão dizendo? Chase desistiu? "</p><p>Foreman fez uma careta. "Sim, é o que eles estão dizendo. O que você está dizendo, Chase foi demitido?"</p><p>"Por que você é tão arrogante?" House perguntou de repente, dando um passo em direção a Foreman. "Obviamente, eu gosto de homens. É muito mais provável que eu vá atrás de você, não de Cameron."</p><p>"Eu acho que poderia me defender", disse Foreman brandamente, pegando sua caneca de café. "Chase provavelmente apenas virou o cabelo um pouco, esperando que isso deslizasse seus olhos e cegasse você."</p><p>House sentiu fagulhas de raiva com a piada, e o conhecimento de que Foreman limparia o chão com a bunda dele se ele tentasse fazer algo assim. Não que ele estivesse interessado. Mas ele expressou a sensação de que estava fazendo um burro de si mesmo no fundo, onde não conseguia pensar nisso, e encarou Foreman. "Eu poderia levá-lo", disse ele, e então ele se virou e mancou até o escritório, uma raiva branca e quente batendo em suas veias.</p><p>Ele culpou tudo em Chase, é claro.</p><p>Se ele não estivesse trabalhando para Vogler, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Eles nunca teriam começado aquele maldito jogo, ele nunca teria levado Chase para seu apartamento e feito aquela solicitação idiota - idiota - de que Chase fosse morar com ele. Ele apostou no iPod que Chase estava tremendo de tanto rir, tentando conter a alegria com a rapidez com que seu chefe se apaixonara por seus insidiosos esquemas. Fazia seu sangue ferver ao pensar em todas as vezes em que ele - ele mostrara a Chase algo próprio e provavelmente fora -, mas House parou de pensar nisso. Ele não queria pensar nisso. Não havia sentido, porque ele não podia mudar nada.</p><p>Ele respirou fundo e, quando abriu os olhos que não tinha percebido que tinha fechado, Wilson estava em pé na frente dele.</p><p>"Olá", disse House, evitando e passando por Wilson para chegar à sua mesa.</p><p>Wilson estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, o que nunca era um bom sinal.</p><p>"Oi", ele disse, virou-se para ver House se sentar. "Eu preciso falar com você."</p><p>House fez o melhor rosto machucado e chocado. "Oh, não! James, não me diga que você está dormindo com essa Connie de novo!"</p><p>Mas a expressão de Wilson era sombria. "House, é sobre Chase."</p><p>"Não se importe", disse House imediatamente.</p><p>"Você vai ouvir, se eu tiver que segurar você", disse Wilson severamente, dando um passo em direção a House como se fosse reforçar o fato de que ele estava pronto para impedir que House saísse da cadeira e corresse para a sala de conferências.</p><p>"Ah, você pode levar o cavalo para a água ..." House disse. Suas mãos foram para a gaveta do meio da mesa e ele pegou seu iPod. Usando a mão livre, ele acenou para Wilson sem olhar para ele. "Continue."</p><p>Wilson suspirou audivelmente e depois respirou fundo. "Ele estava louco, House. Vogler foi a Chase há dois meses e ofereceu proteção a ele em troca de informações - então Vogler mudou o acordo e não sabia o que fazer. Ele estava preso."</p><p>House assentiu, ainda desembaraçando os fones de ouvido. "Mm ..." ele disse, cuidadoso em manter o tom desinteressado.</p><p>"Ele realmente se importa com você", disse Wilson sinceramente. "E ele está uma bagunça agora. Eu sei que isso não muda o fato de ele te trair, mas House, ele não queria que as coisas ficassem tão fora de controle. Chase estava apenas tentando se proteger - e no final, você. Vogler o fez assinar essa reclamação. Ele disse que, a menos que ele a assinasse, você seria demitido. Chase pensou que ele estava salvando você, não colocando o prego final no caixão. "</p><p>"Que reclamação?" House perguntou cautelosamente.</p><p>Wilson parou, franzindo a testa. "Bem, eu teria pensado que já estaria em todo o hospital. Chase fez uma queixa oficial antes de sair, alegando que você o assediava sexualmente."</p><p>"Eu não!" House disse alto, olhando carrancudo para Wilson. Sua mão tremeu quando ele lembrou a si mesmo que estava segurando seu iPod precioso, não um lápis que ele pudesse esmagar com satisfação. "Essa é a coisa mais atrasada que eu já ouvi. Por que diabos iria-"</p><p>"Eu sei", interrompeu Wilson, balançando a cabeça. "Eu sei que sim. Mas ele me disse que Vogler prometeu deixá-lo em paz depois que ele assinasse."</p><p>"Isso é ainda mais atrasado", disse House, incrédulo. "Qual a espessura dele?"</p><p>"Ele estava preocupado com você, e obviamente não estava pensando com clareza", disse Wilson, reprovador. "Além disso, que outras opções ele tinha?"</p><p>"Ele não precisou assinar o formulário", resmungou House.</p><p>Wilson revirou os olhos. "Chase já estava perdendo o emprego, e ele sabia que você iria embora em questão de horas. O que havia a perder ao assinar?"</p><p>"Minha reputação?" House sugeriu.</p><p>"Certo", disse Wilson, com um toque de sarcasmo em sua voz. "Porque você ainda não é conhecido por ser o imbecil com mais queixas no arquivo dele do que o resto dos chefes de departamento juntos duas vezes. Hospitais estariam alinhados do lado de fora da porta para contratá-lo."</p><p>"Por que você está defendendo ele?" House exigiu, mudando sem motivo o assunto. "Eu sou a vítima aqui."</p><p>Wilson assentiu. "Eu sei disso, House. Eu só ... conversei com ele hoje de manhã, e ele também tem um lado da história. Não estou negando que o que ele fez estava errado. Ele apenas merece uma segunda chance."</p><p>"Bem, eu o recontrataria", House disse tristemente, "mas não estou mais no comando das coisas por aqui. Infelizmente, o pequeno Chasey-wasey terá que encontrar um emprego nesse meio tempo. Vou informá-lo. assim que a posição estiver aberta. "</p><p>"Eu não quis dizer que você teve que recontratá-lo", disse Wilson calmamente.</p><p>House olhou para ele por um minuto, analisando todos os possíveis significados da frase antes de escolher o que ele queria comentar. "Eu não quero vê-lo. Nunca. Diga isso a ele, quando você for para casa hoje à noite para confortá-lo um pouco mais."</p><p>"Eu não vou para casa hoje à noite", disse Wilson, franzindo a testa para ele. "Não acredito que as fofocas estão tão atrasadas. Vogler me demitiu ontem à noite."</p><p>Os olhos de House quase saltaram de sua cabeça. "Ele fez o que? "</p><p>"Ele me demitiu ontem à noite", Wilson repetiu suavemente, parecendo totalmente sereno sobre isso. "Eu votei para não demiti-lo, e ele me queria fora do caminho. Haverá uma revisão hoje à noite - não espere que mais ninguém tenha a mesma idéia."</p><p>House olhou para ele, e sem saber o que mais ele poderia dizer, conectou os fones de ouvido nos ouvidos e ligou o iPod. "Saia do meu escritório, seu vagabundo inútil. Você passará sua verificação de bem-estar no estacionamento sozinho, se você estiver aqui por mais uma hora."</p><p>Wilson não parecia feliz com ele, mas deixou tudo a mesma coisa.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Cameron foi para Cuddy, depois que House se retirou para seu escritório e não saiu depois de quase uma hora. Ela disse a si mesma que não estava com medo de seu chefe. Ela só queria saber se House tinha - que House não estava fazendo aquelas coisas terríveis com Chase esse tempo todo. Tinha que haver outra explicação, e se houvesse alguém que soubesse disso, seria Cuddy. Ela sempre soube tudo o que acontecia por aqui. E mesmo que houvesse rumores desenfreados pelo hospital, Cameron se recusou a acreditar em algo tão terrível sobre House até que ela ouviu diretamente de Cuddy ou Wilson. Desde que Wilson foi demitido na noite passada, ele deixou apenas Cuddy.</p><p>Ela geralmente se sentia confusa com toda a situação. Primeiro, ela ouviu de Wilson que sim, House e Chase estavam envolvidos, e ele lhe deu instruções concisas para não dizer uma palavra a ninguém. E Cameron não tinha. Mas no dia seguinte, quando ela entrou, Chase não estava lá e House se escondeu em seu escritório o dia todo. Mas então havia sido apenas uma pequena briga - na noite passada, quando Chase partiu e foi seguido de perto por House, deve ter sido isso - e Chase provavelmente estava chateado demais para entrar e lidar com House o dia inteiro. Mas hoje, todo mundo estava dizendo que Chase havia desistido ontem porque House estava fazendo coisas com ele nas últimas semanas. Não fazia nenhum sentido.</p><p>A primeira coisa intrigante que veio à mente foi por que Wilson lhe diria que House e Chase estavam juntos, se Chase estava sendo forçado a fazer a coisa toda? Era possível que Wilson não soubesse o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas não era provável, porque Wilson era como o pequeno Grilo Jiminy de House. Ele teria acabado com algo tão terrível assim imediatamente.</p><p>Segundo, quando ela e Chase tiveram aquele beijo bastante desastroso, ele disse que não podia entrar em um relacionamento porque estava vendo outra pessoa. Por que ele diria que estava 'vendo alguém' se esse alguém era House, que praticamente o estuprava em todos os cantos escuros? Por que ele não pediu ajuda, disse que estava lutando e queria estar com ela, mas não conseguiu porque o chefe deles o estava machucando? Qualquer idiota teria. A única razão pela qual Chase não teria pedido ajuda seria se ele não precisasse. E foi por isso que ela foi para Cuddy.</p><p>Wilson estava saindo quando ela chegou. Ele abriu a porta para ela, sorrindo gentilmente, e Cameron lhe deu uma em troca. "Manhã."</p><p>"Bom dia", Wilson respondeu em resposta, assentindo.</p><p>Então ela entrou e ouviu a porta se fechar atrás dela. Ela se concentrou em Cuddy, que estava trabalhando em sua mesa. "Bom dia, Dr. Cuddy."</p><p>"Bom dia", disse Cuddy, empurrando um conjunto de papéis grampeados ligeiramente para a direita e dando-lhe um sorriso tenso em troca. "O que House fez?"</p><p>"Estou mais interessado no que Chase fez", disse Cameron, sem rodeios. Ela sentiu que tinha saído um pouco dura e tentou compensar com um olhar de preocupação genuína.</p><p>Cuddy riu um pouco. "Eu não conheço a maior parte da história, Dr. Cameron."</p><p>"Eu só queria verificar algumas coisas", Cameron tranquilizou-a rapidamente. "Quero dizer, existem todos esses rumores selvagens voando pelo hospital ..."</p><p>"Sim, claro. Sempre há", disse Cuddy, revirando os olhos.</p><p>Cameron mordeu o lábio. "Eu ... House realmente está assediando Chase? Como eles estão dizendo?"</p><p>Outra risada curta de Cuddy. "Honestamente? Eu acho que o Dr. House é o único inocente nessa bagunça."</p><p>"Mas então por que Chase disse isso?" Cameron perguntou. Chase tinha pensado nisso como uma simples vingança pela pequena briga que ele e House tiveram naquela noite em benefício do Dia dos Namorados? Ela realmente esperava que ele não fosse tão mesquinho a ponto de fazer isso.</p><p>"Ele ..." Cuddy parou, franzindo a testa, pensativa. "Ele pensou que estava ajudando."</p><p>Isso fez Cameron encarar por um momento enquanto tentava resolver isso. "Como isso ajuda? Se ele quis -"</p><p>"Eu sei", disse Cuddy, e Cameron sentiu a pontada de raiva ao ouvir seu tom apaziguador. "Eu sei que isso não faz nenhum sentido. Essa coisa toda é absolutamente ridícula, e eu te daria a história completa se eu soubesse."</p><p>Cameron lutou contra um suspiro de frustração. Ela estava tão confusa nisso quanto todo mundo, e ainda assim ninguém se importava em contar o que estava acontecendo. Ela tinha o direito de saber , caramba. Mas ela nunca descobriria a verdade conversando com a parede impenetrável que era Cuddy, então ela rapidamente agradeceu e foi embora. Cuddy sorriu de volta e voltou ao trabalho de papel, e Cameron quase a viu ceder de alívio (embora não tivesse, mas Cameron jurou que não era uma invenção de sua imaginação).</p><p>Andando pelo corredor, Cameron pegou o celular e seguiu para o quarto vazio mais próximo. Em situações como essas, a melhor coisa a fazer era chegar ao fundo das coisas, ir diretamente à fonte de tudo. E porque ela duvidava muito que Vogler lhe desse a hora do dia sem fazê-la pagar, muito menos contar a ela o que estava acontecendo entre House e Chase nos últimos meses, Cameron decidiu ir para a próxima melhor coisa.</p><p>Seu enigmático ex-colega de trabalho, Chase.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Chase estava correndo.</p><p>Ele não fez um esforço sério para ficar em forma desde que deixou o time de futebol. Houve um breve momento em que ele começou a se exercitar todas as manhãs, quando se mudou para os Estados Unidos, mas isso morreu rapidamente depois que começou a trabalhar em House.</p><p>Agora ele estava bufando depois de apenas quinze minutos. Ele estava quase embaraçosamente fora de forma.</p><p>Foram quinze minutos longos. Estava frio lá fora, e ele era a única pessoa louca o suficiente para estar nas calçadas. Chase tinha certeza de que preferia assim. Sozinho. Era algo que ele deveria se acostumar, porque estava muito sozinho no mundo agora. Sem família, sem amigos, sem ninguém.</p><p>Chase sacudiu a cabeça, afastando o pensamento da mente e concentrando-se na corrida. Ele se sentiu tonto e seu coração estava apertando horrivelmente, e, ao contrário de muitos anos atrás, se não se sentia bem. Parecia doloroso e inútil. Todas as fibras musculares nele já estavam banhadas em ácido, gritando por alívio, mas o conhecimento de que era ele quem se negava a descansar era quase reconfortante. Era uma dor que ele deveria estar sentindo, a dor que deveria rasgá-lo por dentro, mas era mais fácil lidar com isso. Ele podia controlar isso - assim que chegasse a ponto demais, ele podia desacelerar para dar um passeio e deixá-lo dissipar até voltar ao seu apartamento. Isso foi tranquilizador. Então ele continuou correndo, amando e odiando ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Ele tinha certeza de que o que havia acontecido na noite passada não era tão ruim quanto ele imaginava, mas Wilson havia lhe contado muito esta manhã. Era irritante ouvir o quanto Wilson havia descoberto e, na maioria das vezes, ele estava no local. Ele sabia sobre Vogler - como tudo tinha começado, como Vogler havia mudado o acordo ... Wilson até descobrira a queixa que havia apresentado contra House.</p><p>Chase inalou bruscamente, o ar cortando sua garganta seca e enrugando seus pulmões. Ele não podia acreditar que tinha sido tão estúpido. Wilson havia lhe contado como Vogler mentira por entre os dentes e tentou demitir House ontem à noite, apesar de sua promessa. Inferno, essa reclamação tinha sido a munição que ele usou para convencer o conselho de que House precisava ir. Chase desejou poder recuperá-lo, mais do que qualquer coisa. Não importava que, na época, ele só estivesse tentando ajudar, porque House nunca veria dessa maneira. Ele assinou qualquer chance que ele já teve em vingança com a denúncia.</p><p>Era um pensamento completamente irracional, porque House não o teria perdoado, mesmo que ele tivesse recusado o último acordo de Vogler. A queixa não fez diferença, realmente. Mas ele ainda desejava, além de todos os desejos, poder voltar atrás. Poderia ter havido uma chance de que House tivesse ... Mas agora se foi.</p><p>Essencialmente, ele foi o motivo pelo qual House seria demitido hoje à noite (pois Wilson havia lhe dito que Vogler certamente pedia uma revisão na reunião de hoje à noite e, após a demonstração da noite anterior, teria um voto unânime pelo término de House). Wilson havia dito que a queixa havia acelerado o inevitável, mas Chase suspeitava que ele havia dito isso apenas para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Ele não precisava de ninguém para confortá-lo. Além do mais, ele mal merecia que alguém o consolasse. Wilson deveria ter gritado com ele esta manhã, jogado ao redor da sala e exigido coisas que Chase não podia responder. Apenas fez Chase se sentir pior, porque Wilson estava sendo tão gentil com tudo. Não fazia nenhum sentido.</p><p>Isso pode ter sido em parte por que ele estava correndo. A dor que palpitava no peito, nos braços e nas pernas, certamente era um tipo de punição. Certo? Ele tinha inconscientemente decidido se punir pelo que tinha feito com House? Ele nunca ... O masoquismo nunca o atraiu. Mas não era masoquismo se estivesse apenas correndo. E não era como se ele estivesse gostando da dor - ele a odiava com uma paixão contundente - era a sensação de se livrar de sua dívida que ele desfrutava. Ele precisava ... ele precisava sentir a queima de seus músculos, queria se esgotar além de qualquer razão, mas não era porque ele gostava. Não foi isso mesmo.</p><p>O que isso importa? Talvez ele fosse masoquista. Talvez ele tenha achado a agonia um pouco reconfortante.</p><p>" Eu já te disse, eu a conheci em algumas festas."</p><p>" Que tipo de festa?"</p><p>" Por quê? Você quer ir a um?"</p><p>" Talvez. Depende de qual ponta do chicote você estava."</p><p>" Eu não fiz chicotes."</p><p>" O que você fez?"</p><p>" Bondage. Eu tentei estrangular, que foi onde conheci Annette, mas eu preferi o bondage."</p><p>" Você está mentindo."</p><p>" Sim."</p><p>" Agora você está sendo ridículo."</p><p>" Uh-huh."</p><p>" Por que você está sorrindo?"</p><p>" Quer que eu faça uma demonstração?"</p><p>" Você tem tiras de couro na sua bolsa?"</p><p>" Não. Mas podemos amarrá-lo com outra coisa, não se preocupe."</p><p>" Amarre quem ?"</p><p>Chase engasgou no ar, quase tropeçando em si mesmo na onda de emoção que o inundou. Ele enfiou a mão na massa, sacudiu a cabeça e esperou até que tudo desaparecesse. Os pensamentos recuaram, os impulsos sufocaram e voltaram para a escuridão, e Chase se sentiu vazio e vazio depois de tudo. Parte dele queria ter esse sentimento de volta. Ele não tinha certeza do porquê, mas definitivamente não era porque ele meio que gostara.</p><p>Ele estava perdendo a vontade de continuar correndo. Fadiga psicológica, ele disse a si mesmo. Não era verdadeira exaustão, e ele provavelmente poderia continuar por mais uma hora antes de começar a entrar em fadiga física real. Ele poderia continuar empurrando, mesmo que fosse cada vez mais difícil correr em linha reta e não tropeçar nos próprios sapatos. Seus membros estavam fora de controle, voando por todo o lugar, se ele deixasse, e seu peito doía com a tensão. Ele não poderia estar correndo por mais de vinte minutos.</p><p>Ele pensou em parar. Ele pensou em ceder ao que cada célula dele estava implorando para ele fazer, pensou em como seria bom voltar para o apartamento e desmoronar na cama e ficar ali até ele adormecer. Então ele acordava e tomava um banho maravilhosamente quente, fazia um pouco de chocolate quente e jogava um de seus videogames mais envolvidos. Nada estúpido. Tudo o que estava esperando por ele, se ele parasse agora e tropeçasse em uma caminhada instável de volta ao seu apartamento. A tentação era forte, ele supôs. Mas estava distante. Ele não conseguia sair dos movimentos rítmicos de colocar um pé atrás do outro, repetidamente. Ele estava em um tipo estranho de piloto automático.</p><p>Provavelmente foi o melhor. Sempre que ele saiu e tentou fazer qualquer coisa por si mesmo, ele estragou tudo. Assim como ele fez com House. Se ele conseguisse fazer tudo aquilo sem se envolver, mantendo tudo com o sexo e tudo no hospital, tudo teria sido muito melhor. Ele ainda teria seu emprego e ainda estaria trabalhando sob House - e House ficaria tão, tão bravo com ele. Ele o puniria da mesma maneira que punira Cameron, dado a Chase o castigo que deveria ter sido dele desde o início, e em algum lugar no final, House poderia ter esquecido. Se ele não tivesse se envolvido emocionalmente, não doeria tanto.</p><p>Chase tropeçou e não foi capaz de se segurar. Ele bateu no concreto de frente, derrapando um pouco para a frente.</p><p>A dor explodiu por toda parte, e Chase não conseguiu respirar por um minuto. O vento havia sido nocauteado nele. Ele estava deitado no chão, incapaz de se mover por uma eternidade, e sentiu todo o corpo pulsar de dor. Lágrimas queimavam seu rosto, seu crânio havia sido esmagado, seu nariz estava escorrendo sangue, suas mãos estavam rasgadas, ele não conseguia respirar. E foi glorioso.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Chase? Você está aí? É Cameron. Eu ... eu ouvi o que aconteceu. Deveríamos conversar. Você quer sair para tomar um café ou algo assim? Estou realmente preocupada com você."</p><p>oOo</p><p>Algo nela estalou, e ela sentiu como se tivesse acabado de ser catapultada no ar. Ela manteve a mão baixa.</p><p>"Dr. Cuddy, você percebe que isso vai acontecer", disse Vogler calmamente.</p><p>"Eu não posso fazer isso", disse Cuddy, cruzando os braços. Ela nunca tinha ficado tão apavorada em toda a sua vida, mas, felizmente, ela escondeu bem. Ela olhou friamente para Vogler, sem vontade de deixar transparecer que seu coração estava batendo forte. Parte dela ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo isso, mas parte dela estava navegando pelo ar, perigosamente livre e selvagem com sua coragem recente. A adrenalina bateu em suas veias e ela se sentiu viva. Depois de dois meses de asfixia, ela estava respirando e não dava a mínima se o custo disso era ou não o seu trabalho.</p><p>"Você não pode se abster", disse Vogler, com um brilho perigoso nos olhos. Ele a estava avisando, tentando lhe dizer que poderia despedi-la em um piscar de olhos.</p><p>Assim seja, Cuddy pensou maliciosamente. "Não estou me abstendo, estou votando não."</p><p>"Você mudou de idéia desde ontem?" Vogler perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "O que ele fez, comprou jantar e rosas? Ameaça afogar seu cachorro?"</p><p>Cuddy sabia que estava procurando por algo material. Algo que ele poderia vencer. "As coisas aconteceram", disse ela francamente, olhando ao redor da sala para seus colegas de trabalho e rezando para que se juntassem a ela. Mas se não o fizeram, tudo bem também. Que eles sejam estrangulados - ela terminou. "Eu voto não ao término do emprego do Dr. House."</p><p>"Ele é louco", disse Vogler, e não havia como confundir a raiva em sua voz agora. "Ele é perigoso, correndo pelo hospital, não prestando contas a ninguém."</p><p>"Você também não presta contas a ninguém!" Cuddy disse alto, levantando-se. Ela não se importava que estivesse perdendo a paciência, porque a mordaça em sua boca havia sido arrancada da boca dela, e agora as palavras estavam derramando. "Você pensa que é nosso dono, e não é. Este quadro não tinha a intenção de ter uma voz ditando todas as outras, mas para que todos tivessem uma palavra igual. Você não está nos dando isso."</p><p>O rosto de Vogler se torceu em algo horrível, odioso e amotinado, mas um segundo depois sua máscara voltou. "Eu proponho a demissão imediata da Dra. Lisa Cuddy."</p><p>"Ela está chateada - todos nós estamos", disse Brown, olhando de Cuddy para Vogler com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Seu olhar pousou em Cuddy. "Por que você arriscaria sua carreira para salvá-lo?"</p><p>Ainda com adrenalina, Cuddy o encarou com um olhar duro e, depois de um momento, estendeu-o para o resto da sala. "Se você acha que House merece ir - se você acha que eu mereço ir - Wilson merecia ir - então vote sim. Mas se você está fazendo isso porque tem medo de perder o dinheiro dele, então ele está certo; ele possui você. " Ela deu a Vogler um último olhar malicioso e depois deu um passo para longe da mesa. "Você tem uma escolha. Talvez a última verdadeira que você já tenha aqui."</p><p>E então ela saiu e, embora suspeitasse fortemente de ter sido demitida, não conseguiu impedir que um sorriso se espalhasse em seu rosto. Era bom respirar</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. (mãos à vista)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cameron espera. Com paciência, dignidade, determinação, ela espera que algo mude. Ela sabe que House não pode se esconder no escritório dele o ano inteiro, assim como ela sabe que, eventualmente, a história real do que aconteceu com Chase será divulgada. Ela chamou Chase três vezes, mas ele nunca atendeu. Ela planeja ligar novamente amanhã. Ela também planeja encontrar alguns casos para propor a House, porque se houver algo que ele precise agora, é uma distração. O mundo simplesmente não pode continuar assim. Então ela faz o que pode e depois senta e espera porque é tudo o que ela pode fazer.</p><p>Cuddy respira. Dia após dia passa, e ela vê o hospital se remontar automaticamente, sem ajuda, quase como se todos estivessem esperando por essa liberação. Ela respira profundamente, com certeza, e cheira coisas que não cheira há semanas. A perda de Vogler deveria tê-los prejudicado. Ela não acha que sim. Ontem, ela viu um rato correndo sobre o espesso cobertor de neve caído na grama e sorriu porque era aquele ratinho aterrorizado, procurando uma sombra para se esconder embaixo de uma extensão árida de branco, por muito tempo. O ar de fevereiro é amargo e duro, mas ela respira profundamente e desfruta da queima de seus pulmões.</p><p>Wilson ama, com um vigor renovado. Sua esposa está em êxtase com toda a atenção que ele está tomando com ela. Agora que Chase se foi, Wilson se sente vagamente como se não tivesse mais um propósito. Ele não sabe um terço do que aconteceu entre os dois, e fica difícil para ele ajudar House, porque ainda não tem certeza de quem culpar por toda a bagunça. Ele não acha que Chase é o único, ou mesmo o principal culpado, para o desgosto de House. Mas ele sabe que nada que ele possa fazer nesse momento mudará a mente de House, então, pela primeira vez, ele não se incomoda em tentar. Ele tira férias do mundo de House e de todo o drama que o envolve, e passa o tempo com sua esposa.</p><p>House odeia. Tudo. Chase especialmente, mas ele é um empregador de oportunidades iguais e odeia Cameron e Foreman também. Ele odeia o modo como o mundo ao seu redor está sendo reconstituído quando ele sente que deveria estar em ruínas. Então Vogler foi embora. Whoop-de-freaking-do. O que isso importa? Ele não suporta o jeito que todos estão sorrindo e agindo como se o mundo se tornasse um lugar melhor no espaço de dois dias, porque não. O mundo tornou-se muito pior, mais escuro, mais solitário e mais doloroso. Ele se sente como o único que percebe isso e odeia isso. Mas ele não pode odiar sozinho, então ele odeia tudo.</p><p>Chase corre. Ele não sabe o porquê e não se importa com o porquê. Tudo o que ele sabe é que ele adora a sensação de que fica no final de tudo, onde está tonto e perdendo o controle e mal consegue enxergar direto das lágrimas, do suor e da exaustão e não consegue pensar um único pensamento. Ele não come tanto e corre ainda mais. O sono é um inimigo que ele aprendeu a derrotar com Tylenol PM, e ele não se importa se é perigoso tomá-lo todas as noites. Ele acha que pode estar fora de controle, mas Wilson liga e ele tem uma conversa normal. Ele não está fora de controle. Ele acha que pode estar fazendo isso de propósito, porque era uma pessoa má - e as pessoas más precisam ser punidas.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Correr atrás?"</p><p>"Ei."</p><p>"Eu não interrompi nada, não é?"</p><p>"Eu estava apenas correndo."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"O que você quer?"</p><p>"Eu ... Bem, veja, Vogler se foi."</p><p>"O que você quer dizer com se foi?"</p><p>"Quero dizer, Cuddy disse para ele sair e levar seu dinheiro com ele, e o conselho concordou. Na quarta-feira".</p><p>"Você foi recontratado, eu aceito?"</p><p>"Sim, Cuddy me ligou imediatamente."</p><p>"Bom. Você não mereceu ser demitida - isso foi ridículo."</p><p>"Você também não merecia."</p><p>"Isso é para eu decidir. Por que você está ligando?"</p><p>"Eu queria falar com você. Pessoalmente."</p><p>"Sobre o que?"</p><p>"Apenas ... coisas."</p><p>"Casa."</p><p>"Talvez um pouco. Encontre-me no Panera Bread na quinta-feira, por volta de uma?"</p><p>"O da universidade?"</p><p>"Não, a outra. Universidade é muito óbvia. House estará lá em dez minutos."</p><p>"Tudo bem. Vejo você lá."</p><p>"Até logo."</p><p>oOo</p><p>Vogler se foi.</p><p>Passou quase uma semana depois de sua partida, mas Cuddy teve dificuldade em se lembrar. Ela estava acostumada a conversar com ele sobre detalhes, às visitas inesperadas ao escritório e à política de gato e rato, e de repente se livrar de tudo isso era um pouco assustador. As coisas no hospital se ajustaram rapidamente, voltando ao ritmo que mantiveram durante anos antes de Vogler entrar, e as coisas voltaram ao normal quase assim que todo mundo terminou de fofocar sobre como Cuddy ainda estava se agarrando a uma noite que ela e House tinham tido anos atrás, e esperava que, ao salvar sua bunda arrependida, ele ficaria grato o suficiente para tentar outra vez. Esse boato teve uma morte muito rápida e indolor.</p><p>Ela também ficou feliz em ver House se recuperando. Ele havia assumido um caso e, atualmente, dirigia seus dois patinhos restantes e estava até cumprindo seu dever na clínica - depois de algumas cutucadas, insistindo e ameaçando Cuddy. Wilson também havia sido recontratado e devolvido sua posição original, e graças a Deus ele só tinha saído um dia, porque, caso contrário, a papelada teria sido processada e um pesadelo para desfazer.</p><p>Eles decidiram continuar com a clínica com desconto, porque acabou sendo uma ótima ideia. O fato de ter vindo de Vogler não significava que era inerentemente mau, apesar do que Hernandez havia dito quando alguém surgiu com a idéia de tornar a clínica livre novamente.</p><p>Cuddy não se sentiu culpado por mandar Vogler embora - na verdade não. Ela não tinha feito isso apenas para salvar a si mesma ou House, ou mesmo Wilson. Vogler estava fora de controle e ela teve que detê-lo antes que ele ganhasse muito poder, muito impulso e levasse o hospital para lugares perigosos. O Reitor de Medicina de Princeton General havia dito a ela pessoalmente que ele achava louca enviar 150 milhões de dólares, mas ele não entendeu. Francamente, ela não dava a mínima para o que mais alguém pensava sobre isso. Ela fez tudo para proteger o hospital e, se pudesse fazer tudo de novo, não teria feito o mesmo - teria recusado o bastardo esperto no momento em que ele entrou em seu escritório, no final de história.</p><p>Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som da porta se abrindo, mas Cuddy relaxou quando viu que era apenas Wilson.</p><p>"Olá", disse ela, esperando que não se tratasse de House. Ela preferiu muito quando Wilson apenas apareceu para perguntar como ela estava e como estava indo o seu dia.</p><p>"Oi", disse Wilson. Ele esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço.</p><p>Isso alertou Cuddy de que, o que quer que ele tivesse a dizer, não seria bom. Provavelmente, tinha algo a ver com House.</p><p>"Eu ..." Wilson parou por um momento, e então ele largou a mão e olhou Cuddy nos olhos. "Eu acho que você deveria recontratar Chase."</p><p>A princípio, Cuddy achou que ele estava brincando e quase começou a rir - mas então ela viu o rosto dele e percebeu que aquilo não era brincadeira. Por alguma razão, Wilson estava falando sério sobre isso. "Eu acredito que você vai me dar várias boas razões", disse ela bruscamente, embora tenha saído mais difícil do que pretendia.</p><p>Wilson estremeceu. "Eu sei que você acha que ele ... Chase cometeu um erro há três meses. Vogler foi até ele e ofereceu proteção a ele em troca de informações sobre as atividades de House. Mas depois que ele concordou, ficou preso. Qualquer coisa que Vogler quisesse, Chase teve que dar para ele. "</p><p>"Wilson", disse Cuddy, balançando a cabeça, "preciso de médicos que saibam dizer 'não' a alguém".</p><p>"Levou -lhe três meses para dizê-lo," Wilson disse intencionalmente.</p><p>Cuddy engoliu em seco, suprimindo um estremecimento quando o ponto de Wilson chegou em casa. "Onde ele trabalhava? A UTI está praticamente sobrecarregada e o pronto-socorro está pronto para entrar em greve. Suponho que poderíamos colocá-lo na UTIN, mas Princeton General tem uma unidade muito melhor - qualquer idiota iria lá primeiro."</p><p>"Eu o colocaria de volta com House", disse Wilson. Ele cruzou os braços, como se desafiando Cuddy a desafiar a idéia.</p><p>"Eles o acusariam de acessório para matar", disse Cuddy, sério.</p><p>Wilson sorriu levemente. "Eu não acho que House o mataria. Talvez chegue perto disso, mas ... eu acho que os dois precisam de um pequeno fechamento. Especialmente House. Você sabe que ele guardará rancor por mais tempo do que realmente consegue se lembrar do que realmente é. foi em primeiro lugar. "</p><p>Agora, Cuddy estava cético. "Você está esperando que House perdoe Chase?" ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Faz cinco anos e House ainda não perdoou—"</p><p>"Eu sei disso", disse Wilson, impaciente. "Mas o que Stacy fez com ele, ele tem que viver a cada minuto de sua vida. Ele é lembrado constantemente disso. Chase o traiu também, mas não no mesmo sentido. Ele não fez nada - nada realmente prejudicial. Apenas menti para ele. Traí sua confiança, só isso. Você deveria saber disso. "</p><p>"Eu não acho que Chase queira voltar", disse Cuddy. "Todo o hospital ainda pensa que House o estuprou nos últimos dois meses. Ele seria um caso de caridade ambulante".</p><p>"Eu posso convencê-lo", disse Wilson teimosamente, e sua mandíbula estava firme.</p><p>"Se você pode convencê-lo a voltar", disse Cuddy lentamente, "então eu farei."</p><p>Um sorriso largo apareceu no rosto de Wilson. "Ótimo! Obrigado."</p><p>"E você será quem deve contar a House", acrescentou Cuddy como a percepção desagradável de que alguém teria que fazer a tarefa repentinamente se materializou em sua mente. "Eu não estou lidando com ele."</p><p>Wilson assentiu, um pouco de sua felicidade desaparecendo. "Claro. Eu vou, hum ..."</p><p>"Sim", disse Cuddy, acenando com a mão. "Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo."</p><p>"Eu sei", disse Wilson simplesmente, e então ele se virou e saiu.</p><p>Cuddy esperava que sim, porque cada um de seus instintos estava lhe dizendo que essa era uma das piores idéias já colocadas em prática.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Wilson almoçou. Com "R" na Panera Bread, às 13:00.</p><p>Wilson havia anotado moronicamente sua agenda. House não sabia quem era "R" (Roxanne? Rachel? Rowena?), Mas ele sabia que era importante porque havia sido escrito com tinta vermelha, e Wilson pelo menos se aventurou na ideia de manter segredo, porque Panera Bread não era exatamente o que você chamaria de 'próximo' do hospital. Obviamente, House precisava descobrir o que Wilson estava tentando esconder.</p><p>House considerou ligar para Julie e pedir que ela o encontrasse em Panera às 13h, apenas para garantir um pandemônio em massa, mas ele vetou a ideia ao lembrar que Julie o odiava e não o encontraria nem com três guardas de segurança e um atirador de elite. em sua comitiva. Então, em vez disso, House seguiria Wilson. Havia apenas dois pães Panera por perto, e o maior e mais agradável ficava na Universidade de Princeton. Então Wilson iria naturalmente para o menor.</p><p>Wilson saiu às 12h30 - sem dúvida, para garantir que chegaria cedo, porque Wilson fazia coisas neuróticas assim - e House o seguiu cinco minutos depois, depois de enviar Cameron e Foreman em uma busca selvagem por um tumor. Ele teve o cuidado de percorrer o longo caminho, porque sabia quão fortemente o pé de chumbo contrastava com a condução da avó de Wilson.</p><p>Teria funcionado perfeitamente se não fosse pela construção estúpida. House ficou preso em uma selva de cone de terra e tráfego por quase quinze minutos, murmurando palavrões e tamborilando com os dedos no volante durante todo o caminho. Ele avançou com o Vette, observando a área à frente, onde finalmente o congestionamento havia desaparecido. O tráfego não era muito favorável às pessoas que precisavam chegar ao Panera Bread para espionar seus amigos.</p><p>Mas ele acabou saindo da bagunça e entrando no Pão Panera, o humor apenas um pouco prejudicado pelo atraso. Ele parou no estacionamento dos fundos e estacionou em um dos últimos lugares - apenas para o caso de Wilson e "R" terem decidido se sentar à mesa com vista para o estacionamento. Por mais que ele gostasse do carro, era bastante reconhecível. Ele viu o Volvo de Wilson perto da frente do prédio.</p><p>House saiu do carro e fez uma careta quando percebeu que havia apenas uma entrada. Não havia como ele ser capaz de fazer algo sutil agora. Ele teria que renunciar à espionagem que planejava fazer antes de se anunciar, e pular direto para a parte em que caiu o encontro de Wilson. Foi um pouco decepcionante, mas ele superou. O olhar no rosto de Wilson valeria a pena.</p><p>Empurrando a porta, House foi agredida com o cheiro de pão fresco e sopa e algo mais que cheirava incrivelmente bem. Mas ele rapidamente se esqueceu disso enquanto olhava ao redor do lugar minúsculo e imediatamente viu Wilson sentado em uma mesa com ...</p><p>Seu estômago caiu como uma pedra quando ele percebeu quem era "R".</p><p>Nem Chase nem Wilson haviam notado sua entrada, e House pensou em se virar e sair antes de um deles, mas sua curiosidade venceu. Por que diabos Wilson encontrou o traidor pelas costas em Panera Bread? Lembrou-se de que Wilson tentara convencê-lo a perdoar Chase há uma semana ou mais, mas havia descartado isso como uma daquelas idéias que Wilson pegaria por algumas horas, perseguiria e depois se cansaria. Claramente, ele estava errado. Mas sobre o que eles poderiam conversar e por que tinha que ser agora? E aqui?</p><p>Ele estava determinado a descobrir.</p><p>"Que estranho", disse ele em voz alta enquanto se aproximava da mesa. "É este o clube que fui demitido por Vogler? Quero pelo menos uma associação honorária - foi por pouco."</p><p>Wilson suspirou.</p><p>"Oi, House", Chase disse calmamente, sem olhar para cima.</p><p>House deu uma olhada de novo. Poderia ter sido sua imaginação, mas Chase parecia um pouco mais magro, e seu rosto parecia que ele estava em uma briga de bar há alguns dias. "Wilson, eu pensei que você estivesse em um encontro. O que você está fazendo com esse pedaço de merda sem valor?"</p><p>Wilson se endireitou e olhou para ele. "Não o chame assim. Estávamos conversando. Eu não sabia que tinha que me reportar a você toda vez que queria contato social."</p><p>"Falando sobre o que?" House perguntou.</p><p>"Por quê você se importa?" Wilson atirou de volta.</p><p>"Ele poderia estar manipulando você", disse House, apontando o polegar na direção de Chase. "Não posso confiar nele."</p><p>Wilson revirou os olhos. "House, volte para o hospital. Você não tem um paciente?"</p><p>"Cameron e Foreman estão caçando tumores", disse House, acenando com a mão para descartar a idéia. "Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?"</p><p>"Estou voltando", Chase disse de repente.</p><p>House parou e se virou para encarar Chase, que olhou para trás prontamente, embora ele parecesse totalmente aterrorizado. House fez uma careta. "Voltando?"</p><p>Chase engoliu. "Sim. Vai me parar?"</p><p>"Você não pode voltar. Eu não te recontratei", House disse rápido demais.</p><p>"Cuddy está me contratando", Chase corrigiu. "Eu acho que ela tem posição sobre você. Última vez que chequei, de qualquer maneira."</p><p>House fez uma careta para Wilson. "Isso foi idéia sua, não foi?"</p><p>"Bem, uh ..." Wilson disse, evitando os olhos de House por um minuto. "Sim, foi."</p><p>"Eu já disse, não vou contratá-lo", House disse categoricamente.</p><p>"Você não tem muito a dizer", apontou Wilson. Seu tom era leve, estreitando os olhos de House.</p><p>"Eu não o quero de volta. Ele me dá nojo", disse House calmamente.</p><p>"Ele era seu - eu não tenho idéia - seu amante por mais de um mês. Ele obviamente não te dá nojo", disse Wilson, revirando os olhos.</p><p>"Amante?" House e Chase disseram juntos, ambos com o mesmo grau de descrença.</p><p>Wilson acenou com a mão frustrada. "Eu não sei como vocês dois estavam chamando."</p><p>"Fuckbuddies", House forneceu prestativamente.</p><p>"Certo. Tanto faz. Não importa", disse Wilson, impaciente. "Vocês dois podem ser educados um com o outro."</p><p>Chase bufou.</p><p>House olhou com raiva.</p><p>"Bem, você pode tentar ser educado um com o outro", sugeriu Wilson, parecendo exasperado.</p><p>"Nós estaremos", disse Chase, levantando-se. Ele jogou alguns dólares em cima da mesa e vestiu o casaco. "Obrigado pelo almoço. Vejo vocês amanhã."</p><p>House olhou para Wilson e prontamente o golpeou na canela com sua bengala. O uivo de dor de Wilson era música para seus ouvidos quando ele deixou Panera Bread, preparado para voltar ao hospital e bater em Cuddy dentro de uma polegada de sua vida até que ela concordasse em parar com esse absurdo. Chase era um traidor. Não havia como ele atravessar aquelas portas amanhã de manhã com um contrato na mão.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Infelizmente, Cuddy escolheu esse dia para se tornar assertivo. Ela se recusou descaradamente a aceitar sua promessa de recontratar Chase, e mandou House embora com duas horas extras de serviço clínico por suas ameaças. House ficou de mau humor até que sua equipe o localizou, dizendo que haviam encontrado três tumores benignos no fígado da sra. What's-Her-Face e um maligno na glândula adrenal, o que explicava a síndrome de Cushing. House os enviou para entregar o arquivo a Wilson (porque ele com certeza não iria falar com ele depois do golpe que ele fez esta tarde).</p><p>A noite foi passada cuidando de uma garrafa de uísque com A Palavra L tocando no mudo ao fundo. Eventualmente, quando o sono não vinha naturalmente, ele engoliu três PMs de Tylenol e deixou-se cochilar no sofá. Posteriormente, ele teve um sonho no qual parecia espelhar os acontecimentos de The L Word, apenas em vez de mulheres, havia homens. Foreman e Wilson pareciam estar felizes juntos, exceto que Wilson estava tendo um caso com o Sr. Marx (antigo professor de matemática de House) e Foreman estava propenso a flertar com Cuddy (que se parecia muito com um homem). Chase parecia estar apaixonado por todos, mas - no sonho - House brigava por ele com Vogler. Então Cuddy anunciou repentinamente que todos eram pecadores e todos iriam queimar no inferno por sua maldade, e Foreman desatou a chorar e implorou por perdão.</p><p>Quando ele acordou, ele só teve a vaga sensação de que ele tinha sonhado algo decididamente estranho, e ele tirou isso de sua mente em favor de realocar seu suprimento de Vicodin. Suas costas protestaram sua noite no sofá enquanto ele se movia rigidamente pelo apartamento. Ele não ficou nem um pouco estimulado pelo conhecimento de que em poucas horas ele seria recebido pelo rostinho mentiroso de Chase. Na verdade, ele pensou em chamar de doente, mas decidiu que ninguém - nem Cameron - acreditaria que ele não estava apenas evitando Chase. Além disso, ele não iria evitar Chase. Por que ele iria? Não havia razão para ter medo de vê-lo. O desentendimento que tiveram em Panera Bread provou que eles certamente poderiam conversar um com o outro sem a ajuda de soqueiras ou frigideiras.</p><p>Ao chegar ao trabalho, a primeira coisa que House notou foi que Chase nem teve a decência de usar algo que combinasse.</p><p>"Eu quero um caso", disse ele, encarando os três membros de sua equipe. Sem esperar para garantir que eles iriam cumprir suas ordens, House se virou e saiu mancando em seu escritório. Ele quase jogou suas coisas em cima da mesa, mas bem a tempo, ele notou uma xícara de café no meio dela.</p><p>House parou, olhou para o copo vermelho fumegante por um segundo, depois colocou a mochila na cadeira e aproximou-se cuidadosamente da caneca como se estivesse prestes a explodir a qualquer segundo.</p><p>Poderia. Ele tinha muitos inimigos.</p><p>Mas quando ele se aproximou, não explodiu - pelo menos, não imediatamente. Ele notou que havia uma nota colada ao lado, escrita em letras maiúsculas com marcador permanente. Apertando os olhos de onde ele estava, House podia ler.</p><p>RAINHA PARA E8</p><p>Isso esclareceu as coisas. Era Chase, tentando fazer as pazes já do seu jeito estúpido e patético. Ele não tinha notado que o tabuleiro de xadrez havia sumido? O jogo acabou. House fez uma anotação mental para esclarecer Chase sobre isso na próxima oportunidade que ele teve. Embora, ele teria que mencionar que, se Chase estivesse com vontade de fazer café para ele todas as manhãs, não havia nada errado com um pouco de servidão da parte dele. Café grátis era café grátis, mesmo que tivesse sido feito por um traidor.</p><p>House puxou sua mochila da cadeira e a colocou no chão para que ele pudesse se sentar. Demoraria pelo menos mais uma hora até que sua equipe voltasse com algo interessante, então ele apenas sentaria aqui e esperaria que eles voltassem. Talvez uma vez que ele terminasse seu café, ele fosse até lá e incomodasse Wilson. Afinal, ele tinha um mês inteiro incomodando Wilson para fazer as pazes. Mas o café veio primeiro.</p><p>Ele pegou a xícara fumegante de café e tomou um grande gole.</p><p>Ele quase cuspiu.</p><p>Foi absolutamente nojento. House lutou com o desejo de vomitar, e ele finalmente conseguiu engolir o líquido horrível em vez de borrifá-lo por toda a mesa. Ele colocou a caneca de café sobre a mesa às pressas, levantando-se para pegar um copo de água. O sabor tinha sido horrível.</p><p>" Estou te dando café. Não estou tentando te incomodar, pedir desculpas, aliviar qualquer culpa, tirar um favor de você, drogar ou sugerir algo sutilmente. É café. Isso é tudo."</p><p>" Bem, nossa. Desde quando é necessário um discurso ensaiado para me dar café?"</p><p>" A última vez que te trouxe algo, eu praticamente tive que lidar com a Inquisição Espanhola."</p><p>" Certo. Então, posso tomar o café agora?"</p><p>" É preto, o topo da panela."</p><p>" Isso cheira engraçado."</p><p>" Não há drogas nele, House. Eu te disse isso."</p><p>" Você fez xixi nisso, não foi?"</p><p>" Não!"</p><p>" Você não disse que não estava tentando me brincar nessa sua pequena lista."</p><p>" Eu não estou tentando brincar com você!"</p><p>" Você bebe primeiro. Aqui."</p><p>" Eu odeio café preto."</p><p>" Ah, mas você odeia café preto com urina ainda mais."</p><p>" Eu não fiz xixi no seu café!"</p><p>House balançou a cabeça, bebendo o copo de água. Chase não fez xixi no café.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Então você voltou", disse Cameron, enquanto rasgava outro envelope.</p><p>Chase assentiu.</p><p>"Você tem alguma idéia de que tipo de rumores andam pelo hospital sobre você?" Foreman perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, como se não pudesse acreditar que alguém teria coragem de se levantar e enfrentar tantos horrores.</p><p>Cameron tentou não fazer Chase sentir como se estivesse examinando-o, mas ela não pôde deixar de observá-lo enquanto ele balançava a cabeça. Ela estava curiosa sobre tudo isso, e Chase era mais aberto do que House. Ninguém poderia ser mais difícil de obter informações do que House.</p><p>"Não", disse Chase. "Eles são tão ruins assim?"</p><p>"As pessoas têm dito que House ... fez coisas com você", disse Cameron, voltando rapidamente ao seu trabalho. Ela dobrou a carta e, colocando-a de volta no envelope, jogando-a na pilha de rejeitos não-oficiais. "Coisas inapropriadas. Você sabe. E você desiste de fugir dele."</p><p>Chase bufou. "Isso é loucura", disse ele, balançando a cabeça novamente enquanto empurrava outro caso em potencial para o lado. "House não está me estuprando e me sentindo em cantos escuros."</p><p>"Por que você saiu, então?" Cameron perguntou, forçando-se a ler o arquivo do caso em vez de encarar Chase como ela queria desesperadamente fazer. Ela não queria assustá-lo, interrogando-o. Esta foi apenas uma conversa simples entre colegas de trabalho.</p><p>"Vogler", disse Chase em breve, enquanto Cameron resolutamente mantinha os olhos fixos na página. "Que tal este? Oitenta e sete anos com dispepsia e soluços por dois dias."</p><p>"Fumante", Foreman disse imediatamente.</p><p>Cameron franziu a testa, virando outra página em seu arquivo. "Então, por que você voltou? House fez um aumento?"</p><p>"Fiquei entediado em casa. Vogler saiu e Wilson apareceu outro dia e me ofereceu meu emprego de volta", disse Chase. Pelo canto do olho, Cameron viu o fumante sendo descartado na pilha crescente de casos de rejeição.</p><p>"Então você e House estavam dormindo juntos?" Cameron pressionou, finalmente decidindo que tinha sido o suficiente e olhando para Chase. Ela manteve sua expressão calma, impassível, como se não estivesse intensamente curiosa sobre toda a situação.</p><p>Chase deu de ombros, evitando os olhos. "Eu acho."</p><p>"Quão-"</p><p>"Ele está evitando as perguntas", Foreman interrompeu, seu tom entediado quando ele abriu um envelope contendo outro pedido de consulta. "Você pode persegui-lo em círculos por horas - ele não vai lhe dizer o que você quer ouvir."</p><p>Cameron olhou para ele. Ela nunca iria obter respostas de Chase com Foreman por perto, soltando comentários sarcásticos por todo o lugar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. (Vamos sentir o barulho)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eu quero que ele se vá."</p><p>Cuddy pulou para fora de sua pele, girando tão rapidamente que quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Ela fez uma careta ao ver que era apenas House parado no canto, um olhar caracteristicamente presunçoso em seu rosto. Ele se inclinou para frente, a bengala plantada firmemente entre as pernas e ergueu as sobrancelhas.</p><p>"Agora", acrescentou House, claramente ainda gostando do fato de que ele a assustou.</p><p>"Você está falando sobre Chase?" Cuddy perguntou, franzindo a testa um pouco enquanto tentava se lembrar se Wilson tinha dito que Chase voltaria hoje ou amanhã.</p><p>House lançou um olhar que claramente dizia que ele estava desapontado por ela não manter uma agenda diária com base nos detalhes mais delicados de sua vida. "Eu estou falando sobre o novo zelador da noite. Não posso ter aqueles caras que não sabem lavar as mãos proximalmente à distal. É muito insalubre."</p><p>"Você pode realizar uma sessão de informações na próxima reunião do sindicato", disse Cuddy.</p><p>Carrancudo, House dirigiu a conversa de volta para o caminho que ele queria que fosse. "Chase. Quero que ele se vá."</p><p>Cuddy suspirou. "Eu disse a Wilson para falar com você." Ela começou a andar pelo corredor, e House a seguiu. "E eu vou assumir que ele não fez, pelo jeito que você ainda está falando comigo."</p><p>"É Wilson", disse House, e sem sequer olhar para trás, Cuddy sabia que House tinha o seu 'você está falando sério?' olhe em seu rosto. "Ele não é capaz de me fazer fazer algo há anos."</p><p>"Então você está aqui porque quer que eu tente convencê-lo de que Chase pertence à folha de pagamento?" Cuddy perguntou, diminuindo a velocidade ao chegar ao posto de enfermagem, onde teve que buscar os últimos relatórios de alguns pacientes.</p><p>"Nããão ..." House disse, prolongando a última sílaba por pelo menos um segundo ou dois. Ele parou quando Cuddy finalmente se virou para dizer para calar a boca. "Vim aqui para lhe dizer que estou me recusando a trabalhar com ele. Estou protestando pacificamente."</p><p>"Isso não é pacífico. É assédio", disse Cuddy, voltando ao posto de enfermagem. "Com licença, preciso das atualizações dos quartos 1789 e 1745. Obrigado."</p><p>House ficou em silêncio por um instante. "É pacífico para mim. Eu poderia estar fazendo todo tipo de coisa obscena para conseguir o que queria, mas achei que daria a você a chance de desmoronar primeiro."</p><p>"Eu não estou cedendo a isso. Chase está aqui para ficar. Se você tiver um problema, converse com Wilson", disse Cuddy. Ela aceitou com gratidão as duas pranchetas que lhe foram entregues e se virou para voltar ao escritório. "Aprenda a trabalhar com pessoas que você odeia."</p><p>"Eu não estou trabalhando com ele", disse House, continuando a segui-la pelo corredor como um cachorro persistente na trilha. "Demita-o. Suborne-o. Eu não me importo ."</p><p>"Vá embora", disse Cuddy, revirando os olhos.</p><p>House estava quieta novamente, mas ela o ouviu parar e respirar fundo. Quase com medo do que sairia de sua boca, Cuddy se virou para descobrir o que estava fazendo. Ela chegou bem a tempo de vê-lo começar a cantar no topo de seus pulmões.</p><p>" Mi - ine ! Olhos viram a glória do pisoteio do zoológico " Casa half-gritou, fazendo passar pacientes para olhar. Um adolescente que passava numa cadeira de rodas parecia positivamente fascinado. " Nós nos lavamos de- "</p><p>Cuddy estendeu a mão e bateu a mão na boca, bem a tempo.</p><p>House se abaixou e libertou a boca, mas ele não continuou. Ele aparentemente pensou que seu argumento estava provado, porque deu um sorriso vitorioso a Cuddy e depois saiu mancando. Cuddy assistiu-o ir, mais aliviado porque ele não tinha mordido a mão dela do que ele não teve a chance de gritar insultos raciais pelos corredores do hospital. Chase não estava indo a lugar algum. Se nada mais, pelo menos, seria divertido assistir os fogos de artifício.</p><p>oOo</p><p>House assistiu Chase descobrir a nota em seu jaleco, tirando-a e desdobrando-a com cuidado. Ele estava quieto, seu rosto impassível ao ler as palavras. House não tinha certeza do que estava demorando tanto. Ele havia escrito apenas três palavras. Mas então a cabeça de Chase se levantou e House mal desviou o olhar a tempo. Mesmo através das paredes de vidro, ele podia sentir Chase olhando para ele com aqueles olhos arregalados - House esperava que ele viesse ao escritório e começou a gritar que o jogo não havia terminado e outras coisas dramáticas. Agora que havia intimidado Cuddy a se livrar de Chase, ele poderia dizer oficialmente que não importava se o jogo ainda continuava. Era difícil jogar um jogo se você nunca se via.</p><p>Mas Chase não entrou e começou a gritar, porque Chase tinha muito autocontrole para isso. Além disso, House suspeitava que Chase tornaria sua raiva conhecida de maneiras mais sutis e eficazes.</p><p>Esperando até ter certeza de que Chase não estava mais olhando para ele, House pegou sua bengala e se levantou da cadeira. Ele precisaria de outro refil de Vicodin em alguns dias. Wilson diria que não era uma dor real, que era apenas a agonia da traição de Chase ou alguma podridão semelhante a essa, e eles provavelmente discutiam de um lado para outro por alguns minutos antes de Wilson ceder e escrever outro roteiro para House.</p><p>"É melhor você ter um caso", ele anunciou enquanto entrava na conferência.</p><p>Cameron levantou-se, arquivo em suas mãos. "Menino de dois anos com feridas genitais e febre."</p><p>"Papai está ocupado com o filho dele", disse House, não pegando o arquivo quando ele passou por ela. Ele estava indo para a máquina de café, com a intenção de tomar a xícara de café que ele tinha sido rudemente privado desta manhã. "Entediante."</p><p>"Ele está no hospital há quatro meses - câncer no cérebro", Chase falou, e House conseguiu não reagir visivelmente ao som de sua voz. "As feridas são novas."</p><p>"Eles já checaram as alergias, mas seus laboratórios voltaram limpos", disse Foreman rapidamente, antes que House pudesse dizer que provavelmente era apenas uma erupção cutânea.</p><p>"Quem jogou fora o café?" House exigiu, olhando para a panela vazia, incrédula. Ele precisava de café .</p><p>Houve uma batida de silêncio confuso.</p><p>"Uh ... Chase fez", Cameron disse lentamente. "Você já tomou uma xícara e estava esfriando na panela de qualquer maneira. Por quê?"</p><p>House não rosnou de frustração, mas foi por pouco. Maldição Chase.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Houve uma batida suave na porta.</p><p>Wilson, voltando do almoço e sentindo-se energizado, largou a caneta e chamou quem quer que fosse entrar. Ele esperava que não fosse House, aqui para reclamar de Chase ou Cuddy, aqui para conseguir sobre ele sobre House reclamando com ela sobre Chase. Mas quando a porta se abriu e Wilson viu que era o próprio Chase, ele relaxou e sorriu.</p><p>"Olá", disse ele, sentando-se na cadeira.</p><p>Chase deu um pequeno sorriso. "Oi", disse ele, entrando na sala. "Desculpa por interromper."</p><p>Wilson acenou com a mão. "Não é grande coisa. Apenas mais papelada ruim. Você não está desistindo tão cedo, está?"</p><p>"Não, não, está tudo bem", disse Chase, sentando-se no sofá e apoiando os braços nos joelhos. "House está furiosa, você sabe."</p><p>"Eu sei", disse Wilson, assentindo.</p><p>"Ele me enviou aqui para lhe dizer que quer um refil de Vicodin", disse Chase suavemente, e ele parecia ter achado a idéia levemente divertida. "Eu não acho que ele vai me deixar fazer algum diagnóstico por alguns meses. Anos, se ele quiser."</p><p>Wilson fez uma careta. "Verei o que posso fazer."</p><p>"Está tudo bem", disse Chase, balançando a cabeça. "Escute, posso pegar o roteiro para poder correr até a farmácia e comprá-lo dentro de uma hora?"</p><p>"Sim", disse Wilson, mudando de posição para poder pegar o bloco de script da gaveta. House pediu um refil no dia seguinte ao de Chase ser demitido, e ele mal se absteve de comentar sobre a dor psicológica que afetava a dor física. Mal. Ele lembrou a si mesmo que uma palestra era provavelmente a última coisa que House precisava, e sem palavras lhe dera o pedaço de papel. Fazia apenas uma semana desde então, mas ele não ia dizer nada. Ele não estava em posição de, considerando o fato de que ele foi pelas costas de House e conseguiu Chase ser recontratado.</p><p>Chase se levantou do sofá enquanto Wilson escrevia e estendeu a mão para o roteiro.</p><p>"Obrigado", ele suspirou quando Wilson arrancou o pedaço de papel e o deixou ficar com ele. "Vejo você mais tarde."</p><p>Wilson assentiu e observou silenciosamente quando ele abriu a porta, parou, ergueu os ombros e saiu.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Eles trabalharam a noite toda no menino. Mais precisamente, Cameron e Foreman trabalharam a noite toda no laboratório, porque o garoto estava imunossuprimido e poderia ter mil infecções diferentes causando estragos em seu corpo, e House fez Chase sentar na sala de conferências e não adormecer (o que foi realizado por cutucando Chase com uma tachinha sempre que ele começou a cochilar). A manhã chegou e Cameron e Foreman ainda não haviam encontrado a resposta. House os enviou para fazer mais alguns exames de sangue, e então deixou Chase com a ameaça de que, se ele voltasse e o encontrasse dormindo, o faria limpar as cortinas.</p><p>Ele foi ao escritório de Cuddy e sentou-se na cadeira dela, esperando que ela chegasse.</p><p>Ela o viu antes mesmo de entrar pela porta e revirar os olhos exasperada, o que fez House sorrir.</p><p>"Bom dia, meninas", disse ele, olhando para Cuddy e depois olhando quinze centímetros para o sul.</p><p>Cuddy colocou as coisas na mesa, se levantando e olhando para House. "Eu não estou demitindo Chase."</p><p>"Sim, você é", House disse com naturalidade.</p><p>"Não, não estou. O objetivo de se livrar de Vogler era pôr um fim à idéia de uma pessoa reinar livremente na vida de todos. Você não decide quem perde o emprego. Eu faço", Cuddy disse. Ficou claro que ela gostava de dizer isso.</p><p>"O objetivo de se livrar de Vogler era livrar-se de Vogler - porque ele era um imbecil sedento de poder. Chase o ajudou. Por padrão, ele também é imbecil sedento de poder", disse House, balançando-se na cadeira de Cuddy. Como ele falou. "E a política por aqui parece ser que disparamos imbecis sedentos de poder".</p><p>"Se fosse, você estaria desempregado anos atrás", disse Cuddy secamente.</p><p>House não ficou impressionado. "Livre-se dele. Você poderia fazer parecer um acidente."</p><p>"Eu não estou tendo essa conversa", disse Cuddy categoricamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Deixe isso para trás."</p><p>"Só porque eu o emprego não significa que ele realmente trabalha para mim", apontou House.</p><p>Cuddy parou com isso, avaliando suas opções ou tentando descobrir o que ele quis dizer com seu último comentário. Provavelmente o último, a julgar pelo olhar levemente confuso em seu rosto. Ela mastigou por um minuto e depois levantou as mãos. "Faça o que quiser", disse ela, exasperada. "Eu não vou demiti-lo."</p><p>oOo</p><p>House voltou ao diagnóstico a tempo de pegar Cameron e Foreman verificando os resultados mais recentes do laboratório (e ele viu a cabeça de Chase levantar quando ele entrou, parecendo desconfiada como se estivesse cochilando). Ele disse a Cameron e Foreman para descansar por uma hora para que eles pudessem fazer outro diferencial. Os dois caíram em cadeiras, olhando Chase nervosamente e provavelmente se perguntando o que ele e House estavam ocupados fazendo a noite toda.</p><p>"Pode ser uma coincidência que as feridas só tenham surgido na área genital", disse Cameron depois de engolir um grande gole de café.</p><p>"O que você acha que é? AIDS?" Foreman perguntou, com um leve bufo.</p><p>"Deveríamos testar as doenças sexualmente transmissíveis dos pais e garantir que eles não passassem nada para ele", disse Chase, para o desgosto de Foreman. "Incluindo AIDS."</p><p>House ficou em silêncio por um minuto e, quando ninguém disse mais nada, ele fez um gesto impaciente e olhou para eles. "Vamos lá, o que mais? Além da AIDS?"</p><p>"Outras doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, dos pais", disse Cameron, olhando-o confuso. "Você não estava ouvindo?"</p><p>"Boa ideia, Cameron", disse House, assentindo afirmativamente. "Você e o Foreman vão se divertir mais no laboratório."</p><p>Cameron ainda parecia desconfiado. "Mas Chase-"</p><p>"Ele está me ignorando", Chase interrompeu cansado, olhando dela para House. "Não se preocupe com isso."</p><p>Com a boca aberta, Cameron parou por um instante. "Oh."</p><p>"O que você está esperando?" House perguntou impaciente.</p><p>"Nada", disse Cameron rapidamente.</p><p>Foreman a seguiu, não poupando Chase um segundo olhar ao fazê-lo.</p><p>"Recebi seu bilhete ontem", disse Chase quando a porta se fechou.</p><p>House continuou a ignorá-lo, passando para a cafeteira para sua segunda xícara de café do dia.</p><p>"E você está errado. O jogo não pode terminar, porque não houve um xeque-mate." Chase assistiu House fazer seu café. "Você não quer ganhar ainda? Pensei que você gostaria da chance de me chutar e me fazer fazer o que quiser no processo."</p><p>Ainda não reconhecendo Chase, House mexeu seu café.</p><p>"Vamos lá", disse Chase, com um sorriso se formando em seu rosto. "Me ensine uma lição."</p><p>House voltou mancando de volta ao escritório com o café na mão, deixando Chase sozinho. Chase olhou para ele por alguns segundos, depois colocou a cabeça nos braços e fechou os olhos. Pelo menos agora que House o estava ignorando, ele não o acordava.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Correr atrás…"</p><p>Chase murmurou alguma coisa e enterrou o rosto mais profundamente na dobra do braço, claramente tentando se afastar das tentativas de Cameron para acordá-lo.</p><p>"Chase, você precisa se levantar. Estamos fazendo outro diferencial", insistiu Cameron, resistindo à vontade de agarrar seu braço e sacudi-lo acordado.</p><p>Levantando a cabeça um pouco, Chase piscou turvamente. "House está me ignorando", ele murmurou. "Não importa." E então, aparentemente pensando que seu caso estava encerrado, Chase deitou a cabeça e voltou a dormir.</p><p>Cameron olhou para Foreman, procurando ajuda, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos.</p><p>"Se você tem alguma idéia, eu direi para você", Cameron ofereceu hesitante. "Você fez isso por mim quando House pensou que eu estava trabalhando para Vogler."</p><p>Mas Chase já havia adormecido.</p><p>A porta do escritório de House se abriu e sua voz flutuou na sala diante dele. "Eu quero saber! Quem está aproximando quem?"</p><p>Cameron resistiu à vontade de dizer: "Você e Chase, obviamente", e deixou Foreman dar as más notícias. Sem prestar atenção em House, Cameron estendeu a mão e pausou, sua mão pairando sobre o braço de Chase, mas ela disse a si mesma que ele precisava acordar, e ele não a ouviu quando ela tentou convencê-lo a acordar. Então ela gentilmente agarrou o braço dele e o balançou.</p><p>"Os pais estavam limpos", disse Foreman, dizendo, entregando a House os resultados das telas.</p><p>"Chase", Cameron assobiou, dando-lhe um aperto particularmente áspero. "Levante- se ."</p><p>Finalmente, Chase pareceu desistir de levantar a cabeça, esfregando o rosto com a mão. Ele murmurou algo incoerente e piscou várias vezes, e Cameron retirou a mão dela.</p><p>"Droga", House disse, seus olhos varrendo os resultados dos testes. "Tudo bem. Eles já baixaram a febre?"</p><p>"Um pouco. Ele começou a vomitar há pouco tempo", disse Cameron, observando Chase para se certificar de que ele não voltaria a dormir. Mesmo que House o estivesse ignorando, não havia razão para parar de trabalhar completamente. Chase era um lutador e ele precisava começar a agir assim.</p><p>"Ele obviamente não está fora do país", disse Foreman, enquanto House escrevia o último sintoma no quadro. "Mas ele poderia ter pego alguma coisa no hospital."</p><p>"Se houvesse uma infecção na enfermaria do câncer, metade dos pacientes estaria morta ontem", disse Chase, parecendo mais acordado. Ele se levantou e começou a caminhar até a cafeteira.</p><p>"Má ideia, capataz", disse House enquanto fechava o marcador, sem se virar. "Todos esses pequenos Yodas estão imunossuprimidos, não apenas este. A menos que ele esteja recebendo tratamento especial. Filho de um doador?"</p><p>"Sobrinho", admitiu Foreman. "Ele tem seu próprio quarto e uma enfermeira pessoal designada especificamente para ele."</p><p>House abriu a boca, parecendo um pouco irado, mas Cameron falou rapidamente antes que ele pudesse perder tempo gritando com eles. "Vamos varrer a sala e conversar com a enfermeira. Você quer uma tela de DST para ela também?"</p><p>"Procure nela tudo o que verificamos até agora", disse House, jogando o marcador no ar e pegando-o com a outra mão (a bengala estava presa no quadro branco). "E obtenha uma história da enfermeira, apenas por diversão."</p><p>Tentando não suspirar, Cameron levantou-se da cadeira. Ela olhou para Chase, que acabara de arrumar a cafeteira. "Chase, você pode me ajudar com laboratórios."</p><p>Chase olhou para ela, claramente surpreso que ela estava falando com ele. "Eu não…"</p><p>"House está te ignorando", disse Cameron, ignorando teimosamente o fato de que House estava observando os dois com interesse. "Então ele não pode proibi-lo de ir a qualquer lugar, pode?"</p><p>"Cameron, sua amiga imaginária não pode ajudá-lo no trabalho de laboratório", disse House, dando-lhe um olhar aguçado.</p><p>Ou talvez ele pudesse. Cameron suspirou.</p><p>"Eu vou, House", disse ela, dando a Chase um olhar de desculpas. "Sinto muito. Foreman, você pode obter a história? Eu posso varrer a sala."</p><p>oOo</p><p>Alguém (três palpites que) havia deixado um bilhete em sua mesa. Em um post-it amarelo, alguém escrevera cavaleiro para e5 - roubei este do hospício . O post-it estava grudado em um cavaleiro vidrado, sentado em cima de um tabuleiro de xadrez ocupado. House olhou para ele. Este conjunto foi muito melhor do que o último. Era de vidro e, enquanto suas peças eram de um branco gelado, as de Chase eram claras como cristal. Além disso, o conselho não estava definido para um novo jogo. Parecia o jogo antigo deles; todas as peças estavam em suas posições, a rainha de Chase deitada de lado de onde House a havia levado em sua última jogada. Sua própria rainha acabara de ser tomada pelo cavaleiro de Chase e também tombada.</p><p>Ele não tinha a menor idéia de como Chase se lembrava de todos os seus movimentos. O desgraçado provavelmente os acompanhava para Vogler, anotando cada um em um caderninho para mais estudos.</p><p>House estava prestes a desmontar o jogo, mantendo-se fiel à sua declaração não dita de que não estava falando com Chase, quando viu que estava em posição de tomar o cavaleiro de Chase, sem conseqüências. O próximo passo de Chase seria colocá-lo em xeque novamente, e ele poderia facilmente sair disso, para que ele pudesse se movimentar pelo tabuleiro pegando o máximo de peças possível enquanto Chase se preocupasse em um jogo de gato e rato com seu rei .</p><p>Ou seja, se ele estava jogando. Porque ele não estava.</p><p>Mas o pensamento de chutar a bunda de Chase era muito, muito tentador. Ele sabia que sua habilidade no xadrez superava muito a de Chase, e se ele realmente se sentasse e pensasse cuidadosamente sobre seus movimentos, seria capaz de sair do lugar difícil em que se metera - e derrotá-lo seria sentir-se bem. Sem mencionar, havia todo tipo de coisa que ele poderia fazer com Chase nesse meio tempo. Tomando o cavaleiro de Chase, ele poderia ... Faça mais perguntas sobre sua mãe. Isso sempre chegava a ele. Ou ele poderia socá-lo novamente - mas ele não estava com raiva o suficiente para fazer isso. As possibilidades ainda permaneciam infinitas.</p><p>Exceto que ele estava ignorando Chase, atualmente, e começar a tocar daria a Chase o que ele queria. E a última coisa que House queria era dar a Chase o que ele queria, porque ele merecia tudo, menos isso.</p><p>Embora ... Chase não queria apenas começar a tocar para envolvê-lo. Chase queria começar a jogar de novo e vencer - então, se House aceitasse e chutasse sua bunda, ele realmente não estava dando a Chase o que queria, certo? Na verdade, seria exatamente o contrário. Terminar este jogo enviaria a mensagem em voz alta e clara de que ele havia terminado com Chase, realmente e verdadeiramente.</p><p>Não faria mal a nada. O problema foi decidir o que fazer com Chase.</p><p>House empurrou o bispo, observando o cavaleiro de Chase simplesmente deslizar da praça para o lado ao invés de cair. Um pouco decepcionado, ele cutucou o pequeno cavalo de vidro com o dedo e observou-o cair no tabuleiro, a cabecinha batendo no copo com um pequeno estrondo. Ele pegou o cavaleiro e colocou-o de lado, no ajuntamento do resto dos pedaços caídos.</p><p>Ele abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha, pegou uma caneta e um pedaço de papel e começou a escrever.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Wilson esperava que House estivesse em seu escritório. Foi onde House passou a maior parte da semana passada, sentado em sua cadeira e jogando sua bola de tênis vermelha no ar com um olhar contemplativo no rosto, mesmo que não houvesse nenhum caso a ser resolvido. Wilson assumiu que, apenas porque Chase havia retornado, House não abandonaria a rotina - mas, enquanto olhava ao redor do escritório, percebeu que claramente estava errado. House obviamente tinha ido a algum lugar.</p><p>Ele olhou para a sala de conferências, esperançoso, mas Chase sentou-se sozinho à mesa.</p><p>House provavelmente estava dando a Chase o mesmo castigo que ele havia dado a Cameron. Mas ele só colocou Cameron em prisão domiciliar não oficial por cerca de um mês, então, com alguma sorte, as coisas voltariam ao normal para Chase nas próximas semanas.</p><p>Ele estava prestes a entrar e perguntar a Chase onde House havia ido quando avistou algo que estivera conspicuamente ausente da mesa de House por um tempo: um jogo de xadrez. Não era o mesmo de antes. O último tinha sido feito de forma grosseira a partir de pedaços de madeira, mas este era feito de vidro e parecia que ele estaria em casa ao lado de um preço de três dígitos. O jogo estava claramente chegando ao fim - o tabuleiro era mais fino, as peças menos e espalhadas.</p><p>Dando um passo à frente, Wilson viu que havia uma nota sobre três peões. Ignorando a parte dele que insistia em que, se House se intrometesse e exigisse saber por que Wilson estava enfiando o nariz largo onde não havia nada, nunca seria capaz de se justificar, Wilson deu mais alguns passos e parou quando pôde ler a escrita no pedaço de papel.</p><p>In House's script, at the top, it read: bishop- e5 if you want me to forgive you, you're going to have to get down on your knees and beg. Underneath it, in unfamiliar handwriting, someone had replied: I'm not looking for forgiveness bishop - c6 Check.</p><p>Wilson had a good idea of who wasn't looking for forgiveness, and sent another glance over to the conference room. Chase had his back to House's office and was just sitting there, apparently lost in thought.</p><p>He sighed read the note again, but it still said the same thing. With the vague feeling that his words were going to fall on deaf ears, Wilson left the chessboard and pushed open the door to the conference room, intent on finding out what the hell Chase was thinking.</p><p>"Nada", disse Chase com um encolher de ombros, quando Wilson perguntou.</p><p>Wilson deu a ele o 'pareço idiota?' expressão que ele geralmente reservava para House.</p><p>"Honesto", disse Chase, erguendo as mãos em falsa rendição.</p><p>"Você está jogando xadrez com ele", disse Wilson, apontando para o escritório de House. "Isso não constitui nada?"</p><p>"Olha", disse Chase, e então ele parou e pareceu reconsiderar o que ele ia dizer. Ele abaixou as mãos e exalou. "Foi muito legal da sua parte conseguir meu emprego de volta, mas não preciso da sua ajuda. Sei o que estou fazendo."</p><p>Wilson se absteve de revirar os olhos. "Você pode me dizer o que está tentando realizar incomodando House?"</p><p>"Não", disse Chase.</p><p>"É porque você não sabe, ou porque você não quer me dizer?" Wilson perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e colocando as mãos nos quadris, esperando por uma resposta.</p><p>"Pode ser porque não é da sua conta", disse Chase friamente, sentando-se na cadeira e olhando para Wilson.</p><p>Wilson balançou a cabeça lentamente, suspirando. "Ele não vai te perdoar. Você tem que saber disso."</p><p>Chase fez uma careta. "Você leu a nota - não espero que ele me perdoe."</p><p>"Você quer que ele te perdoe?" Wilson perguntou, movendo as mãos dos quadris para a mesa.</p><p>"Não", disse Chase, olhando as mãos de Wilson com um pouco de suspeita.</p><p>"Então o que-"</p><p>O som da porta se abrindo o fez olhar por cima do ombro, e ele percebeu o insulto de algum insulto que House estava latindo para Cameron. Sabendo que sua conversa com Chase havia terminado agora, Wilson se virou e viu House entrar na sala de conferências, Cameron e Foreman entrando atrás dele.</p><p>"Boa tarde, Wilson", House disse, acenando alegremente.</p><p>"Oi", disse Wilson, imaginando por que House estava de bom humor. Ele esperava que o roteiro de Vicodin que ele havia dado a Chase antes não tivesse sido um fator contribuinte.</p><p>"Não é câncer", disse House agradavelmente. "Então você pode ir agora. Tchau-tchau."</p><p>Revirando os olhos, Wilson deixou House para seu diagnóstico. Ele não sabia o que Chase estava planejando fazer com House e esse jogo de xadrez, mas não terminaria bem. Isso nunca aconteceu. Se ao menos ele conseguisse convencer Chase de que era uma causa perdida, que o tiro que ele tivera com House havia sido perdido no momento em que House descobrira que havia sido traído. Mas parecia que Chase realmente tinha uma espinha dorsal - ele simplesmente não mostrava isso com muita frequência.</p><p>O que era realmente apenas peachy.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Fazia 36 horas desde que o garoto de dois anos foi colocado sob seus cuidados, e House ainda não tinha encontrado a solução. A resposta. O diagnóstico. Toda vez que ele se sentava e tentava pensar, sua cabeça estava muito nublada com pensamentos e emoções flutuantes para puxar o pensamento racional e coerente da bagunça.</p><p>Ele já estava chateado com Chase pela coisa de Vogler. Então, ele ficou furioso por Chase ter ousado voltar. E agora Chase iria mentir e dizer que não estava esperando pateticamente ganhar perdão?</p><p>House estava lívida.</p><p>Ele não conseguia se concentrar. Havia mil coisas terríveis que ele poderia fazer para ensinar uma lição a Chase, mas ele estava certo de que havia algo pior à medida que cada nova idéia passava por sua mente. Pode levar horas para surgir algo que era tão humilhante quanto doloroso - e ele não tinha esse tipo de tempo com a vida de um garoto em risco. Ele teve que tomar essa agressão e jogá-la no caso.</p><p>Mas por que Chase estava fazendo isso? De onde ele tirou a ideia de que House era uma espécie de ser magnânimo que estava disposto a ignorar alguns erros? Mesmo Wilson não seria estúpido o suficiente para pensar que havia alguma esperança de vingança. Talvez Chase tenha imaginado que não poderia doer com todo o dano que ele já havia feito. Talvez ele estivesse desesperado, tão desesperado que não quis ouvir a razão. Tinha que haver algum tipo de pensamento irracional por trás disso, porque todo esse jogo estava conseguindo irritá-lo. Muito.</p><p>Ele ensinaria uma lição a Chase. Se ele o pressionasse com força suficiente, Chase acordaria e perceberia que era uma causa perdida. Tudo o que ele precisava era de algo que impulsionasse essas idéias mutantes -</p><p>Mutante.</p><p>Mutate.</p><p>House sentou-se na cadeira quando a resposta veio a ele. Esquecendo completamente de Chase, ele pegou sua bengala. Hora de confirmar.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"House ainda está ignorando você?" Cameron perguntou, meio que olhando para Chase, mas não realmente. Ela estava morta de cansaço.</p><p>Chase, que estava tomando outra xícara de café, balançou a cabeça. "Sim. Não se preocupe com isso."</p><p>"E ele está apenas ignorando você por um capricho, certo?" Foreman perguntou de repente, se interessando por Chase pela primeira vez durante todo o dia.</p><p>"Eles terminaram", Cameron lembrou, tentando transmitir um olhar que ele estava sendo muito grosseiro com isso.</p><p>Foreman assentiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Certo. Eu sei disso. Mas eles disseram que era porque House perseguia Chase há semanas. Se foi Chase quem estava sendo atormentado, por que House é quem está se vingando?"</p><p>Cameron piscou. Esse foi um ponto muito bom.</p><p>Chase colocou sua xícara de café sobre a mesa e sentou-se, sem olhar para eles. "Chase ainda está na sala, você sabe", ele disse secamente enquanto levava a xícara aos lábios.</p><p>"Então, por que House está te ignorando?" Cameron perguntou, virando-se para encarar Chase. A nova reviravolta no quebra-cabeça reviveu sua curiosidade.</p><p>"Eu não sei", Chase disse firmemente, abaixando o café e olhando para ele, mas não de uma maneira desanimada. Sua mandíbula estava cerrada.</p><p>"Por que ele recontrataria você e depois a ignoraria?" Cameron tentou, sabendo que ela provavelmente deveria parar, mas não conseguiu, sem antes saciar sua curiosidade.</p><p>"Eu não sei", Chase disse novamente, soltando sua caneca de café.</p><p>"Você não quer-"</p><p>"Não é da sua conta!" Chase disse, batendo com a mão na mesa.</p><p>Até Foreman se virou para encarar Chase, assustado.</p><p>"Eu não preciso de ajuda", disse Chase entre dentes. "Então se afaste."</p><p>O silêncio após a explosão de Chase foi parado e atordoado. Cameron sentiu uma pontada de culpa porque sabia que realmente não era o seu lugar saber sobre a vida pessoal de Chase. Ela apenas sentia como se ele estivesse em um lugar ruim agora, e se ela estivesse no lugar dele, ela iria querer o apoio de seus colegas de trabalho atrás dela. Por que Chase não queria isso não estava totalmente perdido para ela, mas ainda era difícil de engolir. Ela teria que respeitar os desejos dele daqui em diante. Ele estava sob estresse suficiente.</p><p>No momento em que ela se prometia, House invadiu a sala de conferências com sua habitual falta de consideração por cortesia. Seus olhos estavam brilhando e seus movimentos eram apressados e irregulares, o que significava que seu escritório estava pegando fogo ou ele tinha acabado de ter uma epifania relacionada ao caso atual. A julgar pela falta de fumaça saindo de seu escritório, Cameron colocaria seu dinheiro nela.</p><p>"Afta", disse House, parando na frente da mesa pouco antes de ele se deparar com ela. "Qual dos pais tem uma afta?"</p><p>Foreman franziu o cenho. "Como você sabe-"</p><p>"A mãe", disse Cameron, lembrando-se de repente. Ela enviou a Foreman um olhar de desculpas ao perceber que o havia interrompido. "Ela tentou encobri-lo com maquiagem".</p><p>"E você não achou que isso era importante?" House exigiu.</p><p>Cameron balançou a cabeça levemente. "Uh ... Não. House, mais da metade da nação fica com herpes labial. Por que ..."</p><p>"Ele tem herpes", disse Chase lentamente, sua voz levemente impressionada. "Simplex II".</p><p>"O que?" Foreman disse, virando a cabeça para encarar Chase confuso.</p><p>House ficou tenso, e Chase olhou para ele e o encarou desafiadoramente, como se o desafiasse a finalmente falar. House fez uma careta.</p><p>"Ele tem herpes simplex II", House disse em voz alta, continuando como se Chase não tivesse falado e não houvesse uma pausa embaraçosa subsequente. "E o simplex I. O tratamento com radiação fez com que ele se transformasse no simplex II. O primeiro surto apresenta sintomas semelhantes aos da gripe, explicando a febre e o vômito".</p><p>"Vou dirigir outro laboratório para ter certeza", disse Foreman, levantando-se.</p><p>"Apenas comece com o aciclovir. Quanto mais isso agir, mais ele terá que esperar pelo tratamento", disse House, agora claramente sem olhar para Chase.</p><p>Chase não parecia se importar particularmente, exceto que Cameron podia sentir algo irradiando dele. Não é raiva. Algo mais desesperado, mais desagradável que raiva, fúria ou até raiva.</p><p>Foreman assentiu, sem perceber Chase.</p><p>House notou a tensão saindo de Chase, e sua boca se contorceu terrivelmente enquanto ele olhava em silêncio. Finalmente, com esforço óbvio, House desviou o olhar. "Cameron - faça papelada."</p><p>"Claro", disse ela, sua voz soando oca e fina na quietude da sala.</p><p>Chase rigidamente tomou outro gole de café. Cameron sabia que não voltaria para casa até que ela ou Foreman voltassem para casa, porque ele tinha princípios assim, mas ela desejava que ele o fizesse. A tensão entre ele e House era quase palpável, e se eles estivessem no mesmo quarto por mais um minuto, ela temia que eles tivessem perdido o controle e caído em um emaranhado de membros brigando e gritando.</p><p>Ela olhou em volta e viu que Foreman se fora e House estava voltando para o escritório. Ela sentiu um alívio arrebatador no começo, mas depois lembrou que deveria dar uma mensagem a House. Movendo-se rapidamente, ela se levantou e correu atrás de House.</p><p>"Casa", ela o chamou, mas ele continuou andando, parando apenas para abrir a porta. Ela seguiu. "Eu deveria te dizer que-"</p><p>"Eu não me importo com o que Chase tem a dizer", House rosnou, girando mais rápido do que Cameron pensou que ele seria capaz de fazer com a perna. "Diga a ele para se foder."</p><p>Assustado, Cameron ficou em silêncio por um segundo. Então ela respirou fundo e falou novamente, sua voz dura. "Eu devo lhe dizer que você precisa cumprir o seu dever clínico. Cuddy diz que ela verificará o registro no final do dia."</p><p>Então ela saiu, deixando House para descobrir o que acabara de acontecer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. (O silêncio é dourado)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Você deveria fazer o seu trabalho clínico ontem", disse Cuddy, observando-o com os olhos estreitados.</p><p>"Sim, Cameron me disse", House disse calmamente, parecendo bastante perturbado pelo olhar de Cuddy. "Ela não foi muito convincente."</p><p>"O que, você está se recusando a trabalhar até eu despedir o Chase?" Cuddy perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas incrédula.</p><p>"Bem, eu não estava. Até você dizer isso. Agora, acho que pode ser uma boa ideia." House recostou-se na cadeira, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Chase fez xixi no meu café - isso conta como algo. Assédio. Conduta inadequada. Demita-o."</p><p>Cuddy revirou os olhos. "Tenho certeza de que Chase não fez nada com o seu café. Se você não tiver seu horário até o final do dia, vou começar a receber seu pagamento".</p><p>"Por que você não enviou Cameron para me dizer isso?" House perguntou, tirando as mãos por trás da cabeça e dobrando-as sobre o peito.</p><p>"Ela não é tão persuasiva", disse Cuddy categoricamente. Ela abriu a boca para adicionar algo mais, mas decidiu que House já sabia o quão inútil Cameron era em fazê-lo fazer alguma coisa, e calou a boca. Olhando para baixo por um minuto, ela viu um novo tabuleiro de xadrez em cima da mesa de House. Este era feito de vidro, não de madeira, e esse jogo era muito mais distante, restando apenas os reis, alguns peões e um punhado de outras peças. Não pela primeira vez, ela se perguntou com quem House estava jogando esses jogos bobos.</p><p>"Isso foi tudo?" House perguntou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.</p><p>Isso foi. Cuddy assentiu, deu uma olhada final no jogo e depois se virou e deixou House por conta própria.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Quando Cameron entrou, flocos de neve derretendo em suas roupas, Chase já estava sentado à mesa com uma xícara de café. Era incomum o suficiente para que ela não fosse a primeira a entrar, mas era Chase lá antes que ela fosse ainda mais estranha. Chase era geralmente a última. Bem, o último antes de House entrar, porque ai de qualquer um deles que ousasse chegar mais tarde que seu chefe. House era um completo hipócrita sobre isso - como ele era na maioria dos assuntos.</p><p>"Bom dia", disse ela, colocando a bolsa na mesa.</p><p>Chase olhou surpreso. Claramente, ele estava perdido em pensamentos, e não a tinha ouvido entrar.</p><p>A luz do sol entrava pela janela, lançando um brilho dourado sobre tudo, e Cameron cheirava algo decididamente noz no café de Chase. Alguém deve ter finalmente substituído o creme de avelã. Animando-se com o pensamento, ela colocou uma mecha solta atrás dos cabelos e se virou para pegar uma xícara de café para si mesma. Não foi até que ela estava procurando outro creme por trás da baunilha e mocha francesa que ela percebeu que Chase não respondeu à sua saudação. Droga, onde estava aquele creme de avelã?</p><p>Ela desistiu de encontrá-lo depois de um minuto e se contentou com o mocha, derramando uma quantidade generosa no líquido escuro e mexendo-o com uma colher.</p><p>"Eu pensei que cheirava avelã", disse ela enquanto se virava, cozinhando café na mão.</p><p>Chase deu de ombros. Cameron observou que sua xícara de café estava intocada. Havia uma nota ao lado, e ela inclinou a cabeça e apertou os olhos quando se aproximou para lê-la. Chase notou e o pegou da mesa, mas não antes de ler o que havia sido escrito: King to E7 Enjoy . Ela franziu a testa, se perguntando o que era aquilo, mas depois de ontem, decidiu cuidar de seus próprios negócios e manter suas ruminações para si mesma.</p><p>"Você não vai beber isso?" ela perguntou, tentando novamente envolver Chase em uma conversa. As manhãs eram tão solitárias quando ninguém tinha vontade de falar.</p><p>Chase lançou um olhar cauteloso para a xícara e estendeu a mão hesitante. Ele trouxe para a boca e cheirou. Ele parou por um minuto e depois tomou um gole.</p><p>Cameron se perguntou se Chase estava procurando por veneno.</p><p>Um sorriso levemente aliviado se espalhou pelo rosto de Chase quando ele abaixou a xícara. Aparentemente, quaisquer reservas que ele tivesse sobre o café haviam sido resolvidas. Ele tomou outro gole e depois outro. Finalmente, ele parecia ter tido o suficiente no momento, e silenciosamente o colocou na mesa.</p><p>"Correr atrás?" Cameron se aventurou, imaginando se poderia ter ficado surdo.</p><p>Mas, finalmente, Chase pareceu reconhecer sua presença. Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso tenso. "Manhã."</p><p>Ela assentiu. "Você chegou cedo."</p><p>"Eu sei", disse Chase, assentindo uma vez em resposta. Ele pegou a xícara de café novamente.</p><p>Cameron franziu a testa e se perguntou se Chase não estava feliz com ela especificamente, ou se ele simplesmente não estava com humor hoje em dia. Isso tinha algo a ver com o bilhete que estava ao lado de sua xícara de café? Ela olhou ao redor da sala, tentando encontrar outra razão para o silêncio de Chase, mas seus olhos caíram nos dois casacos que estavam pendurados no cabide. Todas as reflexões sobre Chase morreram de repente.</p><p>"House está aqui?" ela perguntou, mesmo sabendo que o casaco era dele e realmente não precisava perguntar.</p><p>Chase assentiu rigidamente. "Consultório."</p><p>"Cuddy deve tê-lo arrastado", disse Cameron conscientemente, sorrindo um pouco ao pensar em Cuddy perseguindo House até a clínica. Ela sabia que não deveria ser tão vingativa, mas saber que House fazia algum tipo de penitência por seu comportamento ultrajante a fazia se sentir melhor.</p><p>Por trás da caneca de café, Chase fez um tipo de ruído sem compromisso.</p><p>"Ele já está falando com você?" Cameron perguntou, de repente lhe ocorreu que Chase não poderia saber que House estava na clínica sem falar com House. Ou Cuddy, ela supunha, mas quando ele teria visto Cuddy?</p><p>"Não", Chase disse, balançando a cabeça um pouco. Ele não parecia incomodado com isso.</p><p>Cameron se mexeu na cadeira, começando a se sentir um pouco desconfortável com as respostas monossilábicas de Chase. "Eu não acho que vai durar muito tempo. Ele só me castigou por algumas semanas."</p><p>Expirando, Chase passou o polegar para cima e para baixo no cabo da caneca de café. Ele não pareceu nem um pouco animado com as palavras dela e ficou sentado em silêncio por mais alguns minutos.</p><p>"Você ainda está com raiva de mim pelo que eu disse ontem?" Cameron finalmente perguntou. "Sou eu? House fez alguma coisa?"</p><p>Chase não parecia interessado, continuando a encarar sua xícara de café. "Não é nada."</p><p>Trilhando com cuidado, Cameron manteve a voz casual. "Você sabe que, se precisar de alguém com quem conversar ou apenas alguma empresa, eu sempre estou aqui."</p><p>Vagamente, Chase assentiu. Então, de repente, ele fechou os olhos e o polegar parou de se mover.</p><p>"O que há de errado?" Cameron perguntou, observando-o de perto.</p><p>Quando Chase abriu os olhos, ele imediatamente a trancou e depois desviou o olhar. Ele se levantou e pegou a xícara de café, foi até a pia e a jogou fora. Cameron o observou ficar parado por um minuto inteiro, mas quando ela estava prestes a se levantar e ver qual era o problema, Chase bateu a xícara de café no balcão e se virou. Ela observou, completamente perplexa, quando ele saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra.</p><p>oOo</p><p>A enfermeira Brenda era muito boa em multitarefa. Foi o que a tornou boa em muitas coisas na vida - em particular, seu trabalho. Ela também era bastante boa em lidar com pessoas, o que a ajudou nas áreas em que não era tão boa. A única falha grave que realmente estava trabalhando contra ela foi o fato de que, quando ela estava multitarefa e tentava lidar com as pessoas ao mesmo tempo, sua simpatia tendia a ser reduzida, e sua paciência ainda menor. Então, realmente, quando um médico a procurou com o típico palavrão, nunca mais, eu só preciso disso agora , ela tinha todo o direito de colocá-los no lugar deles e não sentir culpa por isso. Dr. Chase não foi exceção.</p><p>Pelo menos, ele não deveria estar.</p><p>"Oi", disse ele, apoiando-se no balcão. Seu rosto estava extraordinariamente pálido, exceto pelas bochechas, que estavam coradas, e havia o brilho de suor no rosto. "Eu preciso de um favor."</p><p>Brenda levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você precisa fazer um favor a si mesmo e começar a se exercitar."</p><p>Dr. Chase acenou com a mão com desdém. "É uma reação alérgica, não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar disso em um minuto."</p><p>"Para quê?" ela perguntou desconfiada, olhando em volta para ver se mais alguém estava tendo uma reação alérgica.</p><p>"MSG", disse o Dr. Chase.</p><p>Ela parou de olhar ao ouvir isso. Relaxando agora que sabia que não havia uma epidemia em massa prestes a eclodir em seu relógio, ela voltou ao computador e começou a trabalhar novamente. "Seja o que for, eu não estou fazendo isso. Por último, verifiquei, MD não representava o delegador principal."</p><p>"É sobre House. Dr. House", disse Chase. Ele parecia estar sem fôlego agora.</p><p>Brenda franziu a testa. "Que tal você sair e tomar um pouco de adrenalina, e depois conversaremos?"</p><p>Dr. Chase balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e inspirando e expirando pesadamente pela boca. "Eu vou ficar bem. Só ... eu preciso que você apague o horário da clínica de House hoje."</p><p>"Desculpe?" Brenda disse, embora tivesse ouvido perfeitamente bem.</p><p>Abrindo os olhos, o Dr. Chase piscou algumas vezes antes de finalmente se concentrar nela. "O horário da clínica. A partir de hoje. Apague-os."</p><p>"Porque eu faria isso?" ela perguntou incrédula. "Não estou arriscando meu trabalho por causa de uma piada prática."</p><p>Ele levantou a mão, mas depois pareceu perder a vontade, e ela caiu no balcão - no qual ele estava mais inclinado. "Confunda isso por uma semana. Eu não ligo."</p><p>Brenda salvou seu trabalho e depois retirou as mãos, dobrando-as sobre o peito. "Você ainda não me deu uma razão."</p><p>"Porque ... odeio House?" Dr. Chase sugeriu, com os olhos fechados. Ele quase caiu no balcão, mas se conteve a tempo. "Ele me drogou."</p><p>Ela estava prestes a dizer a ele que a idéia era totalmente ridícula quando ele balançou abruptamente no local e depois desmaiou. Olhando para onde ele estava parado apenas um segundo atrás, Brenda levantou-se lentamente da cadeira e olhou por cima do balcão para ver se o Dr. Chase estava consciente. Parecia. Tipo de. Olhando ao redor do movimentado corredor, Brenda viu duas enfermeiras em pé ao lado da máquina de venda automática, observando-a com os olhos arregalados.</p><p>"Vocês!" ela latiu para a mais curta. "Ele precisa de uma injeção de adrenalina. Tire-o daqui."</p><p>Eles se entreolharam, e então o mais baixo murmurou alguma coisa e saiu correndo pelo corredor para encontrar uma sala de exames onde ela pudesse pegar uma seringa de adrenalina. Brenda olhou para o Dr. Chase e considerou suas opções por um minuto. Decidindo que sempre seria bom ter alguma influência extra com os médicos, ela se sentou e pegou o telefone para ligar para Rachel, que estava de plantão na clínica hoje.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Eu ouvi sobre o que aconteceu", disse Wilson quando abriu a cortina que separava Chase do resto do mundo.</p><p>Chase, que estava sentado na cama sendo examinado por uma enfermeira, deu de ombros. "Sim."</p><p>"Eu nunca soube que você era alérgico ao MSG. House o colocou no seu café?" Wilson perguntou, inclinando a cabeça levemente enquanto observava Chase mudar um pouco para que a enfermeira pudesse verificar seu pulso.</p><p>"Eu não quero falar sobre isso", disse Chase rigidamente.</p><p>Surpreso com uma resposta tão curta, Wilson levou um segundo para recordar seus pensamentos. "Oh. Bem, eu devo te dar isso." Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma bola de papel feita de papel de caderno. "Eu não tenho idéia do que é. É de uma enfermeira de bata azul - não me daria o nome dele - no meu caminho para cá."</p><p>Chase pareceu surpreso, mas aceitou o futebol. Ele brincou com ele (a enfermeira estava ocupada escrevendo algumas anotações em seu prontuário), girando-o por um momento e depois o desdobrou. Lá dentro, havia uma caneta azul, na parte superior e um marcador permanente na parte inferior.</p><p>Wilson, apesar de ter lembrado a si mesmo que isso era entre House e Chase e, portanto, não era da sua conta de nenhuma maneira várias vezes nos últimos trinta segundos, não pôde deixar de lê-lo. A tinta azul era muito clara e fina para ser vista, mas o marcador brilhava sombriamente. Lendo para trás, Wilson rapidamente descobriu que dizia: penhorar para o G4 ... apreciar seu café? na letra de House. Ele sentiu um espanto de saber que eles ainda estavam jogando aquele jogo estúpido de xadrez.</p><p>Chase amassou a nota em um movimento rápido e enfiou a bola do papel no bolso. "Posso ir?" ele perguntou à enfermeira, que finalmente havia terminado de escrever.</p><p>Ela fez uma pausa e depois assentiu. "Não se esforce demais. Tome vitamina B se quiser comer algo assim novamente."</p><p>"Eu vou", disse Chase, saindo rapidamente da cama e pegando seu jaleco. Ele olhou para Wilson. "Até a próxima."</p><p>E então ele foi embora, rápido demais para uma pessoa que estava inconsciente há apenas vinte minutos.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Wilson voltou ao trabalho e conseguiu continuar ininterrupto por quase duas horas. E então House entrou invadindo seu escritório de muletas, claramente fervendo. Abstendo-se de comentar, Wilson observou quando House usava uma de suas muletas para fechar a porta do escritório e depois se sentou no sofá.</p><p>"Eu quero que Chase se vá", disse House, encarando Wilson sombriamente. "Ele tentou me matar. Quero que ele se vá ."</p><p>"Por que você está falando comigo?" Perguntou Wilson. Ele tinha uma forte suspeita de que essa última explosão de ódio por Chase estava muito relacionada à história por trás das muletas que House estava usando atualmente.</p><p>"Porque Cuddy não vai me ouvir", House disse entre dentes. "Disse que eu tinha que cumprir meu dever clínico - eu já cumpri meu maldito dever clínico, mas ela disse que não está registrada - provavelmente Chase - e me odeia e não quer ouvir".</p><p>Lutando contra um sorriso, Wilson olhou para as muletas. "E Chase tropeçou em você no corredor, eu entendi?"</p><p>"Ele roubou meu guarda de gelo", disse House furiosamente. "Fui até o meu carro e escorreguei - você pensaria que eles salgariam as malditas calçadas por aqui, mas não - e agora meu tornozelo está torcido e tenho machucados nas costas e na bunda - estou vai precisar de mais Vicodin. "</p><p>"Como você sabe que simplesmente não se esqueceu de colocá-lo nesta manhã?" Wilson perguntou calmamente, embora estivesse mentalmente dividido entre o horror de House cair no gelo e rir de como House estava paranóica sobre a coisa toda.</p><p>"Porque Chase me disse que ele fez isso", House grunhiu, apertando sua mandíbula novamente.</p><p>Os olhos de Wilson se arregalaram, chamando sua batalha mental de cessar-fogo por um segundo. "Ele acabou de te contar ?"</p><p>House abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele parou, e um olhar de profunda frustração tomou conta dele.</p><p>"Faz parte daquele jogo estúpido de xadrez que vocês dois estão jogando, não é?" Wilson perguntou, lembrando-se da nota que ele entregou. House deve ter enviado isso com uma enfermeira aleatória, dizendo-lhe para entregá-lo ao Dr. Wilson com instruções para entregá-lo ao Dr. Chase. Muito semelhante a uma casa.</p><p>"Eu não posso dizer", House disse firmemente, parecendo que ele estava na explosão de outro discurso retórico. "Mas Chase fez isso. O filho da puta está se vingando, eu sei. Ele não precisa me dizer."</p><p>"Talvez ele estivesse se vingando dos remédios que você colocou no café dele hoje de manhã", sugeriu Wilson.</p><p>House fez uma careta, mas não negou.</p><p>"Talvez se você-" Wilson começou a dizer, mas ele parou quando a porta se abriu levemente e a cabeça de Chase entrou.</p><p>"Ei, Wilson, eu preciso ..." Ele parou quando percebeu que House estava na sala.</p><p>Quase instantaneamente, Wilson sentiu a tensão na sala mudar. House estava tensa e furiosa, olhando com determinação para o chão. Chase estava olhando para ele, seu rosto impassível, mas a emoção saindo dele em ondas. Estava perfeitamente silencioso, a tensão mantendo todos congelados no lugar, com medo de se mover porque algo poderia quebrar. Wilson sentiu medo de respirar.</p><p>"Eu vou", disse Chase, e ele bateu a porta.</p><p>Wilson assistiu House olhar para a porta, pensou que Chase não estava mais lá e sentiu a tensão aumentar - que foi rapidamente substituída por profundo espanto.</p><p>"Quando isso aconteceu?" ele perguntou, lutando contra o desejo de encarar a porta como House estava fazendo. "O que você fez com ele?"</p><p>House desviou o olhar e sua carranca se aprofundou. "Nada", ele disse, pegando as muletas. "Estou apenas ensinando uma lição a ele."</p><p>oOo</p><p>House tinha o carro de Chase rebocado. Não tinha sido fácil com o tornozelo recém-torcido (e as muletas que o acompanhavam), mas ele conseguiu deslizar discretamente as chaves de Chase, estacionar seu carro na zona de reboque e recuperar as chaves sem que ninguém percebesse . Tanto quanto ele sabia, de qualquer maneira. Chase certamente não tinha notado ainda.</p><p>Este jogo não poderia durar para sempre. Eventualmente, um deles ia ganhar e o outro ia perder - e o vencedor seria ele, caramba - mas ele se perguntou quanto tempo você poderia manter um jogo de xadrez. Quantas ideias mais ele teria para atormentar Chase? Existem tantos botões que você pode apertar, principalmente se eles estiverem nesse ritmo. Hoje, sozinho, havia pelo menos quinze movimentos. Concedido, houve algumas conversas por escrito (a mais recente estava diante dele), mas Chase não era um poço interminável de brincadeiras cruéis e teve que desistir em breve.</p><p>Ele não achava que poderia estar mais chateado com Chase depois daquela noite no Dia dos Namorados, mas ele estava. Agora mesmo. Ele estava um pouco zangado consigo mesmo porque não havia verificado se seu guarda de gelo estava presente no final de sua bengala, mas principalmente em Chase. Toda vez que o via, House sentia um desejo incontrolável de estrangulá-lo. Não figurativamente - literalmente. Ele queria colocar as mãos em volta do pescoço, sentir a pele esticada sob os dedos e apertar. Aperte com força. Ele queria sentir os músculos tensos, a traqueia entrando em colapso, o pulso rápido do coelho - e ele queria ouvir a respiração quebrada e irregular. Ele queria olhar nos olhos de Chase e ver a vida deixá-los.</p><p>Não que ele admitisse isso para alguém, mas isso o assustou. Sempre que ele estava perto de Chase, o desejo surgia nele com tanta força que era tudo que ele podia fazer para ficar sentado ali e não derrubá-lo no chão e - e fazê-lo.</p><p>Ele não sabia quando o desejo se tornou tão forte. Algum dia entre ontem e hoje. Realmente não importava.</p><p>House estava mais preocupado com quanto tempo ele poderia se manter sob controle.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Cameron sabia que ela tinha uma reputação de mãe dominadora e intrometida. Ela não tinha vontade de mudar isso, realmente, porque era verdade - ela se importava com as pessoas. Às vezes, ela sentia que era um dos poucos médicos que fazia mais. Mas ter essa reputação também se tornou irritante às vezes. Como agora, por exemplo. Cameron sabia que ninguém em sã consciência (ou pelo menos ninguém que estava empregado no hospital por mais de um mês) acreditaria que ela acabara de encontrar o bilhete sentado à sua frente. Eles assumiram imediatamente que ela pegou várias latas de lixo procurando por essa incriminadora evidência.</p><p>Ela não tinha - e ela não teria feito algo assim em primeiro lugar, mas isso não vem ao caso - ela a encontrou na mesa de House quando se sentou para examinar as cartas dele. Era semelhante ao que ela viu Chase hoje de manhã, exceto que havia dois scripts diferentes no papel; um foi escrito em caneta e o outro em marcador permanente.</p><p>Penhor para G3 espera a conta do hospital na sua caixa de correio</p><p>peão para g3 - não estou pagando por isso</p><p>Bispo para G3 diabos você não está</p><p>Fook to f3 Eu não sou sua vadia - você tentou me matar, eu tentei te matar, estamos quites</p><p>bispo de H4 - espero que você goste de correr</p><p>E nessa nota enigmática, terminou.</p><p>Cameron queria desesperadamente perguntar a Chase o que estava acontecendo, mesmo que ela soubesse que não podia, e mesmo que se esforçasse para fazê-lo, sabia que Chase não contaria nada a ela. Mas seriamente. Que diabos ele e House estavam fazendo? Toda vez que eles estavam na mesma sala, a tensão por si só podia quase quebrar as janelas, mas eles estavam ... jogando xadrez e escrevendo notas um para o outro? Foi bizarro.</p><p>Ela supôs que Wilson saberia. Mas Wilson também tendia a ser tendencioso em relação aos desejos de House, que não duvidavam que isso fosse mantido em segredo. E para não mencionar, Wilson estava em sã consciência e, portanto, estaria na categoria de pessoas que assumiriam que ela procurara algo assim. Cuddy também, apesar de sua reputação de chefe justa. Parecia que ela estava sozinha com esse pequeno pedacinho de informação.</p><p>oOo</p><p>O dia estava chegando ao fim. O tornozelo de House doía - não era ruim o suficiente para trazer à tona aquele maravilhoso mecanismo de bloqueio que ocasionalmente o libertara da dor na perna, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo cerrar os dentes - e ele precisava de mais Vicodin. Antes de voltar para casa, porque, caso contrário, ele acordaria amanhã em um emaranhado de agonia sem pequenos salvadores brancos para libertá-lo. Isso significava que ele teria que procurar Wilson em breve, é claro, mas poderia esperar alguns minutos. Ele estava assistindo o estacionamento de uma janela em uma escada. Chase havia partido há cinco minutos e, tanto quanto House sabia, ele não tinha conhecimento de seu carro rebocado.</p><p>Ele mudou um pouco o peso, mas não conseguiu se mexer muito sem cair, porque abandonara as muletas contra a parede. É melhor que Chase não demore para sempre. Ele precisava pegar Wilson antes de sair para a noite, caso contrário ele teria que ir a Cuddy para receita médica, e ela nunca cedia sem uma palestra e vários olhares severos primeiro.</p><p>Então ele o viu.</p><p>Chase estava atravessando o estacionamento com a cabeça inclinada contra o vento, o pôr do sol dourado fazendo sua sombra ter pelo menos três metros de comprimento. Pequenos flocos finos começaram a cair do céu de uma maneira preguiçosa, e House viu alguns brilhando nos cabelos de Chase e em seus ombros. Ele fez uma careta e se inclinou para mais perto, esperando o momento em que Chase olhou para cima e percebeu que seu carro havia partido (e que não haveria um ônibus chegando por cerca de 45 minutos). O estacionamento ainda estava lotado de pessoas que compareceram ao turno da noite e rapidamente preencheram os lugares que os nove para os cinco haviam deixado. Sem uma vista aérea, Chase não seria capaz de ver seu carro até que estivesse a pelo menos três metros de distância do estacionamento.</p><p>No momento, ele ainda tinha cinquenta anos.</p><p>House esperou impaciente. Ele se perguntou se Chase voltaria ao diagnóstico com alguma esperança de pegar Cameron ou Foreman, ou se ele se resignaria a pegar o ônibus e voltar para dentro para verificar o cronograma. O primeiro, ele esperava, porque os outros dois já haviam saído. Mas se fosse o último, House teria o prazer de sorrir para ele ao sair.</p><p>Outra dor aguda desceu pela perna, queimando na perna e no tornozelo ao mesmo tempo. Apertando a mandíbula, House se concentrou em Chase - que agora estava a apenas seis metros de distância. Sua cabeça ainda estava abaixada, e House se perguntou como ele planejaria ver seu lugar se ele nunca olhou para cima. Mas parecia que Chase tinha algum tipo de sexto sentido mágico para onde ele havia estacionado seu carro pela manhã, porque ele diminuiu a velocidade e puxou as chaves do bolso quando se aproximou de onde seu carro estivera apenas seis horas atrás.</p><p>Chase finalmente olhou para cima e parou de andar.</p><p>House sorriu.</p><p>Olhando para o gigantesco Hummer que substituíra o pequeno híbrido que ele havia comprado três semanas atrás, Chase parecia estar congelado em confusão. House esperou, sabendo que as peças estavam se encaixando na mente de Chase quando ele se lembrou da última coisa que House havia escrito para ele. Ele se inclinou para frente com antecipação.</p><p>" Sim ..." House sussurrou alegremente quando Chase passou a mão pelos cabelos e girou em círculos, olhando para o céu com um sorriso no rosto? Estranhamente, Chase parecia estar rindo - balançando a cabeça e rindo. Foi uma das coisas mais estranhas que House já viu.</p><p>Então Chase se virou, ergueu a bolsa no ombro e começou a correr.</p><p>House olhou, imaginando o que diabos Chase estava pensando. Ele ia correr todo o caminho de casa? Ele provavelmente estava apenas indo para o ponto de ônibus mais próximo. Ou talvez ele realmente tivesse perdido as bolas de gude. Ele parecia praticamente aliviado por seu carro ter sido rebocado, quase feliz .</p><p>Uma repentina pontada na perna lembrou a House que ele tinha um Wilson para pegar, e depois de um último olhar para Chase correndo pelo estacionamento branco, House se afastou da janela. Pulando cautelosamente para as muletas, ele as agarrou e se colocou de pé, e então se encarou com a perspectiva de descer as escadas com três pernas. Já era difícil o suficiente com uma bengala - mas ele tinha feito isso para chegar aqui e podia fazê-lo para sair daqui. A vista valia a pena.</p><p>Após vários momentos tensos de subir com cuidado as doze escadas, ele chegou ao terceiro andar e abriu a porta. Algumas pessoas olharam em seu caminho com leve curiosidade ao ver um homem de muletas saindo de uma escada, mas House olhou com raiva e ninguém se atreveu a procurar por muito tempo. Ele saiu pelo corredor. Estar de muletas significava que ele recebia um espaço ainda maior do que sua bengala normalmente lhe dava, e aproveitou essa vantagem para abrir caminho por meio de fluxos de pessoas e entrar no elevador pouco antes das portas se fecharem.</p><p>House esperava impaciente no elevador, amontoado com quatro pessoas demais e, quando as portas finalmente se abriram, ele explodiu e caminhou pelo corredor. Felizmente, o escritório de Wilson ficava perto dos elevadores e ele não precisou ir muito longe antes de bater na porta de Wilson com a muleta direita.</p><p>"Abre-te Sésamo!" ele gritou acima do barulho noturno dos corredores do hospital.</p><p>Em dez segundos, o rosto de Wilson apareceu e ele abriu a porta e recuou para deixá-lo entrar.</p><p>"Drogas", disse House, indo direto ao ponto. Ele chegou bem a tempo - a bolsa quase toda embalada de Wilson estava em sua mesa e as persianas estavam fechadas durante a noite. "Agora."</p><p>"Eu te dei um refil ontem", disse Wilson pacientemente. Ele retomou sua posição em sua mesa, abrindo uma gaveta lateral para puxar algumas outras coisas.</p><p>"Não, você não fez", disse House lentamente, sua mente já criando possibilidades desagradáveis. "Você me reabasteceu há uma semana. Mais do que isso."</p><p>Wilson parou para dar a ele um 'você realmente acha que eu vou me apaixonar por isso?' Veja. "Certo. Então por que você mandou Chase ir buscar uma receita ontem?"</p><p>"Eu não", disse House. "Ele deve ... Chase estava mentindo."</p><p>Agora Wilson parecia divertido. "Então ele está roubando seu Vicodin agora? E então ele conspirou para matá-lo roubando seu guarda de gelo ... Meu Deus, o que vem a seguir? Melhor procurar por carros-bomba antes de voltar para casa hoje à noite."</p><p>House fez uma careta. "Não é engraçado. Eu preciso de Vicodin."</p><p>"Não vou lhe dar mais", disse Wilson, sem perceber ou ignorando completamente o temperamento cada vez mais ruim de House.</p><p>Chegando ao seu bolso, House arrancou a garrafa quase vazia e bateu na mesa. "Está. Vazio. Preciso de mais."</p><p>Wilson pegou a garrafa e olhou através do plástico laranja. Ele suspirou e House o viu vacilar. Mas justamente quando ele estava prestes a comemorar sua vitória, Wilson balançou a cabeça e abaixou a garrafa. "Se Chase roubou seu Vicodin, você pode pedir de volta. Há o suficiente aqui para levá-lo até amanhã de manhã."</p><p>"Não tem", disse House, pegando a garrafa e sacudindo-a. "Isso soa o suficiente para você?"</p><p>"Nunca é o suficiente", disse Wilson, colocando a bolsa no ombro e dando a House um olhar severo.</p><p>"Eu não estou falando com Chase", House disse teimosamente, agarrando suas muletas e se preparando para seguir Wilson pela porta.</p><p>Wilson bufou. "Não parece que você tem muita escolha. Você tem algo colado na sua muleta, a propósito. Parece mais um bilhete de amor de Chase."</p><p>House parou e olhou para os postes de prata. A direita estava limpa, mas a esquerda ... Um pedacinho de papel rosa, dobrado e colado no lado de fora da muleta perto do fundo, sobressaiu. Ele tinha uma boa ideia do que ia dizer, mas arrancou e desdobrou para ler de qualquer maneira.</p><p>Gritar para a F1 - faltando alguma coisa?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. (Pornografia Violenta)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>House estava em agonia. O plano era tomar a morfina para que ele pudesse dormir a noite toda e depois levaria o Vicodin para levá-lo ao trabalho e ao escritório de Wilson. Infelizmente, sua perna começou a cãibra por volta de uma da manhã, e nem a morfina foi capaz de manter a dor sob controle. Lutando consigo mesmo por quase uma hora, House finalmente cedeu e pegou o Vicodin que estava sentado em sua pequena garrafa ao lado de sua cama. Ele teria se levantado para outra dose de morfina - porque ele sempre mantinha duas doses lá - mas ele não teria conseguido.</p><p>Ele mal resistiu a tomar uma dose de morfina antes de vir trabalhar hoje de manhã. Ele estava arrastando o banquinho de volta para a estante de livros quando percebeu que se ele usasse morfina, não havia como ele se safar no trabalho. Mais importante, não havia como ele começar a trabalhar drogado pelas brânquias da morfina, o que suscitaria suspeitas. E não seria ajudado pelo fato de que ele provavelmente estaria rindo quando Cuddy ligasse.</p><p>Então ele parou e, com um último olhar ansioso para a prateleira superior da estante, saiu mancando do apartamento e trancou a porta atrás de si.</p><p>Ele estava aqui muito cedo. Mas a alternativa estava deitada na cama, em agonia por mais quatro horas, e House escolheu o hospital porque pelo menos havia muito espaço para ele andar. Enquanto isso, entre as voltas no corredor e pressionando os nós dos dedos na testa na cadeira, House se ocupou com o próximo passo. Ele ia matar Chase quando ele chegasse. Roubar seu Vicodin estava abaixo da média - era absolutamente sádico. House ficou em agonia a noite toda. Foi Chase quem mereceu se virar e se virar na cama, com muita dor para se mover. Mas Chase não tinha um histórico de namoradas que o haviam ferrado como House.</p><p>House estava andando pelos corredores agora, tentando se livrar da dor. Ele abandonou as muletas esta manhã e voltou para a bengala, mesmo que não ajudasse tanto. A falta de Vicodin estava cobrando seu preço, e o movimento constante o tornava mais enjoado. Ele ia matar Wilson por fazer isso com ele, logo após terminar de matar Chase.</p><p>Com uma carranca, House se virou e quase começou a andar pelo corredor novamente quando o som de sua impressora o fez parar.</p><p>"Casa!"</p><p>Ele olhou por cima e viu Cuddy indo em sua direção. Ela não parecia feliz.</p><p>Encolhendo-se, House correu para dentro de seu escritório e se virou, apenas para lembrar que não havia fechadura na porta. Recuando para sua mesa o mais rápido que pôde, ele conseguiu ficar atrás dela quando Cuddy estava abrindo a porta. Ele se sentou e olhou para o teto inocentemente.</p><p>"Estou cobrando o seu pagamento", disse Cuddy, caminhando até a mesa e parando um pouco antes dela. "Eu disse para você fazer o seu dever de clínica ontem."</p><p>House olhou para baixo surpreso. Ele pensou que isso seria sobre as drogas no café de Chase ou o reboque de seu carro - mas, na verdade, ele supôs que deveria saber melhor. Chase não era inteligente o suficiente para ir lamentar-se com Cuddy.</p><p>"Eu cumpri meu dever na clínica", disse ele, afastando-se dela para pegar o pedaço de papel recém-impresso. Em seu computador, uma pequena bolha apareceu, anunciando que ele tinha um novo e-mail. "Ontem. De manhã. Pergunte por aí."</p><p>"Então por que não está no registro?" Cuddy perguntou, cruzando os braços.</p><p>O olhar de House se aprofundou, tanto pelas palavras dela quanto porque uma torção particularmente cruel de dor acabara de aparafusar sua coxa. "Eu não sei. Peça às enfermeiras de plantão ontem."</p><p>"Eles não cometeram um erro - todos os outros estavam perfeitamente bem. A menos que você esteja sugerindo que existe alguém lá fora que deliberadamente entraria e apagaria suas horas do registro -"</p><p>Clicou.</p><p>"Desgraçado!" House xingou, levantando-se antes de se lembrar do tornozelo. Contendo um uivo de dor, ele agarrou a mesa e esperou até que a broca parasse de espiralar em seu tornozelo, respirando com dificuldade. Era quase secundário à raiva. "Chase", ele ofegou alto o suficiente para Cuddy ouvir. "Foi o Chase."</p><p>Cuddy aproveitou a oportunidade para pegar o pedaço de papel que acabara de imprimir. "Eu duvido muito que Chase faria algo assim. Por que você tem uma cópia de um recorte de jornal de 1995? Isso não é ... Espere."</p><p>House desabou de novo em sua cadeira, olhando em volta para se certificar de que ninguém havia entrado na sala de conferências e o visto em tal estado. As luzes ainda estavam escuras, e ninguém estava lá. Ele se concentrou em Cuddy, que estava olhando para ele por cima do jornal.</p><p>"Por que você tem uma cópia do obituário da mãe de Chase?" ela perguntou lentamente, virando o papel para que ele pudesse ver a imagem digitalizada em preto e branco do jornal.</p><p>House pegou de volta. "Não é da sua conta."</p><p>"Pare de torturá-lo", disse Cuddy, virando-se e caminhando em direção à porta. "E faça o seu dever clínico."</p><p>"Eu já fiz!" House gritou atrás dela, mas ela o ignorou quando abriu a porta e saiu do escritório.</p><p>Agarrando sua bengala, House levantou-se com o obituário e um rolo de fita adesiva em uma mão e entrou mancando na sala de conferências. Isso ensinaria Chase a roubar seu Vicodin.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Foreman foi o primeiro a entrar. Ele parou e leu o pedaço de papel colado na porta, inclinou a cabeça e, em seguida, abriu a porta e entrou sem parecer se importar. Cameron seguiu logo depois, franzindo a testa enquanto lia a folha e depois aparecia visivelmente angustiada. Por alguns minutos, House se perguntou se ela iria derrubá-lo antes que Chase pudesse vê-lo, mas ela não o fez. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso.</p><p>Quando Chase chegou alguns minutos depois, ele ficou na frente da porta por quase três minutos. House sorriu quando ele entrou e rasgou-o, amassando-o em uma bola e jogando-o na lata de lixo. Cameron estava olhando para ele, provavelmente dizendo algo que House não conseguia ouvir através do vidro, e Chase estava parecendo estranhamente impassível, apesar do fato de que suas mãos estavam tremendo. House ficou um pouco desapontado com a falta de reação dramática, mas pelo menos Cameron tinha visto. Isso não significaria nada de bom para Chase.</p><p>Terminado o show, House pegou sua bengala e respirou fundo, preparando-se para se levantar. Uma dor de cabeça estava começando a se acumular atrás da testa, e isso não fez nada para melhorar seu humor. Ele fechou os olhos, lutando contra o desejo de voltar para casa, se encher de morfina e deitar no sofá o dia todo. Ele não daria a Chase a satisfação.</p><p>Quando ele se levantou, House sentiu tudo nele gemer em protesto. Até seu estômago discordou do movimento repentino. Mas ele cerrou os dentes e foi mancando até a porta entre o escritório e a sala de conferências, franzindo o cenho para sua equipe através do vidro, embora nenhum deles estivesse olhando para ele.</p><p>"Eu quero um caso", disse ele como forma de cumprimento. "E eu quero meu Vicodin. Qualquer um de vocês roubou, devolva."</p><p>Cameron e Foreman o encararam confusos.</p><p>" Vá " , House disse impaciente, indicando a porta com o dedo.</p><p>Eles trocaram um olhar e lentamente se levantaram de suas cadeiras.</p><p>House mancou até a máquina de café, ouvindo o som de Cameron e Foreman abrindo a porta e saindo para o corredor. O café cheirava incrível. Se ele não pudesse ter uma droga, certamente poderia ter outra. E, esperançosamente, Chase estaria entregando o Vicodin em alguns minutos.</p><p>"Eu não estou lhe dando seu Vicodin", disse Chase.</p><p>House fez uma careta - mas apenas porque estava de costas e Chase não viu. Ele pegou sua xícara de café e a colocou na vertical. Atrás dele, ele ouviu o som de um zíper correndo e se perguntou se Chase estava esperando um boquete. Mas o zíper era muito longo e, de qualquer maneira, um segundo depois, houve o som de papel flutuando no ar.</p><p>"Pegue a F6", disse Chase, e o som do zíper voltou.</p><p>Ele estava curioso, mas não o suficiente para se virar e dar a Chase o que ele queria. Em vez disso, House derramou café preto fumegante em seu café e tomou uma decisão em uma fração de segundo para adicionar creme nesta manhã. Ele precisava de todo o açúcar que pudesse obter. Não exigente, ele pegou aleatoriamente uma das três cremes que estavam sentados ao lado do café e jogou uma quantidade generosa em sua xícara. O ar cheirava fortemente a mocha e café.</p><p>House pegou seu café e se virou, pronto para ir ao escritório de Wilson e dizer que ele havia pedido seu Vicodin de volta a Chase, sem sucesso. Então talvez Wilson lhe desse um pouco de Vicodin. Mas Chase colocou um pedaço de papel sobre a mesa, na esquina mais próxima dele, e já se ocupara das palavras cruzadas de hoje. Com sua curiosidade vencendo, House mancou até a mesa e pegou o pedaço de papel.</p><p>Ele quase deixou cair o café.</p><p>Quase. Sua mão ficou frouxa por uma fração de segundo, mas ele se segurou rápido o suficiente para que apenas um pouco do líquido caísse pelo lado e em sua mão (onde queimava, provavelmente, mas ele estava envolvido demais em seu próprio choque para realmente sinta).</p><p>Era meio irônico que Chase também fotocopiasse um recorte de jornal. Apenas o dele tinha sido um obituário e isso ... Este foi um anúncio de casamento. Para Stacy e Mark Warner.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Wilson sentiu-se quase culpado pela noite passada. Ele provavelmente deveria ter aceitado a palavra de House e escrito o roteiro extra de Vicodin. Não estava fora de questão que, no calor do jogo estúpido deles, Chase tivesse roubado o Vicodin de House pelas costas - os dois haviam sido empurrados ao limite e novamente na última semana. E se House não estivesse mentindo, isso significava que ele certamente já estava fora de Vicodin, entrando em retração e seu tornozelo também estava torcido ...</p><p>Ok, então talvez ele se sentisse realmente culpado.</p><p>Foi definitivamente a culpa que o motivou a deixar seu escritório e ir até a casa no intervalo de dez minutos entre os compromissos. Ele tinha que ser rápido, mesmo que uma conversa com House nunca fosse rápida se você tivesse um lugar para estar, mas ele só precisava saber que House estava bem. Demorou menos de dez segundos para escrever um script para analgésicos, e uma vez que House o usasse, ele provavelmente sairia como um tiro na farmácia. Realmente, dez minutos seriam mais do que suficientes para garantir que tudo estivesse bem com House.</p><p>Mas quando Wilson abriu a porta do escritório de House, não era House quem estava na sala, mas Chase.</p><p>"Oi", disse Wilson, entrando e deixando a porta se fechar atrás dele.</p><p>Chase, que estava parado em frente à mesa de House, virou-se para encarar Wilson. Os olhos dele estavam arregalados. "Oi."</p><p>Olhando para a sala de conferências para se certificar de que House não estava apenas enchendo seu café, Wilson suspirou. "Onde fica a casa?"</p><p>"Ele foi para casa", disse Chase bruscamente, enfiando as mãos no bolso - espere um minuto. Por que Chase estava vestindo seu casaco? E por que ele tinha sua bolsa de mensageiro por cima do ombro?</p><p>Os olhos de Wilson se estreitaram. "O que está acontecendo?"</p><p>Chase balançou a cabeça. "Nada. House foi para casa. Estou indo para casa. Está tudo bem." Ele começou a andar para frente, mas Wilson deu um passo para trás, bloqueando completamente a porta. "Me deixar ir."</p><p>"Você tomou as pílulas de House?" Wilson exigiu.</p><p>"Eu não posso te dizer. Deixe-me ir", disse Chase. Parecia que ele estava se forçando a falar devagar.</p><p>"E você roubou o aperto de gelo dele?" Wilson continuou, afastando os pés um pouco para que ele estivesse firmemente plantado no chão. Apenas no caso de Chase decidir vir cobrar nele - porque ele parecia desesperado o suficiente para. Havia algo selvagem na maneira como ele estava se movendo.</p><p>"Eu preciso ir", disse Chase, seus olhos correndo pela sala. "Eu preciso ir, Wilson."</p><p>Wilson não tinha intenção de deixá-lo sair da sala em tal estado. "Onde você precisa ir?"</p><p>"Em lugar nenhum", disse Chase imediatamente.</p><p>Ele se absteve de revirar os olhos. "Parece que você está prestes a hiperventilar. Se você não quiser falar sobre isso, tudo bem, mas você precisa se acalmar antes de ir a qualquer lugar."</p><p>Chase balançou a cabeça. "Você não entende", ele murmurou. "Você não ... eu só preciso ir. Deixe-me ir."</p><p>"Conte-me sobre o jogo de xadrez", tentou Wilson, estendendo a mão para agarrar os braços de Chase.</p><p>Dando vários passos rápidos para trás, Chase olhou ao redor da sala. Ele hesitou por uma fração de segundo e depois rasgou a porta que conduz do escritório de House à sala de conferências. Wilson tentou ir atrás dele, mas parou abruptamente na porta. Ele ficou lá e assistiu Chase descer o corredor, a cabeça baixa e as mãos nos bolsos. Por um minuto ou dois, ele pensou em ir atrás de Chase, mas rapidamente percebeu que era uma causa perdida. Claramente, algo se rompeu em Chase quando se rompeu em House. Ele tentou ajudar uma situação indefesa por muito tempo agora - estava fora de suas mãos e muito além dos parâmetros do que era da sua conta. Era hora de deixar House e Chase resolverem as coisas sozinhos.</p><p>Ele se virou e quase saiu, quando avistou o tabuleiro de xadrez. Tudo o que restava no quadro eram dois reis, de pé em lados opostos do quadro.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Chase bateu na porta de House três vezes.</p><p>Ainda estava nevando lá fora, flocos girando em correntes de vento amargas, mas ele não se importou. Seu pé estremeceu e ele resistiu à vontade de bater novamente. Suas mãos foram mais fundo nos bolsos e ele encontrou a garrafa de Vicodin. Esperando, ele torceu e torceu a tampa com os dedos e não se incomodou em pensar no que aconteceria se a tampa caísse e todas as pílulas caíssem no bolso.</p><p>Talvez se o vento não estivesse uivando, ele seria capaz de ouvir se House estava realmente se movendo.</p><p>Torcendo a tampa do frasco de comprimidos com mais crueldade, Chase soltou um suspiro e viu a pequena nuvem ser quase instantaneamente varrida pelo vento. Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo esperaria por House abrir a porta. Ele não podia ficar aqui o dia todo. Mas ele precisava ver House, e ele não conseguiria dormir até dormir, então ficar aqui o dia inteiro seria realmente mais produtivo do que voltar para seu apartamento. Algo nele estava lhe dizendo que a lógica disso não fazia sentido, mas ele estava além de se importar. O que ele precisava era—</p><p>Casa.</p><p>A porta finalmente se abriu.</p><p>Aproveitando a chance, Chase fechou a mão em torno da garrafa de Vicodin e a levantou para que House visse. Suas mãos estavam nuas, e o vento as atingiu.</p><p>O olhar de House imediatamente se voltou para o Vicodin. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e, embora parecesse que ele não dormia há dias com olhos injetados de sangue e uma palidez doentia no rosto não barbeado, era como se ele estivesse em controle total e total aqui - mas ele não estava, ele estava. não podia estar, porque Chase estava tão longe de controle que ele pensou que poderia ser completamente psicótico. Ele sentiu algo borbulhando dentro dele ao ver House, tão calmo e fresco, e ele deixou sair da boca.</p><p>"Grite comigo."</p><p>House piscou, jogado por um segundo.</p><p>Chase enfiou o frasco de comprimidos em sua mão, sem se importar que ele provavelmente tivesse acabado de se render à única coisa que estava impedindo House de bater a porta na cara dele. "Grite comigo, sim? O que você faz quando fica com raiva e começa a gritar?"</p><p>Ele viu a mão na porta quando House foi fechá-la, e algo em sua mente clicou e quebrou ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Agarrando o antebraço de House, ele abriu a porta e entrou no apartamento. "Eu preciso que você grite comigo", disse ele, batendo a porta com força. "Eu não posso fazer isso." Ele jogou sua bolsa no chão. "Eu não posso sentar lá e jogar esses seus jogos silenciosos. Eu não me importo se você não entender. Você tem que me ajudar, porque eu não posso -" Ele tirou os sapatos. "... faça isso, não posso. Preciso que você pare de escrever notas e fale comigo porque não posso. Grite comigo." Ele arrancou o casaco e o deixou cair no chão. "Grite comigo, ok?"</p><p>Ele estava quase ofegando - ou talvez estivesse hiperventilando - mas ele ficou lá, esperando que House dissesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.</p><p>Mas House ficou calado, apoiado na bengala com a garrafa laranja na mão.</p><p>"Por favor", ele sussurrou, respirando mais rápido enquanto esperava. Seu coração batia forte como se ele estivesse doente, e ele se sentiu tonto. "Por favor, diga alguma coisa, por favor."</p><p>Então House estava estrangulando-o.</p><p>Não figurativamente. Literalmente.</p><p>Chase sentiu as mãos grandes se fecharem em volta de sua garganta antes que ele pudesse reagir, até registrar o fato de que House estava tentando matá-lo, e ele não conseguia gritar, mesmo que quisesse. Havia pressão em volta do pescoço, cortando o suprimento de ar e causando espasmos no corpo. Ele não conseguia respirar, precisava respirar, mas não podia lutar contra House. A dor atingia seu crânio, a espinha e as mãos contra a parede, infrutíferas. O pânico estava surgindo através dele como eletricidade, acendendo cada nervo em chamas, e sua mente se contorcia e escurecia em inutilidade. Mãos fortes ainda estavam enroladas em seu pescoço e os olhos azuis de House o encaravam implacavelmente.</p><p>Azul. Ele viu pontos pretos, as coisas nadaram, e o pânico dessa vez foi todo. Cada célula nele precisava que isso terminasse, estava disposta a fazer o que fosse necessário para ser livre, porque não importava mais, apenas que ele precisava de ar. Ele precisava respirar. Ele precisava estar livre dessas mãos que estavam se aproximando ao redor de seu mundo e rapidamente se concentrando em onde doía mais. Ele não estava pensando, apenas reagindo com impulsos básicos provenientes de nervos eferentes da medula espinhal, nem mesmo pegando os tratos ascendentes e descendentes e incomodando o cérebro com o conhecimento de que ele estava sendo estrangulado porque -</p><p>Sua mente parou de analisar sua própria morte e fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.</p><p>Ele passou os braços pelos de House, agarrou a cabeça e puxou-o para a frente em um beijo. Ele não tinha ar para colocar nele, mas ele já estava se importando. Seu corpo estava mole e tonto e a única coisa que o ligava ao mundo eram aquelas mãos apertando seu pescoço e a boca que começavam a puxar seu rosto para cima, longe de outra coisa, e ele beijou com mais força por reflexo. Se isso era alguma coisa, se era alguma coisa, então ele se agarrava a ele porque não podia se agarrar àquelas mãos - eles o estavam prendendo e isso o estava salvando, puxando-o para cima e para fora da escuridão e para ...</p><p>Ele sentiu as mãos soltá-lo, e ele caiu para trás, o mundo ao seu redor desaparecendo em preto - mas alguém o pegou antes que ele pudesse cair e o puxou para outro beijo, puxando-o de volta da inconsciência.</p><p>Chase quebrou, ofegando por ar, olhando sem ver e respirar sem aspirar ar para os pulmões, mas não foi longo o suficiente e House estava com ele novamente. Ele estava em agonia e, no entanto, adorou cada segundo, porque algo mais havia despertado nele e ele sentiu como se tivesse acabado de renascer. Nova adrenalina subiu por suas veias. Ele agarrou os ombros de House e tomou mais ar, porque ainda estava enjoado e a única coisa que passava por sua mente era que ele precisava respirar e que precisava de House. House estava salvando-o, levantando-o dos lugares escuros do mundo e entregando-o a um novo terreno, terreno firme, e ele estava em êxtase.</p><p>Ele sentiu como se deixasse ir, House seria roubado e o deixaria em paz para sempre, e o medo disparou através dele. Ele precisava sentir que isso era real, precisava sentir que House era real e não seria arrancado dele na próxima hora porque ele estava aqui, mas a única coisa que ele podia fazer era aproximá-lo e tocar mais. Ele se sentiu tão vivo. Ele não conseguia sentir nada por dias, nada além de dormência e uma sensação de perda. Mas agora as emoções caíam sobre sua cabeça como placas de vidro, atingindo-o sem sentido.</p><p>"Sinto muito", ele respirou, desesperado para dizer isso, porque talvez se as palavras saíssem de sua cabeça e voassem para o ar, elas parariam de doer tanto. "Me desculpe, me desculpe, eu ..."</p><p>Algo quente escorria por seu rosto, e Chase percebeu vagamente que estava chorando - soluçando, ofegando e ainda implorando por perdão entre as respirações - e ele não podia se importar menos. House estava passando as mãos pelos cabelos e murmurando algo que ele não conseguia entender por todas as implosões sensoriais que estavam girando ao seu redor.</p><p>"Me desculpe, me desculpe." De novo e de novo, porque era a única coisa que ele poderia dizer que poderia acabar com isso. Porque era verdade. Se havia apenas uma verdade que ele poderia provar ao mundo, era que sentia muito por tudo o que havia feito - ele se arrependia a cada respiração, desejava poder voltar mais profundamente a cada segundo que passava, até que pensasse. que seu coração explodisse pela caixa torácica porque estava batendo muito forte.</p><p>House estava murmurando alguma coisa, e de repente ele parou e bateu a mão na boca de Chase.</p><p>Ele olhou para House surpreso, muito oprimido, tonto e perdido para sequer pensar em protestar.</p><p>"Cale a boca", House disse asperamente. "Porra, cale a boca porque você está perdoado. Está bem?"</p><p>Chase ainda estava ofegante com lágrimas secando em seu rosto, e ele não poderia ter falado, mesmo que a mão de House não estivesse cobrindo sua boca, então ele assentiu. Algo doce e maravilhoso começou a tomar conta dele quando ele absorveu o fato de House ter falado com ele. Depois de mais de uma semana de silêncio, acabou - ele foi perdoado. Ele foi perdoado.</p><p>"Boa." House tirou a mão e deu um passo para trás, curvando-se para pegar o frasco caído de comprimidos.</p><p>Chase caiu contra a parede, a cabeça ainda girando, ofegando por ar.</p><p>House ficou de pé, abrindo a garrafa e jogando um Vicodin na palma da mão, mas ele não jogou a cabeça para trás como costumava fazer quando tomava uma pílula. Mas ele fechou os olhos em alívio enquanto engolia, e Chase estava muito ocupado tentando recuperar o fôlego para se sentir culpado. Ele sabia que provavelmente deveria, mas no momento, ele estava lutando contra o desejo de afundar na inconsciência.</p><p>Chase percebeu que House estava olhando para ele com uma expressão desconhecida, e ele tentou o seu melhor para se controlar. Tentou fechar a boca e ficar em pé, olhar House nos olhos ... Mas ele não podia. Nem tudo de uma vez.</p><p>"Por mais divertido que seja transar com você através do colchão", disse House, pegando a bengala de onde estava pendurada no sofá, "parece que você está prestes a desmaiar. Definitivamente destrói o humor."</p><p>Ele estava prestes a sacudir a cabeça porque sentia que estava se afogando sem o toque de House, mas a sensação de vertigem que veio sobre ele era muito poderosa. Ele trouxe mais ar, ofegando, e seu pescoço parecia estar inchando. Provavelmente foi. Mas House estava fazendo algo, e ele se forçou a se concentrar nele.</p><p>House estava chegando mais perto, e Chase o sentiu agarrar seu antebraço. Tropeçando, ele se permitiu ser puxado pelo corredor e entrar no quarto. House disse para ele se deitar e ele obedeceu. Imediatamente, algumas das náuseas e vertigens diminuíram - embora cederam quando a cama caiu quando House subiu. Ocorreu-lhe que House provavelmente não tinha conseguido dormir a noite passada sem os remédios, tanto pela dor quanto pela retirada. Ele pensou que sentiu as mãos de House tocando seu pescoço, mas era como uma pena correndo por sua pele, e Chase decidiu que eram apenas terminações nervosas escaldantes. Ele ouviu House murmurar algo sobre como ele não seria capaz de adormecer com a luz acesa, mas ignorou e deixou-se cair na inconsciência.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Chase adormeceu quase instantaneamente. House, no entanto, não estava tão livre.</p><p>Ele estrangulou Chase - inferno, ele quase o matou. O pensamento o perturbou muito, e ele estava feliz que Chase estava fora do normal para entender completamente o que estava acontecendo. Parte dele estava com medo do que aconteceria quando Chase acordasse e percebesse que ele chegaria a centímetros de morrer esta manhã. Traição a Vogler ou não, não era desculpa para tirar uma vida. E se ele perdesse o controle assim novamente? E se ele perdesse o controle e Chase não fosse capaz de detê-lo, como de alguma forma ele conseguiu fazer hoje?</p><p>O som da respiração irregular ao lado dele o lembrou de quão perto ele estava de perder tudo há pouco tempo. Ele lutou contra uma onda de náusea que não resultava inteiramente da dor na perna e no tornozelo. As pílulas estavam ajudando com isso, aliviando a dor e permitindo que ele relaxasse seu corpo, mesmo que sua mente tivesse outras idéias.</p><p>Mas o que ele poderia fazer para garantir que isso nunca acontecesse novamente? Com exceção de tirar Chase de sua vida, não havia como garantir que isso não acontecesse - e ele não poderia tirar Chase de sua vida se Chase não quisesse ir. Nenhum deles seria capaz de suportar; esta última semana tinha sido prova suficiente disso. Mas se Chase percebesse que o que havia acontecido não poderia acontecer novamente, e que ele não estava disposto a correr o risco de que isso acontecesse ... Então House poderia lidar com isso. Ele poderia deixar Chase ir, porque Chase tinha todo o direito de deixá-lo depois daquela exibição.</p><p>Por enquanto, porém, Chase estava dormindo. House falaria com ele quando ele acordasse. Ele diria a ele que poderia sair se quisesse, e se Chase dissesse que tinha mais medo de ficar sozinho com ele, House o deixaria ir sem problemas. E no fundo, ainda mais profundo do que o tremor da esperança que ele estava tentando esmagar, ele sabia que Chase o deixaria. Por que ele ficaria? Não havia nada aqui para ele.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. (Talvez eu goste desta maneira)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Um mês depois</p><p>"Eu tenho que ir", disse House enquanto Stacy se sentava na cadeira à sua frente. Ele olhou para ela.</p><p>"Não, não, ele estará aqui", Stacy assegurou-lhe rapidamente. "Tenho certeza que ele está atrasado um pouco."</p><p>House olhou furioso. "Ele cancelou dois exames. Ele não vai-"</p><p>"Ele tem medo de você", disse Stacy, cortando-o. Ela o encarou com um olhar aguçado, dizendo que sabia que ele não iria embora, porque se ele não quisesse estar aqui, ele não teria aparecido em primeiro lugar.</p><p>"Claro. O ex-menino. Sim, isso faz sentido", House disse sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos.</p><p>"Ele não estava assustado antes", disse Stacy. Ela pegou seu copo e tomou um gole.</p><p>"E isso faz ainda menos sentido, porque antes eu era solteira", ressaltou House, antes de se lembrar de que não havia informado Stacy da perda de seu status de solteiro.</p><p>Stacy levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você não é solteiro?" ela disse incrédula. "Eu acho que você está mentindo para mim, Greg."</p><p>"Um dos meus colegas esqueceu a regra de nunca fazer sexo com seu chefe", House disse casualmente. "Várias vezes. Isso foi realmente confuso. Mas nós resolvemos o problema."</p><p>"Você terá que nos apresentar", Stacy disse ironicamente, ainda parecendo que ela pensou que ele tinha acabado de inventar.</p><p>"Se seu marido me deixar dar uma olhada nele", disse House. Ele olhou para o relógio. "Ele está vinte minutos atrasado. Estou fora daqui."</p><p>Ele estava com a bengala na mão e estava prestes a se levantar da cadeira quando Stacy agarrou a mão dele e lhe lançou um olhar suplicante.</p><p>"Por favor", disse ela, o desespero brilhando em seus olhos escuros.</p><p>House considerou realmente deixá-la lá, porque a donzela em perigo nunca trabalhou com ele, mas ... Só mais um pouco. Ele poderia fazer isso em um caso interessante, pois faltavam seriamente algo mais misterioso do que apendicite escondida atrás do situs inversus. Mais dez minutos, e então ele estava realmente fora daqui.</p><p>"Ele estará aqui", prometeu Stacy.</p><p>"Por quê? Porque ele te ama e faz tudo o que ele disse?" House não resistiu a dizer - mas o olhar que recebeu em resposta não foi tão terrível.</p><p>"Porque eu não disse a ele que você estaria aqui", disse Stacy, um tanto presunçosa.</p><p>Na falta de algo suave para dizer em resposta a isso, House se concentrou em seu colar, que havia sido revolvido desde que Stacy se sentou. "Jesus está quebrando o décimo mandamento", disse ele, balançando a cabeça em seu peito.</p><p>Stacy olhou para baixo, e House a viu sorrindo enquanto ela arrumava a cruz para que Jesus estivesse olhando para ela.</p><p>"Stace?"</p><p>Um homem de terno marrom tinha chegado à mesa, olhando para House confuso. House assumiu que este era o Sr. Jogando Difícil de Obter Mark Warner.</p><p>"O que está acontecendo?" Mark perguntou, indo e voltando entre Stacy e House.</p><p>"Hey-" Stacy olhou, mas House aproveitou a oportunidade.</p><p>"Oi", ele disse, estendendo a mão. "Eu sou Greg House. Você deve ser Matt." Ele sorriu agradavelmente.</p><p>"Mark", Stacy corrigiu, olhando para ele.</p><p>"Mark Warner", disse Mark enquanto eles tremiam, como se Stacy não tivesse deixado isso óbvio. "Não se levante." Ele se sentou e beijou Stacy na bochecha, sussurrando algo que House não podia ouvir por causa do murmúrio de vozes no restaurante. Stacy disse algo em resposta e, aparentemente, tudo estava bem, porque ambos se viraram para ele e sorriram.</p><p>"Oi", disse Mark, sorrindo para ele. "Uau. Greg House."</p><p>House mal tolerou o sorriso. "Sim. Uau."</p><p>"Não, eu não tenho evitado você", disse Mark, assentindo e sorrindo de uma maneira quase envergonhada. "Eu simplesmente não queria perder seu tempo. Os outros médicos me examinaram e disseram que era apenas estresse. Temporada de faculdade - filhos, pais ... Eles estão em cima de mim."</p><p>House assentiu em concordância. "Faz sentido para mim."</p><p>"Greg"</p><p>"O que você quer que eu faça?" House perguntou, encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>Stacy olhou para ele acusadoramente. "Você disse que iria vê-lo."</p><p>"Ele diz que é saudável", disse House, segurando a mão para indicar a marca muito saudável sentada à sua frente. "O que há para conferir?"</p><p>Mark pareceu aliviado. "Desculpe pela confusão. Mas estou feliz que vocês dois tenham conseguido se atualizar. Parece que estão se divertindo."</p><p>"Muitas", House disse secamente. "Contando a Stacy sobre minha última captura."</p><p>"Não achei que o barco seria bom para você, com essa perna", disse Mark com uma nota de aço na voz.</p><p>"Não, não, não", House disse, acenando com a mão de uma maneira que ele sabia que o fazia parecer um pouco bêbado. "Não, eu não vou pescar. Eu estava conversando romanticamente, velho - você não está no namoro há algum tempo, está?"</p><p>Ele observou Mark apertar sua mandíbula. "Desde que eu conheci Stacy", ele disse, abraçando-a possessivamente.</p><p>House teve que se abster de revirar os olhos. Ele não acabara de dizer que não estava no mercado? "Para relacionamentos!" ele disse alto, segurando sua bebida.</p><p>Mark pegou sua bebida e a ergueu, tilintando contra o copo de House, e os dois beberam a água - House terminou primeiro porque ele estava bebendo enquanto esperava com Stacy (que atualmente estava lhe dando um olhar muito indignado). Mark quase bateu com o copo na mesa depois de terminar, e House silenciosamente contou os segundos até que as drogas entrassem.</p><p>Stacy ainda estava olhando para ele, e o silêncio estava se esvaindo quando os olhos de Mark começaram a se cruzar. Tendo estado pronto para isso, House estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e abaixou a cabeça quando Mark perdeu a consciência. Pelo canto do olho, House viu um paramédico com uma maca entrando no restaurante.</p><p>"Alguém ligou para o 911 por uma carroça em Princeton-Plainsboro?" o paramédico chamou e House levantou a mão.</p><p>" Garçon !" ele disse alto, estalando os dedos para chamar a atenção do homem. Ao seu redor, as pessoas olhavam preocupadas uma para a outra e largavam os garfos. "Está tudo bem, senhoras e senhores, nada com que se preocupar. A menos que você tenha a vitela." Porque um pequeno pandemônio nunca machuca ninguém.</p><p>"Você deu a ele!" Stacy disse incrédula.</p><p>"Eu lhe disse que o verificaria", disse House, pegando sua bengala e dando um passo para trás para que Mark pudesse ser carregado na maca. "Eu estava um pouco preocupado que eles chegariam aqui antes que ele desmaiasse. Teria sido mais difícil fazê-lo beber." Stacy estava dando a ele um olhar sujo, então ele rapidamente mudou para outra coisa. "Ele será internado durante a noite e eu o jogarei no meu time logo pela manhã; sinta-se à vontade para dar uma passada e contribuir."</p><p>Stacy lançou-lhe um último olhar e depois se virou e correu atrás dos paramédicos.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Chase não estava completamente dormindo quando House chegou em casa, mas ele também não estava completamente acordado. Ele definitivamente estava balançando mais para dormir a essa altura, e apenas registrou vagamente o som da porta se abrindo e House assobiando algo alegre, e ele não se afastou da luz que vinha do corredor. Ele nem pulou quando House o cutucou nas costas com sua bengala.</p><p>"Vá embora", ele gemeu, sabendo que não faria nenhum bem. "Eu não ligo."</p><p>"Eu contei a Stacy sobre você", House anunciou.</p><p>Se ele estivesse mais acordado, ele teria se sentado na cama para encarar House. Como estava, ele estava prestes a adormecer apenas alguns minutos atrás, e o máximo que podia reunir era deixar seus olhos se abrirem por um segundo. "Você fez o que?"</p><p>"Bem, eu não disse a ela que você é você. Só que eu não sou solteira", disse House. Ele saiu mancando da sala e apagou a luz do corredor, e Chase o ouviu se movendo no escuro. "Ela está esperando uma introdução amanhã."</p><p>"Você realmente não gosta dela, não é?" Chase perguntou, fechando os olhos e relaxando agora que tinha respondido adequadamente ao anúncio de House.</p><p>"Eu tenho um bom motivo para não gostar dela", House lembrou-o enfaticamente. A cama gemeu quando ele entrou.</p><p>"Sim, mas eu aposto que você não tentou matá-la", disse Chase levemente, mas ele sentiu House congelar e se chutou mentalmente. O estrangulamento ainda estava na lista de Coisas que Não Brincamos. A própria Stacy fora tirada recentemente. "Desculpe", ele murmurou.</p><p>"Estamos tratando o marido", disse House, seguindo em frente e ignorando o momento embaraçoso como ele costumava fazer. "Amanhã de manhã. Deve ser um momento divertido."</p><p>"Mm ..." Chase disse sem se comprometer. Não parecia nada divertido, na verdade, porque ele odiava a idéia do ex de House rondando a sala de conferências por horas a fio. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso, mas esperar silenciosamente. Ele só esperava que não levassem mais de um dia para resolver o caso e enviar Stacy e o marido a caminho de volta para onde eles tinham vindo - Rolling Hills ou algo irritantemente suburbano como esse.</p><p>"Eu posso ouvir você pensando", House disse, puxando seus cabelos.</p><p>Chase mal se conteve em um grito de surpresa. "Casa! Me deixe em paz." Ele esfregou a parte de trás do couro cabeludo e fez uma careta para a escuridão, a dor o acordando. Levaria pelo menos mais quinze minutos antes que ele adormecesse agora.</p><p>"Eu não trapaceio", House disse de repente. "Se é isso que faz com que suas calcinhas se mexam."</p><p>Às vezes, o assustava o quão bem House parecia ler sua mente. Mas quando ele abriu a boca para responder, ele se viu sem o que dizer. Obrigado pela garantia? Eu nunca duvidei disso? Você quer vir e torcer minhas calcinhas? Nada apropriado estava vindo à mente. Então ele substituiu ações por palavras e encontrou a mão de House e apertou-a, tentando transmitir todas as palavras em sua cabeça no gesto.</p><p>"Ah ... isso não é doce?" House disse, e Chase podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.</p><p>Ele revirou os olhos e retirou a mão. "Cale-se."</p><p>oOo</p><p>Stacy estava esperando em seu consultório quando chegou ao hospital. Ela estava no celular fazendo alguns negócios importantes para advogados quando ele abriu a porta, mas na entrada dele, ela girou e parou na conversa. House a ouviu se desculpar enquanto ele passava mancando por ela e deixou sua mochila cair sobre a mesa com um baque. Pelo canto do olho, ele viu Chase entrar na sala de conferências e pousar a bolsa em uma cadeira.</p><p>"O que você vai fazer?" Stacy perguntou a ele.</p><p>House tirou o casaco. "Alguma delegação." Ele jogou o casaco sobre as costas da cadeira e depois mancou até a porta que dava para a sala de conferências e enfiou a cabeça. "Ei! Alguém me pegue meu café. Preto. E conheça Mark Warner - o arquivo dele está aberto a estante de livros."</p><p>Cameron levantou-se e caminhou até a cafeteira, e Foreman se levantou para ir buscar a pasta. Satisfeito, House deixou a porta se fechar e voltou para Stacy.</p><p>"Você tem alguma ideia?" Stacy pressionou, se aproximando quando House voltou para sua mesa para começar a descarregar sua mochila.</p><p>"Alguns", disse House frouxamente, apoiando a bengala na lateral da mesa. "Nenhum que eu estou inclinado a compartilhar no momento. Não quero que você me processe por trauma emocional se eu estiver errado."</p><p>Ele sabia que Stacy tinha revirado os olhos com isso. "Eu não vou processar você."</p><p>"E eu tenho certeza que você convencerá seu marido de que ele se sente da mesma maneira na noite passada", disse House, na liderança.</p><p>"Ele não está prestando queixa", disse Stacy secamente. "Mas só porque ele me ama e faz tudo o que ele disse."</p><p>"Eu quero um desses", House disse melancolicamente. Ele pegou uma pilha de papéis que pretendia que Cameron preenchesse mais tarde e os colocasse em sua mesa. Terminado, ele pegou sua bengala e se virou para ver Stacy olhando para seus companheiros.</p><p>"Ela é bonita", Stacy disse suavemente quando ele veio para ficar ao lado dela.</p><p>"Cameron?"</p><p>House levou um minuto para lembrar que ele lhe dissera que estava dormindo com um de seus companheiros, mas não especificou que o sujeito era homem. Naturalmente, Stacy assumiria que era Cameron porque a única outra vez em que ele era tão versátil com sua sexualidade fora na faculdade, quando ela não o conhecia.</p><p>"Ela costumava ter uma queda por mim", disse House, virando-se para assistir Stacy. "Mas acho que ela assiste Oprah todas as noites, apenas para se fazer chorar."</p><p>Stacy virou-se para ele confusa. "Mas você disse-"</p><p>"Não, não Cameron. Eu estou com a loira. No paisley e listras."</p><p>E com isso, ele deixou Stacy boquiaberto para descobrir se estava brincando ou não e entrou na sala de conferências. Cameron entregou-lhe o café quando ele entrou e depois voltou para o assento dela. Em frente a ela, Foreman estava folheando o arquivo de Mark.</p><p>"Não há nada de errado com ele", disse Foreman, baixando o arquivo.</p><p>"Essa é a esposa dele?" Cameron perguntou, olhando para ele e para seu escritório com preocupação.</p><p>"É ela", disse House alegremente, tomando um gole de café e mancando até o quadro branco. Colocando a xícara na mesa, ele pegou um marcador.</p><p>Cameron olhou de House para Chase. "A mulher com quem você morava?"</p><p>"Esse é o nome indiano dela - na carteira de motorista, é Stacy", disse House. "Suponho que você tem razão?"</p><p>"É só que ..." Cameron vacilou. "Hum. Isso não é estranho?"</p><p>"Está tudo bem", disse Chase, antes que House pudesse fazer um comentário adequadamente ofensivo. "Ninguém vai matar ninguém."</p><p>"Exceto nosso paciente, se perdermos tempo conversando sobre nossas vidas sociais", House disparou, destampando o marcador. "Diferencial! Vamos lá!"</p><p>- fin -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>